The Vendetta Diaries
by lebanon7
Summary: Vampires have long memories and in the Mikaelson family, past resentments and old feuds have always had a hard time fading away. Silas' presence in Mystic Falls stirs old wounds, breaks peace between enemies, and causes one vampire to confront her past in a life-changing way. AU circa Season Two in which Caroline is nearly as old as the Originals.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pembroke Castle, Wales

January 1500

* * *

"Darling. You missed me. I know you missed me."

"Oh, I've missed you, Kol. I've missed you everyday. Never once did a day go by in which I did not think of you, dearest."

Kol grinned at the beautiful blond vampire, whom he had known for centuries, and not seen for several decades. He had known their eventual reunion was inevitable, and yet, he had hoped he'd have a little more time before his reckoning. The vervain-soaked ropes wrapped all around him were nothing compared to the terror he felt at the unknown. She had always been clever and inventive. Those traits had only grown stronger with age, and her terrible wrath intensified both tenfold. There was also the company she kept – quite the influence in the torture department, he knew firsthand.

"I'm quite flattered, darling. In truth, I also spent a lot of time thinking of you fondly."

The blond grinned. It was a horrifying smile, a promise of dreadful things to come: full of malice, and hurt, and loathing, and most, of all, satisfaction. She was a thing of beauty. Her long blond locks rippled over her shoulders, and her white, lace, sleeping gown trailed behind her for several feet. She was all gossamer and vengeance. Striking and pale; luminous and ghostly; lovely and frightening.

"You know, you set the perfect trap," Kol tried. "A promise of young virgins, ready and waiting. I could never resist."

"I know. I know you. You're very simple."

Kol shrugged and the movement sent spasms of pain down his back. "I can't disagree."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Have you been to Spain lately, dear Kol?"

"I have spent the last several decades in the Middle East. It's quite an interesting place to be these days."

"Oh, no doubt. I'm so sad you've missed the strides the Spaniards have made in their investigatory instruments. Religious intolerance is such a shame, but I am so very fascinated with these innovations."

Kol felt himself relax slightly. If she was going to torture him using human methods, this might not be all that bad. It actually might even be fun. Kol was never really afraid of pain. In fact, he rather enjoyed it sometimes. It gave him life. It reminded him that he was more alive than ever.

"Excellent, darling. Tell me about these devices."

"You know, I would. I will. Most definitely. In fact, maybe you'll read about them one day. In the very, very distant future."

Kol's hope began to deflate.

"Dearest. I did think this business was betwixt us two. I am deeply saddened you felt the need to involve my brother."

"Brother? Your brother's only involvement here was a gift. A gift bestowed upon me as an anniversary surprise many years ago."

Kol then noticed a flash of silver in her right hand.

She walked up to him, slowly.

"He knew this was between me and you. He isn't even in the country right now. I'll send for him when this is all finished up. Such a good husband."

"You cannot use that on me; you'll die!"

The grin returned. "A century ago, that certainly would have been true. But the gift I was referring to was not the knife, dear Kol. It was the ability to use it."

Kol gaped at his sister-in-law, bewildered. "How-"

"Do you really think your mother was really the only witch who knew how to create a vampire? Ever? The only one who ever dared?"

"You can't be – it – it's not possible," he stuttered, flabbergasted.

"I assure you, it is."

"But you had already been turned."

"A small hindrance, but nothing that couldn't be worked around."

"You could still die. You can't be positive it will work."

"I think I'm willing to take my chances, brother. I've waited too long. I would love to stay here and torture you for hours, but I think you'd only get a sick pleasure out of it, and though I would too, I am determined to end this. I differ from my beloved in that aspect. I want to finish it, and I want to finish it with my own hand. I want to watch your eyes as the light leaves. I want to see you face the idea that you're going to be stuck in a box until I see fit. Who knows how long that will take? You're going to miss so much. So many inventions, and wars, and pretty virgins. What a shame. I'd almost feel sad about it – if I wasn't so absolutely ecstatic."

Kol shivered. It hurt. "Please. I know he will miss me. I know he will not be able to look at you the same!"

"Of course he will. You won't be dead. You'll be very safe, in fact. He can bring you back at any time. He won't, of course. I would see it as a great betrayal. Nevertheless, the option is there."

The Original stared at her. He never would have thought her capable of this when he first met her, such a sweet girl. So innocent and bright. Her transition had been remarkable. It was like she had been born to be a vampire. And now she was an Original herself. He knew it was all his fault. He knew he deserved this. But he really wished she could find it in her heart to forgive him, a heart that had overlooked so many foul cruelties her husband had committed.

She glared at him, as if reading his thoughts. "What you did – I can never forgive. I hope you think about what you've done while you nap, Sleeping Beauty."

The knife came up.

"CAROLINE! PLEASE! CAROLINE!" he roared.

It was too late. It struck home with a satisfying crunch. He was gone.

Caroline stared at him for a long minute, savoring the moment. She leaned in.

"The worst is yet to come," she breathed lightly into his ear.

She kissed him on the cheek, swept up her robes, and glided out of the dungeon, a look of peace on her countenance.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunions

**A/N: This is an updated version of the chapter, since I wrote it so long ago, I felt it needed some love. For new readers, this story starts in the latter half of Season Two and veers from there. The only really important AU things to know are that Caroline was turned in the 12th century and because of this, she was never compelled and abused by Damon. Every other chapter will be a flashback to the Mikaelson's past. Thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Part One: From Eleanor to Jeanne**

 **Chapter One: Reunions**

Mystic Falls, Virginia

August 2008

* * *

The vampire's keen eyes roved over the key locations of the tiny town: the Mystic Grill with its shabby awning, the abnormally tall clock tower, the little Mom-and-Pop storefronts, and the gleaming park. She had never had much use for small towns in her long life and typically preferred cities and extremely remote settings. She had visited this place once before with her husband, over a century ago, when they were on the hunt for Katerina. He had mentioned in passing it also happened to be the place he was born and raised, but they did not have much time for nostalgia.

He was in Africa with Rebekah now, chasing some curious legends about an immortal witch. Meanwhile, Caroline was here. She wanted to learn more about the town her husband's family had come from. At least, that was what she had told Nik. A few months ago, she had heard a tip from an old associate that the Petrova line had found its way back to where it had begun. She wanted to see the girl with her own eyes. She needed to know whether or not this was one of Katerina's tricks before informing her husband she had found the doppelganger. And, she would decide if she would tell him. There currently wasn't a way to break the curse without murder, and her family had been the cause of too many deaths in their millennia on Earth. The sheriff sure wouldn't approve if her best friend's daughter was slaughtered in a mystical ritual devised to break an ancient hybrid-vampire's curse and unlock his werewolf side, making him even more indestructible than he already was.

Caroline smirked as she remembered her meeting with the sheriff the previous evening. She had decided that the best way to navigate this town with its Council and vervain and long history of paranormal activity was to be honest and upfront. She had walked into Sheriff Forbes' office and been quite blunt.

 _"My name is Caroline d'Ebanne and I am a nine hundred year old vampire. Vervain does not work on me and I can compel human's on it. I plan on staying in town for an undetermined length of time, so I would like to broker a deal."_

 _Liz had stared at her in bewilderment for a long moment, as if unsure what to make of her. She finally came to, blinking rapidly, and resting her hand on her gun._

 _"Couldn't you find another town to live in? This one has enough problems as it is," the sheriff pleaded tiredly._

 _Caroline shook her head. "Unfortunately it must be this town. My offer is simple: come to me with any supernatural problems you're having, and I will deal with them. I've done my research. I know this town is abnormal. I know you have too many disappearances and unexplained phenomena and deaths for such a little town. I will assist in keeping rogue vampires in check."_

 _Liz rested her head on her folded hands, leaning forward on her desk. "And what would you ask for in return?"_

 _Caroline smiled. "An alibi, of course. I need an excuse to enroll at the local high school."_

 _Liz furrowed her eyebrows. "Why on earth would you want to go there? All my girlfriends' kids can't wait to get out."_

 _"It is for a very specific kind of research," Caroline assured sweetly, using her warmest voice._

 _Liz regarded her frankly, tapping her fingers on the desk restlessly._

 _"What sort of alibi?" she asked._

When she had told the sheriff she thought the smartest move would be to live with her as her niece, the woman had blanched. But soon, with careful persuasion, she had convinced Liz to agree. She was a little surprised how fast it took, but she could tell from the sheriff's face she was exhausted. She would move in at the end of the week, and Liz would tell her friends Caroline was her estranged brother's kid from the West Coast. The vampire would start as a sophomore at Mystic Falls High as Caroline Forbes, promising student and cheer-squad hopeful.

At that moment, a group of teenagers poured out the front doors of the Mystic Grill, laughing gaily. There was a beautiful girl with coffee-colored skin wearing a crop top and drinking a milkshake. A tall, good-looking boy who was saying something to the girl enthusiastically was striding alongside her with cockiness only a teenager from a wealthy family could possess. A sandy blond All-American type had his arm slung around the shoulders of a petite brunette in a colorful sundress and big, Audrey Hepburn sunglasses. But the glasses could not hide her face from Caroline's sharp eyes: she recognized the face of her husband's most annoying foe, Katerina Petrova. The resemblance was uncanny.

Gazing across the town square, Caroline noted small quirks: the way the corner of her lips turned inward when she smiled, the slightly self-conscious set to her skinny shoulders, and the adoring look she sent the All-American. If Katerina was acting, she was doing a stellar job. The vampire moved closer to the group, striding across the square and following them towards the movie theater. They paused to allow the dark-haired boy to tie his shoe.

"He never learned how to do it properly in kindergarten," All-American teased.

"Shove it, Matt," the boy growled as he fumbled with the laces. "I'm tired from last night, is all."

The black girl laughed. "Yeah, I dunno why you thought jumping the Falls wasted at midnight was a great idea."

"Stop teasing Ty," the doppelganger (maybe) scolded. She stepped out of the blond one's hold and knelt down to tie the shoe.

Caroline was only a few feet away. She breathed deeply and listened carefully.

Four heartbeats. Four working lungs. Four distinct scents, none Katerina's. And certainly no vampires. The girl was human, or as human as a doppelganger could be.

The kids walked into the movie theater, leaving Caroline to her thoughts. Knowing it truly was not Katerina made things more complicated, but maybe a good complicated. She could tell change was coming for her family, and it was her duty to protect her husband and in-laws from themselves.

She would get to know this girl. And then she would inform her husband he was banned from killing her. That would be an easy conversation.

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia

May 2010

* * *

The warm Virginian sun danced across Elena Gilbert's legs as she lay in the grass, sunglasses firmly in place, and a radio playing softly near her head. Next to her, Caroline Forbes was sprawled out on a blanket lazily reading a mystery novel. It was early May in Mystic Falls, which meant it was time to start building up their tans. It had been an eventful school year, full of romance, drama, death, and Katherine Pierce. Now that her doppelganger was locked away in the crypt, Elena felt like she could finally breathe easy again. Though the vague threat of Klaus and Elijah was real, she was compartmentalizing today. Caroline had also been urging her to stop worrying about Klaus, but was mum on why exactly. Caroline had become a fast friend to Elena, who had appeared in Mystic Falls the summer before her sophomore year and assimilated into small town life quite easily. Their friendship had been cemented when Elena's parents had died and Caroline had been there for her everyday. This past fall, the Salvatore brothers had come to town and Caroline's true identity as a powerful vampire had been revealed. Not that it mattered to Elena. Caroline was too important to her – and if she could date a vampire, she could certainly be friends with one.

"Do you think Bonnie and Damon will come back soon?" Elena mused. Her childhood best friend had very strangely befriended Stefan's brother over the past few months. They were in Chicago for the weekend hunting down an old book that Rose had mentioned before she died.

"Possibly. They'll probably give up when they realize what they're looking for does not exist," Caroline answered without looking up from her book.

"How can you be so sure?" Elena worried, turning to her side.

Caroline let out a deep sigh. "Because Klaus has always been good at covering his tracks."

Elena paused at that. She always forgot that Caroline was a much older vampire than Damon or Stefan. Caroline was pretty reluctant to go into details of her past, but she seemed to know a lot about the history of vampires.

"But someone over the centuries had to have known some things about all these crazy vampires. Even Klaus had to have made some friends," she eventually argued.

Caroline smirked. "I can definitely attest to that."

Elena blinked. "You said you know him, but didn't go into length about him. Is he as bad as Elijah and Katherine said?"

"Elijah doesn't know everything, since he has been mostly underground for the past few decades. I wish I wasn't away when he was here, because there would have been no confrontation. Katherine, however…" Caroline paused, struggling. "As much as I'm not a fan of Katherine, I must admit, there is reason for her to hate and fear Klaus."

Elena nodded, swallowing hard. "And should I fear him?"

"He's a 1,000 year-old vampire. He's not exactly tame. But he will not harm you; I promise," Caroline said sincerely, looking her friend in the eyes.

Elena smiled at her.

"Now enough of this dark conversation. Katherine is locked up! We should be celebrating! I know I'm looking forward to winning the cheer competition next week," Caroline bubbled. "Are you really sure you don't want to rejoin the team? It might be good to get some more exercise."

Elena grinned at her friend. "Don't worry, Stefan and I get plenty of exercise."

The blond vampire rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"Please, spare me the details; there are some mysteries that can remain that way."

* * *

The next evening, Caroline and Elena were at the Grill with Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Stefan. Tyler had only been transforming for a couple months and Caroline had been helping him on nights of the full moon. She did not miss the way his eyes kept flickering towards her.

She opened her mouth to say something funny, but the front door of the Grill opened and she felt a familiar presence.

A man stood in the doorway. He had dark tattoos wrapped around his muscular, light brown arms and eyes as black as obsidian. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and jeans and was clearly trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Even with all the gorgeous men wandering around this small town, he was noticeable. Their eyes connected across the room and Caroline shook her head in amusement, beckoning her old friend over.

"And then she says to me, 'Matthew, I know you're the star quarterback, but you're going to have to at least attempt the math in this class.' And I just stared at her,' Matt was regaling the group with a story when Pacari came to a stop beside the table. Everyone looked up at him in confusion as Caroline stood.

"Guys, this is my old friend, Pacari. Pacari, this is Elena, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler. I had no idea he would be in town," Caroline introduced with a questioning but happy look at Pacari.

He grinned at her. "I apologize for the surprise visit, but pressing family matters have beckoned me here."

"Do you have a last name, or are you just Pacari?" Tyler asked not too nicely.

Caroline shot him a look, but Pacari smiled serenely.

"Just Pacari has worked for me since the beginning of the 16th century, so I'm not too concerned, Tyler," the Incan vampire provided smoothly.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty highly connected, Care."

Pacari snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

Caroline grabbed his arm and tugged. "Well, look at the time. We must be going. Catch up with y'all later!"

She practically dragged Pacari out of the bar and into the parking lot.

"What pressing family matter?" she hissed at him as they reached her car.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the Kia. "Your husband called to let me know Elijah's been in town. He thought you'd need some back up."

"I don't need back up for Elijah, he's been my brother-in-law for centuries," Caroline scoffed.

"Not physical back up, per say. Klaus just knows there is a lot of drama going down and he and Rebekah recently picked up some new clues in Namibia about this immortal witch. Apparently, his name is Silas, and that is certainly a name I recognize," said Pacari.

"I'm aware; I spoke to both of them last night," his maker snapped.

"Did he mention Silas is connected to the Five?" Pacari asked.

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? The Five that cursed him?"

"The very same. I told him that when we spoke last night, so don't worry, he's not keeping anything from you. Over the years, I have come across a few cults that have been devoted to awakening him."

"For what purpose?" Caroline asked.

"I assume the same as the Five's: the cure."

Caroline's eyes widened. "I see."

"I wouldn't worry – no one has been able to wake him up or even find his body in two thousand years."

"In this family, I've learned to never push my luck," Caroline quipped. "Come on. As you know, I'm the niece of the sheriff in this town and live at her house."

Pacari let out a deep bellowing laugh. "I can't wait to see you in your cheer squad uniform. Thank the gods I can't pass for a high schooler, or you'd have me in a varsity jacket faster than I could blink an eye."

Caroline sniffed at him haughtily as they got into the car and she turned the ignition. "I'd never been to high school before when I came here two years ago. It's surprisingly fun," she gushed.

Pacari just looked at her.

"Alright, so it'd definitely suck if I truly were seventeen. Since I'm not, I'm just amusing myself," she admitted.

He rolled his eyes at his maker and they sped towards the Forbes house.

"You told me when we last talked the doppelganger has learned of Klaus. Does she know who he is to you?" Pacari questioned.

She sighed. "No. I don't exactly know how to say, 'Klaus is a psycho killer and wants to use your blood to break his hybrid curse, but he won't touch a hair on your head because I'm his wife and he wouldn't dare upset me.' It's not exactly an ice-breaker," she griped sourly.

"It's going to come out eventually," her friend warned.

"I know, I know. I just need a little more time. With Elijah in town, it complicates things. All Elena's been hearing for the past few months is how terrifying my husband is."

"So she probably won't have the ideal reaction?"

"Probably not; no. How are the girls? I'm not super thrilled you abandoned the school to come here," Caroline scolded.

Pacari held his hands up in surrender. "All of my students are doing extremely well. Gita and Emmeline will watch over them while I'm here. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down; I'm still your maker," Caroline teased.

"Always, my friend."

* * *

A couple days later, Damon and Bonnie returned from Chicago with the book Rose had mentioned to Damon. Within hours, the whole squad had gathered at the boarding house. Damon, Pacari, Caroline, and Stefan had dug out some of the finest liquors and spirits from the cellars. Tyler and Matt were on a couch, each clutching whiskey in tumblers. Caroline sat on the floor in front of Elena, sipping wine casually as Elena braided her hair. Damon was off to the side, leaning against the archway, grasping a tumbler of brandy. Stefan sat in his favorite leather armchair, drinking wine. Pacari hovered near Bonnie, who stood in front of the table where the giant, old tome had been planted. Jeremy also hovered, but more out of mistrust of Pacari's intentions towards Bonnie than anything else.

"So it's a history of vampires," Matt said plainly from the couch.

Bonnie had just finished explaining that the book was going to be most helpful in finding out more about the Sun and Moon curse and the mysterious vampire who had hunted down Katherine and apparently was also coming for Elena.

"Sort of," Bonnie replied. "But also of other supernatural creatures, events, and timelines. The most interesting information I've found so far is that Mystic Falls was actually founded much, much earlier than anyone in this town has ever said," she went on breathlessly.

"How much earlier?" Elena asked.

"Try nearly a thousand years," Damon quipped from his corner.

His comment was met with silence.

"Founded by who? Native Americans?" Matt asked cautiously.

Bonnie shook her head fervently. "No. Vikings."

"No way! I know I'm not the best in school, just a jock and all that, but I do know basic history, and that's not true," Tyler argued.

"It's not true in our history books; that doesn't mean it isn't what happened."

"You're going to have to explain that to my dumb ears," Tyler said doubtfully.

Bonnie, who had turned around to engage with Tyler, now turned back and bent over the tome. "There was a subculture in the Viking tribes of magical beings: werewolves. They brought a small fleet down much further Southwest than any other Viking had dared go before. They found Virginia, and several other places along the East coast, and settled. Less than a hundred years later, some witch families followed them. One of those witch families was mine. Another family was called Mikaelson, originally from Norway, who left the Old World to escape the plague. The matriarch, known as the Original Witch, is who turned her family into monsters. After the death of the youngest son to werewolves, her husband implored her to find a way to make their family impenetrable to the harsh realities of the world they lived in. She went to a witch named Ayana, my ancestor, and asked about immortality spells. Ayana refused to delve into such black magic, but the witch found a way to get the spell. She adapted it to her liking. Just a few months after the death of the youngest son, the patriarch made his children drink wine laced with the blood of a doppelganger before he murdered all of them. When they awoke, they were forced to feed off of a girl in the village. This stirred their vampiric powers. They were inhumanly fast, and strong, and most importantly, immortal. They could compel humans to do things just by looking into their eyes. But they had an insatiable bloodlust, they had an aversion to the sun, the vervain plant could harm them, and the wood of the White Oak tree could kill them, because the witch had used the sun, vervain, and the White Oak in her spell. One of the children, Klaus, was stronger than the rest, and he was also the most bloodthirsty. In the next thousand years, the children started their vampire lines, wandered the world, created chaos and bloodshed, and built cities."

"Great, so crazy, crazy, crazy, and really crazy. Good to know what we're up against," Damon said cheerfully.

Bonnie sent him an annoyed look. "The worst is in a short passage I found just a few minutes ago. It speaks of a different vampire line, that has nothing to do with the Mikaelsons and implies vampires in this line, or strain, are able to retain powers they might have had before the transition."

"What does that mean?" Stefan interrupted. "Retain powers they might have had before the transition?"

"So…A werewolf/vampire hybrid? A witch/vampire hybrid?" Elena supplied, shocked.

"That's exactly what it means," Bonnie said darkly.

"What does another strain of vampire mean for us? Is it a type of vampire we've encountered before?" Matt asked wearily. Caroline leaned sideways to pat his knee sympathetically and Elena chastised her for messing up the braid.

"A hybrid is all Klaus has ever wanted to be. Klaus was searching for a way to become even stronger when the new line was created, but it did not work on him. He seemed to think that finding a new doppelganger was the way to do it. He eventually did find one, but she slipped away by killing herself and becoming a vampire. She has lived in fear of him for 500 years, but has managed to start her own line," Bonnie stopped, pointedly looking at the brothers.

Damon shrugged, "What can I say? I always liked a girl with a little spice."

Stefan buried his face in his hands.

Elena's fingers tightened in Caroline's hair. Pacari whistled lowly.

"Were you two sired by the same girl?"

"Not just any girl: Katerina Petrova," Caroline corrected.

Pacari whistled louder.

"In the same night, right brother?" Damon quipped, finishing off his drink.

Stefan threw his wine glass into the fireplace. "For once, Damon, try to take this a little seriously. The woman who sired us has been on the run from a homicidal maniac out for her blood for over 500 years. She's now stuck in that goddamn crypt. Don't you think she could lead him here?"

"I hate to tell you, but it's not Katherine's blood Klaus would be after: it'd be Elena's," Caroline said bluntly.

The effect her words had were instantaneous: Jeremy whipped around, astonished, Matt and Tyler rose to their feet in anger, Stefan's eyes turned red and his veins blackened, Pacari shook his head at his sire, and Damon and Bonnie shared a long, knowing look: they had already figured this out. Elena herself didn't do much of anything. Her hands briefly froze in the vampire's long blond hair, but she continued braiding only a beat later, her hands moving much slower than before. She glanced around the room.

"Come on, guys. We all know I'm a doppelganger. We've known this for months. And we know Elijah planned on using me in some way. This isn't much of a surprise," she reproached them all.

Jeremy let out something between a laugh and a groan and shook his head. Tyler began pacing and Matt sunk back down into the couch, looking as if he wanted to be swallowed whole.

Tyler kept glancing at Caroline as he paced, which made all of her alarms go off. She had to nip that in the bud, as soon as she had time.

"What did you mean by would be?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

Caroline pursed her lips as everyone looked at Bonnie.

"You said he would be after her blood, not that he _is_ ," the witch insisted.

"Because Klaus has no immediate plans to use Elena's blood to break his curse," Caroline stated firmly. "Not by force, anyway."

"That's not what Elijah or Katherine said," Stefan argued.

"As I've said before, Elijah is ill-informed and Katherine has a grudge against Klaus. I am much more well-informed about his intentions."

Damon raised a brow at her. Pacari chuckled.

"How could you possibly know that? Do you have him on speed dial?" Damon asked rhetorically.

Caroline glanced at Pacari and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"I've never questioned Caroline's intentions before and I'm not about to start now. I trust her more than some in this room," Elena spoke up. Damon scoffed, but did not argue.

"Speaking of Elijah," Stefan said. "What was he? Is he a hybrid?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"He was special. Not an ordinary vampire," Stefan added.

Caroline shook her head. "Elijah is an Original. His name is Elijah Mikaelson."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "So… He's Klaus' brother?"

"Yes."

"Then why does he want him dead?"

"Elijah does not want him dead; there's just a family spat going on. Besides, who hasn't been ashamed of a sibling before?" Caroline said, looking archly at the Salvatore brothers, who had the grace to look abashed.

"Are you two hybrids?" Jeremy asked Stefan in confusion.

Pacari laughed. "They are definitely Mikaelson vampires."

"Of Klaus' line, probably," Caroline added.

Pacari continued, "Carolinian vampires always know. It's not just about who you were before the transition. Carolinian vampires are not affected by vervain or stakes to the heart and they don't need a witch's medallion to protect them from the sun."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "So how do you kill a Carolinian vampire?"

Caroline chuckled and Pacari smirked.

"Now, why on earth would we tell you how to kill us?" he taunted.

A ripple of surprise went through the group.

Bonnie, who had the quickest mind, caught on.

"When you say Carolinian Strain…" she prompted questioningly.

Caroline smiled grimly. "I had the good fortune of knowing a very talented witch a few hundred years ago who created a new line of vampires: my line."

Damon whistled. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Barbie."

"You should start by dropping that epithet," Caroline quipped.

Elena looked surprised, but not scared.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. It's not exactly small talk," Caroline said to her quietly.

The brunette shrugged. "After all I've been through, I've learned to take all the new information in stride."

* * *

Three weeks later, the whole gang received a shock.

Caroline was on the phone with Niklaus on a rainy Saturday morning.

"My love, you've been investigating the Five rumors for far too long. There are parts of me that are dying to be investigated by you; come home," she implored.

"Though Rebekah loves to remind me that we spent all of spring break investigating each other when you came to visit, I miss you unbearably. In fact, I think you should clear your schedule for this upcoming week. In second fact, I'd really rather you drop out of high school."

"Don't tease me, Nik. I couldn't handle it."

"Just listen," he said.

She did and gasped. "Is that a plane?"

"Yes, a plane taking me and Rebekah home to you, to the place we were born."

"Oh, thank the gods," she whispered.

They hung up soon after, and Pacari barged into Caroline's room.

"They're coming home," he said flatly.

She nodded.

"And?" he asked.

"You should stay. At the moment, I don't need you at the school. I'd rather have an ally with me when Elijah inevitably returns."

"But they are coming. You don't need me when you have them," he argued.

"Perhaps I don't. But this is what I want," she stated.

He looked at her long and hard. "She isn't going to forgive me, Care. She's not going to simply fall into my arms at the first sight of me. That's not how it's going to work. I hurt her too much," he said softly.

She put a hand on his arm. "Though I would love to see Rebekah forgive you, I don't waste my time praying for miracles. But you are my progeny and we have been away from each other for too long. I am not ready to send you halfway around the world just yet."

* * *

Late that night, Elena and Jeremy threw a party because Jenna was out of town for the weekend. Caroline was in the backyard with Damon, smoking a joint while the real teenagers danced around each other and drank heavily out of solo cups filled with near-toxic levels of alcohol.

"Are you really a hybrid or were you just saying that?" Damon asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm a hybrid, idiot."

"What kind?" he prodded.

She looked at him a moment before admitting, "A witch."

"And you've never stepped in and helped us in a time of need?" he pulled an affronted look.

"Excuse me, I have always helped _Elena_ in times of need. I've never had to use my witch powers here because I was able to rely only on my quite formidable vampire abilities," Caroline snapped.

"I'm kidding, Blondie. Can you do spells like Bonnie can?"

Caroline did not answer. Instead, she raised a hand and motioned across the backyard. The flame on one of the citronella torches flickered before dancing from the wick, through the air, and resting to hover in the curve of her palm.

She looked up at him. "I have a few more talents, but one of them is very special. I don't think you'd want to see it."

They were silent for a few minutes while Caroline played with the flame and Damon watched. Finally, he broke the silence.

"How old are you?"

She smiled bitterly. "I was born in 1126 in the South of France."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Another silence commenced.

"Do you ever get tired of always being so young?" he asked. "Never changing?"

"We do change. At least, if our hearts are open to it. There was only once in my long life that I tired of being a vampire and envied the cycle of life that humans have. But," she breathed deeply, "I don't think I'm mad I'll never get wrinkles. What about you? Do you crave crow's feet and arthritis?"

They shared a look and burst out laughing. Caroline stopped herself short, because she heard a whooshing in the nearby woods that was far too fast to be a normal vampire. She also knew it wasn't Klaus or Rebekah because the tread was not quite right. She stood abruptly.

"Get everyone into the house, Damon," she ordered. "Pacari," she muttered.

Pacari zoomed to her side as Damon flashed around the property, shooing kids away or getting them into the house.

"Pacari, make sure no humans leave the house. Compel them all if you must."

He nodded and sped into action.

Caroline sped straight into the house. She waited on the screened-in back porch for Elijah to arrive. Damon zoomed back to her side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Caroline?" Elena asked from behind her. Jeremy and Bonnie were on either side of her, and Pacari, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt hovered close behind. In the house, the partiers continued drinking.

Caroline held her hand up for silence. She listened.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Caroline?" a familiar voice inquired from the dark.

"Who's there?" Stefan yelled.

Elijah strode forward through the backyard, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

Instead of answering, Caroline ran off of the porch and pulled Elijah into a warm hug, the backdoor banging shut behind her. She could feel the surprise of her friends as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Caroline?" Damon echoed.

She pulled away to look at Elijah.

"I thought… I heard that you had been desiccated!" he said.

She gaped at him. "Desiccated? Who could have managed to desiccate me?"

He gave her a look. "Your husband."

"My husband would never harm me; you know that," she admonished him.

His face darkened. "The way he wouldn't harm any of our siblings?"

Caroline tugged on his arm. "Come, we must discuss these things. You are ill-informed, brother."

"Did you just call Elijah brother?" Damon asked.

Caroline nodded slowly. "Elijah has been my brother-in-law since before the birth of Protestantism."

Everyone's jaw dropped open except for Pacari's, who stepped off the porch and approached the Original.

"What are you doing here, Pacari?" Elijah asked in shock.

"Long story," Pacari said shortly while they clasped hands and hugged.

"We have much to discuss," Carline said. "First off, we should make it clear Elijah has never had any intention of harming you, Lena. He wanted revenge on my idiotic husband," she explained, shooting Elijah a dark look.

"What are you talking about?" Matt shouted.

Elijah sighed deeply and looked at Elena. "Caroline is right. I never had intent to kill you; I planned on using you to get to Niklaus. But I give my word I will not lay a hand on you. I only wish to discuss things. And Caroline had better explain what she is doing here," he promised.

"Caroline has lots to explain; she knows," Caroline muttered under her breath as she stomped to the back porch. "I'm not going to ask you to invite an Original vampire into your house, but please sit out here and talk to us," she implored the crowd on the porch.

Bonnie and Elena shared a long look before Elena sat in a chair facing the vampires: still technically in the house, but ready to talk. Everyone else gathered around her.

"Great," Caroline said in falsely cheery voice.

"Caroline, please tell me you're not still with him after all he's done. My sister," Elijah began, outraged.

"Your sister is currently on her way here from Namibia, where she has been with Klaus for the past two years."

"Rebekah has a dagger in her because of our dear brother, your precious Nik!" Elijah said sarcastically.

Caroline shook her head. "Beks hasn't had a dagger in her since World War II. She was down for about twenty years. Klaus himself removed it."

"Rebekah is not in a box? You never were?" Elijah looked astonished.

"No and no. You need to find a better way of getting your information. Or, you know, respond to a freaking letter once in a while," Caroline admonished.

Elijah looked ashamed. "I have been avoiding all my estates and taken up the life of a nomad."

"Yeah. We've noticed," Caroline huffed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop. Stop right there!" Damon demanded.

The older vampires snapped around to look at him.

"Not now, Damon," Caroline said dismissively. "We have important family matters to discuss."

"I would say so," came a silky voice from the other side of the yard.

Everyone whipped around to see the newcomer, except Caroline, who closed her eyes and smiled softly.

Two vampires stood on either side of an asp tree, looking quizzically at the group gathered around Elena. The man had ash blond hair and wore jeans and a T-shirt – he seemed innocent enough, except for the dangerous glint in his eyes. The woman could have been Caroline's sister with her Aryan looks, but she also had a dangerous aura about her. Her outfit of jeans and a jacket were out of place in the late-spring Virginian air, and yet, she seemed perfectly comfortable.

Elijah gasped at the sight of them.

"Rebekah," he muttered.

"Hello, brother," she smiled, flashing over to him and hugging him.

The male vampire walked slowly to join them, but did not go to his brother. He stopped in front of Caroline, who had opened her eyes and was now giving him a loving look that lit up her entire face.

"Caroline," Niklaus whispered as he gently placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Welcome home, my love."


	3. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Chapter Two: Beginnings**

Toulouse, Kingdom of France

1126

* * *

And finally, an heir was born. Alix, Duchess of Ebanne, gave birth to a baby girl on October 10th, right at dusk. Plagued by stillbirths and miscarriages in the five years since she had been married, she had begun to lose hope of continuing her line, which would mean her detestable brother would take over her lands at her death. Lord Ranulf, Alix's husband, was overjoyed. They both knew this would be the last pregnancy for Alix, and celebrating ensued throughout the duchy.

Caroline d'Ebanne was a precocious child, as well as something of a rebel. She would often escape her room in the middle of the night to go on wild horsebacks rides in the woods surrounding the castles. Her father taught her to swim young, and she immediately took to jumping off higher and higher cliffs into the Mediterranean, much to her parent's chagrin. A tutor was brought in, one that would prepare her to be a queen, as was a likelihood for her. She excelled in her studies, keenly latching on to the languages and histories of the world. She became a great fencing champion, secretly learning the art of the sword as well. She loved her homeland and was uninterested in straying far from home, which she did occasionally when forced to accompany one of her parents somewhere she didn't care about. All the people of Auxor, the family seat, adored her, along with all of Ebanne. Eleanor of Aquitaine, her father's cousin, visited in 1136, just before becoming Queen of France, and the two raced on horseback in the fields outside Auxor. All who met her agreed – the girl was meant for greatness.

When Lord Ranulf left for a crusade, Caroline wailed and then she hid. She didn't want to face the world without her beloved father. Alix had found her in the woods, and dragged her out by her hair.

"You are twelve now. You cannot act like a spoiled child anymore," her mother had hissed.

"Maman, you are hurting me!" Caroline had cried, unused to her gentle mother acting in such a way.

"Your father is gone, as is your betrothed. When they come back, you must be ready for marriage."

Caroline was shocked out of crying at that. "My betrothed?" she had gasped out.

Alix let go of her blond tresses and stared her down. "Yes. The arrangements were finalized a few weeks ago. Your father didn't have the heart to tell you, and left me the task. He is the son of a marquis, from Anjou. He will inherit. He also has connections to the Merovingian line. A good match," Alix declared, her eyes bright.

"I don't want to get married! I can run Auxor on my own! I don't need a husband!" Caroline had argued.

Alix had slapped her then. "You will do as I see fit. That is your duty as a daughter. Someday, you will have to care for much more than your own selfish needs, and you will thank me for preparing you so soon," she promised. As she pulled Caroline up to the castle, the girl stared at her own ripped out strands of hair, mixed in with the mud of Auxor, until she could no longer see it.

Things were never the same after that. Caroline's blessed childhood, which had been filled with wonderful memories of both father and mother, was over. Alix's reign of terror had begun.

* * *

Auvergne, France

1139

* * *

Rebekah looked out the window of the carriage and sighed.

"Elijah, it's not going to be any different from the last one. It's going to reek something awful. The residents are going to be far too religious and superstitious. There won't be any attractive, intelligent people to talk to," she complained, fiddling restlessly with her rings.

"Auxor is renowned for its very brave knights and very fine maidens. I believe we will find ourselves engaged, dear sister," Elijah replied patiently.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Forgive me if I don't believe you after all the boring places we've been the past couple of decades."

"You know we must stay in Frank territory. We cannot ever be too far from Niklaus," Elijah reminded her.

"Niklaus is lost to us."

"He is not lost to us. We will find a way. In fact - " he cut himself off.

Rebekah leaned forward, her eyes narrowed. "In fact what, brother?"

Elijah sighed deeply. "In fact, there are rumors that there is a very powerful clan of witches that live in the woods nearby. Some of them may even have connections to the castle."

"We've tried witches before, brother," Rebekah warned. She slumped into her seat. "They haven't been much help in the past."

"We must not give up on Niklaus. He would not do that to us."

Rebekah stared out the window moodily, her mind in Italy.

 _Would he not?_

* * *

Toulouse, France

1139

* * *

Caroline was with Sophia in the woods when they heard the carriage. They had been pretending to be powerful sorceresses when sparks had come out of Sophia's hands, to their great delight. They both knew they were witches, but were still learning to control their powers. Such a fantastic display was exciting.

They rushed to the edge of the woods when they heard it. It was not just one, but three carriages. One for passengers, and two holding goods. Perhaps they were merchants? Caroline felt a thrill go through her.

"Sophia, they may have come from a very exotic place. I must return. My mother will be wanting me there to receive them."

Sophia nodded. "Let me know what they are like and if they've brought anything exciting."

"Definitely," Caroline promised. She rushed to the tree where she had tethered her horse, knowing she had limited time to reach the castle before the newcomers, using her secret way – a tunnel built in case of attack. No one used it except for her. Only the family and a few trusted knights even knew of its existence. She leapt on the horse, a grey mare she named Arabia from a story she had heard once. She galloped through the green fields, the wind blowing her long blond hair back and burning her eyes. She loved the feeling of riding a horse. She always rode like a man when she knew no one was watching.

There was a collection of hills and caves at the north end of the fields where the tunnel was hidden. Caroline could ride Arabia through it, albeit carefully. She slowed to a trot as she approached it, carefully navigating through the rocks and brambles. When they reached the mouth of the tunnel, Arabia neighed.

"It's alright, girl," Caroline softly soothed her. "We'll get through it."

* * *

The great doors to the keep swung open, revealing a grand hallway. Elijah raised a brow at Rebekah who swiftly ignored him. He chuckled. They were shown into a small room where a woman in her thirties was waiting for them. She was lovely, Elijah noticed, with dark brown hair, hallowed cheeks, and bright blue eyes. She was clearly the duchess. Her demeanor was not unkind, but not especially friendly.

"Duchess d'Ebanne, I presume," Elijah said, bowing.

"You presume correctly," the duchess replied. Her voice was dark and husky and like her demeanor, not exceptionally warm.

"I am Godfrey, Earl of Wessin, and this is my sister, Lady Rebekah. We are relations of your husband and wish to stay for a time, as our own home was recently ransacked by savages from the north," Elijah explained.

The duchess stared at them. "What is your family seat?" she inquired.

"De Roux, in the east," Rebekah supplied.

"My husband is currently on a crusade in the Far East. I am happy to let you stay, for how long did you say?"

Rebekah flashed to her. "We didn't," she purred, pupils dilating.

* * *

The tunnel ended in a secret room under the stables. There was a ramp specially made for horses, so Arabia was quickly put away. Caroline adjusted her veil as she made her way up to the castle, hoping she didn't look like she had been trampling through the woods. She pushed open a door that led directly to a staircase that brought her to the bedchambers, normally used by servants. She wondered if she should change right away, or pretend that she didn't know about the visitors. As soon as she unlatched her door, she had her answer.

"My lady! I've been looking all over for you. I need to change you, your mother is receiving visitors and you must be ready to meet them in less than an hour. We must bathe you and put on your finest pieces," Caroline's handmaiden Marie breathlessly explained.

"Yes, Marie, very well," Caroline replied, taking off her veil and cloak.

* * *

"My daughter will be down shortly to meet you. She will be the next Duchess d'Ebanne, Lady of Auxor," Alix explained warmly to her guests. They were all seated and drinking wine Elijah had brought from the carriage.

"What is your daughter's name?" Rebkah inquired.

"Caroline. My only child."

Elijah looked into the duchess' eyes once more. "Tell me, are there any witches in the area? True witches?"

"There is a clan in the woods here. The women of my family have long protected them. Any person accused of witchcraft in these lands is not a witch, but a victim of paranoia," the compelled woman replied.

"Are you a witch?" Elijah murmured.

"No."

"Will you bring us to the witches?"

"My daughter spends most of her free time with them. She would be a better guide."

Elijah dropped the compulsion and gazed at his sister, surprised to have found answers that quickly.

A slip of a girl appeared in the doorway. She wore deep purple velvet cloth with gold brocade and fine jewels in her pale hair. She had her mother's eyes and posture, but otherwise, most likely looked like her father. Her coloring was startlingly similar to Rebekah's: they could pass for sisters.

"This is my daughter, Caroline Ranulf d'Ebanne," Alix introduced.

Caroline smiled at the siblings.

"Welcome to our home."

They bowed.

"Caroline, this is the Lady Rebekah de Roux and Godfrey, Earl of Wessin, her brother."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Caroline. You are the picture of loveliness and poise."

Caroline curtsied, pleased. "What brings you to Auxor, lord and lady?"

"We are distant family, on your father's side. Our family seat was ransacked, and we are staying here on your mother's good will while reparations are made."

"What a shame," Caroline remarked. "You will be safe here," she promised.

"How sweet of you, my lady," Elijah replied, a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

The visitors settled into their new home nicely. Elijah formed friendships with the knights and often joined them on their hunts and watch duties. Rebekah spent a lot of her time with Caroline's tutor, an old man named Gregory. He was a scholar who was born in the Holy Roman Empire and taught Caroline arithmetic, literature, mythology, Latin, German, English, Spanish, history, philosophy, and rhetoric. Rebekah was intrigued how he had come to know so much and wanted to learn more, as she knew little of history. She often took classes with Caroline, and would stay after to pick Gregory's mind. It was through this that she started to appreciate Caroline, who she found to be brilliant. Rebekah had not had a female friend since she was human and had trouble finding a way into Caroline's life. The girl was extremely busy – when she was not at her studies, she was learning domestic duties from either her mother or the older women in the castle. When she managed to escape all her duties, she was galloping off on her horse, and never asked for company.

While the older women of the castle taught Caroline how to cook, brew ale, turn down the castle, handle births, and manage the household, Alix dealt with music, embroidery, manners, and sewing, but this was done locked away in a chamber where no one else was allowed entry. There was very little talk of religion – mass was held everyday, but Alix only went sometimes. On her mother's orders, Caroline always went, but often brought a book with her that she hid in the prayer book, secretly disengaged from the service, Rebekah noted. Caroline seemed afraid of her mother, but Rebekah was not sure why yet. Though Alix was not a particularly warm person, she was never cruel to her daughter in front of Elijah or Rebekah, and certainly seemed to care a great deal about her education. When she asked Elijah what he thought of it, he was shocked.

"Why do you care, Bekah? Have you grown fond of the little human?"

"No. And even if I had, so what? You and Nik are always antagonizing me about falling in love too easily. I haven't spent a second trying to win a knight here. I've been concentrated on studies and Caroline, who may be my first real friend in a very long time," Rebekah snapped angrily.

Elijah was shocked. "My apologies, sister. I did not mean to offend. You are right, you haven't even spared a second glance at the knights here. I am proud of you. I believe a friendship with Caroline will be good for you."

"Well, we aren't friends yet," Rebekah admitted sheepishly. "But I want to be. We get along well in our studies, but she spends so much time on that horse of hers."

Elijah smirked. "Though Lady Caroline indeed spends much time on Arabia, she is often using her to get to her secret friends, as Lady de Ebanne had insinuated on our first day here."

Rebekah looked at him, confused. "The witches? Where does she go? How do you know?"

"When I am with the knights on a hunt or daily rides, I sometimes see her in the woods, and even near the ocean a few times. The others do not, as they do not have my abilities. She is very connected to the witches. There is one, a girl named Sophia, that is her best friend."

"I am very curious as to why Alix is so chummy with the witches, and encourages her daughter to do the same."

"It is very strange. Alix seems to want her daughter to be friends with the witches, as she said it is the women's duty in this family to protect them. But she only told us that under duress, and certainly keeps Caroline under a tight leash. The girl has to slip away secretly to be with them."

"So she wants Caroline to know and protect them, but she doesn't want Caroline to know she wants that?'

"That is what I have gathered," he replied.

"Caroline seems very fond of her father, and misses him greatly."

"I have surmised."

"Did you know she is betrothed? Have the knights talked of the man at all?"

"I did not know, no. I will keep an ear out for talk of the betrothal."

"All I know is that Caroline has never met him and he is away on a crusade with her father."

"I will be sad to see her wed. She has such gumption."

"I could always delay it," Rebekah said.

Elijah stared at his sister, shocked. "You must really care for this girl."

"I do. I think I see myself in her – in a way. I suppose she's what I think I would be, or wish I was, if I didn't have four older brothers and deranged parents."

He watched her sadly. "I am sorry you were so overshadowed."

Rebekah stood suddenly from her seat on the chaise. "The past is the past," she declared, and quickly made her exit. Elijah watched her leave thoughtfully.

* * *

Two days later, Caroline and Rebekah were studying with Gregory. The lesson was coming to a close. They were learning about biblical lineages, a dreadfully droll subject, meant for hermits in caves and monasteries, in Rebekah's opinion.

"Abraham was related to Shem through which of Shem's sons?" Gregory quizzed Caroline.

"Arpachshad," Caroline replied, bored.

"And Abraham married, Rebekah?"

"Sarah and then Hagar," Rebekah supplied faithfully.

"Very good. And which wife was connected to the development of the Edomites?"

Silence.

"Caroline?"

"Hagar?"

"Disappointing, Caroline. It was Sarah's grandson Esau, brother of Jacob, who is connected to the Edomites. What was Hagar known for, then?

"Her son Ishmael, who started the Ishmaelites," Rebekah answered.

"Good, now back to Jacob. Caroline, name his wife, and I will end the lesson early today," Gregory taunted.

Caroline scrunched her nose. "That's a trick question. He had four wives."

"Yes, and their names?"

Caroline sighed heavily, "At least two first cousins. Leah, Zilpah, Bilhah, and…."

She rapped her fingers on the table.

"Was it Rachel?" she ventured.

"Ladies, I will see you tomorrow. A good lesson, indeed. I promise we will not look at the lineages for a week."

"We are most obliged, Teacher," Caroline grinned at him, rising.

"Tomorrow, we practice our Latin, so be prepared."

The girls nodded. Instead of lagging behind to talk to Gregory, the Original followed Caroline out the door.

"Lady Caroline, I was wondering if I may join you on your ride today?" Rebekah asked nervously.

Caroline hesitated. "Um. Can you ride?"

Rebekah bristled. "Of course I can ride. I am a notable horsewoman, I promise."

Caroline smiled, still unsure. "Yes, of course, I'd love the company."

The two went their separate ways to change into riding clothes, Caroline wondering if she could get out of it, and coming up with nothing. It wasn't that she disliked Rebekah – far from it. She appreciated having company for her lessons, respected her intelligence, and enjoyed her stories at dinner. She was very worldly. But riding Arabia through the fields before meeting up with Sophia and the witches was her only time to herself, and she valued that time greatly. Her mother had slapped her the day before for messing up a stitch, and just last week, forbade her from eating all day because she had gotten mud on her mantle. She had been locked in her room, in fact. It was freeing to be out on the fields, away from Alix. _It didn't used to be this way_ , Caroline thought miserably. It had started right after Caroline turned twelve. Before that, Caroline had a blessed childhood. She loved her parents equally. But now, she used all her prayers on begging God to send her father back to her, because when he was around, her mother was not nearly as harsh. Rebekah and Elijah's presence had improved things somewhat, but really, her mother was just subtler about punishing her around them.

Rebekah emerged from her chamber excited. Caroline did not seem thrilled at the idea of company, but she had agreed to it, which hopefully meant something. _Yes, it means she has manners,_ Rebekah thought sourly, before shaking negative thoughts away. The two girls met up at the stables. Caroline picked out a stallion she thought would be a great fit for Rebekah. He was feisty, a dark chestnut named Solomon.

"I think you're the perfect person to tame him," Caroline smirked.

Whether she was sincere in her statement, or trying to rile Rebekah up, it did not matter, because she was right – Solomon put up a fight at first, but Rebekah quickly understood what he wanted – to gallop without much push. Once the two were halfway through the fields, Caroline smiled widely. It seemed she had been sincere.

"You were right, it is a perfect fit," Rebekah told her.

"I can see," Caroline grinned. The two galloped around for a bit before deciding to trot through a trail in the woods that led to the river. They got off the horses in a small, hidden lagoon, and sat eating apples Caroline had brought along.

"What is the name of your betrothed?" Rebekah asked.

A dark look passed over Caroline's face. "His name is Andre Fortinbeau and he is from Anjou. A son of a marquis," she said with disinterest.

"Do you know when he and your father will return from the crusade?"

Caroline's frown deepened. "I do not. My father said no more than one year. It was been 11 months now. We have not heard a word, and I am worried about my father. A concern my mother does not seem to share," she scowled.

"Your mother is very busy," Rebekah said carefully.

"You could say that," Caroline muttered.

The Original decided to move on. "Do you have any friends in the castle?"

"Besides Oin and Gregory?" Caroline laughed.

Rebekah smirked. "Anyone younger?"

"There are a few I spend time with when I have it. The sisters Matildie and Theron, and a knight named Perceval."

"Tell me about this knight. He has a legendary name."

"He is very kind, and writes me poetry. I sometimes join the knights on hunts, and we ride together. He courts me," Caroline blushed.

"That is more than a friend, then, " Rebekah teased.

"He cannot be anything more than that, as is our fate," Caroline said softly, looking out to sea.

Rebekah was about to reply when her sharp ears heard something in the woods that surrounded the beach. She snapped her head to the west, her eyes darting, searching. She saw that there was a girl, about the same age as Caroline, with dark red hair and wearing a dress that would not be considered proper in the castle. Even from a distance, the Original recognized her as a witch. Rebekah lay down in the sand, so the girl would not see her and would continue her approach.

"Is Elijah your only family?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah hesitated. "My parents are dead. I have two other brothers, but they left de Roux many years ago, for their own adventures. Elijah is the eldest, and inherited the earldom. He looks after me," she half-lied.

Caroline nodded. From the corner of her eye, Rebekah noticed the girl was much closer to the beach.

"It must be nice to have someone who watches out for you like that," Caroline said wistfully.

"I think you have many people in your life who do that, Caroline," Rebekah replied.

Caroline turned to look at her, "Do you think?" she cut off, noticing the girl in the woods.

The girl did not see Caroline shaking her head, and came out of the trees, barefooted and with brambles in her hair. Rebekah sat up, looking at her.

Both Caroline and the girl froze. The redhead's eyes snapped from one blond to the other and back. She looked as if she were about to dash back into the trees.

"Sophia, it's alright," Caroline called softly to her.

Sophia paused another moment before stepping forward. Rebekah smiled at her as she approached.

"Hello," Sophia said softly, her voice melodic and carrying a strange lilt the Original did not recognize.

"I'm Rebekah," she responded.

"Rebekah, this is my good friend Sophia. We have known each other since we were born. We share a birthday," Caroline said quickly.

"Do you live out here, Sophia?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, I do. I am not of nobility like Caroline."

"Oh, I disagree. I think you are very much of a royal line, in fact."

Caroline and Sophia both stared at Rebekah, blue and green equally perplexed.

"You are a witch?"

Sophia's eyes widened. Caroline's narrowed.

"I mean no harm, I promise. You see, my mother was a witch, as was I, for a time. I recognize one when I see her," Rebekah rushed.

They both visibly relaxed.

"You won't say anything?" Caroline asked.

"To do so would be a betrayal to myself," Rebekah confirmed.

Sophia smiled at her. "I am glad of it, my lady."

She sat down with the pair, and the three talked of witchcraft, of knights, and of mothers – Rebekah told them she gave up witchcraft years ago, a half-truth. It was a lovely time. Rebekah decided not to mention again Sophia's royal heritage. Her family had crossed paths with the Knights Templar when they had first reached the Old World, and compelled them to reveal their secrets, due to fascination. They had let them live, and now Rebekah could recognize a Child of the Blood. Sophia might not know, for her own protection. Her presence made the vampire wonder if some of the knights at Auxor were more than they let on, and how much Alix knew of the it – was she looking out for witches or for the Merovingian family? Or both?

After that day, Caroline and Rebekah truly became great friends. They delighted and pestered Gregory together, flirted with the knights, swapped stories at dinnertime, rode their horses, and met up with Sophia often. Rebekah gradually met more of the witches, and she saw that Sophia's mother was undoubtedly where the lineage came from.

* * *

Elijah cornered Rebekah a month after she met Sophia, brandishing a letter in her face.

"Our brother tried to kill himself again," he informed her.

"Did it work?" she replied callously.

He glared at her. "It did not. He is getting worse, Rebekah. I know you're having a lovely little time here with your witches, but you seem to forget we came here for their assistance. We need them."

"You dragged me here because of them. Why don't you ask?"

"Don't be petulant. I won't ask nearly as nicely as you will," he threatened.

"I won't forgive you if you harm a single one of them. In fact, you should consider them under my protection," she ground out.

That startled her older brother. "Why such a deep attachment?"

"They are Caroline's friends. And I also suspect, her wards. It seems this family has sworn an oath to protect them. They are extremely powerful, as is Caroline, though she does not yet know it."

Elijah was shocked. "How incredible. But, as extraordinary as that is, Bekah, we are not here because I wanted to chase witches to save our brother. We are here because you attached yourself to a member of the Five, and nearly let our family be destroyed. So please ask the witches how they can to help us, or I will," Elijah said calmly.

Rebekah slapped him. "Forgive me for having a heart, brother," she exclaimed before rushing from the room at Original speed.

* * *

Rebekah confronted Alix in her bedchamber the next evening, dilating her pupils.

"Will the witches agree to helping my brother and I? Our other brother killed a hunter of our kind, and was made to go mad. We need the help of powerful witches," the vampire asked.

Alix laughed. "Whatever you are, and it is extraordinary, what you are, holds no threat to those witches."

Rebekah released her fangs. Alix blinked.

"You will tell the witches they must help us."

"I have heard rumors of your species. Immortal. Blood drinkers. Fast and strong. Is the sun aversion simple myth?" Alix questioned.

"My family is special; we're the first ones," Rebekah replied, distracted. "How are you immune to my compulsion?" she demanded.

"Is that what you call it? You are trying to compel me to do things, say things? I am a witch myself. I cannot be so easily influenced by other magical beings, especially ones so young."

Rebekah pulled her fangs back in, astonished. "You've been pretending to follow our compulsion?"

"Indeed," Alix replied. "I knew you were powerful, and that I had to watch my step. You came for the coven. Why has it taken so long to try to reach out to them?"

The vampire contemplated her answer. "I want to ask them nicely. I want them to want to help me. I value their friendship. My mother was a witch."

"Is that why you are what you are, vampyre?"

Rebekah stared at her. "Those witches are more than they seem. I know they are from an ancient coven."

Alix balked. "I know not what you refer to."

"I will honor your loyalty to them. Just tell me, will they help us?"

Alix sighed. "They might try, since you have befriended Sophia. But I doubt they will be successful: your kind is so new, so unknown. Your brother sounds cursed. Usually, a curse needs to sort itself out on its own."

"I do hope that's not the case," Rebekah said glumly.

"My regards to your family, but I hope you understand I am doing all I can to protect mine," Alix implored.

"Are you? Why are you so harsh to Caroline?"

Alix flinched. A shadow came across her face. "I do what I must for Caroline. She will learn. This is a family matter," she said coldly.

Rebekah shrugged. "I hope for your sake you know what you are doing," she said softly before taking her leave.

"As do I," Alix said to the darkness.

* * *

A few days later, Rebekah and Caroline were with Sophia and several other witches of the clan. The witches were practicing. Caroline had stolen some swords from the knights and was fencing with Rebekah. The Original was ashamed to say Caroline was beating her soundly.

Sophia came over to them, holding a sphere of water in the circle of air between her hands. "I'm learning to manipulate it into any shape. Mother says I will eventually learn to heal people with it," she said excitedly.

"Does it know how to shut witches up?" Caroline teased as she blocked a lunge from Rebekah.

She nearly fell the ground a moment later, sputtering from the splash of water Sophia had sent at her. She grinned. "Fair enough."

They laughed and sat down, taking a break.

"Sophia, does your clan ever help outsiders?" Rebekah questioned.

"Sometimes," Sophia shrugged. "Usually very sick children, or a traveller who gets lost in our woods. We scare away interlopers," she grinned.

"Do you think you could possibly help me?"

Sophia seemed surprised. 'But you are so strong and fast, what could you possibly need help with?"

Rebekah grimaced. "Girls, I am indeed strong and fast, among other things. But I am not able to fix all things. My family is dear to me, and though we sometimes fight, we are always and forever there for each other. My brother Niklaus is in danger. He has been cursed, and it has driven him mad for over 25 years."

"Twenty-five years?" Caroline echoed, disbelievingly.

"I will reveal to you that my family does not age. This means Niklaus faces an eternity of madness," Rebekah dared share.

Sophia and Caroline shared a look.

"I will talk to my mother about the matter, Rebekah. I trust you, and I do want to help you," Sophia finally said.

"Oh, thank you so much. I will give you anything you want – protection, money, land.

"If we help, it will not be for rewards. If we help, we may later call on you for assistance, a favor for a favor. That is how we work," Sophia explained.

* * *

"So they are willing to help?" Elijah said excitedly as he walked through the town with his sister.

Rebekah had received word from Sophia's mother the day before, a week after approaching her daughter.

"She means to meet with us tomorrow night, in the woods, to get more details. She said they do not know exactly how they will proceed with a creature they have not encountered yet, so they need more knowledge."

Elijah nodded slowly. "Hopefully this means we can retrieve our brother from the north soon. He has killed another guard. We will soon run out."

"I should like to be done with this curse as soon as possible," Rebekah agreed.

* * *

Caroline shook with excitement as she ran from the stables to the castle, a letter clasped in her hand, a letter that could change everything.

Sir Perceval saw her as she entered the castle and stopped her.

"What has you in such a rush, my lady?"

"The Aquitane seal is on this letter! It has to be word of my father! He must be returning home, I know it!" she gushed.

"I am happy for you, my lady," he said before hesitating. "Does that mean your betrothed is also to return?"

Caroline's shoulders slumped. "It might," she said quietly.

Perceval summoned a smile up. "Then it was double the reason for excitement, Lady Caroline."

Caroline stared at him, "I think not, Sir Perceval," she replied before turning to find her mother.

The knight stared after her, a small smile on his face at her admission.

* * *

"It is not word of your father, Caroline," Alix said swiftly.

Her daughter was pacing the room, agitated and nervous as she waited for her mother to finish reading the letter. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"But – but how could it not be? Father is of Aquitane blood!" she flushed, directing her anger at her mother.

"Quiet now, Caroline," Alix threatened. She spent a minute rereading the letter before setting it down carefully.

"The queen sends for you," she finally said.

Caroline stared at her. "The queen," she repeated dully.

"Eleanor, your first cousin once removed, requests you at her court," Alix explained.

"Why?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded.

"Because as queen, she needs loyal family members surrounding her. Court is a treacherous place. She also claims to need a good rider, as all the ladies there are unskilled with horses."

"A riding companion! Is that what I should be subjected to?"

"It will be an honor to serve queen and country," Alix said, a hint of warning in her voice. Caroline ignored it.

"I am needed here! I have my lessons to attend, and the clan to watch over!"

"My duty is to watch over the clan. Your time will come for that."

"Do you even know Sophia at all?" Caroline cried.

"Yes, though perhaps not as much as your new friend Rebekah."

Caroline glared at her mother. "Rebekah is a friend. Her mother is a witch!"

"Don't be stupid. Her mother _was_ a witch, no doubt killed by her bloodthirsty children," Alix snapped.

Caroline was taken aback. "Why would you say such a thing? Rebekah and Elijah have been great friends to us. And they are family,"

Alix laughed coldly. "They are not family, Caroline. They said that to get us to let them stay. They are only here because they crave the knowledge of the clan. They would see us dead if not for needing the clan."

"They would not!"

"They are unnatural creatures, made by a mother who feared their deaths. She made them very fast and powerful, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"And immortal," Caroline snapped. 'I'm not stupid, I know they have been touched by magic."

"Did you know they drain humans of their blood to survive?"

Caroline sneered. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it? An immortal creature cannot continue to appear human without blood. But it also cannot supply its own blood, since it is dead. So it must leech off of living humans."

Caroline shook her head furiously. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it," a voice said from the shadows.

Mother and daughter both swirled around to see Elijah step through the window. He straightened out and brushed some dirt off his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, Lady Caroline, your mother speaks the truth. My sister and I are vampyre. Immortal, fast, strong, able to compel humans to do as we wish, and cursed with an insatiable desire for blood," he said soberly.

Caroline gasped.

"Lady Alix, tonight, Rebekah and I meet with Sophia's mother Adelaide. We will hopefully find a way to help our brother, and then we will leave your lands for good," he promised.

Alix nodded, tight-lipped.

"As for Caroline," he continued, "You may think it not my business, but I feel compelled to warn you. My sister has grown an attachment to the Lady Caroline, and may make plans to keep her with her forever, out of loneliness. You see, she actually quite misses our mad brother, and has found a dear friend in your daughter. It may be wise to send her to the queen, where, I assure you, she will be safe from my siblings. It does seem Caroline needs to stay human, inherit the duchy, and continue watching over this clan. I do not wish to be an obstruction to those plans," Elijah finished in his strange, ever-polite manner.

Alix had whitened as he talked. She nodded wordlessly. He bowed and jumped out the window. Caroline sat down on her mother's bed.

Alix swiftly sat at her writing desk and began writing a response to Eleanor.

"You will leave next week," she said as she wrote. "I will have the knights escort you. It will be smart to be in Eleanor's good graces. Stay away from the king – I have heard nothing but bad things. You do not want to bring shame to the family, nor betray Eleanor. Wear your veil in his presence at all times, unless the queen says otherwise. Do not laugh in front of him. Keep to the queen and keep to yourself." As her mother wrote furiously, Caroline slipped off the bed and out the door.

* * *

That night, Elijah and Rebekah met in the dark hallway, ready to head to the woods. A candle appeared at the end of it, followed by a pale face near hidden under a hood.

"Let me come with you," she implored.

Rebekah held her hand out. As soon as the two gripped fingers, the three were gone in a flash.

Caroline felt as if she would never take another breath. By the time they stopped in the clearing, her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and she had not taken one step. It was exhilarating.

"That was incredible," she gasped out.

Rebekah smirked. Elijah frowned.

"I do hope you know what you are doing, little one," he said disapprovingly.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's like having Kol around," he muttered.

"Who is Kol?" Caroline asked, but he was saved from answering by the arrival of the clan.

"Vampyres, you have requested a meeting," a voice said from the darkness. Though Caroline could not see the witches, she could feel them. She knew her companions could see them with no problem.

"Lady Adelaide, we need help with our brother. He is stricken with a curse," Elijah spoke.

Adelaide came forward, Sophia at her side.

"How did he get this curse? A witch?"

Rebekah shook her head. "From a hunter of vampires. A being known as one of the Five. He was strong for a mortal man, and had the weapon that can be used to put us to sleep unless removed. This hunter and his four brethren used these weapons on all of us, but it does not work on our brother because he is half-werewolf. He killed them all. Just a few days later, the visions began."

"Visions?"

"Yes. The slain hunters' ghosts haunted him. They could appear as any being, dead or alive. It drove him to madness, and he has been out of control for nearly 26 years. We keep him in a castle in the north, isolated, and under protection of vampires we made, but he sometimes gets past them. He is the strongest being in the world."

Adelaide steepled her fingers together, deep in thought. Crickets chirped. The moon shone bright. A wolf howled. Caroline pulled her cloak around her and shivered.

"I am afraid I cannot do anything without seeing him myself, and even then, I make no guarantee. You are the first of your kind to cross our path. It may take a long time to figure anything out at all," Adelaide finally said.

"That is all we ask for," Elijah replied. "And for payment?" he asked.

"As my daughter said, we do not help for rewards. When the time comes, we will ask for a favor. It may be tomorrow; it may be five hundred years from now. You will know it is us – our seal is the same as the one of this duchy."

Elijah nodded. Rebekah looked at Caroline, who nodded imperceptibly. The Originals flashed off into the night.

In the silence and darkness, Caroline walked up to Adelaide and Sophia. "I require your advice, Sister."

Adelaide nodded. She turned and dismissed the witches that stood all around the clearing and gestured Caroline to follow her. They walked silently through the woods, Sophia a little behind. It didn't take long to reach Adelaide's house, a cottage in a glen. They entered, and Adelaide twisted her hands around, shuttering windows, creating fires out of nothing, and putting a kettle on the fire.

She sat at the table. Caroline paced, and Sophia stood in the corner.

"Speak, Caroline."

"Mother is sending me away," she blurted.

"To the queen."

"Yes! How did you know?"

"You know I am in touch with Alix."

Caroline sighed and ran her fingers through her tresses. "Of course. I know. She keeps in touch with everyone but me."

"Your mother has her reasons, Caroline."

"Well, what do you think of me going away to court?"

Adelaide hesitated. "You are very young. Eventually, you will learn why your mother does the things she does. I think it best you listen to her."

"Elijah said Rebekah is thinking of turning me," Caroline announced.

Adelaide stared at her, shocked. "She has no business!"

"I don't think I'd say no," the blond said quietly.

The water boiled. Sophia leapt forward to attend to it.

Adelaide and Caroline stared each other down.

"Do you know she burns me? A whip, I can take. The other mothers whip their naughty children. Alix puts hot pokers on my skin when I miss chapel, or am late to breakfast, or don't know an answer to a question in my lessons, or get mud on a velvet robe. She is unstable. And now she means to send me away, from my home, my friends, my life. To a place where the king may very well try to have his way with me. Why on earth would I want to leave here for there? Why should I continue to be a weak human when I can be so much more?"

"Caroline, what they are is not a blessing, but a curse. I have heard stories of one who travels around, creating as much bloodshed as possible. He must be part of their family. You would only live a half-life. No sun, no children. You would not get the same enjoyment out of food, or water, or air. You would watch from a distance as those you once cared for died and moved on to another life. You would be forever unchanging and alone. I beg of you, do as your mother says, and go to court. If the king lays so much as a glance on you, leave immediately. Your father and betrothed should return from the east soon, and that might be enough to pull you from court. The vampires will still be here in the years to come, I can promise you that. This will take a very long time for us to figure out, if I can at all. You'll still have the opportunity to choose that path, if you so wish it. But promise me you will not give up your life so easily. Think on it."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Alright. I promise not to be hasty. I promise to go to Eleanor."

"Will you stay here tonight?" Sophia asked.

Caroline shook her head and pulled her hood up. "I need to think. I'll take the tunnels, and be discreet." She left.

Sophia watched her go. Adelaide sighed.

"That poor, lost child."

* * *

Caroline was all packed. Most of her things were on the carriage already, which would leave at dawn of the next morning. It would be autumn soon, she noted as she watched dusk overtake the horizon. She was devastated, but could only be blank. She recalled last winter, when she had first heard her father would be leaving. She had pitched a fit, and her mother had thrown her into the castle's dungeon for two days, with only water to sustain her. Her father had been away checking on serfs. She hated her mother.

There was a knock on her door.

"My lady, Lord Godfrey and Lady Rebekah request your presence in the great hall," little Marie said from the door. Caroline nodded. She turned and headed out.

It had been awful telling them she was leaving. Rebekah had cried. Elijah, as Caroline had come to find out was Godfrey's true name, had remained blank faced. Even though she knew he thought it best she leave, she couldn't help but be sad at the loss of him as well.

"Please don't go; we'll take you away. You're like a sister to me," Rebekah had begged.

"I must inherit Ebanne, and I cannot do that as a vampire," Caroline had reasoned.

"There are ways around that, Caroline. Please," the Original had said.

"I am sorry. Maybe I will change my mind later, but for now, I must remain human and do what my mother says."

Caroline cringed at the memory. She had avoided Alix at all costs since the morning after talking to Adelaide when she informed her mother she would indeed go to court. Shaking her head of her bad thoughts, she looked up in the great hall and spotted her friends.

"We thought you might like to join us for our first meeting with Adelaide and Niklaus," Elijah explained.

Caroline immediately perked up at the thought of meeting one of their siblings. Rebekah saw her look.

"Niklaus is dangerous, far more than either of us. We fed him, so he won't be thirsty, and there will be many vampires present guarding the witches. But as he is so unstable, it is hard to guess what he will do."

"The witches can take care of themselves," Caroline said breathlessly.

"I agree, but you cannot," Elijah warned.

The trio headed out into the growing night, heading back to the clearing they had visited the previous week. As they approached their destination, Caroline heard a terrible growling noise, worse than any wild animal she had heard scream.

"Caroline, meet Niklaus," Elijah introduced.

Her jaw dropped. A lean man with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes was struggling against ropes that were burning his flesh. Six men held onto the ropes, and two others were holding him directly. Even more dotted the edges of the clearing. Caroline ran forward, screaming.

"Stop that! You're hurting him! It's burning his skin off!"

Elijah rushed forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, it's for everyone's safety. It will heal. It heals as soon as it stops touching him."

Caroline barely heard Elijah, for Niklaus had looked away from the sky, at her, and his gaze on hers felt like fire scorching her face, her chest, her entire being down to her soul. Her breath hitched and he stopped growling. They stared at each other. He looked so hurt and confused and miserable, but most of all, agonized. He was a man in his own personal hell. Elijah pulled her away, and she stumbled a little, reluctant to stop looking at that terrible gaze. Rebekah put her arms around Caroline.

"I know it's difficult to see, but we cannot risk harm coming to you or the witches. They would not help us heal him then," she whispered in her ear.

Caroline just stared at the vampire-werewolf hybrid.

"So this is your dear brother," Adelaide remarked, appearing in the clearing. "He's in no condition to be answering questions then?"

Rebekah snorted.

"What's it to you, witch?" Niklaus snarled, making Caroline jump.

Adelaide smiled. "Good. Let us begin, then." She rolled up her sleeves as the witches surrounding her began chanting, Sophia among them.

"Tell me, vampire, are you ever lucid, or can you no longer tell the difference between nightmare and reality?"

Niklaus groaned against the pain. "I know this is real because it hurts less than my nightmares," he said between his teeth.

"Fascinating," Adelaide said. Caroline could tell she was enjoying herself.

"How many different ghosts or apparitions appear to you daily?"  
"Do you count as an apparition?" he taunted.

"How many, Nik?" Elijah snapped.

"Over thirty," he acquiesced. And then screeched with a new kind of pain.

"Tut, tut. Tell the truth," the witch smirked.

"F-Fine. I once cou-counted over fifty," he snarled.

"Much better," Adelaide nodded. "And they encourage you to destroy yourself, yes?"

"Yes," he said. "Always whispering in my ear."

"And it is mostly the Hunters that appear to you?" Adelaide asked.

"I see them everyday, but sometimes hours will go by without them appearing. My mother is often around. As is Mikael."

"Mikael?" Adelaide pressed.

He didn't respond. The witch looked to his siblings.

"Our father," Elijah supplied before hesitating. "But not Niklaus'. Our mother had an affair. It was not revealed until after we had turned and made our first kills. Killing someone activates the werewolf side. He became wolf at our first full moon as vampires and our mother's betrayal of our father came to light."

"I see," Adelaide murmured. "So your witch mother did not think of everything when she made the spell."

"She suppressed his werewolf side immediately, but the damage was done. Mikael despised Nik for what he represented."

"He despised me my whole life," Niklaus snarled.

"How much do you know of these hunters? How old was their Brotherhood?"

"They were created by a witch only a few years before we crossed their path," Rebekah said.

"And since?"

"What do you mean?" Elijah frowned. "Niklaus killed them all."

Adelaide grimaced. "Ah, but their mission remains while vampires still roam the earth. Meaning they will continue to exist until you are eradicated. Do you know how they intended to do so?"

Elijah and Rebekah shared a long look, having a silent discussion. Niklaus glared at them.

"Elijah," Niklaus warned.

"They sought the cure to vampirism," Elijah finally declared, ignoring his brother, who snarled at him.

Adelaide's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "A cure? And does it exist?"

"We don't know. They were killed before they departed to find it. We do suspect it is real, though," Rebekah said haltingly.

"Ah. So the Brotherhood will continue to seek this cure."

"No. The Brotherhood is no more. I killed them all. That is why they haunt me, because I stopped them from completing their mission," Niklaus said flatly.

Adelaide inclined her head in concession, but Caroline could tell she disagreed.

"In fact, one of them is here right now. He is standing at the edge of the woods there," Niklaus added, gesturing towards the other side of the clearing.

The witches turned to look, but Elijah and Rebekah just frowned.

"There is nothing. We cannot feel the presence of a ghost," one of the witches said.

"Does he try to break away from his guards often?" Adelaide turned to Elijah and Rebekah.

"It has been more frequent as of late. He's gone through several phases," Rebekah told her.

Adelaide opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the deranged vampire.

"Forgive me! I was just trying to make you happy! I thought we were far enough away!" Niklaus screamed into the night.

Elijah paled and Rebekah looked away, a dark look on her face.

"Please, please. You must understand, I would do anything to bring you back! I wanted to see them, too, I did. But I know now it wasn't worth it! Look at what has happened because of that night!" Niklaus sobbed, staring at a space less than five feet in front of him.

Caroline pitied the mad vampire. He was clearly a broken shell of a man.

"Henrik, Henrik. Please," he begged quietly, kneeling into the soft earth.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said sharply, but his brother did not seem to hear him.

"Nik, come now. Henrik is not there. Henrik would never blame you for bringing him to see the wolves," Rebekah said soothingly.

He did not respond. He bent forward and pressed his face into the ground. Caroline heard him start to chant something, but it was not in a language she understood. Rebekah went to his side and stroked his back while Elijah turned towards Adelaide.

"I fear we've lost him for the night. To continue now would be useless and wasteful for all parties," he told her.

"Who is Henrik?" she questioned.

Elijah's lips tightened. "Our youngest brother. He is dead," he explained frankly.

"Did his death lead to your witch mother casting the immortality spell?"

Elijah nodded.

"Your brother carries many demons. We will discuss amongst ourselves tomorrow about what we have learned tonight, and reconvene the following night to see if we can make any progress," Adelaide said.

Elijah nodded his head in gratitude before turning to Caroline.

"Come, Caroline. I will bring you home quickly so I can help Rebekah bring Niklaus down."

Caroline nodded wordlessly. She watched the siblings on the dirt, Niklaus still chanting and Rebekah rubbing his back and whispering in his ear in the same foreign tongue.

"Caroline," Elijah said sharply.

She snapped her head towards him and walked to him. He took her in his arms and whooshed back to the castle. Once she was in her bedchamber, he made to leave once more.

"I will see you in the morning to say goodbye," he said.

"What will you do to him?" she asked softly.

Elijah hesitated and looked at the small girl huddled in her cloak in the dark room. She was white with fright, but did not shake. He was proud of her.

"He may calm down and go to sleep. If he gets violent again, we may have to snap his neck."

"Oh," she said, looking at the floor.

"It will be alright, little one," he said before jumping out the window.

 _If only I believed that_ , he thought to himself as he flashed back to his siblings.

* * *

The next morning Caroline left her home. She had had an early meeting with her mother who told her to remember her lessons, but never use her skills. It only served to anger her more, and the rest of the farewell was awkward and stiff. She escaped to visit Adelaide and Sophia, who was upset. She saw Gregory and Perceval right after. Rebekah and Elijah arrived as she was entering the carriage.

"Write me often," Rebekah demanded as they hugged.

"Of course. Everyday," Caroline promised.

Elijah bowed to her, smiling sadly.

"I wish you all the best, Lady Caroline. Please accept this gift as a token of our gratitude to you," he said, handing her a parcel wrapped in cloth.

"Don't open it until you're in the carriage," Rebekah winked.

Caroline nodded and took one last look at her home before turning into the carriage. It immediately took off. She sat numbly as it whisked her past all her favorite places, her mother's words of warning about the king whirling around in her head, along with Niklaus' pleading from the night before. So much had changed in such a short time – Rebekah and Elijah had only arrived in Auxor a little over half a year ago. They had opened her eyes to a new world and she no longer knew if her future was as clear as it had been before they came.


	4. Chapter 3: Whisperings and Rumours

**Chapter Three: Whisperings and Rumours**

Mystic Falls, Virginia

May 2010

* * *

Pacari tapped his fingers restlessly on Sheriff Forbes' Formica kitchen table, stubbornly keeping his eyes averted from Rebekah as she explained what she and Klaus had discovered while in Africa. Apparently, Silas was indeed connected to the Five, he was most likely not hidden in Namibia according to the various witch covens they had spoken to, and there was evidence that not only was he an immortal witch, but the very first immortal creature to walk the earth.

"Obviously, we found reason to be concerned that there is a creature that is older and possibly more powerful than us. We agreed it's in our best interest to ensure he does not awaken, as several cults seem to want to make happen. The most troubling rumour we heard was that he desperately wants the cure to immortality and may know how to get it," Rebekah said from the head of the table.

The family was gathered in the kitchen. It was just past three in the morning, the party at the Gilbert's having quickly dispersed after the arrival of Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah sat at his sister's right side, where he was quietly nursing a tumbler of scotch and listening with a frown on his pale face. Across from him were Klaus and Caroline, whose hands were clasped on top of the table. Klaus was softly rubbing his thumb over his wife's hand and wedding bands. She was using her right hand to take notes, but kept glancing at Pacari, who was clearly uncomfortable in his position directly across from his ex-wife. Pacari was trying to use his beer as a distraction, but his eyes kept flashing around the kitchen. Caroline wished her sire and progeny could find a way to at least maintain eye contact for longer than three seconds, but neither seemed to know how to approach the other. Not only was it heartbreaking, it was frustrating for family meetings when everyone needed to be an active participant in the conversation.

"Are you going to tell them what you told me?" she asked her progeny, raising an eyebrow.

His response was to glare at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What is this? What have you heard, Pacari?" Elijah demanded swiftly.

Pacari sighed. "I have heard of Silas before. All I was told was that he was a very powerful immortal not to be trifled with and certainly not to be woken, under any circumstance. There is a reason he is desiccated – someone cursed him as a punishment."

"Sounds familiar," Klaus muttered.

"Where is Mariko?" Elijah inquired after Caroline's best friend, an immortal witch. She had created Caroline's line: the so-called Carolinian Strain.

"Travelling. Finding more students for the school," Caroline said.

"Do you think she knows anything of Silas? Perhaps she came across his name when she changed you?" he suggested.

Caroline glanced at Klaus. He shrugged. "It's possible. I'll call her tomorrow and see."

"Good. In the meantime, we should do our own research. Maybe that book you told us your witch friend found will have some information in there about him," Rebekah said.

"It's possible. But that book is not completely accurate. For one thing, it asserted that we haven't been in America since Chicago in the 20s," Caroline told her sire.

Klaus chuckled, as did Elijah. Rebekah snorted. "What nonsense," she sneered.

"I'll visit Bonnie tomorrow and go through the book with her. She trusts me. I will reveal I am still a witch despite being a vampire, and she will trust me even more," Pacari said resolutely.

Caroline did not miss the shadow of jealously that crossed over her sire's face before it disappeared.

Rebekah nodded curtly. "Very well. Attend to the witch. Caroline will call Mariko. I think, brothers, we should try to contact someone on the other side who may have knowledge of Silas."

"Who did you have in mind, Bekah?" Klaus asked. He removed his hand from Caroline's and threw his arm around her. She could tell he wanted to go to bed soon. "I want to contact Alexander," she said quickly, glaring both her siblings down as if daring them to give her cheek.

Klaus clearly did not take the hint. "Really, Rebekah? Are you sure you're not just looking for an excuse to see an old lover?" he teased with a smirk on his face that she'd love to punch away.

"I think when he daggered you that was his way of ending the love affair, dear sister," Elijah added.

Rebekah glowered as Pacari frowned at Caroline and nudged her foot, asking a silent question. She shook her head at him.

"Alexander is the only brother of the Five that we know on the Other Side. He is the key to Silas," she defended hotly.

"I beg to differ. How can we influence a ghost to help us? A ghost who hates us, no less? He cannot be compelled, he cannot be tortured, we cannot threaten to kill him or his loved ones. He wants nothing more than to see our ruin," Klaus argued.

"But we can use that! Maybe he will think that by leading us to Silas we will meet our fate. He doesn't have to know we want to avoid him at all costs. I could pretend to want the cure again," Rebekah argued back.

Elijah scoffed. "He saw through you in the 12th century. Do you really think you can trick him now?"

Rebekah glared at her brother in betrayal. Elijah shrugged unapologetically.

"I'm sorry, Bekah, but that's how I feel. You let your love for him blind you. And you've never been the best liar even when you're not in love." he said.

"Well, I certainly don't still love him. And how do you know I don't still want the cure?" she responded hotly.

Caroline decided it was time to intervene. "I could use my magic to make him talk. I've done it before to ghosts."

Klaus patted her shoulder gently as Elijah and Rebekah glared at each other.

"Because you don't," Elijah said, with a hint of trepidation.

She rubbed at her eyes angrily, as if batting away a fly.

"I'm going to bed. Is there a guest room?" she asked Caroline heatedly while rising abruptly.

"There are two available. You'll prefer the one at the end of the hall, on the right," Caroline replied.

Rebekah nodded and flashed upstairs. The rest of the family looked at each other in shock.

"You don't think she still has an interest in being human?" Elijah murmured hesitantly.

Caroline shrugged. "Though I know her nearly as well as myself, I cannot always tell what she is thinking."

"Do you think many vampires would take the cure?" Elijah asked.

Pacari raised an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone has ever considered it a possibility. It's like a human being told they have the option to start over as a baby again. Or being told vampires and immortality exists. It's a game changer."

"Yes, and not all who are given the option to become immortal choose that life," Elijah countered.

"We knew the Five had the ability to find the cure if they became strong enough. That's why I killed them all, which, of course, turned out disastrously. Would anyone here take it, if given the option?" Klaus asked.

A silence came over the vampires. Elijah was the first to respond.

"I would have wanted it for Grace. When I was with Grace, I would have done anything to father children with her, to truly age with her, and be her true equal. Without her, I cannot say I am compelled to give up my immortality," he said solemnly.

Pacari was next. "I am proud to keep a small fraction of my people's history, heritage, and culture alive. For that reason alone, I would remain immortal. There are other reasons, though," he stated, his eyes flickering up to where Rebekah had disappeared.

Caroline frowned. "There is beauty in being human: their vulnerability, fragility, and brevity of life make them driven and humble. I am proud of who I was as a human, but I became so much stronger when Rebekah turned me, and even more so after Mariko's transition. Not just physically, but I found who I was and who I was meant to be. That is why what Kol did in Paris broke me. But if I were human, I would not have recovered from that. As a vampire, I was able to recover and move forward with determination."

Klaus nodded absentmindedly. His wife nudged him.

"And you?"

He smirked at her. "Is that even a question? Don't you know me at all?" he teased, but she could see he was hiding something.

"Enough of this dark talk. It's time for rest. We have much to do in the morning," Elijah said, rising.

"There's an office in the attic with a bed in it. You will be comfortable there," Caroline told him. He nodded and flashed off.

Pacari, Klaus, and Caroline took the stairs at human speed, speaking in hushed voices.

"I do not smell the Sheriff; is she on a night shift?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded. "She works at night a lot."

"And do you have to compel her every few weeks, or does it hold?"

"I don't compel her; she's on vervain. I could, since vervain doesn't affect me, but she already knows about vampires, so what's the point? No, I told her I would help her fight the supernatural creatures because I'm a good vampire," Caroline explained.

"A good vampire? I don't know about that," Klaus teased, a sly grin on his face.

"On that note, goodnight. I'll be using a silencing spell to keep your reunion from disturbing my sleep and sanity. You should use one as well as a courtesy to Rebekah and Elijah," Pacari said, a sickened look on his face.

Caroline smirked at him and he sighed before closing his bedroom door.

Klaus pulled his wife into the room, which she had taken pleasure in decking out in the style of a seventeen-year-old cheerleader. "Living vicariously, love?' he murmured as he peppered kisses down her shoulder, pulling her shirt down.

"It's important to fit in. And besides, isn't it just a little bit fun to pretend we're naughty teenagers sneaking around?" she muttered back, ripping his own shirt off and running a hand down his torso appreciatively. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Everything with you is fun, sweetheart." He removed her pants and carried her over to the bed, caressing her long tresses as he went. He placed her on the covers and looked at her in the moonlight. She stared up at him, touching herself.

"Even after all these hundreds of years?" she asked.

"Especially after all these years," he said solemnly before leaning down to take her in his arms.

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep._

She knew it was morning, but honestly, it didn't matter. Whoever was calling her should know better than to try to contact her the morning after a reunion with her husband. Caroline rolled over, stuffing her head under a pillow. Beside her, Nik shifted.

"Good God, what could those awful teenagers want with you at seven in the morning?" he grumbled.

 _Beep, beep, beep_.

Caroline hissed and shot out her hand blindly, groping at her nightstand until she clasped the phone.

"What!" she snapped without checking who had called.

"Hi, Mariko. I've been meaning to call you. I've missed you and would love to know how your travels have been," came the sarcastic reply through the iPhone.

Caroline grimaced and flipped over, removing the pillow from her face. "I'm sorry, Iki, I thought you were someone else. Nik just got in last night," she explained.

The witch laughed. "I'm glad you've had a fruitful reunion. Rebekah texted me a few minutes ago saying you had questions about Silas, and I figured any question about Silas is an important one, so I called right away."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Bekah!" she yelled into the house.

"Thanks for the silencing spell last night! It was so considerate!" came the annoyed response from a floor below.

Caroline winced at Klaus, who smirked.

"No problem, sister!" he yelled back.

"Alright, enough," Caroline said before turning her attention back to Mariko.

"That might have been Rebekah taking revenge on us, but I did intend to call you today. Just not for a few more hours."

"Well, you've got me now. What have you heard of Silas?"

"Not too much. Mostly that he's the first immortal creature, he's currently desiccated, and he holds the key to the cure to vampirism, which is why the Five sought his tomb. We've decided it's best to make sure he does not wake up."

"That's smart," the witch said. "Silas is probably more powerful than you or Klaus. The Five want him to come back so they can destroy all vampires, as he is the keeper of the cure. Different cults have sought his body for various reasons, but no one has found it as of yet. The legend says he and a witch as powerful as I created a spell to make one immortal. They were lovers in ancient Greece. Her name was Qetsiyah. They intended to take the elixir as soon as they were wed, but he betrayed her, stole the elixir, and took it with his human lover. In Qetsiyah's wrath, she killed the girl before handing him the cure: he could take it and be with Qetsiyah as a mortal, or refuse to take it and be desiccated and exiled. Either way, he'd never see his human lover again, as she had died human and would not go to the Other Side. He chose desiccation. Qetsiyah then placed the cure to immortality in his hands, and hid his body. Her clan kept it protected for hundreds of years, but it seems they might have died out, leaving it vulnerable. Various sources have told me the body is hidden in the North Atlantic, but I can dig deeper for a more concrete location."

"The actual cure is in his hands? Not just the key to the cure?" Caroline asked nervously, propping herself up against the headboard. Nik frowned at her.

"Yes, as the legend goes. And if we are any example, legends are to be taken seriously," Mariko responded.

"Rebekah wants to contact one of the Five hunters in the Other Side. What do you think of that?"

"I don't see how it could hurt, though I doubt he'll be much use to you. It goes against everything hunters are to aid vampires. I think the Five were created by a witch who was part of Qetsiyah's clan. She would have known where Silas was hidden, and so was able to give them the map. But the map only presents itself to those who have earned it – earned it by killing vampires."

"But the Five are gone. Destroyed. Nik suffered for over fifty years when he killed them all," Caroline stated firmly.

Mariko hesitated over the phone and Caroline glanced at her husband worriedly. He had a very dark look on his face.

"I know. But witches often have ways of making sure skills like that are immortal, even if their hosts are not."

"What, like the powers being reborn into new humans?"

"Exactly. I have no evidence of it, nor have I heard of new hunters, but I know witches."

"As do I," Caroline responded softly before shaking her head. "Alright, Iki. We'll contact the hunter and see what happens. I also have to see how my Virginian friends are faring after meeting three Original vampires last night."

The witch snorted. "I'm sure that was fun for them. I'll see what I can find out. Do you want me to check in with Auxor?"

Caroline picked at her comforter and thought about it. "Alright. But go to Greece first. That's where you'll find the most answers."

"Agreed. I'll let you know when I've arrived."

"Thanks. Be careful, Iki. I don't trust this situation," the blond warned.

"I'm always careful, dearest," came the cheeky reply before the connection ended.

Caroline placed the phone on her nightstand and turned to Klaus. He had sat down in a chair and was staring at the floor. She rose out of the bed and walked over to him. He didn't look up. She sat on his lap and stroked his cheek, but he still did not respond. Finally, she placed her forehead against his and forced him to look at her.

"Nik?" she said.

He closed his eyes and slowly brought his lips to her forehead, kissing her softly.

"The curse was the worst period of my life. I wanted nothing more than to end it all, and the fact that I could not was even more torturous. I cannot imagine going through that again. If the hunters are back, I do not know what I would do."

"We would find a way to deal with them. Together," she promised, taking his hand in hers and placing it over her heart. "As we always have."

* * *

At two o'clock, Caroline and Klaus headed over to the Gilbert house. They had gone back to bed shortly after the phone call from Mariko. Pacari had been dispatched to talk to Bonnie, and Rebekah and Elijah were preparing to contact Alexander, which Caroline would do as soon as she and Klaus got back from talking to Elena and assuring her Klaus did not intend to break his hybrid curse.

Klaus looked around the town as they walked over, a look of disinterest on his face.

"How much longer do you intend to stay here, love?" he asked.

"At least until we graduate. Why? Is it not to your liking?" she teased.

"I suppose it's more charming than some other small towns, but it's so provincial. It's too suburban to be the country."

"We have been building the mansion at the edge of town. Pacari has been overseeing more of the construction than I, but it is coming out nicely. You could help him get it finished."

Klaus considered that. "Does that mean you intend to stay here longer than a year?"

"I think it would be nice to have roots here. That's the reason I came here in the first place: to learn more about your place of birth, both as a human and a vampire. We don't have to stay here after graduation, but if we had a house to return to here, it could be like coming home. Like having a hometown."

"Your hometown is Auxor. And I have always felt my true self in New Orleans," he countered.

"Fair enough. But the place you choose to live in your adult life is different from your hometown. There will always be something here calling to you."

He shrugged. "This is the first time I've been here in hundreds of years and there's so much drama already I haven't had time to think about it."

"Well, maybe you should, my love," she said.

They had arrived at the Gilbert house. Caroline gave her husband a small smile before ringing the bell.

* * *

Pacari and Bonnie sat in the middle of the Salvatore library, the old tome between them, and various notes, papers, and diagrams scattered about. Damon was sitting at a desk in a corner pouring over a leather-bound book about various witch clans. Stefan was out rabbit hunting, to Pacari's disgust. So far, the only new development about Silas was a vague mention of a tombstone, which had only served to annoy them since they had no clue what the significance of the stone could be.

Damon snapped the book shut with a scoff. "If I never have to read about ancient witch covens in the South of France again, it'll be too soon."

Pacari frowned. "South of France?"

Damon left the book on the desk and poured himself a drink. "Shape shifting and mind control and flying - clearly someone was reading a little too much Harry Potter when they wrote that junk."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "That book is nearly five hundred years old. I don't see how it could have been influenced by a series just completed three years ago."

Damon sighed and downed his drink. "Bon-Bon, have you ever felt the urge to fly? Hell, have you even levitated? Didn't think so. I've roamed this world since the antebellum period and I've never seen a witch even think about flying."

"But the point of this research is that we're discovering things about witchcraft that we've never heard of before," the witch argued.

Before the argument could continue, Pacari interrupted. "Damon, that coven in the South of France is very real and very powerful. I've met them myself. Their powers are not to be trifled with and I assure you, the book is not exaggerating their skills. There are many things in this world that would surprise your infantile brain."

Damon had settled back into his chair with a new drink and set his feet on the desk. He squinted at Pacari and leaned back in the chair. "Prove it," he taunted.

Pacari stared blankly at the younger vampire, his dark eyes probing into Damon's deep blue ones. Suddenly, he spoke again.

"Stefan should have never slept with her that night. It was a terrible betrayal as a brother - and right after you came home from the war! No wonder you two are still trying to fight over the same girl; a girl who carries Katerina's face," Pacari said calmly.

Damon nearly fell out of the chair. His face paled and his hands shook.

"Who told you about that?" he demanded.

"You did. Your mind, just now," Pacari replied calmly.

Damon glanced at Bonnie worriedly. She gave him a look as if to say, _Isn't that what you just asked for, stupid?_

* * *

Elena and Caroline were sitting in the swing on the Gilbert porch. The summer air smelled of honeysuckle and tasted of charcoal and the two girls drunk it in silently. Klaus hovered nearby, but was giving them space. Caroline knew better than to ask if they could enter, and so suggested they talk on the porch. Klaus had just finished declaring he did not intend to break the curse by forcefully take her blood.

"But you do want it," Elena said finally, breaking the silence.

Klaus hesitated.

"Be honest."

He looked at the girl, who was such a slip of thing. She had an inner strength he never would have noticed if he had not talked to her.

"I want to be break my curse, but I will not kill an innocent to do it."

"Why? Why do you want to break the curse so badly?"

Klaus hesitated once again and looked out at the town that had grown over his quaint little village from a millennium ago. He walked over the swing and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Is there anything about yourself you would never give up? Something key and essential to the make-up of Elena Gilbert? Something that makes you _you_ , that drives you, that you cannot imagine being without?" he asked quietly.

She sucked in a breath and clenched her fists. "My writing. I write. It's helped me deal with the death of my parents," she admitted.

"Good. Imagine someone stole that ability away from you. Not your pen or your paper or even your ideas. But your ability and drive to write. You simply couldn't do it anymore. It was no longer in your skill set. But you remembered how to do it. You remembered the joy it brought you, the cathartic release it allowed. Can you imagine that, Elena Gilbert? Because that is how I have felt for a thousand years. I had less than one day to be my true self. In fact, not even, because I was first made a vampire against my will before I unlocked my wolf. It was because I was a vampire that I unlocked my wolf. Now tell me, do you always love to write?"

"No. It can be painful."  
"Yes, of course. But it's still a part of you. A compulsion, an instinct, a need. I know that being a true hybrid will not always be easy or pretty. But it is who I am. It is an essential part of my genetic fabric and my own mother suppressed that part of me. And is it was because of her sins that I was a werewolf in the first place."

Elena looked confused at that. Caroline stepped in. "His mother cheated on her husband. Nik is half-sibling to Rebekah and Elijah. He only found out after he turned."

"Just as you only recently found out your true parentage," Klaus added.

A fierce look came over Elena's face. "Jeremy is my brother," she said flatly.

Klaus smiled. "As Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and I are true siblings."

Elena gave him a nervous and tentative smile. "So you want to find a way to break the curse without murdering me?"

He nodded.

"Then… I'll help you. Caroline is one of my best friends and I trust her," she declared.

Klaus blinked at her, astonished. "Really?"

"Yes. And I feel like I understand you now. Just don't tell Stefan yet. Or Damon. They might not understand," she grimaced.

"Elena, don't feel obligated," Caroline said slowly.

The human shook her head. "I'm not. I'm just relieved I don't have to fight for my life anymore."

* * *

That evening, Caroline stood before the circle Rebekah and Elijah had created in the woods. The Mikaelson siblings stood a few steps behind her, waiting. She began to chant. She could feel the power in the woods, in the bones of the nearby graveyard, in the roots of the trees. Mystic Falls was truly a magical place. It was no wonder it attracted so many supernatural creatures. She could feel the pull of the Other Side and fought to find Alexander amidst the chaos of the deceased beings. Finally, he appeared to her. Caroline could see why Rebekah had fallen so hard and so fast for the warrior – _he's definitely beautiful_ , she thought with a smirk.

"What do you want with me, abomination?" he demanded harshly.

 _Nice_ , Caroline thought before pulling him forcefully out of the Other Side into the living world. Niklaus and Elijah both snarled at the sight of the hunter, but Rebekah remained silent.

"How dare you, witch!" Alexander yelled before seeing the vampires behind Caroline. His eyes widened in shock. "You!"

"How very observant," Klaus said drily.

"Be nice, brother, he's only a simple-minded savage," Elijah intoned coolly.

Alexander's face reddened. "A savage that nearly killed the likes of you!" he snarled, trying to break through the circle to no avail. He was thrown back against an invisible force.

"Ah, tut, tut, tut. You don't belong here anymore, Hunter. You're just making a short visit," Caroline taunted.

"What _are_ you?" Alexander gaped at her. "I can sense you are Vampyre, but only a powerful witch can summon someone from the Other Side."

"We'll be asking the questions here," Klaus snapped.

"Good luck to you. I won't be answering any."

Caroline raised a hand slightly and the hunter began gasping for breath.

"What – What are you doing to me, Witch?" he choked out.

"I'm giving you just a taste of life. But not quite enough, putting you somewhere between here and there," she told him coldly before lowering her hand.

He stopped choking, but glared at her hatefully.

"We hear Silas is the key to the cure," she began casually. His eyes narrowed, considering.

"What does Silas want?" she asked.

"He wants to die as a human so he can be with his love."

"Who made you?"

" A Traveler Witch."

"A what?" Elijah asked.

Alexander grinned. "They were all Traveler witches: Silas, Qetsiyah, the whole clan. All the descendants. Their souls can travel into other bodies and shape shift into different people."

"How did you get your tattoos? And did the sword only decipher yours, or other hunter's as well" Rebekah asked suddenly.

The hunter's grin faded when he looked at his past lover. He did not answer right away and the Original Vampire's eyes grew dark and her blackened veins appeared. She smiled, showcasing her fangs. He looked away.

"What? Afraid of my true face, lover?" she said softly.

Caroline looked to Klaus and mouthed, _What sword?_ But he just shook his head at her distractedly.

"My sword… You took my sword," Alexander replied, staring at the ground.

"You used me! You betrayed me and tried to kill me! Yes, I took your bloody sword. I wasn't going to allow myself to be vulnerable like that again. We took the daggers, too," Rebekah cried angrily.

"The sword will decipher any Hunter's Mark. Our tattoos are all the same, as the map is the same."

"Has the Brotherhood risen again?" Caroline demanded.

Elijah glanced warily at Klaus, who remained silent.

"Did the Brotherhood die with you, or does it continue on?" she insisted.

He smiled and looked Klaus dead in the eye. "The Brotherhood is more than the flesh and blood of five men. We have always existed and will continue to exist until our mission is complete. We will rid the world of vampires, of abominations, and return the natural order to the world. That is our sacred duty and it cannot be snuffed out by one hybrid."

The skin around Klaus's eyes tightened.

"What was your plan after you daggered us all? Find the cure and use it on all of us? Would you have killed us as humans, or left us be then?" Rebekah demanded.

Alexander didn't answer at first, his eyes flicking over Rebekah in the soft moonlight. When he did respond, his voice was low.

"I would have turned you and then married you as a human. Like our original intent," he murmured.

Rebekah gasped and Caroline quickly destroyed the circle, ejecting Alexander out of the living world and back into the Other Side.

The group was silent. After several tense seconds, they flashed out of the woods, one by one. Rebekah was last, and she stayed to stare at the circle for a long moment before following her family into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

Paris, Kingdom of France

1143

* * *

Four years flew by in blur. Caroline adjusted to her new life without much fuss. She was uninterested in court life, and so spent most of her time studying. Gregory had given her a chest full of books to study from when she left, and lamented the fact that he could not go with her to court to tutor her there. When not studying, she tended to Eleanor – mostly accompanying her on hunts, attending the many extravagant feasts she threw, helping her prepare in the mornings, and sewing with her as she quietly complained about her dud of a husband and schemed to get rid of him. She would listen, but hardly ever speak. She came to love Eleanor, who was full of vibrant energy and tenacity that brought life to the court. The king did not pay her much mind – he was enamored with his wife, and any mistresses he kept were older, more experienced ladies of court or prostitutes. Besides, Caroline suspected she was from too powerful a duchy to be to be dallied with. In 1142, he had left for war, much to Eleanor's relief. Despite being loyal to her queen, Caroline desperately missed Auxor, her people, and the sun-kissed southern landscapes of Ebanne.

That year, word came of her father – his army faced many adversaries in the East, and he had died in battle. Caroline sobbed for days when she heard and refused to leave her room for anything except visits to Eleanor's private chapel. Eventually, she healed through many letters to Rebekah and riding Arabia furiously through the northern countryside.

Rebekah wrote that the witches had found a way to suppress Niklaus' visions for lengths of time, but still had not made headway in breaking the curse. She was relieved that some respite had been brought to her brother.

In the beginning of 1143, Caroline's betrothed, Andre Fortinbeau, who had survived the crusade, returned to France. He and Caroline were married soon after. She wore a stunning gown encrusted with jewels and a sapphire necklace Eleanor had given her as a wedding gift. Tucked in the folds of the gown was the present from Elijah and Rebekah: a wooden stake meant to kill vampires when stabbed into their hearts. It brought her comfort. Andre was kind and courteous, but he had no passion and lacked an artful tongue. Their wedding night was less than thrilling for Caroline.

In September, distressing news arrived from Auxor.

Caroline was on a walk with the queen along the Seine. Eleanor had been wondering if she could convince the pope to grant her an annulment since she had not born Louis any children. Caroline was trying to pay attention, but was lost in thought about how Auxor was preparing for the harvest.

"Your majesty! Forgive the intrusion, but I have a letter from Auxor. The messenger said it was of dire importance," said a courtier urgently. He had clearly ridden to them in a hurry.

Caroline glanced at Eleanor worriedly. "Is it for me?"

"Yes, Lady Caroline," he responded, handing her the letter. Her mother's seal was on it.

Caroline ripped it open and read its contents quickly. Her face grew white and her heart beat rapidly.

"What is it, dear one?" Eleanor asked her. She handed the letter over and the queen read it.

"What incredible news! Only God could have given you such a miracle!" she declared in wonder as she finished it. "Your father, my cousin, alive!"

"May I go?" Caroline said, finding her voice through her shock. "May you grant me leave to return home and see him?"

"Of course, Caroline."

And so Caroline had rushed back to the palace and announced that she was returning to Auxor. Andre had insisted on joining her, to her dismay, but she did not fight him and they left early the next morning with their entourage.

It took them about two weeks to reach the castle, by which time Caroline was absolutely shaking with excitement. All the windows were ablaze with light the night they arrived, and music poured from every corner of the town.

Caroline was running out of the carriage as soon as the door opened, and into the castle. A feast was taking place in the great hall, and Caroline pushed past dancers to get to the front, where she could see two figures up at the head table. Just as she reached the edge of the dance floor, a hand grasped her arm roughly and she was suddenly no longer in the great hall, but in the library.

"What are you doing? Let me see my father!" she lashed out, fighting against the vampire.

Elijah held onto her arm firmly as Rebekah appeared before her, an anxious look on her face.

"We must talk to you before you go back in there, Caroline," she said.

Caroline gaped at her. "What could possibly be more important than my father being alive and well and home?" she demanded.

"I am sorry, Caroline. Your mother did not want to do it, but she knew she had no other choice. We all knew there was no other way the queen would let you leave her side," Elijah said regretfully.

Caroline looked from one vampire to the other. "You know I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" she said acidly.

Rebekah bowed her head. "Caroline, your father died in the crusade. There was no miracle. He has been dead for years."

The girl before her did not respond. She was now a woman, Rebekah saw. The girl who had been such a slender young lady was now a shapely woman. Her face was more angular, her hips rounded, her breasts full, and her legs long. And she was no longer a virgin. Rebekah had been distraught when they had all decided to tell the lie, but she knew no other way that would work. And so they had sent the letter.

"I received a letter two weeks ago saying Adhemar Ranulf was alive and well at Auxor. A miracle," Caroline said softly.

Rebekah grasped both Caroline's hands in her own. Elijah let go.

"We have reason to believe the witches here are in danger. Alix, Elijah, and I banded together to save them, but we needed you here first. Alix told us she trained you in the art of witchcraft before you left," Rebekah said. "It would have been nice to know you are a witch. Apparently you are a special kind."

Caroline looked at her in disbelief. "Alix swore me to secrecy to never tell a soul about my powers, and she just randomly decides to confide in her mortal enemies one day? Unbelievable. But that is immaterial at the moment. Tell me this: if my father is dead, than why is all of Auxor celebrating? Who is seated next to my mother in the great hall?"

"We compelled the town to believe the lie. The man pretending to be Alix's husband is one of our vampires," Elijah explained.

"You haven't compelled everyone in Auxor," Caroline told them flatly.

Elijah furrowed his brow. "We were very careful about that."

"I'm sure. But I did not come home alone. My husband escorted me here: my husband who fought alongside my father for years and watched as he was taken away to be killed."

Rebekah looked at Elijah quickly, who flashed off immediately.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, her eyes full of tears. "What is going on?"

The vampire held the human in her arms. "I am so, so sorry, dear Caroline. There is an urgent threat to your people and your mother thought the only way Eleanor would let you return home was if your father miraculously returned."

"My father is truly dead?"

"Yes. I am sorry."

Caroline closed her eyes for a long moment before shaking her head and staring at a tapestry.

"Let's not talk of it anymore, then. What is this threat to the clan?"

"A tribe of warriors who fear witches is on their way to slaughter the clan. Elijah and I dread that our father Mikael may be leading them," Rebekah explained.

"Your father? What does he have against witches? Wasn't your mother one?"

"It's not most witches. But he fears very powerful ones that could potentially create more vampires. I also think he suspects we are here. He wants nothing more than to kill us."

"His own children?" At this, Caroline looked at her friend.

"When he saw what monsters our mother made us, he regretted all of their actions," Rebekah explained bitterly. "He would stop at nothing to kill us permanently, and as he has the ultimate weapon that can do that, he is reason for us to be concerned."

"What weapon? I thought you were indestructible."

"Alas, we are not. The reason the daggers work on us is because they were dipped in white oak ash. A stake made of the white oak tree is the only weapon that can truly kill us. And Mikael has one."

"And you think I can help you? How?"

The answer came not from Rebekah. "Because of your powers."

Caroline turned to face the newcomer. Alix d'Ebanne stood in the doorway in her finest cloths. She held her head high and her shoulders squared, but Caroline could detect the hint of fear and worry in her eyes. _The threat must be very serious,_ she thought. _But I must have my say before we figure this out._

"Hello, Mother. It's so nice to see you after four years," she said calmly.

Alix nodded at her. "You have become a woman."

"Oh, yes. Not only has my body changed, I have wed and entered the marriage chamber. My mother allowed me to be handed over to that worthless boy. My mother forced me away from my home. My mother tortured me for a year. My mother taught me how to use my powers only to tell me to never use them, but suppress them – unless, of course, the time came when _she_ needed me. Oh, Mother," Caroline said coldly, a smirk on her lips, "I've _so_ looked forward to seeing you again. In fact, the only thing I may have wished for more was to hear news of your death. Alas, not all wishes come true. So here we are."

A shadow flickered over Alix's face, but she did not otherwise betray her reaction to her daughter's ugly words. Rebekah looked between them anxiously.

"And I thought you had grown. It seems you are still a child," Alix said coolly.

Caroline sneered at her. "A child who was never given the proper training to live her life."

"I gave you all the tools you needed."

The daughter laughed. "You sent me to Paris to die."

"I sent you to Paris to learn!"

"Learn what? How to knit and gossip simultaneously? Oh, well, then, lesson learned. I'm ready for life."

"If you don't understand why I did what I did, then I must have failed as a mother."

"Oh, don't worry. I've known that for over five years now. It's no surprise."

A look of hurt crossed Alix's face. "So here we are," she repeated softly.

Caroline bristled, annoyed that she had the gall to appear hurt. "How dare you pretend to be the victim? You sent me a letter telling me my father lived! That he did not die in the crusade. What kind of immoral and savage person would do such a thing – to her own daughter, nonetheless!"

Alix looked down at the stone floor. "Caroline. There is a time and a place to discuss this. But Auxor is in trouble and it needs you. I will explain myself another-" she began, but Caroline cut her off.

"No! You will explain now!" she roared, and suddenly, a wind blew through the room and Alix began choking. Rebekah stared at her in confusion until she saw Caroline's enraged and satisfied face.

"Caroline, you're killing her!" she shrieked, flashing to her friend.

"I will show her who's a child!" Caroline snarled. Alix fell to her knees.

"Caroline! Stop! You will never forgive yourself if you kill your own mother!" Rebekah begged.

Caroline did not respond. Alix's face began turning blue and her eyes watered. Rebekah could hear her heart pounding and then slowing.

"I swear, Caroline, I will break your arm," the vampire threatened.

Caroline's eyes narrowed and she released her spell's hold on Alix.

Alix let out a pitiful sound from the floor before choking out, "I knew I trained you well."

Rebekah looked at her in disgust before laying a hand on Caroline's arm. "I apologize that we deceived you, Caroline, but we all felt it was the only way."

Caroline shook her head. "I have already forgiven you and Elijah. With her," she explained, jerking her head towards the woman on the stone floor, "It goes a lot deeper."

"They will be here within the week. You know what to do," Alix coughed out.

The daughter nodded curtly and swept out of the room. Rebekah glanced at Alix anxiously before following her friend.

Caroline marched towards her room with Rebekah at her side. Elijah caught up with them on the stairs.

"I've compelled him to believe our man is Adhemar. They will be drinking together all night," he told them swiftly.

Caroline nodded with approval. "Very good."

"Caroline? What is it you are tasked with doing? Alix never gave us details," Rebekah questioned cautiously.

The trio reached the second story of the castle and started climbing up to the third.

"All those times I was having secretive meetings with my mother and you thought she was giving me lessons in being a wife and mother? She was teaching me about my powers," Caroline explained. "The women in my family are not quite like the witches of the clan. Our skills are different. We can shape-shift, control and read minds, affect the weather – things like that. Alix needs me here not only to assist her in defeating our foes, but also because I have one skill she does not."

"Which is?" Elijah asked.

They had arrived at Caroline's bedchamber.

"I cannot explain it; I can only do it," she said grimly. "I will see you in the morning."

* * *

They spent six arduous days preparing. The witches, led by Alix and Sophia cast wards around the castle and surrounding estate and trained tirelessly. The knights sharpened their lessons and practiced in the courtyard, with Elijah as their commander. Rebekah worked with the women, making tools and weapons. Caroline, who had refused her mother's help, was assisted by Adelaide in preparing herself for the battle. The two disappeared into the labyrinth of tunnels under the castle every day for hours and did not speak of the training once they resurfaced. Rebekah always greeted Caroline with hot mulled wine when she reemerged from the tunnels, as they were frigid and damp and smelt of rot. Caroline was thankful.

On the seventh dawn, the guards in the highest turret spotted the small army as it made its way through a distant valley. They estimated it would take all day for them to arrive. The castle erupted into mayhem as everyone hurried to prepare traps, do last minute training, and the children and elders were ushered into the tunnels. Caroline was holding a meeting with the clan when Rebekah approached her.

"Caroline," she began quietly. "I need to talk to you privately."

The blond had nodded curtly and followed her out into the hallway. Rebekah looked nervous.

"What is it?"

"Right after we sent for you from Paris, we sent for someone else we knew we could depend on," Rebekah said.

"An ally? Someone who will be helpful in the battle?"

Rebekah smirked a bit at that. "He will be most useful in the battle, I assure you. In fact, I'm sure he'll enjoy it excessively. It is our brother Kol, another vampire. He's only just arrived."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. Why are you acting so peculiar about your brother coming to Auxor?"

"I'm not; it's actually my other brother I'm nervous about."

"Niklaus?"

"Yes. He has been kept in the dungeons under various wards and spells from the witches while you've been away. We take him out once in awhile, but he's even worse off than when you met him. Elijah and I are afraid that if our father Mikael is indeed leading this army, he will stop at nothing to end us all. We may need to sneak Niklaus out of the dungeon at one point. That does not mean we will abandon you. I believe he will do his best to not harm any of the humans, as he only wants our death. The rest of the army, I'm not so sure about. If it gets to a point where we think Mikael may get the best of us, we will need to evacuate Nik."

"I understand, Rebekah. Family is sacred. At least, it is to you," Caroline said numbly, staring at a tapestry.

Rebekah frowned and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Not everyone is meant to keep the family they were born into. Some choose their own family and there is nothing wrong with that," Rebekah said fiercely.

Caroline's eyes burned, but she closed them quickly. "I could choose your family," she said quietly.

Rebekah looked at her in shock, but before she could respond, Sophia appeared.

"I'm sorry, but we need Caroline back at the meeting," she implored.

Caroline brushed past her friend and followed the witch back into the antechamber.

* * *

Dusk crept slowly over the rolling hills and valleys of Ebanne. Ironically, it was one of the most beautiful sunsets Rebekah had seen in this region. She stood at Caroline's side on the upper parapet looking down at the field below. Her vampire eyes saw the army was making its way through the woods on the north side. Alix stood next to her daughter. They were both in armor, and the last vestiges of the sun glinted off the metal brightly. Adelaide, Sophia, and the clan had hidden themselves in the western wood, waiting for Alix's signal. Elijah was below them on the lower parapet with the archers. No one made a noise. Until –

"You know, Rebekah, I was hoping for a great battle here. Seems to me your side has the enemies' horribly outnumbered," Kol said petulantly from Rebekah's left. Next to her, Caroline allowed herself a tiny smile.

"We've underestimated Mikael in the past, Kol. We knew not to do so again," she hissed at him.

"Father isn't that scary," he said breezily.

Rebekah scoffed at him. "Oh, please. I heard about you fleeing Constantinople when you thought he was in the city. You're all talk."

"Would you two please shut up?" Elijah said from the parapet a level below them. "I'm trying to hear their footfalls and gage how many they are," he hissed.

Kol rolled his eyes. Caroline smiled to herself at the siblings. It had only been three hours earlier that she had met this new brother, the messy-haired ruffian with a flair for flirtation, violence, and witches. He had strode into the great hall and gallantly bowed to her before taking her hand and giving it a dramatic kiss.

"My lady, I am at your service," he had announced pompously.

It was so absurd it made her giggle, and he had winked at her, making her realize that was his intention all along. She had taken an immediate liking to him.

"Just over five hundred, and mostly human," Elijah announced, pulling Caroline from her thoughts.

"Maybe this will be a little more exciting than I assumed," Kol responded, a gleeful look on his face. Alix shot him a look full of distaste.

Just minutes later, the army emerged from the woods and organized chaos commenced before Caroline's eyes.

"Volley!" screamed Elijah from below, and hundreds of arrows arched through the air and sliced into the incoming army.

Alix began mumbling under her breath, and a sudden fog settled over the field, cutting off visibility. This was the signal to the witches in the western wood, where they set off a ward that made the earth rumble beneath the soldiers' feet causing them to lose balance. As the men stumbled, Kol flashed away from Rebekah's side and down to the gate of the castle, where a horse awaited him. He climbed on and galloped towards the invaders, hundreds of knights on horseback charging after him. Elijah let his men continue firing until Kol's forces got too close to the opposition. The sound of metal clashing as swords struck against shields announced the battle had truly begun. From his vantage point, Elijah scanned the trees, his eyes narrowed. He turned towards Rebekah.

"Watch over Caroline!" he shouted to his sister amid the fighting. "Something feels off here." Rebekah nodded and he flashed off.

The witches began chanting a new curse as the field began to turn scarlet red from the blood of the men. Alix grabbed Caroline's arm and held it.

"It will be soon," she whispered in her ear.

Caroline shivered.

Rebekah descended to the archers level while keeping an eye on mother and daughter.

"Kol is luring them towards the castle and it's wards. On my order, we send another volley," she told the men, her blond plait falling over her shoulder.

* * *

Kol was having the time of his life on the field: it had become too easy to kill humans; having the chance to fight in a real battle was thrilling and challenging. He swung his sword expertly from atop his horse, keeping a running sum in his head of not only his kills, but of the entire battle. _The vampire mind is an extraordinary thing,_ he thought to himself as he swerved quickly to narrowly avoid an ax.

* * *

Niklaus had had a very bad morning. He could tell for weeks that the castle had been in some sort of crisis, but no one had bothered to inform him what was going on. Neither of his siblings had been down to visit him in over a week, and the witches hadn't come to pick his brain for even longer than that. He was pretty sure it was now evening, but down in the dungeons, with only some of wits about him, he couldn't be positive. The last person he had seen was a nervous maid who had pushed a large bowl of blood through his cell bars and shrieked in fear and run like the hounds were at her heels when he demanded to know what was going on. He was annoyed that his siblings had forgotten to compel her to not be afraid of him, an unfortunate lapse for both him and the girl. He wanted information. Ever since the girl had run out, he had felt very lucid.

He ran his hands along the bars gently, knowing how easy it would be to break them in half, rip them from side to side, and be a free man. Except, of course for the witches' wards. There was no way out of here unless they were removed or someone let him out.

A sudden sound made him frown at the ceiling of his prison. It had sounded like sword fighting. A lot of it. In fact, it didn't seem to be going away. Was there a battle being fought above ground?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alexander said from across the room, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Shut up," the vampire growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

Elijah stood on Alix's balcony on the opposite end of the castle and looked down. He had himself scaled this wall before, but he had been coming from another window in the castle. Mikael would be coming from the river…

But then he saw it. Darkness had fallen over the castle, but he could see a longboat anchored a ways off the cliff, and rowing towards him fast was a skiff manned by five men. Over a dozen followed behind, all with over ten men in them. A dark haired man stood at the bow of the first skiff, his hard stare piercing through Elijah like a knife. Cursing, the son flashed back into the castle.

A sudden wailing caught the invaders off guard, giving Kol and the Ebanne knights an advantage. The witches had used a spell on their voices, enhancing them to sound like sirens and harpies. One soldier fell to his knees in agony, his hands over his ears as blood rushed out. The Ebanne men were immune.

"Attack the witches! They are in the woods to the west!" a captain shouted, pointing towards the clan.

The invaders changed direction, heading towards the area the captain had gestured to. From above, Alix whitened.

"Now is the time, Caroline," she said softly. Caroline looked at her mother once before fixing her gaze at the field and bracing herself.

* * *

Elijah flashed down to the dungeons, ripping chains and locks off doors as he went. He silently cursed how many precautions they had taken to protect the human inhabitants of the castle. After what felt like fifteen minutes, but was probably closer to two, he reached the cell where his brother was held. Niklaus had both his hands wrapped around the bars and stared at his brother expectantly, as if he had been waiting.

"Elijah, so good to see you, brother," Nik said jovially.

Elijah ignored him and approached the cell door. "Niklaus," he began carefully, "I must release you from your cell. There is a battle raging above us and I could not leave you vulnerable down here."

Nik frowned. "I appreciate the concern, but I don't see how they could be a threat to us."

"They aren't. But the vampire I just spotted sneaking in the back way is most assuredly a threat to not just us, but the entire castle," Elijah said.

Niklaus' eyes grew wide. "Mikael," he whispered, his shoulders slumping down dejectedly.

"Yes. Brother, I need to release you, but you must promise you will stay at my side. I need to trust you."

Niklaus just stared at him.

"Niklaus?" Elijah pressed, impatient.

His younger brother did something then that he did not expect: he smiled wistfully.

"Elijah, don't you think this has been going on for long enough now? It's been nearly thirty years since I killed those hunters, and they still haunt me. Thank you so much for all you and Rebekah have done and sacrificed for me, but maybe we should end this charade. Besides, Mikael wants me dead far more than any of you. He might just stop with me," he said passionately.

Elijah's blood would have run cold if it didn't already. "Niklaus. That's enough. We're getting you out of here," he said sharply.

His brother looked at him distantly.

* * *

Caroline slowly left her mother's side and walked to the edge of the parapet. She looked back once at her mother before taking a deep breath and jumping into the air.

"Caroline!" Rebekah shrieked from below her, but her scream turned into a gasp almost immediately.

Caroline's body had twisted midair and she had transformed into a beautiful silvery swan. The swan flew up into the air before diving down into the bloody battlefield and erupting in a flame of light that momentarily blinded Rebekah. All on the field paused in shock and terror, convinced the end had come. The light faded to reveal Caroline once more in her human form, but she had changed. Her hair was longer. Her dress was pure white. Her skin glowed. And she hovered above the scarlet grass, floating through the men. Rebekah and the rest in the castle watched in awe as men on both sides kneeled before her, as they wept and stared and trembled.

Rebekah ripped her eyes away to look at Alix, who wore a satisfied smile. She flashed over to her.

"What is she doing to them?" she asked.

"She is showing them how they will die," Alix replied softly.

Rebekah inhaled sharply.

Caroline watched the soldiers bow at her feet. They gazed at her like she was a queen, an angel, a god. Their God. When she had first found out she had the gift to show people their past, present, and future, she had been horrified. Alix had not been kind about teaching her its uses. To be seen like she was now made her feel slightly sick, especially because she could also see how the men would die, but she knew this was the only way to end this. She glided to the end of the throng and then turned to face them.

"Go," she said, her voice lofty, but forceful. "Leave this place and ne'er return. Forget you know the name Auxor. Forget Ebanne. Go back to your families and watch over your children."

One by the one, the invaders rose to their feet in a trance, climbed onto their horses, and left the field. Some looked back at their goddess, to catch a final glance at her beauty and power.

Finally, the last of the invaders were gone.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Elijah had lost his patience.

"Niklaus, I don't have time to feel sorry for you. I'm getting you out of here before Mikael kills us both," Elijah declared, ripping the door to the cell open, grabbing his brother roughly by the arm, and flashing them down a tunnel.

* * *

Rebekah flashed down the battlefield to her brother's side. The men all looked pretty dazed, but only several were wounded and even less dead. Kol was on his horse and staring at Caroline, who had returned to her normal appearance and was rushing into the woods to join the witches.

"Kol," Rebekah said sharply.

He snapped his head away from the blond girl and looked at his sister.

"What was that?" he questioned.

Rebekah shook her head. "There isn't time for that now. Elijah left over twenty minutes ago because he said something was wrong. That probably means Mikael, so we'd better go look for him."

Kol's face tensed and he dismounted. "A sneak attack?" he asked.

"This is Father we're talking about; is there any other way for him?"

* * *

Sophia stood next to her mother in the woods and watched Caroline as she made her way towards them from the battlefield. She looked drained, weary in a way that seemed more mental and emotional than physical. Her eyes were dark. When she reached the woods, Sophia ran to her to help her walk.

"Did I do good, Adelaide?" the blond asked softly.

Adelaide beamed at her, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Yes, Caroline. Your mother is very proud."

Caroline nodded. "Good."

* * *

Rebekah and Kol were about to flash off into the castle when Elijah appeared next to Alix on the upper parapet.

"He's coming from the river! It's all vampires; prepare!" he shouted to his siblings, throwing a large canvas bag down to Kol, who caught it.

Beside Elijah, Alix paled and immediately started scanning the field below for her daughter.

Kol remounted his horse and began assembling the men.

"We are about to face a smaller, but highly skilled set of warriors. They will come from the river! Do not underestimate these men! Only these weapons will kill them with a direct stab to the heart!" Kol instructed, opening the bag and tossing stakes to the knights.

Rebekah flashed into the woods. The witches were tending to Caroline, who looked exhausted.

"That attack was only a diversion. The real enemy is coming from the sea. An army of vampires," she told them.

Adelaide grimaced. "What must we do?"

"Start off by giving the knights some light. Then prepare for battle, because you are a far stronger army against vampires than the human men. Stakes to the heart only will kill a vampire, but you can use your powers against them. They are vulnerable to your powers," Rebekah told her.

"What about Caroline?" Sophia demanded from behind them.

Rebekah and Adelaide shared a look.

"Get her out of here," Adelaide told her.

"Mother?" Sophia questioned.

"She's too weak right now. Rebekah will protect her."

Rebekah went to Sophia's side and took Caroline in her arms. "I promise I'll keep her safe," she told the young witch. Sophia nodded reluctantly and allowed her friend to be taken away.

"Take her into the tunnels," Sophia said.

Rebekah flashed into the castle courtyard and to the stables where there was an entrance into the labyrinth of tunnels. Just as she and Caroline were about to enter, Elijah appeared in front of them.

"I released Niklaus from the dungeon. He's down there, alone," he said.

"Alone?" Rebekah said.

"I had to warn you that Mikael was here. I should stay up here and help Kol fight. And make sure Mikael doesn't find the tunnels. We'll meet up with you where the tunnel reaches the river: Maria has a carriage and horses waiting for us there."

Rebekah shook her head. "I'll get Nik to the carriage, but I promised to look after Caroline. I won't leave her side until Mikael is gone," she said.

Elijah did not look pleased with her decision.

"We don't have time to argue about this, Elijah! Return to the battlefield!" she said crossly, shoving past him with Caroline cradled in her arms.

He watched them with a frown on his face before flashing back to the field.

* * *

Alix reached the coven with brambles in her hair, having forced her way through the woods in her hurry. The witches had lit fires all around the field and were now fashioning stakes from the trees.

"Adelaide! Where is my daughter?" she asked.

Adelaide turned to face her. "I had Rebekah bring her into the tunnels. She was greatly weakened by that episode."

Alix went red. "The vampire's father is here and he is capable of killing them. Rebekah is not enough protection."

"I did what I thought was best, Alix," Adelaide said before turning her back on her old friend.

* * *

"Rebekah? Where are we going?" Caroline said as they made their way down the tunnel.

"We're going to get Nik, and bring him to the river," Rebekah told her grimly.

"I feel very strange. I've never used so much of my power all at once," Caroline said.

"I'll get you resting soon, I promise. Nik! Nik, where are you?" Rebekah called into the darkness.

"You should leave me here, and go find your brother."

"Absolutely not, Caroline. We'll find him."

* * *

Above ground, the vampires descended on the battlefield. They crawled over the castle walls and emerged like giant bats in the night sky. Fangs and veins out, they flashed towards the army. The archers sent arrows at them to no avail, and the knights below crossed themselves before clutching their weapons tightly. The witches left the woods and entered the battlefield, ready to defend their land.

A tall vampire climbed onto the upper parapet and strode confidently across to the edge. His veins were not out, but he exuded a dark energy and malice. Alix could feel his darkness all the way from the battlefield, and it was far worse than the darkness in his children. He smiled grandly when he spotted his sons.

Elijah also felt his father's presence and turned to face him. Mikael locked eyes with his eldest child and inclined his head slightly.

Elijah spat on the ground before flashing to stand before his father.

"Mikael. I would say welcome to Auxor, but I'm afraid no one invited you here," he said.

"My children are so ungrateful to their parents. We only want what is best for you, Elijah," Mikael pleaded.

Elijah scoffed. "It is your fault we are like this!"

"Yes. It is," Mikael said mournfully. "And it is our duty to fix you."

"You mean destroy us," Elijah said before raising his sword. Mikael raised his own, and they began fighting.

* * *

Rebekah paused and held out an arm to stop Caroline, who had insisted on walking herself.

"What is it?" Caroline questioned.

"Nik?" Rebekah said into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Sister?" came a quiet voice.

Rebekah thrust her torch forwards. Niklaus was leaning against the wall of the tunnel and his head was bent down. He looked ill.

"Nik! Are you alright?" Rebekah said anxiously.

He looked at her vaguely. "I don't think I'm meant to be here," he said softly.

"No, you're not. I'm bringing you to a carriage, and we're going to get you out of here," Rebekah said, pulling his arm. Supporting Caroline on one side and her brother on the other, the vampire made her way down the tunnel, listening to Caroline's instructions on where to turn.

* * *

Kol ripped the heart out of the vampire he had been parrying, blood pumping through his veins in excitement. Meeting his father's gaze across the field, he saluted to him with the heart before bringing it to his lips. Mikael's lip curled, but he was soon distracted by Elijah's blade, which swung forward forcefully.

"Your witches are highly skilled. I hope they are not skilled enough to dabble in the dark arts," Mikael commented as they fought.

"They are not our witches. They are defending their home," Elijah snarled back.

"Witches and vampires do not work together unless the witches have been threatened by the blood-drinkers."

Elijah raised a brow. "That may be how you work, Father, but I am a gentleman."

"Where is your bastard half-brother, Elijah? Where are you hiding him?" Mikael hissed as their swords clanged.

"Hiding him? I don't understand what you mean. Niklaus is perfectly capable of looking after himself," Elijah feigned, his heart fearful.

Mikael smirked. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, son. I know he's been cursed. I know you and Rebekah keep him under lock and key. He is here; I know it."

Elijah shrugged. "He may be. It actually doesn't matter. No matter how much you hunt us, you will never win. You gave us a common enemy all those decades ago, and now, we will always be united against you."

"Even Finn?" Mikael said drily, and Elijah knew he knew what had happened to Finn.

"Finn is no longer a concern for either of us," he said airily.

* * *

Alix rushed through the tunnels, ripping her armor off as she went. She had to find her daughter. She had to explain herself. She had to protect Caroline and she knew time was running out.

"Caroline? Rebekah?" she called out into the dark passageways. There was no response. She heard nothing. Despair seized at her, but she fought it down. It would serve no one. She shed the last of the armor and set off into the earth, the torch she carried casting shadows across the tunnel walls.

Mikael knew it was a waste of time to continue fighting with Elijah: his real goal was killing Klaus, and obviously none of his children would betray his whereabouts. He'd have to find another source. As their swords smashed together, Mikael looked for an opening. He had trained Elijah how to fight and knew his weaknesses. Sure enough, Elijah slipped up and he was able to stab his son to shock him before quickly turning his neck until he collapsed to the ground. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his prized possession: the white oak stake. He raised his arm to kill his firstborn son –

"Nooooooo!" Kol raged, ramming into his father.

Mikael stumbled, but kept a firm grip on the stake. He raised it towards Kol. Kol's eyes widened.

"It will only hurt for a moment, son," Mikael rasped.

Kol threw his sword at his father before flashing to his unconscious brother and carrying him over the castle wall. Mikael had narrowly avoided the blade, but knew he would not be able to follow his sons since he did not have permission to enter the castle.

He snapped his head around looking for someone who could be of assistance. He chose an archer who was battling one of his vampires along with three others. He grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Who is the lord of the castle?" he compelled.

"Lord? I cannot say," the man said confusedly. Mikael growled and threw the man to the ground. He grabbed another.

"Is there another vampire who is in this castle? He may be locked away," he demanded of the knight.

"Vampire? I know not what that is," the man said.

Mikael grunted, realizing his mistake. All of the men had been compelled. In fact, the entire castle had probably been compelled. His wretched children were sneaky and clever.

* * *

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the gently lapping waves of the river. They had reached the end of the tunnels. As the trio emerged from the darkness and onto the starlit riverbed, Rebekah spotted the carriage and horses in the woods nearby. One of their vampires flashed to them, a thirty-year-old Italian named Maria. She looked tense.

"My lady, the battle grows worse. I have been listening from here, and do not think this will end well for the humans," she said bluntly.

Caroline flinched and Rebekah scowled at the young vampire.

"That's enough, Maria," she snapped. "Help me get Klaus on the carriage."

The two helped him onto the carriage before Rebekah pulled Maria away to discuss where he should be brought and how long they would wait for Kol and Elijah. Caroline sat in the carriage opposite the vampire and stared at him without seeing him. He could tell her mind was far away.

"What the bloody hell is going on back there?" he asked.

She started, as if unaware of his presence. "We have been fighting an army of men that seeks to destroy the clan. And now your father has arrived with an army of vampires. He seems to want to kill you."

Niklaus chuckled darkly. "He's always wanted to kill me, even before I was a hybrid. Even before I was a vampire. He's always hated me."

"By you I meant your whole family. All your siblings, not you specifically," Caroline amended softly.

"Where are my brothers?" he said, changing the subject.

"To my knowledge, still fighting."

Niklaus closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fighting for what? None of it matters. We're all going to die. We should never have existed in the first place. We're abominations. Me especially. I'm no use to anyone anymore."

"Do you think so?" Caroline questioned. "What a selfish thing to say."

The vampire opened his eyes and looked at the woman in the darkness of the carriage. "This curse has lasted thirty years now. It's never going away; it was a permanent curse, meant to last as long as my life. I am being punished for what I am. What I have been made."

"Is it such a curse, though?" Caroline pondered.

He stared at her incredulously. "Doth the lady jest?"

She blushed slightly, but held her ground. "I couldn't begin to imagine what you're going through, but that's not what I meant. I was thinking of your siblings."

Nik paused at that and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Rebekah told me you all have a difficult relationship. But all I have seen since first meeting her and Elijah is a brother and sister who would do anything to save their brother. And then today I saw the prodigal brother return to his family to protect the older brother who never took him seriously. Your curse has reunited your family. It has strengthened the bond between you all. It has forced Rebekah to grow fiercer, for Elijah to step up his responsibility as oldest brother, and for Kol to adopt matureness he'd never had before. It may not be easy for you, but I can't say it hasn't mattered and that you are of no use. The curse made your siblings realize how much they love you and each other, even if they would never admit it out loud. There's more than your suffering in this situation."

Niklaus was at a loss for words. This 17-year-old noblewoman had just knocked his entire world off balance.

Kol flitted through the tunnels as fast as he could with Elijah in his arms. He could smell Caroline, Rebekah, and Nik and followed their scents through the twisting, insidious passageways. It was a shame they were leaving so soon. He would have liked to get to know some of those witches. Impressive lot, they were.

Faster than he thought possible, he burst through the end of the tunnels and his feet touched grass. He spotted his sister and Maria in deep discussion under a tree, not far from the horses and carriage, where he saw the silhouettes of Niklaus and Caroline. A few hundred yards down the riverbed lay the skiffs Mikael had used to bring his army from the longboat that was anchored offshore.

"Kol! What happened? Is he-?" Caroline worried, rushing to her brothers.

"He's fine, sister. Just a neck snap," he reassured her. "What's the plan? Race off into the night in that wagon? Because Mikael is a good deal faster than two horses."

Rebekah frowned. "Our intention was to head to our house in Catalonia."

"That's fine, but on that? I think not," Kol said, shaking his head.

"Do you have a better idea?" Rebekah asked impatiently and rhetorically.

Her brother grinned broadly. "Actually. I do."

* * *

Mikael growled furiously as another human proved to be useless to him. The witches on the battlefield were getting the best of his men. He would love to have them join his forces, but they seemed pretty attached to his offspring, which was unfortunate for all parties.

He knew his children weren't stupid enough to barricade themselves in the castle and wait like sitting ducks. They had to be making their escape; the only question was from which direction. He scaled the castle wall and climbed to the top of a turret. He would not be able to enter the castle's boundaries, including the bailey and courtyards. He scanned the lands surrounding the great castle. The field lay ahead to the north, woods both east and west, and the river, where his longboat waited, flanked the south end of the castle. He frowned at the river, his mind racing.

"You're crazy," Rebekah said flatly.

"Just crazy enough to pull it off?" Kol said with a smile.

"He's going to catch you. At least in the carriage you can disappear easily. He can follow the longboat along the river. Not very subtle."

"Ah, but if he thinks we're on the boat…and we're not," Kol said. "Then it gets a little trickier."

"What do you mean, Kol?" Rebekah asked, exasperated.

"We'll only be on the ship for a little while, but the ship will continue down the river."

Rebekah looked at the longboat anchored in the river. She looked at the carriage. She looked at Elijah, still unconscious on the grass, at Niklaus sitting in the carriage with Caroline, both of them looking shaken, and at Maria, who stood a few paces away from the siblings, waiting for instruction. She made her decision.

"Do it. I'll get Caroline back in the tunnels and when Mikael and his army leave, I'll meet you at the Catalonia house," she said.

Kol's eyes widened. He had clearly expected her to fight him more.

"We need to move fast," she said.

Kol nodded and turned to Maria. "Prepare the ship. You, Elijah, Niklaus, and I are going on a trip," he instructed. She nodded and flashed into the river, swimming fast towards the ship.

"Can you get Niklaus on a skiff? I'll move Elijah," he asked his sister.

She nodded and flashed to the carriage.

"Nik? You, Elijah, and Kol are going to head down the river," she said gently.

He was bent over in the carriage and pulling at his ashy curls.

"Henrik, Henrik, Henrik," he chanted lowly.

"Niklaus!" she scolded.

His head snapped up and he looked at her wildly.

"You're leaving now. Kol, Elijah, and Maria will take care of you."

His eyes slid over to Caroline, a question in his eyes.

"Caroline is staying here. This is her home," Rebekah told him softly.

He frowned. Caroline smiled at him. "It will be alright. Maybe our paths will cross again someday," she said.

"Nik, come on now."

He reluctantly stood and climbed out of the carriage. He turned to catch a final glance at the blond Frenchwoman before following his sister to the skiffs.

"I'll switch ships about ten miles down and we'll take the Garonne all the way to the border. Then we'll proceed on horseback," Kol told his sister.

"I'll ride to the sea and head by ship," she said.

"Very good."

"Farewell, brother," Rebekah said.

"Good luck, sister," Kol said before pushing the skiff holding his brothers in it out into the water, hopping on, and rowing quickly towards the longboat, where Maria was hoisting the anchor.

Rebekah turned and flashed to the carriage. Caroline had climbed out to watch the men depart, but she looked so pale.

"Come, Caroline. I'm bringing you back into the tunnels so we can hide from Mikael and his army."

"But. The witches. The knights. Maria said…" Caroline said worriedly.

"Maria does not know what she's talking about. That clan of witches is the strongest I've ever seen. They will defeat Mikael's horde," Rebekah said firmly, guiding her back towards the caves.

* * *

Mikael was certain if they took any road, it would be the south road along the river. Elijah was unconscious and Niklaus was unstable. They couldn't just flash off into the night. They needed a carriage. He stared climbing over the castle walls, searching for any suspicious activity. When he reached the southern wall, his eyes narrowed in on a lone woman emerging from a cave. She was running fast towards two women, both with long, golden blond hair. One of them was supporting the other. He smiled darkly.

* * *

"Caroline! What is wrong with her?" Alix asked anxiously as she ran to her daughter and the vampire.

"She was greatly weakened by that attack. She needs rest," Rebekah assured the mother.

"Give her to me; I will see to her," Alix demanded, her arms open.

Caroline cringed away from her mother.

"Alix, please. I am bringing her back into the tunnels. She will be fine," Rebekah argued.

Alix opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off.

"Ladies! There's no need to bicker. I'm sure we can all figure out a solution here," Mikael said, stepping out of the trees and into the clearing.

The three women froze. He smirked and continued walking, circling around them.

"This is a curious situation you've landed yourself in, daughter," he said casually.

Rebekah glared at him. "They're gone. They've already left, and I have no idea where they went."

"Tut, tut. Your mother taught you from a very young age to never lie, Rebekah. Don't take me for a fool," he warned.

"I'll take you for what you are, old man," she snarled back.

"A fool? Me? The man who always finds his children no matter how hard they hide? I think not," he said gently, still circling the women.

"Your sons are gone. Leave my castle alone," Alix said.

Mikael's eyes widened. "Oh, so this is your castle! Thank you so much for having us, but I'm afraid we must be going. As soon as I have what I came for."

He started to flash towards them, but Alix used her magic to give him an aneurysm. He fell to the ground in agony.

Rebekah suddenly heard a voice in her head.

 _Bring Caroline to our family's crypt. He cannot follow you there,_ said Alix's voice.

Alix wasn't even looking at her. Her hard gaze was fastened on Mikael; she raised her arms and forced him against a tree with her telepathic powers. Rebekah took Caroline in her arms. Just as she reached the entrance of the cave, Mikael flashed before her.

"Leave the human out of this, Rebekah," he said curtly.

Rebekah placed Caroline on the ground slowly, her eyes never leaving Mikael.

"Even if you manage to kill me, Father, my brothers will never stop hunting you for doing it," she warned.

He pulled the white oak stake out again and watched her face as a spasm of fear flashed across it before a look of defiance took over.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he said. He lunged forward, but Rebekah sidestepped him. Alix rushed to Caroline's side and began helping her up. Rebekah flashed around, narrowly evading the deadly stake as her father grew angrier.

"Don't you want to see your mother again?" he questioned as he snagged her cloak and it ripped off her back.

"That old hag? Not particularly," she mocked back, but inside she was fearful. He had backed her into the rocky side of the cave.

"I will be sad to see you go, daughter. But I'm glad your cursed life will be over," he said soberly.

She spit at his feet. He raised the stake. Rebekah kept her eyes open. He brought the wood down hard and fast and felt it penetrate the warm, beating heart.

He blinked. The other blond girl stood before him, the white oak stake deep in her human heart. She had jumped in front of his daughter at the last moment and taken the blow for her.

"Caroline!" Rebekah screamed.

Alix let out a blood-curling wail of agony when she saw her daughter. Mikael pulled the stake out and stared at the girl, shocked. A bubble of blood dripped from her mouth before she fell. Rebekah caught her.

"I didn't – I wasn't," Mikael stuttered, looking towards the brunette woman who was obviously the girl's mother. She had turned white. "Silly girl," he muttered.

Rebekah was sobbing now and she glared up at her father hatefully.

"You've already ruined your own children, now you have to ruin other people's children as well?" she snarled.

He gaped at her. Suddenly, he was thrown against the side of cave, repeatedly. The witch was using her powers on him again.

"Bring her to the crypt, Rebekah," she said softly, her eyes still on Mikael. She set another aneurysm off and he screamed.

Rebekah picked Caroline up and flashed into the cave and down the tunnels without a word.

* * *

On the ship, Elijah came to gasping. He took in his surroundings confusedly.

"We're heading down the Garonne," Kol supplied. "In a few miles, we're switching to a smaller boat."

"Whose boat is this?" Elijah questioned.

Kol grinned. "Why, you didn't think I would leave Father without taking a parting gift, did you?"

Elijah's eyes widened. "You stole Mikael's ship?! We're supposed to be running from him!"

"I know. This plan is risky and crazy and a little bit stupid: it's my plan. He's never understood how I think. He'll think carefully like you and Nik. He'll assume we're taking a road. That's why it actually has a chance of working."

"Until he returns to his skiffs and sees that his ship is missing. I think he'll catch on pretty quickly then," Elijah said drily.

"Don't worry so much. Now that you're awake, our crew has gone up from two to three," Kol said brightly.

Elijah rolled his eyes and spotted Nik on the other side of the ship, looking down into the water.

"Rebekah?" he questioned worriedly.

"She was staying with Caroline until Mikael left. She'll ride to the sea once he does and then take a ship down to the house."

Elijah nodded, a nervous feeling in his heart.

* * *

Alix slammed the vampire into the rocks until he was covered in blood.

"You think your children are such abominations, but have you ever looked in a mirror at yourself? At your wife? She was the one who cursed them," she snarled.

"I never meant for this to happen," he said.

"You chose the wrong duchy to terrorize," Alix said.

"I will leave and never return. I only wanted to deal with my children."

"I don't think I'll be giving you that chance," Alix said.

She stopped slamming him into the wall and strode over to him, where he lay crumbled up in a ball.

"Besides, how would you leave?" she smirked, gesturing towards the river.

He looked. His longboat was gone. They had escaped using his own ship. Before he had time to think about that, he heard low chanting coming from every direction. The rest of the witches had arrived, implying that his horde was destroyed. They surrounded him on all sides.

"We're not quite done with you, Vampyre," Alix said from above him, and her eyes were black as night.

* * *

Rebekah held the girl to her and sobbed. Losing Caroline was unthinkable. They had gained so much at Auxor, and it was because of the fragile, blond, pale creature in her arms. The dead creature.

The tomb was dark and smelt of rot, the corpses of past members of the d'Ebanne family decaying all around the Original Vampire. She couldn't let their line end now. Caroline must live to see another day, to see an infinite amount of days. She was destined for greatness. She was destined to be a queen. She was better than Rebekah in all ways, and Rebekah could not fail her now. She looked at the vial of blood she had collected for this very purpose and had kept around her neck for weeks. It would be all for naught unless her would-be progeny woke up to drink it.

Ever since Caroline had returned from Paris, Rebekah had been putting her blood in mulled wine and giving it to Caroline when she got back from her training with Adelaide. Elijah had caught on to what she was doing that very morning and berated her, since she hadn't asked Caroline's permission. She hadn't given Caroline blood that morning and intended to talk to her about it, but there were too many things going on. She didn't know if the blood from the day before was enough to turn her friend.

Above her, silence had descended on the castle. Her eyes fell on a statue of the Virgin, hovering over a crypt that had been erected long ago. And then Rebekah did something she hadn't done since she was a human girl. She closed her eyes and she prayed. She prayed her brothers were safe. She prayed the witches were alive. She prayed the humans had fought off Mikael's forces. She prayed the keep was not breached. She prayed Mikael didn't kill Alix as well. Most of all, she prayed that Caroline woke up.

"Please," she cried. "She's my only friend. She's the best part of me. Please, save her. Let her live. Otherwise, everything will have been for naught! Just save this girl!"

She bent her head over Caroline and wept quietly, still praying under her breath.

* * *

Hours later and many miles away, Elijah and Klaus were on the deck of the ship, heading southeast as fast as the wind and tide could take them. Maria was at the helm and Kol was high in the crow's nest, keeping a look out for anything suspicious.

"Elijah," Klaus whispered.

His brother looked at him, stunned.

"Niklaus? What is it?"

"The girl. The girl, where is she?"

Elijah furrowed his brow. "Caroline?"

"The girl who was always with you and Rebekah."

"That's Caroline."

"Is she alive?"

Elijah shook his head sadly. "I do not know. Rebekah stayed to look after her, but she was greatly weakened by that spell she used on the invaders," he said. "And Kol said he heard fighting on the riverbed soon after we left." A sudden thought occurred to him and he looked hopeful.

"What is it?" Nik asked.

"I caught Rebekah sneaking her blood a couple days ago. Rebekah wanted to turn her years ago, but Caroline refused. She was only 14 at the time. I know Rebekah was very concerned about her safety and feared her death. If she didn't give her blood this morning, though, I don't know if she will turn."

"It may happen, brother. I just hope she keeps her light," Klaus said wearily before falling into a stupor.

Elijah watched him sleep, lost in his own thoughts. How special that girl was to all of them.

* * *

Several more hours had passed, but Rebekah still clung onto Caroline. There were tearstains all down her face and throat, but she still cried. The walls of the crypt seemed to be closing in on her from all sides, an unfortunate phobia Rebekah had had since childhood and only came out at her weakest moments.

She wondered if the witches had indeed defeated the vampires. They hadn't fought vampires ever before, but they were capable of it. _Alix surely doesn't have a chance against Mikael, though,_ she thought sadly.

A candle flickered near a tomb on the other side of crypt. She wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, but she knew time was almost up. Caroline would either wake soon and be forced to choose between two different worlds, or she would stay dead and pass on. Rebekah selfishly could only accept one scenario.

And then, with no warning, in the dim and damp and cold crypt, Caroline d'Ebanne opened her eyes to a new future.


	6. Chapter 5: Missteps

**Chapter 5: Missteps**

Zakynthos, Greece

May 2010

* * *

Riko d'Ebanne stared up at the rocky cliff from her speedboat. It was a very hot day and she was wearing a big white hat to shade her pale face, which matched her long white sundress. She knew she wasn't exactly dressed to scale a cliff, but there didn't seem to be another way to get to the spit of land she was searching for. She turned to the captain.

"There wouldn't happen to be stairs at the bottom of this cliff somewhere, would there?" she asked the old sailor in Greek.

He chuckled. "No, ma'am. If you want to reach the top of that cliff, you'd need a helicopter."

She smiled. "I won't be needing a helicopter today. I'll fly up."

The sailor looked at her. She inclined her head, and his frown disappeared.

"Thanks for sailing with me today; I was happy to drop you off at the other end of the beach," he intoned crisply.

"You'll be heading home now," Mariko suggested as she flew into the air.

He tipped his hat to her and began speeding back to the shore. Mariko hovered in the salty breeze, watching him depart before looking back up at the cliff. She sped upwards until she reached the top. It was a small circumference covered in trees and surrounded by rocks, and it was far too quiet for a wooded area.

She explored the area cautiously and thoroughly, ultimately coming across an altar and a cave. The altar had not been used for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, but she could see it was not a pagan altar, but a Traveler altar. She pursed her lips. This was definitely the correct place. She peered into the cave and then looked down at her white dress and delicate leather sandals. She sighed.

"Caroline d'Ebanne, you owe me for this," she muttered under her breath before climbing into the cave.

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia

June 2010

* * *

The squad kept busy for the next couple of weeks. Pacari, Rebekah, and Damon spearheaded the research on Silas while Klaus, Caroline, and Elijah concentrated on finding a way to break Klaus' curse. Elijah decided he needed to go to their old home in New Orleans, where there was a vast library, and so he left to scour its shelves for old tomes. The school year ended, and Caroline told Bonnie and Elena to enjoy their last summer as high school students and have fun. They decided to go to the Gilbert lake house, and brought Jeremy, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler with them.

Mariko had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth, with no one hearing a word from her since late May. Caroline knew the witch had arrived in Zakynthos, Greece, a tiny town that was believed to be the birthplace of the Traveler clan, but she hadn't reached out since. It wasn't unusual for Mariko to forget about everything else when she was researching something and Caroline hoped it meant the witch was discovering critical information.

Damon was in the library of the boarding house, pouring over yet another book about witch subcultures. He was nearly at the point of asking Pacari to give him an aneurysm just for a rest when Rebekah let out a gasp. She was on the other side of the room going through old notebooks that had been sent to them from the school. Caroline had asked the Salvatore brothers to put Pacari up at the boarding house, since things were getting a little too hectic at Sheriff Forbes' home. Stefan had been quite welcoming at Elena's behest, much to Damon's chagrin. Apparently, Rebekah and Pacari had some sort of history together that no one ever mentioned directly, but certainly made clear through insinuations. Damon had also learned all about 'the school,' which seemed to be the center of nearly all their lives.

Pacari had explained to him a few days ago that in the mid 1400s, after three hundred years of being a vampire, Caroline had found her true calling and started a school in Paris to save girls and young women from their awful lives and ugly futures and train them to be warriors and leaders. Later on the location was moved to Tibet and over the centuries, it had grown. Caroline had recruited various supes to be teachers, and there was almost always someone out traveling the world and finding new girls to bring to the school. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah had all lived and taught at the school sporadically, and Pacari had been a permanent teacher there for many years until recently, when he had joined Caroline in Mystic Falls. The school was called Des Cendres for 'Out of the Ashes.'

"What did you find?" Pacari asked Rebekah from the window, where he had been translating an Arabic tome.

She raised her head, but didn't look at the Incan vampire.

"It seems one of Silas' specialties is taking on the appearance of another. He is masterful at playing mind games and tricking people," she said.

"Yeah, but he's desiccated, so what does that matter?" Pacari asked rudely.

Damon raised his brows. Rebekah froze and then turned to face him.

"Any information is vital. Besides, how do we know he's still desiccated? Have you checked on his corpse recently?" she shot back.

Pacari rolled his eyes. "I think we'd know if a two thousand year-old witch rose from the dead."

Rebekah quirked up one eyebrow. "Would we? How?"

Pacari opened his mouth to respond, but Damon jutted in, fascinated.

"What is _with_ you two? There has to be some good, spicy history there to explain why you guys can barely co-exist in the same room," he said smugly, putting his feet up on a desk and folding his arms.

Rebekah's cheeks colored and she returned her gaze to the book in her lap. Pacari cleared his throat nervously and pointedly looked out the window.

"Really? That's all I get?" Damon joked. "That's A-Okay; I can use my imagination. I think you kids met hundreds of years ago, had lots of crazy, raunchy sex, until someone wanted more," he said, his eyes flickering to Rebekah. "You tried making it work. But circumstances got in the way, and-."

Pacari cut him off. "It's none of your business, Damon. Leave it be."

"Are you sure?" he pushed, feeling reckless since Stefan and Elena had run off to her lake house, happy as clams. "Maybe she changed you, and you've never been able to forgive her. Maybe she fell in love with you when you were a human and wanted you with her forever."

Rebekah clenched both her hands into fists. Pacari stood up slowly, his face deathly white.

"Caroline is my maker, Damon. I said leave it be," he said tersely.

Damon opened his mouth to push it further, but Rebekah stopped him this time.

"We were married," she said, her eyes still on the book in her lap. "We were married and now we're not."

Pacari looked shaken at her words. Damon frowned.

"So what happened? Got sick of each other?" he quipped, knowing he was really going too far now. But Pacari and Rebekah were no longer paying him attention. Rebekah raised her eyes to look at Pacari and they shared a long, intense look. Finally, Pacari spoke.

"Til death do us part," he said softly.

"And death parted us," said Rebekah.

Damon blinked. "You married him when he was still human? Why?"

She tore her gaze away from Pacari and glared at the young vampire. "If Elena asked you to run away with her and elope tomorrow, what would you say?" she demanded.

He gaped at her, spluttering for words. She nodded.

"That's what I thought," she said, rising to her feet. "I think that's enough research for today."

She flashed out of the room, leaving Pacari and Damon sitting in awkward silence.

"I wasn't trying to upset her," Damon finally said.

Pacari snorted. "Yes, you were," he said, burying his head back in a book.

* * *

Over a thousand miles away, Elijah's Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the old mansion in the heart of the French Quarter. He knew Klaus and Rebekah had not returned to New Orleans for nearly a hundred years, but he had been back in the 1980s, during his estrangement from his family. He had been keeping tabs on the house and the town ever since, because he had found Marcel's rule to be troubling. However, he was not in town to assert himself; he was here to search the library.

The sun beat down on his scalp as he made his way towards the front door. He had forgotten how terribly uncomfortable the weather here could be, with the excessive heat prickling at his skin in a way that almost made him feel human. He had never been attached to New Orleans the way Niklaus had been, but he was proud of the city. This weather was why his trips were infrequent. He reached the front door and pulled out the old, brass key and inserted it into the beautifully crafted lock. He pondered on how the emphasis on craftsmanship had disintegrated over the centuries as the interior gears clicked into place and the heavy wooden door creaked open. The smell of dust and time immediately hit his nostrils as he stepped inside and softly shut the door. It was very silent inside, the outside street noise having been suppressed by one of Mariko's spells decades previously. It gave the entire complex an eerie effect, but it was exactly what he needed to get work done. The vampire placed his bag on the floor with a _thump_ and flashed to the library.

The two-story library with its glass-paned ceiling, tall windows designed by Louis Comfort Tiffany, and mahogany bookshelves had long been a source of pride for the Mikaelson siblings, and Elijah took a moment to admire the room. He walked slowly and deliberately to a section in the back of the room, where the oldest and most precious books were kept behind glass. He walked past it, and reached the vault, with its thick, metal door. He tapped in the code and entered the vault. Here was where they kept documents that were dangerous, ancient, or both. Rebekah had taken Esther's spell books before they had left Virginia all those centuries ago, and he knew his mother's notes were the first step to finding answers about Silas.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the front porch of the Forbes house, sifting through a timeline that attempted to map out the Petrova doppelganger family tree. In her research, she had discovered the Petrova line was not the only doppelganger line, and she was trying to track the other one. Apparently, Qetsiyah had also given Silas doppelgangers. She was thinking about how immensely glad she was to never run into her own face during her time on earth when a car door slammed on the street in front of the house. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

Standing in front of the red Porsche was a tall and slender woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was styled in an angled bob, the natural jet-black tipped by a bright violet. The woman wore dark sunglasses and was dressed simply in jeans, a hi-lo tank top, and sandals. She put her sunglasses on top of her head and smirked at the vampire. Caroline immediately put the papers to the side and flashed to the Undying Witch.

"Mariko, when did you get here?" Caroline asked, throwing her arms around her old friend.

Mariko rolled her eyes at Caroline's exuberance and gently hugged the vampire back, her pale arms wrapping around the sun-kissed blond. Caroline pulled back to look at her friend. The purple in Mariko's hair matched the violet in her eyes perfectly, giving her an ethereal look and making her appear even paler than usual, especially in the Virginian summer heat.

"Three years is too long to go without seeing you, Iki!" she reprimanded.

"I've been busy," Mariko said slyly.

Caroline grinned. "Yeah, busy hooking up with Australian werewolves!"

Mariko shrugged. "Sometimes it's healthy to mix business with pleasure," she said demurely.

"Did Hayden come with you?" Caroline asked.

"No. She's at the school."

"Are you going to tell me about Greece? Or why you fell off the face of the planet for a month? I was worried," Caroline scolded.

The witch shrugged lightly. "I got distracted, you know me. Is Klaus around?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's all I get?"

"All in good time, Care," said Mariko.

"Fine. He's probably drowning his sorrows at the local watering hole. Our research has not been going great," Caroline explained.

"So let's go cheer him up! There's nothing I like better than surprising my favorite Original."

Caroline smiled as Mariko turned back towards the Porsche. The Undying Witch, who had made her what she was, seemed a little off, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Deciding to think about it later, she climbed into the passenger seat of the sports car and Iki hit the gas.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus were at the Mystic Grill bar, him nursing a tumbler of whiskey and her sipping a gin and tonic as she complained to him. Matt hovered nearby, absently polishing glasses as he pretended to not be listening to them.

"I just don't understand why Caroline hasn't sent him back to Des Cendres! His presence is only a distraction," she ranted, banging her hand on the bar top for emphasis.

"A distraction for whom, Rebekah?" Niklaus asked slyly.

"For her, of course. She spends too time worrying about him, and she needs to concentrate on research right now," his sister defended.

"Oh, really? I think you're failing to remember that he's five hundred years old, Bekah. I think he's fully capable of looking after himself; he's a big boy now," he smirked.

"I never said he can't look after himself," she said sharply. He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, even if he couldn't, she has her hands full with you, you big baby," she continued.

His expression darkened. "I've waited my entire life for this, and it's so close to my grasp."

"You promised, Nik," Rebekah reminded him.

He glared at her. "I'm not going to break my promise. We'll find a way around this. But allow me the simple frustration of being so close, and yet not quite there yet. Still," he lamented.

They fell into silence. Matt grabbed a bin of dirty dishes and walked back into the kitchen. Rebekah watched him.

"Caroline hasn't told me anything about that one yet. Do you know his story?" she asked.

Niklaus melodramatically rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "Bekah, I will never complain about my curse again if you stop falling in love with every cute face you come across," he bemoaned.

She hissed at him and he grinned. His eyes caught something as he did, making his smile widen. He rose to his feet.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Riko d'Ebanne, in the flesh," he said. "How is my favorite Undying Witch?"

Mariko hugged him, grinning. "Oh, you know. Cleaning up vampire messes, as per usual," she teased.

He saluted her. She turned to Rebekah and they embraced.

"How are you, Mariko?" Rebekah asked as Caroline went to Klaus' side and took his hand.

"Just grand. It's been a good few years."

"Did you find any vital information in Greece?" the blond asked.

A shadow flickered over Mariko's face. "No, there weren't any real leads there. The island has long been abandoned."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but the witch cut her off.

"I need you tell me everything that's happened here since I last talked to you, especially what you've found out about Silas," she said.

* * *

Across an ocean, a husband and wife were in deep discussion.

"Do you really think he will put an end to them? Should we wake Finn to help him?" the husband asked.

The wife shook her head. "Finn will only complicate matters. We will wait until after He has been awakened. I believe I know where they are keeping his body, but I have no idea where Niklaus hid Kol's body, and that is more troubling to me than anything else."

"Do you want me to find it?" he offered.

"I will search from here. You need to leave for Virginia now. Keep your distance. Wait until the very last moment to strike," said the wife.

He nodded. "Good-bye, my love."

"Farewell," she said, fading back into the Other Side.

The husband looked at the space the ghost had just been occupying before flashing west.

* * *

"Please, Caroline, let us come home," Elena pleaded through the phone.

It was a lazy Sunday evening just a few days after Mariko had arrived, and Caroline and Klaus were lounging in her room. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed reading a book, while she was sitting at the vanity with a tablet in front of her, swiping through blueprints for the mansion Klaus wanted to build in Mystic Falls. Her cellphone was pressed to her ear and Elena was currently begging to end her vacation.

"We're sick of each other. It's been nearly two weeks here, and we're all ready to come home. Matt and Tyler only lasted a week. There is only so much the four of us can do at a lake house. Last night we played Scattergories for four hours," Elena said.

"There's only so much you can do in this provincial, southern, hick-town," Klaus remarked from the bed. His wife shushed him.

"But this is your last summer to go crazy! Next year, you're going to be preparing for college. You should enjoy it," Caroline protested.

Elena sighed. "Caroline, I enjoyed it while it lasted. But there is too much going on at home. Plus, I feel like I'm under house arrest. We're all getting cabin fever. Even Stefan's driving me crazy," she joked, but Caroline detected some truthfulness in the statement.

"Okay, but only if you promise you had a good time," she said sternly.

"Yes, I promise."

The two friends hung up soon after, and before Caroline could put the phone down, Rebekah's voice came through the door.

"Are you two decent?" she asked.

"Yes, Bekah," Caroline called at the same time that Klaus said, "Go away."

Rebekah opened the door and looked at her brother.

"It's time to release Stefan from his compulsion," she said.

Klaus slowly lowered his book and stared at his sister.

"Now, why would you want to make an already over-complicated situation even more complex, Bekah?"

"It's not about the situation, it's about doing what's right. It's unfair to keep a part of his memory from him."

"Does this mean you want to rekindle any romance you had in the 1920s? Tut, tut. What would Pacari think?" he teased, making her eyes blacken.

"Niklaus. Remove the compulsion as soon as he gets back into town. This is not a request. You owe me," she said darkly.

He threw up his hands. "Alright, alright. I'll do it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"You just want to stay on the doppelganger's good side," Rebekah said.

He smirked. "Ah, sister, you do know me so well."

* * *

The next day, the Squad came back into town, looking like the vacation had done nothing but exhaust them. Elena sought out Caroline right away and demanded to help with research. She said she was bored and needed something to do, but Caroline could tell things were weird between the doppelganger and the younger Salvatore brother. Although it went against her nature, she decided to wait before inquiring about that relationship. Bonnie and Mariko met and hit it off right away, with Mariko offering to help Bonnie develop her powers. It was July now, and while the town busied itself with festivities, the small gang of vampires, witches, werewolves, and one doppelganger focused on research.

But Rebekah had another mission on top of that. The morning after everyone had come back from the lake house, she nervously knocked on the front door of the boarding house. Niklaus was at her side, and he kept grumbling under his breath about how dumb an idea this was. Before she could snap at him, the door opened. To Rebekah's relief, Damon was not their host.

"Stefan," she said, smiling weakly.

He frowned in confusion, his green eyes flashing from one sibling to the other with a hint of mistrust in them.

"Can I help you?" he said politely.

"I would like to talk to you. May we come in?" Rebekah asked.

After a slight hesitation, Stefan gestured them in.

As they took seats in the living room, an awkward silence fell over the trio.

"Is Damon around?" Rebekah blurted out.

Stefan brows furrowed in bewilderment. "No? He's out hunting with Pacari: they've become friendly. Were you looking for him?"

"No, no. I wanted to make sure his nosey ears were far away," the blond vampire explained. "Did you have a good trip? Are you well rested? Are you okay? Do you need blood?"

"You're rambling, Rebekah," Klaus interrupted lazily from the couch.

She shook her head. "Right, sorry."

Stefan clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Can I help you with anything? I'm not trying to be rude, but was there a reason you stopped by?"

"Actually, Stefan, no," Klaus said, rising to his feet.

"Sit down," Rebekah ordered crossly.

Klaus raised his hands towards Stefan in surrender and sat back down. Rebekah took a deep breath and looked at the younger vampire.

"I apologize, Stefan. We're being cryptic," she started.

"You're being cryptic," Klaus cut in. She glared at him and he shut up.

"I don't think you know this, but Original Vampires, meaning Elijah, Niklaus, our other brothers, and myself are able to compel other vampires."

"And Caroline," Stefan said.

Rebekah frowned.

"Caroline can compel other vampires," he elaborated.

"Well, yes. But she's not an Original Vampire. She was originally of my line, but Mariko Kurosawa, the Undying Witch, changed her in the 1400s. She is now her own kind of vampire," she explained.

"Right. Caroline told us," Stefan said.

"But that's besides the point. When we compel other vampires, it lasts until our death. And we do not die."

"Okay."

"Were you ever in Chicago?" she asked.

Stefan frowned. "Ever? Sure. A few times. I lived there for a few years in the early 90s."

"And before then?"

"Just passing through," said Stefan.

"And in the 20s, did you ever pass through?" Rebekah pressed.

Stefan thought about it. "I remember being there briefly in 1922. But I left almost as soon as I arrived. It was a weird time in my life. Why are you asking about that?"

Rebekah glanced at her brother briefly before closing her eyes. "Because I knew you in the 20s. We were together in Chicago for a little less than a year."

"What do you mean, together? I only met you a month ago. Are thinking of someone else?" Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Stefan Salvatore, changed by Katherine Pierce in 1864 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You had a brother, but you didn't like to talk about him. And you were completely insatiable. Your blood lust at its best and worst," Rebekah told him.

"We didn't realize at the time Katherine Pierce was an alias for Katerina Petrova. Otherwise, I might have kept you around," Klaus taunted.

Stefan was looking at them like they had lost their minds. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but can you please stop?"

Rebekah smiled sadly at him. "We've been on the run from our father since we became vampires; we've only done what we had to to survive. I would have brought you with us, but my brother was jealous and missing his wife. He didn't want me to find happiness when he was miserable," she said, giving Klaus a dirty look.

Comprehension started to dawn on Stefan's face. "You said you can compel other vampires…"

"Our father arrived in town and spoilt everything," Rebekah said glumly.

A look of horror took over Stefan's face now. "You erased my memory?" he accused, rising to his feet.

"No. I did. Ripper," Klaus mocked.

Stefan whirled on him. "What gave you the right?"

"I was protecting my family. It's all I've ever done."

"If that were true, I wouldn't be a vampire," Stefan snarled.

Klaus frowned in confusion.

"You made Katherine the monster she is. If she hadn't turned herself to protect herself from you, she would have never met Damon or me. We would have died as humans, probably before World War I," Stefan explained hotly.

"And is that what you would have preferred?" Klaus challenged.

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Stefan, the reason I told you this is because I'm making Klaus remove the compulsion. It isn't fair to you to be missing a piece of your memory. He never should have taken it away in the first place."

Stefan continued to glare at Klaus. He turned towards Rebekah with hostility in his eyes.

"Don't bother," he said.

Rebekah frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'd rather not be reminded of that time in my life. I've taken a lot of steps towards controlling my blood lust, and I don't need to be hit with a year's worth of memories as a ripper to send me spirally."

The siblings were silent for a moment before Klaus clapped his hands together.

"Well, that was easy," he said, getting to his feet. "Good choice, mate," he thumped Stefan on the back. Stefan gave him a nasty look and shrugged his shoulder away from him.

"No need to be a stranger, Stefan. We used to be good friends. One of my best," Klaus winked at him.

"Stefan, this is ridiculous. Allow Klaus to give you your memories back. A bad memory is better than no memory," Rebekah implored.

"No, thank you," Stefan said stiffly. "I have too much going on already. Maybe sometime in the future when things are less complicated"

"I get it, mate. Gotta think about your lady," Klaus said.

"Shut up, Nik," Rebekah shouted.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Can't everybody get along?" Damon interrupted from the front door, a quizzical look in his eyes.

Rebekah slumped, pinching the skin above her nose in frustration. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go.

"Get out, Damon," Stefan warned.

"Get out? This is my house. What's all this talk about memories?" the elder Salvatore questioned, stepping down the stairs.

"None of your business, Damon. The Mikaelsons were just leaving," Stefan said between gritted teeth.

"Hey, brother. Maybe you should pause and think about this for a minute before turning your nose up at the opportunity to learn something about yourself. Can't the past help us make amends with the present?" Damon suggested.

Stefan turned towards his brother.

"Look, there're a lot of things I don't want to remember doing. I've done a lot of shitty things in my time. I still do shitty things. But I can't just pretend they didn't happen. If given the opportunity to forget Katherine Pierce ever happened or that I killed Elena's brother, would I? I don't think so. I should probably remember to not do things like that again."

Stefan sighed. He hung his head.

"1922?" he said quietly.

"Yes. It was only a few months," Rebekah said anxiously.

He nodded before looking into Klaus' eyes.

"Tell me," he said.

* * *

"More!" Riko instructed.

Sweat dripped down Bonnie's face as she tried to hold the spell she was casting. The two witches were in a clearing deep in the forest. Riko had been training Bonnie everyday since they had met the previous week.

"I can't," she snarled.

"Yes, you can, you're not trying hard enough!" the Undying Witch yelled.

Bonnie struggled for a few more seconds before losing concentration. She collapsed to the ground and tried to catch her breath.

"I think you're holding yourself back from your true potential," Riko said from above her. "There are kinds of magic you haven't even dreamed about. I made myself immortal at the age of 25 without having to become a vampire. Have you ever heard of such a thing? I can show you how to tap into a beautiful and freeing extension of your powers."

Bonnie frowned. "But I'm happy with my powers."

Riko smiled darkly. "Are you? Do you never wonder how much more you could be doing? Do you never regret how much _energy_ it takes to do a simple spell?"

Bonnie was silent.

"Haven't terrible things happened because of your powers? Why? Why should you have to suffer so much to use your natural gifts?"

"But what would I have to do to enhance my powers?" Bonnie asked dubiously.

Riko grinned. "There is a branch of magic called 'Expression,' and I'd love to tell you all about it…"

* * *

Elijah was hunched over his mother's notes in the library. It had been two weeks since his arrival in New Orleans, and he had yet to find his mother's immortality papers. As he turned a page carefully, his phone rang shrilly. He looked at the number, frowning. It was a Greek number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Elijah, are you in Mystic Falls?" came a familiar, but unexpected voice through the line.

"Mariko?" he said.

"Yes. The real Mariko. Elijah, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

* * *

Matt pushed at the back door and stepped out into the alley behind the Mystic Grill. He threw the bag of trash he was holding into the dumpster and slammed it shut before pulling out his phone and leaning against the door. He had three hours left, and then he was home free, albeit, home to his empty house. A voice at the other end of the alley startled him, and he dropped his phone.

"I don't care about that, just send the goddamn werewolf!" the speaker shouted angrily.

Matt paused in the act of receiving his phone, looking down the alley behind the Mystic Grill. Klaus was pacing up and down, talking into a phone. He looked furious.

"The full moon is in just a few days, Greta. I have the moonstone, I have the doppelganger, and I have a vampire. I need that werewolf here now!"

Matt ducked behind the dumpster and slid to the ground. Elena had assured Bonnie that Klaus was not going to attempt the sacrifice until he had found a way to not kill her. What was this?

Klaus was getting angrier. "It doesn't matter what Caroline said, this is what I'm saying now. Bring me the werewolf. It's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. She'll forgive me for killing her friend, eventually. We've lived through worse. Are you going to do this, or am I going to have to threaten you?"

Matt's eyes widened. He was planning on killing Elena?

"Good. I'm glad you've come to your senses, Greta. Tomorrow night, then, at Exit 41," Klaus said, ending the call. He strode quickly out of the alleyway, past Matt's hiding spot, and into the sun-soaked street.

Matt got to his feet shakily, pulling out his phone as he threw open the door and rushed back into the Grill.

"Bonnie? We need to talk," he started anxiously.

Out on the street, Silas grinned as he pocketed the phone.

* * *

The next day found Elena and Caroline in the Forbes backyard. They were potting plants for Liz because Caroline felt guilty about all the newcomers who had been coming in and out of the Sheriff's house. They were currently making up the strawberry pots, and there was soil all over the patio.

"It's really weird, Caroline. Matt said he was talking on the phone in the alley, making plans to kill me in the sacrifice," Elena said.

Caroline frowned. "Nik didn't do that. He promised you he would find another way to break his curse."

"But did he mean it?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Yes, he meant it. Nik means what he says. Besides, he wouldn't do that to me."

Elena grimaced, looking away.

"What?" Caroline asked, irritated.

"Matt said that one of the things Klaus said was 'It's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission,' specifically about you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Matthew heard incorrectly."

"Caroline, I trust Klaus. At least, I want to. But Matt is one of my oldest friends."

"I think there is more going on here than we think," the vampire said sagely.

"I would say so," a voice said from across the lawn.

Caroline's head whipped around. Mariko stood at the gate to the backyard, her black and purple hair shining brightly and her eyes shielded by dark sunglasses. A large duffel bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Iki, where are you going?" Caroline said, frowning and rising to her feet.

The witch stepped into the backyard and walked towards them.

"I just arrived from Zakynthos, Greece," she said carefully.

"Mariko, you've been in Mystic Falls for over a week," Caroline told her flatly.

"I am afraid Silas has been tromping around town masquerading as me. Haven't I seemed a bit off since my arrival?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "But you've-shes's-he's been everywhere! I've touched her-him-it!"

Mariko sighed. "We should head inside and gather everyone. But first things first, besides the other Mariko, have there been strange things happening around town?"

"Elena was just telling me that our friend Matt overheard Nik on the phone yesterday planning to go through with the ritual to break his hybrid curse, even though he has vowed to not do it until he finds a way to not kill Elena, who is the doppelganger."

Mariko's strange eyes roved over Elena. "Oh, yes. I only met Katerina Petrova once, but that was quite enough. Your essence is so very different, though."

Elena smiled weakly. "Thanks, I guess?"

Mariko winked. "It's a compliment; I promise. But that doesn't seem like a story about Klaus betraying you. It seems like Silas has been masquerading as other people, not just me."

"What do we do, Iki?" Caroline asked.

"We need to figure out a way to track Silas. He can take on any form. I had an encounter with him in Greece; I'll tell you all about it. That's why it took me so long to get here."

"And why you dropped off the face of the planet?"

"Well, he stole my phone and left me for dead. He's been blocking all my calls to Mystic Falls by using mind control on all of you. You haven't seen my calls; I finally reached Elijah, but only because he was in New Orleans."

Elena's phone rang suddenly and she turned away to answer.

"Hey, Jer, what's up? What? Why? He's here, at the house? Has Jenna seen him yet? Alright, okay. I'm on my way."

She turned back to face the witches, her face pale. Caroline gave her a sympathetic look.

"Your father's back in town?" she asked.

Elena grimaced. "Yeah. Why does he always show up at the worst moments?"

"Make sure it's actually him and not Silas," Mariko said.

"How do I do that?"

"Silas would try to manipulate you to do something. And his personality will seem weird," the witch suggested.

Elena nodded before hurrying to her car, wiping the dirt off her hands as she went. Mariko looked around the patio.

"Garden party?" she smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just paying my dues. Come on, we have a lot to discuss."

They made their way into the kitchen and Riko sat at the table while Caroline washed her face and hands.

"I found the ancient Traveler altar; it was high atop a cliff. I was only able to access it be flying up. It was definitely the real deal, but there weren't a lot of useful runes for me to decipher. Until I found the cave," Riko explained, taking a swig of her beer.

"The cave?" Caroline asked as she dried off.

"I could feel the magic pulsating from it and knew it was the key to finding Silas. So I ventured inside. There were so many runes all over the walls. A lot of stuff about doppelgangers, but before I could read too closely, I heard him. He took me completely by surprise, which hasn't happened to me in a very long time. He's as powerful as I am, Care. But with the element of surprise, and being in his ancestral home, he definitely had the upper hand," said the witch.

Caroline sat at the table with a glass of blood and listened intently.

"He was cloaked in shadow, but his voice was in my head. He said I was a very impressive witch and he admired my technique, so he was sorry we couldn't get to know each other. He was angry; I could feel his wrath vibrating from the walls of the caves. He said he thought Qetsiyah had buried his beloved there, but he couldn't find her. He wanted to know if I could see where she was. I told him I didn't know where to even begin. I didn't even know his beloved's name. He screamed 'Amara!' and it echoed off the walls. Suddenly, I was prone on the floor of the cave and he was bent over me. He took my phone and placed his hand on my forehead, looking deep into my eyes. He muttered a spell in ancient Greek – a knowing spell to read my mind quickly. It was so powerful I blacked out. When I woke, the mouth of the cave had been sealed shut and I felt weaker than I have in centuries. After several weeks of wandering aimlessly, I figured out a way to connect to the Traveler clan's powers and recovered enough strength to blast a hole in the wall of the cave. When I found a phone I began calling you, Klaus, Rebekah, Pacari, but no one was answering. I finally reached Elijah last night," Riko said, her voice low and her eyes burning.

"We almost lost you and I had no idea," Caroline whispered, her face tight with guilt.

Riko placed a hand on her friend's arm. "I'm the Undying Witch. It's going to take more than a dark tunnel for you to see the end of me."

Caroline smiled weakly and pulled out her phone. "Nik, Bekah, and Pacari should hear this. We thought Silas a distant threat and now not only has he been wakened, he's in our town wreaking havoc. We need a plan."

* * *

The next afternoon, Riko was in the woods behind the boarding house, training with Pacari and Damon. She had met the Salvatore brothers just a few short hours beforehand, and found herself taking a liking to them. Stefan was far too moody and Damon's holier-than-thou attitude certainly could get old fast, but she found them charming and intelligent. One thing she did find strange was that Stefan looked a lot like Silas did when he had finally revealed himself in the cave. The lighting had been dim, but the resemblance was uncanny. She stored that in the back of her mind to think about later, because she wanted to train. Being defeated by another witch was something she hadn't experienced since she had been a mortal, and she wasn't planning on it happening again. She was sparring both Pacari and Damon, and thankfully winning. Stefan had begged out because he was apparently still reeling from having a compulsion removed by Niklaus. _Typical Nik,_ Riko had thought.

"Tell me something, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, how does such a powerful witch come to the employ of a crazy family of vampires?" Damon teased as they fought. Pacari shot a curse at her that she deflected easily.

"The name is Riko," she said, putting a hand up lazily and sending him flying through the air. "And I am under no one's employ."

"Is it Riko or Mariko? Your double seemed to prefer Mariko, so I would love some clarification," the antebellum vampire said as he got back on his feet.

"I was born Mariko Kurosawa, but once I met Caroline, I adopted her surname. My relationship with my parents was complicated, to say the least. And the name Mariko is only used by close friends, just like Niklaus prefers to be known as 'Klaus,'" she said, sending a spell at Pacari that hit him in the gut.

"Can I call you Iki like Caroline does?" Damon asked.

"Try and see what happens," she taunted.

Pacari stopped sparring to go do some research a little while later, but Damon and Riko began heating it up. She admired his tenacity, even after she repeatedly threw him into a tree.

"Tell you what," he panted against a stump. "I'll let you win, and you can go ahead and say it was a draw. Seem fair, Queen Witch?"

Riko grinned. "Not a chance."

Bonnie Bennett burst into the clearing at that moment, a wild look in her eyes.

"You!" she yelled at Riko. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You disappeared last night in the middle of teaching me the Incendiary Spell and I nearly burnt down my house! My father is threatening to take all my books away!" she snapped.

Riko gazed at the disturbed witch calmly. "Bonnie, I presume? Caroline told me you've been training privately with Silas, and nothing could have been more dangerous for you."

"Silas? I've been training with you!"

Riko shook her head. "Silas has been controlling you. Why he wants you to use Expression is unknown to me. Expression magic is dangerous and unpredictable and dark. I would never recommend using it."

"You showed me how to use Expression, and now you're refusing to show me how to control it! How to stop using it! Am I just your pawn? What sick and twisted joke are you playing on me?" Bonnie snarled at the Undying Witch.

"Hey, Bon-Bon. Calm down. She's telling the truth," Damon interjected, but both witches ignored him.

Mariko crossed her arms and surveyed the witch coolly. "I haven't been playing any games with you; Silas has. I never told you about Expression, nor would I ever recommend any witch use Expression magic. It's far too dangerous."

Bonnie sneered at her. "You told me you used it to make yourself immortal! That's how you became the Undying Witch!"

Mariko's eyebrows arced towards her forehead. "I never said any such thing. That was Silas."

"You told me I wouldn't feel weak anymore!" Bonnie shouted.

Damon flashed off quietly as they argued.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are of a strong line of witches. But you are still young and naïve. You allowed yourself to be manipulated by the Immortal Silas. I understand. He is one of the strongest creatures to have ever walked this earth. He has appeared to you in my form and shown you how to use Expression without giving you any boundaries. He hasn't shown you how to stop, because he does not want you to stop. Until it kills you, along with the people you care about," Mariko said sternly.

"You're lying!" Bonnie cried.

"Am I?"

"Klaus is trying to murder my best friend, and you are helping him. You're Klaus' witch."

Riko d'Ebanne shook her head in dismay. "I am no one's witch but my own. Maybe that's something you should start saying to yourself, Bonnie."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said, outraged.

"I think you've been helping your friends a little too much."

"I love my friends. Everything I've done has been to protect them from evil people like Klaus."

"Klaus is irrelevant. He is not going to murder Elena," said Riko dismissively.

"Why are you doing this?' Bonnie said, sending sparks at the older witch in her anger.

Riko waved her hand and the flames disappeared. "You do not want to spar with me, little one."

"Oh yeah?"

At that moment, Klaus and Damon appeared in the clearing.

"I fear there has been a misunderstanding, Miss Bennett," Klaus said.

Bonnie growled in frustration, sending a curse at him, which Mariko blocked.

"This is your final warning," she said.

Bonnie sent a spell at the Japanese witch in response. Riko stepped out of the way and grinned.

"Well, by all means, show me what you've got. I would love to get some practice in," she taunted.

* * *

On the other side of town, Caroline was in the Gilbert kitchen on the phone with Elijah. Elena sat next to her at the table writing furiously in her journal, and Jenna and John bickered while making dinner. Jeremy was on his Gameboy, looking up occasionally to shake his head at the adults.

"I finally found my mother's notes on the immortality spell. I think she used a variation of the spell this Qetsiyah used on Silas," Elijah was saying.

"How long do you think it will take you to go through all her papers?" Caroline asked, worriedly chewing on her thumbnail.

"At least another week. She used a special code so it would be remarkably hard to decipher her writings," Elijah explained.

A loud rapping at the front door made everyone in the room pause.

"Caroline!" Damon's voice called through the door.

Caroline frowned. "I'm going to have to call you back, Lijah," she said, ending the call and flashing to the door.

"Caroline!" Damon said, a look of relief on his face.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline snapped.

"Your witch is fighting ours. Normally, I'd stay and watch the drama, but I think Bonnie may get herself killed, which would be inconvenient for everybody."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie picked a fight with Riko. I think she lost some brain cells training with Silas. They're in the meadow behind the boarding house."

Caroline rolled her eyes and flashed to the boarding house with Damon at her heels. When she reached the clearing, Riko was throwing spells at Bonnie that the other witch was having a hard time evading. Niklaus was watching from a distance.

"Mariko! Stop!" Caroline shouted, dismayed to find that Damon was correct. Beside her, Nik seemed mildly amused.

But Mariko did not seem to hear her, sending another wave of magic at her opponent. The spell hit a tree right next to Bonnie in a small explosion. Bonnie sent a ball of fire at Mariko in response, who stepped calmly out of the way.

"Really? You find this funny?" Caroline scolded her husband.

He smirked at her. "Let Mariko have her fun, sweetheart. She's clearly been in need of a sparring partner."

Caroline glared at him. "They aren't sparring, Nik. Bonnie looks ready to kill."

"Yes, and Mariko looks almost bored. This is too easy for her. Relax, she has it all under control," he soothed, rubbing her arms.

Caroline knew he was right but she also knew this fight was Silas' doing: he had clearly been manipulating Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes had turned jet-black and the language she was using was definitely Ancient Greek. The witches circled each other, spells and curses whirling through the air. Bonnie was very close to Caroline and Klaus when she suddenly turned away from Mariko and raised her hands towards Klaus, chanting. Mariko sent a curse at her just as Bonnie's spell started hurtling towards Klaus. The two spells smashed together, ricocheting into the nearest being: Caroline, who immediately hit the forest floor.

Mariko screamed when she saw what had happened. Bonnie froze, staring at the blond lying on the floor of the forest.

"Caroline!" Klaus roared, collapsing to his knees and pulling her torso into his chest, cradling her lolling head.

"I-I-didn't-mean," Bonnie stuttered. Damon flashed to her side.

"Come on, Bonnie," he said urgently. She looked at him, confused. He took her in his arms and flashed away.

Mariko ran to Caroline's side in distress. She had been trying to erase Bonnie's knowledge of Expression magic, but she didn't know what Bonnie had been trying to curse her with. She touched Caroline's arm tentatively through Klaus' embrace: the vampire's skin was strangely warm.

"Caroline?" Klaus tried to rouse his wife to no avail.

Riko shook her head. They would have to wait for Caroline to wake on her own.


	7. Chapter 6: A Daughter's Return

Castell de la Vida, Girona, Catalonia, Spain

1161

The sun rose in a majestic display of pinks and oranges and gold on a warm April morning at a castle built into a cliff in the northeastern tip of Spain. As per usual, almost none of the palace residents saw this spectacular sunrise, as they had been partying and reveling until the early hours of the morning. In fact, many of the residents had only gone to bed just as the first peaks of light began hitting the waves. In this queer palace, the servants did not typically rise until well after noon, and even then, there was no need to rush their chores – very few of the nobles living here required food and water, and besides, the masters of the castle wouldn't rise for several more hours, anyway. One of the only servants who saw the sunrise on a regular basis was Baat, the horse master, and today was no exception.

Baat had built a small hut for himself when he had first arrived at the castle. Lord Elijah, who had brought him to this strange world, had offered him a splendid room within the walls of the castle, but he had refused. When he decided to uproot his life and leave his home country forever, he knew he had to keep a piece of home with him always. It was a small building made of mud and wood and straw, but it was all he needed. That, and his horses.

As the sun rose steadily over the Mediterranean, Baat rolled up his straw mat, dressed himself, did his morning prayers, and ate his porridge. He then stepped out into the salty air and breathed in deeply. At night and in fog, the ancient trees masked the stone edifice well from ships, but on a clear morning like today, the castle probably sparkled like a gemstone from the sea. He made his way down a steep and rocky path that led to the stables, and he hummed a tune that Lady Caroline had taught him when he had first arrived at Castell de la Vida ten years ago. It was going to get hot fast, he could tell already. He heard the horses neighing as he approached the large stables, and he hoped the stable boys were already up and getting them fed and watered. Just as he was opening the door, he heard loud voices coming from within, and they were certainly not his stable boys. He creaked the door open hesitantly.

"-if you only just saw that I'm trying to help you! Don't act like you're all alone here at the stone castle by the sea. You're surrounded by friends!"

Lady Caroline was wearing a blue silk gown that hung off her pale shoulders. The sleeves fell to the floor and her train was three feet long and white roses had been artfully combed into her long hair. She was the picture of a grand lady, but her face was red and her hands were clenched into fists.

Lord Niklaus stood close to her, his clothing somber and grey, like the expression on his face. Baat always liked Lord Niklaus; he was so good with the horses and he never talked much. Except, for now, apparently. Neither noticed Baat enter the stables.

"No one here understands what it's like to have fifty different voices in your head all at once! None of my siblings have to contend with being ordered by past victims to commit suicide! They don't know how to help me. I don't know how to help myself! So stop bloody trying to make me all better and leave me in peace and solitude! De la Vida has been the best place for me to deal with this, so don't ruin it," Lord Niklaus snarled at the woman.

Lady Caroline glared at him, and Baat could see her arms trembling in fury. He started to back out of the room.

"There's no need to be rude. I'm not trying to force you to do anything. But if you're going to isolate yourself, then don't act like a martyr! Don't act like everyone forced you out, because we haven't," she yelled.

"I'm not acting like a martyr!" the lord roared back. "I just want to die!"

Lady Caroline smirked. "Do you need a definition of the word?"

Lord Niklaus snarled. "I don't want to die for a higher power; I want to die to get some peace and quiet, especially from the likes of you!"

The lady took a step forward. "It will end. It must. It has to."

"I don't think so. This is it for me. Stop trying to save me, Caroline," the lord said dully.

"Never," she whispered. His eyes went wide, but before he could say anything, she spoke again. Rather, she screamed. "Baat!"

Baat froze. He was nearly out the doorway, but he guiltily came back into the stables.

"My lady," he murmured.

"Go about your business. I was just leaving. I think we may have scared your stable boys off with our disagreement; they should be nearby," she said.

"Disagreement?" Lord Niklaus scoffed. She glared at him before elegantly gathering her skirts and gliding past Baat and onto the path back to the castle.

Lord Niklaus kept muttering under his breath after she left, a dark look on his face.

"And then it will be Rebekah coming down to tell me to start coming to balls and dancing like a fool," he spat out.

Baat raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. He went into the back room and found his three helpers there, all with terrified looks on their faces.

"The Lady Caroline was so angry!" Felipe, the youngest, squawked.

Baat gestured them to follow and they all began their chores. Lord Niklaus had made his way to his favorite horse and was brushing him.

"I'm going to go for a ride, Baat. I'll have Poseidon back to you by midday," he said.

Baat nodded and Niklaus led the horse out of the stables. Baat shook his head at the early morning drama. Working for this family rarely had dull moments, but he did wish he were able to do his tasks properly before they began screaming at each other.

* * *

Later that day, Caroline was sitting in the window seat in Rebekah's chambers, waiting for her maker to finish getting ready. Rebekah always slept late, and took her time dressing. _'I have all the time in the world; why would I ever rush?_ ' Rebekah always told her when she complained about it. Right now, Rebekah was hemming and hawing over whether to wear a mauve dress or a burgundy dress.

"I wasn't telling him how to deal with his problems, I was simply telling him he doesn't have to act like he's all alone!" Caroline grumbled, her eyes focused on the gardens.

"He's just a stubborn ass, Care. Besides, your fight is probably the most exciting thing that's happened to him all week," Rebekah drawled.

"Do you think?" Caroline asked, her head snapping around.

"Absolutely. Nothing distracts Nik like a good fight. The voices probably went away for a good hour this morning. He'll thank you eventually."

Caroline snorted. "Thank me? Forgive me if I have trouble picturing that."

"Definitely mauve with this lighting," Rebekah decided firmly. Her handmaidens began dressing her. "Nik has his own way of saying thank you. In general, he's much better when you're around. Did you know that?"

Caroline spotted the man himself just then, emerging from a flower patch.

"No, I didn't know that," she said softly.

That night, a sketch appeared on Caroline's pillow. It depicted herself, her cheeks flushed and her hair wild as she screamed at him in the stables with horses in the background. She smiled and put it in her jewelry box.

* * *

Two weeks later, Niklaus and Caroline were on a ride together. They had left early to head to one of Niklaus' favorite spots, a hidden lagoon a few miles north of the castle. He was explaining how his siblings came to own Castell de la Vida.

"Kol found it, actually. It was built sometime in the 8th century and had fallen into ruin. He was exploring the area in 1036 when he stumbled upon the castle. No one lived here at that point, so he started renovating. Elijah and Rebekah joined him a few years later. I visited briefly once, but I never lived here permanently until we fled Auxor."

"It's so beautiful; he's done a wonderful job."

"I agree. Kol isn't always a monster. He can be a real lord when he tries."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I love Kol. He's definitely much less a monster than you," she teased.

He scowled at her and they raced a bit to reach the lagoon. They had a lovely afternoon swimming and playing in the sand – or at least, Caroline did while Niklaus watched and tried to keep the voices at bay. Caroline's vervain bracelet kept her protected from the hot Mediterranean sun and made her blond curls shine. Kol himself stumbled upon them from the sea, where he had been sailing up the coast. He anchored and spent the day with them. The brothers teased Caroline that she should try drinking shark blood, due to her hesitation to hurt humans when she fed from them, and she flung back that she could simply have some of their blood if she wanted to know what that tasted like. At sunset, they all sprawled in the sand under a tree and argued about the Battle of Hastings and the pros and cons of invasions. Predictably, both brothers were very supportive of invasions.

"But what does that mean for the Briton identity?" said Caroline.

"It will change. As all cultures do," Kol said.

"At what cost?"

"Don't you mean to what benefit?"

"You're talking like a Viking."

"You do know my parents were Vikings, yes?"

Caroline smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but Niklaus suddenly jumped to his feet and made a very strange garbled sound, halfway between a laugh and a sob. His companions stared at him.

"You alright there, brother?" Kol asked.

Niklaus didn't respond. He brought his hands to his head and rubbed his scalp furiously, muttering under his breath, " _Show yourself, show yourself, show yourself_."

Kol raised an eyebrow and turned back to Caroline. "Innovations, change, progress, beautiful art: they don't happen because people are nice to each other. They are a direct result of one culture taking over another."

"- _say something, say something, say something-"_

"That's how history has worked so far, but it doesn't have to be the only example we have. We can change the standard."

"- _come out, come out, come out, come out_ -"

Kol laughed. "Sweetheart, that's very idealistic of you."

"- _don't. Stop. You. How. How."_

"Nik," Kol said loudly. "Maybe you should take a swim? Maybe a little cool water will help sort your brain out."

Niklaus removed his hands from his head and stared at them, a look of astonishment on his face. "It is over," he whispered hoarsely.

"What?"

"They're gone."

"What's gone, Nik?"

"The voices are gone. For the first time in over fifty years, my head is clear."

Kol and Caroline shared a look before Kol stood up and clapped his brother on the back.

"That's good, brother. A nice break."

Niklaus shook his head furiously. "It's not a break. It's never been like this before. It started to fade a few days ago and just now, they went away completely. That's never happened before. I don't hear the voices, I don't see any ghosts. No one is taunting me and telling me to end it all. The curse is…over."

The other vampires shared another concerned look.

"You don't believe me," Niklaus said flatly.

"It's not that we don't believe you, necessarily. We certainly want to believe you," Kol said helpfully.

His brother glared at him and Caroline stood up.

"Tell me about Henrik," she demanded.

A dark shadow came over Niklaus' face and Kol gaped at the blond vampire.

"Caroline," he warned, but Nik started talking.

"Henrik was my youngest brother. He asked me to see the wolves one night and against my better judgment, we snuck out of the caves to watch them transform and roam. But the tree we were in wasn't strong enough. They devoured him. My baby brother, devoured before my eyes," he said steadily with emotion. His eyes remained calm. He didn't look demented or feral or manic.

Caroline looked at Kol. "I believe him. Truly. He would never be able to talk about Henrik so calmly before. At least not without trying to drown himself in the sea."

Kol frowned and looked his brother deep in the eyes. Kol stared steadily back. After a long moment, Kol let out a giant whoop and jumped in the air.

"You _are_ back!" he exclaimed.

Nik smiled lightly, his eyes exuberant. "I'm back."

The entire castle partied for a month once the three had returned and broke the news to Elijah and Rebekah. Niklaus was much quieter and tamer than he had been before the curse, but he was definitely sane again. He attended the parties, but he spent his days frantically writing and painting. Caroline thought he was trying to purge something. Meanwhile, the Mikaelson siblings felt for the first time since they had been turned that things were going work out for them.

* * *

1166

It had been five years since Niklaus' curse ended, and he was gradually returning to his previous self. His siblings helped him recover. Kol left only a year after the curse broke: though he enjoyed the time spent with his family, he had too much wanderlust to stay cooped up in a castle for very long. Caroline spent her days studying languages and history and philosophy and found herself yearning to travel, an ache she had never suffered from as a human. It seemed her vampire self wanted to wander the world, too.

One crisp November morning, Caroline, Nik, Rebekah, and Elijah were at the breakfast table when a letter arrived. Caroline and Niklaus had been making eyes at each other across the table while Rebekah furiously wrote a letter and Elijah did some bookkeeping for the estate. Caroline's cry of shock alerted everyone.

The letter had the seal of Auxor on it. The only residents of Auxor who knew she was at Castell de la Vida were Adelaide and Sophia, so it had to be from one of them. She ripped it open, excited to hear from either her mentor or oldest friend. She scanned the letter quickly and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"What is it, Care?" Rebekah asked, concerned.

Caroline slowly balled the note up in her fist and threw it into the fire. "My mother," she started, but stopped.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a worried glance.

"Your mother, what? Did she write the letter?" Elijah ventured.

Caroline shook her head. "No, it's from Sophia. My mother is dying," she said hollowly.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Finally, Rebekah spoke.

"Will you go?"

Caroline drummed her fingers on the table. "I think I will. I have too much unfinished business with her," she said moodily.

"I will go with you then," Rebekah said.

"No!" the younger vampire cried.

A look of hurt fell over her sire's face.

"I didn't mean – I have to go alone. It's just – Complicated."

Rebekah glanced at Elijah. "I understand, Caroline; however, I do need to check on something in Auxor."

Caroline frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah sighed. "During your change, the witches were busy dealing with Mikael. They found a way to subdue him: desiccation. In those few short days after your change and before we left for here, they explained to me that they had him under several strong spells and curses and would let me know if he ever woke. You were busy killing your husband," she smirked.

"Annoying prick," Caroline muttered. "Mikael is no longer a threat?"

"For the moment. We should never underestimate him. That's why I want to go with you and check on him."

Caroline pondered this for a moment. "I will check on him," she said firmly.

Niklaus, who had been silent through all this, snarled. "I do not think so."

She whirled on him. "It is not up to you. I trust the witches. He will still be subdued. Sophia and Adelaide know what they're doing."

Rebekah frowned. "I don't know, Care. I don't like the thought of you going alone."

"It is my home. I will be safe there."

* * *

Auxor, Toulouse, France

1166

Marie paused from her chores for a moment to wipe the dripping sweat off her forehead with a rag and glance out the window. It was nearly dusk, which meant she had to go get the duchess' dinner from the kitchens soon. It had been a very long week for Marie; she was one of the only people Lady Alix allowed into her chambers, so a lot of responsibility fell on her tired shoulders. The duchess was dying and the entire castle was already in mourning. The Lady Sophia was running things now, but ever-loyal Marie would consider Lady Alix the master of the estate until her dying breath.

With a sigh, she rose from her spot on the floor where she had been cleaning the hearth in Lady Caroline's old bedchambers. She looked around the room. The duchess' daughter had disappeared over twenty years before, and no one had a decent explanation as to where she had gone. She wasn't dead; Marie knew for sure. Lady Sophia would mention her from time to time, but she was always vague about her circumstances and whereabouts. In the days following the Great Battle, Lady Caroline's husband died, presumably from battle wounds, and Lady Caroline herself left the castle very shortly after. Marie helped as she was escorted onto a ship late one night and sailed south on the Garonne River, never to be seen again. Lady Alix had changed after that. She seemed both sad and relieved. Marie knew mother and daughter had a difficult relationship, but she had always believed Lady Alix loved her daughter fiercely. When she fell ill, the duchess suddenly began talking about Lady Caroline constantly, as if doing so would keep her own heart beating. Marie knew Lady Alix wanted nothing more than to see her daughter again, but she doubted it would happen. Lady Caroline never wrote to the duchess, only Lady Sophia and Sophia's mother, Lady Adelaide. Wherever she was, she didn't seem to be concerned about her dying mother. Although Marie was loyal to Lady Alix now, she knew how terrible she had been to Lady Caroline. As Lady Caroline's handmaiden, Marie had listened to her mistress' complaints and tended the girl's wounds, when she herself was still a slip of a thing. She couldn't blame Lady Caroline for keeping her distance, even while she pitied Lady Alix.

Marie ended her musings and left the bedchamber, shutting the door behind her quietly. She went down to the kitchens and received Lady Alix's dinner and began climbing back up the stairs. She thought about her three children during the long climb. Her husband wanted their daughter to marry soon, but Marie felt she was still too young at fourteen and wanted her to get an education. She was pushing for her to enter a convent, an idea her husband was warming up to because it meant he could avoid a dowry. She reached Lady Alix's bedchamber and went inside. Lady Sophia had hung incense all around the room, to Marie's chagrin. She did have to admit it helped keep the sickroom smelling better than most, even if the burning sticks were a hazard. The perfumed air and curtained windows made the room feel like a chapel. Lady Alix was prone on the bed, her chest barely moving. Marie approached her.

"Ma dame, I have your supper."

Lady Alix lifted her head slightly and gave the handmaiden a nod.

"Leave it on the table, Marie; I will have it in a little while," she said weakly.

Marie hesitated before placing the soup on the table next to the bed.

"Is Caroline here yet, Marie?" the duchess murmured softly just as Marie was leaving.

Marie stopped and turned around, a sorrowful and pitying expression on her face.

"Lady Caroline has been gone for over twenty years, ma dame."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten. But she is returning soon. I can feel it."

Marie gave her mistress a helpless look. "Oui, ma dame," she said before exiting. She gasped in surprise to see Lady Sophia waiting in the hallway.

"How is she, Marie?"

Marie looked at the floor. "Not well. She can barely raise her head anymore."

Lady Sophia frowned and walked to the door.

"She keeps asking for her daughter," Marie said suddenly, making Lady Sophia pause.

"She's asking for Caroline? As if she's still here?" she asked worriedly.

Marie shook her head. "No. I think she expects her to return."

A grim look crossed Lady Sophia's countenance. "I don't think she will answer my letter. She hated her so much…" she said, more to herself than to Marie.

"But Lady Caroline is her daughter, no matter what."

Lady Sophia gave the handmaiden a sharp, assessing look. "Some wounds are too deep," she said before entering the bedchamber.

Marie went to bed soon after that, exhausted by the day and knowing she was on duty the following night. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed of bloody battlefields and an angel in the sky.

* * *

Three days later, Marie was tending the fire in Lady Alix's room when a strange sensation came over her, the hair on the back of her neck rising. She stood and turned around fast, her heart beating in her chest like a drum.

A startlingly beautiful woman stood in the doorway, wearing a very fine mantle and exotic hair adornments. A veil covered her face and a strong perfume permeated from her. Marie was thunderstruck, because this was not just any noblewoman. This was the mistress' daughter. Lady Caroline had returned to Auxor, just as Lady Alix had predicted.

Marie stumbled away from the hearth and crossed to the beautiful woman. She shakily bowed once she got closer, breathing in Lady Caroline's sweet perfume.

"Lady Caroline, welcome home," she murmured.

"Marie, how is my mother?" Caroline asked, not looking at Marie or her mother, but out the window, as if distracted.

Marie shook her head sadly. "The Duchess is not well. Her heart has weakened."

Caroline nodded. "I would like to be alone with her for the rest of the night, Marie."

Marie nodded, her bewilderment clear on her face. Caroline noticed.

"How have you been, Marie? It's been 23 years; are you married?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You were twelve when I last saw you. You are thirty-five now?"

"I will be next month," Marie answered in astonishment that the lady had remembered.

"And children? Do you have children?"

"I have three. Two sons, one daughter."

Caroline smiled. "Watch over your daughter. She is precious."

"Yes, my lady."

"You may go."

Marie swiftly left, wondering how on earth Lady Caroline still looked as young as the day she left Auxor, when she was seventeen years old.

Back in the bedchamber, Caroline stared at her mother. After a long moment, she swept up her skirts and crossed the room, taking up Marie's spot on the stool by the bed. She let her mind wander. The previous night, she had silently wandered the halls while the castle slept, breathing in memories of the wretched place. She had passed the room where Alix had beaten her for singing. She passed the chapel where she had been forced to remain on her knees once for 12 hours, as penance. For what, Caroline could not remember. Those terrible five years during which her mother tortured her brutally had left their mark, and Caroline was determined to make Alix d'Ebanne atone for her sins.

It was around midnight when Alix finally stirred. Caroline rose to her feet as her eyes fluttered open and crossed to the shadow of the window. Alix heartbeat was faint and uneven and Caroline knew it wouldn't be long before her mother's time on this earth was done. The thought filled her with an uneasy sensation. This was why she was here: to get closure before she couldn't any longer. There was no reason to feel uneasy.

"Marie? Is that you?" Alix whispered hoarsely.

Caroline remained silent.

"Marie, your lady needs water. I've been dreaming again of awful things. Give me some water and sing to me," Alix continued.

"Marie is not here," Caroline said from the shadows.

Alix froze in the bed, her head turning slowly towards the window.

"Who is that?" she asked sharply, an alertness in her eyes that didn't match her weak body. She struggled into a sitting position while keeping her gaze focused on the window.

"Someone seeking answers," Caroline said.

"Answers; I can give. I have no secrets anymore."

"Even for a little girl who asked too many questions?"

Alix stilled. "Come forward," she demanded.

Caroline stepped into the light slowly. Her golden blond hair was shinier and longer than it had been in her human life, and her skin shown in the moonlight with an ethereal glow only vampires had. But her eyes were the same eyes that had once stared at Alix d'Ebanne in accusation, betrayal, and hurt. The same blue eyes as Alix's own.

"Daughter," Alix murmured.

Caroline stared at her mother.

"Caroline, please, come here," Alix said.

Reluctantly, the vampire crossed to her mother's deathbed.

"You don't look a day over seventeen," Alix marveled.

"The Change will do that," Caroline supplied.

"Ah, yes. The Change," Alix said, her eyes roving over her long-lost daughter.

"Hello, Mother," Caroline said.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"I never thought you would, either. Then Sophia's letter came."

Alix smiled. "Ah, Sophia. She's a good girl. Her mother has never forgiven me for allowing that vampire girl to take you away, but your place was no longer at Auxor. I had to let you go."

Caroline frowned. "Adelaide didn't want me to leave? But I was a newly turned vampire! I was dangerous."

Alix shrugged, and it looked like it hurt. "Not to her. She thought you needed to stay with family. She felt the clan could have held their own against you, and she was probably right. But I told her you needed to go off and find yourself."

Caroline blinked in shock at her mother. "I thought you didn't understand me."

Alix shook her head. "I always understood you, Caroline, because I was you. You were so similar to me when I was a young girl. And it absolutely terrified me."

"Why?"

"Because I was not ready for the world when I was wed. And it nearly killed me."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked cautiously.

"You must understand, my child. Everything I did, I did to protect you. The world is an awful place, and if you had not been prepared for it, like I was, it would have been your ruination. As girls, as women, we are weak and men take advantage of that. I had to find my strength, slowly and painfully. I didn't want you to have such a shock when you were wed. I know you idolized your father, Caroline, but he was not always a good man."

"You tortured me as a child, and now you're trying to blacken my father's name?" the vampire snarled.

Alix leaned forward with a fiery and determined look in her eyes. "As soon as we wed, your father tried to take my land, my power, my dignity, and my title away from me. It was only after I threatened him with the clan that he backed down. You don't even want to know about your grandfather or your uncle. Men are not to be trusted. I knew if I hardened you early, you would be more prepared for the ugliness of the world. That's why I was so harsh when your doting father left. That's why I trained you so hard. That's why I sent you to the court of Eleanor's philandering husband. That's why you wed that stupid boy. I believed the pain and suffering would force any weakness out of you and make you stronger."

"My father was nothing but kind and loving to me! You were just jealous of our relationship!" Caroline shouted, her hands shaking with fury.

"At times I was sad that I could not just be a loving mother to you, but I knew I had a duty to you. You would not reach your full potential without some trauma."

"Did it ever occur to you I would have been strong either way? That maybe fearing my own mother weakened me?"

"Ah, but after a time you didn't fear me. You began disobeying me at every turn. You spent your days in the woods with Sophia. You snuck out at night to learn about vampires from the most dangerous ones of them all. When you returned to Auxor, you saved us all. You had tapped into your greatest power. My work was done."

"So you have no regrets?"

"Why should I waste my time with that? I am dying, Caroline. You are now a creature who cannot be hurt by human men. Before your change, I had wanted you to inherit Auxor and continue our family's line and legacy, but I found myself quite happy with the strange and unpredicted turn your life took. Your new powers would protect you in ways your old powers could not."

"But I cannot continue our line."

"Sophia will do it. She is not of the direct line, but she is of our blood. She will become the duchess. She and her witch husband have six children. And she is very talented. Besides, you are immortal now. I do not believe you will turn your back on Auxor completely. You will return again."

"I can't say whether or not that's true."

"You'll know when the time is right."

Caroline looked away then, her eyes on the fire. She listened to the wood crackle and burn. She could hear the river down below. She could hear the servants in the court below. She could hear her mother's labored breathing and dying heart.

"Why did you ask Sophia to write me? Why did you want me to return here?" she asked quietly.

Alix heaved a deep breath. It sounded painful "I needed you to know why I did what I did. I love you. I have always loved you. Before you father left, when I could still be a loving and doting mother, was a blessed time for me. It broke my heart to treat you as I did. But I felt I had no other choice. I was terrified you would not be prepared! I love you, Caroline. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my beloved daughter," Alix begged, tears pouring down her face.

Caroline startled. She had never seen her mother cry. When she had entered this bedchamber, this death chamber, she thought this was exactly what she wanted. But know that it was happening, she felt uncomfortable. It felt wrong for her proud and regal mother to beg.

"Please, Caroline. I will pay for my sins, I know. But I cannot pass this earth without your forgiveness," the woman sobbed.

Caroline crossed to her mother's side and held her hand.

"You tortured me and made me suffer for years," she said fiercely.

"Yes, yes I did."

"You forced me to leave my home and friends and family."

"Yes."

"You made me go to that awful court and wed that boorish boy."

"Yes. "

"You made me think my father was alive again, in a trick to get me to return home."

"Yes, God yes, I did that."

"You didn't save me from Mikael," Caroline cried.

Alix slipped out of the bed and sat on the floor next to her daughter. She wrapped her frail arms around her and held her for the first time since she was a little girl. Caroline fell into her mother's embrace and sobbed. Alix rocked her back and forth and whispered to her soothingly.

After a long time, Caroline pulled back slightly to look her mother in the eyes.

"I wanted you to protect me from him."

"I tried so hard, but I failed you. I have always failed you. My beautiful baby, I only wanted to save you."

Caroline leaned back into her arms and tried to control her tears.

"I forgive you, Mama," she whispered.

It was only seconds later she heard the last heartbeat of Alix d'Ebanne.

* * *

"After you left, her heart weakened. She wasn't even all that upset you were a vampire; in fact, I think she was relieved. But she missed her daughter terribly and was heartbroken you left thinking she didn't love you. Her greatest fear was that you would spend an eternity thinking that," Sophia explained the next morning.

They were in Adelaide's house in the forest. Sophia had moved into the castle years earlier with her husband and children, but Adelaide preferred the peace and quiet of the woods. Sophia and Caroline were sitting at the table while Adelaide busied herself kneading dough.

"Was my father a bad man, Adelaide?" Caroline asked.

The older woman looked up tiredly. "He mellowed once you were born, but he was a bit of a tyrant when he first came here. He thought he could rule Auxor and rule Alix. She had a hard time those first years of marriage. He would beat her and force himself on her and threaten to divorce her. Finally, she called upon the clan to protect her. He didn't give her trouble after that, but she was a changed woman."

Caroline nodded dully.

"Should we bury her this Sunday?" Sophia asked.

Caroline looked at her hollowly. "That's fine. We will put her in the old crypt. Where I was made a vampire."

Sophia nodded and exchanged a glance with her mother.

"You told me in a letter once, years ago, that my father's body had been recovered and returned to Auxor. Where did she put his body?" the vampire questioned.

"She buried him under a tree close to the tunnel entrance. She did it for you, because otherwise, she would probably have burned it and cast the ashes in the river," Adelaide said solemnly.

Caroline rose suddenly. "We will make arrangements tomorrow," she muttered before flashing off.

She found the grave easily. It bore a simple epitaph: Adhemar Ranulf, 1093-1142. She slid down to the ground and placed a hand on the cold stone.

"Were you the reason she became a monster?" she whispered. "I trusted you. Did you only love me out of fear of the witches?"

She remained at the grave for the rest of the day, breathing in the scents of her home and feeling closer to her ancestors than she ever had. The sins of her parents lay heavily on her shoulders and she wondered if turning it off would help. She dismissed the idea almost as soon as it came to her mind. She had to keep her head and make her mother proud.

* * *

Caroline stared into the crypt that had been her and Rebekah's hiding place during her transition. She once thought she would be buried in the d'Ebanne family crypt, but now she was not so sure.

They were laying her mother to rest, and she felt disembodied. She hadn't thought she'd step inside Auxor again, let alone see her mother once more. And here she was, only 23 years after she had become a vampire, burying the woman who had caused her so much pain.

Adelaide and Sophia remained close to her throughout the ceremony, for which she was grateful. She wore a black gown and veil, which had been her outfit every day since the death. The inhabitants of the castle all avoided her out of pity or fear; whichever it was, she didn't care to find out.

"Would you like to see him now?" Sophia asked soon after the stone had slid over the tomb, sealing Alix d'Ebanne away.

Caroline turned to her old friend. "No, but I have no choice. Rebekah only let me come alone if I promised to check on him."

Sophia nodded and led Caroline to one of the oldest tombs. She waved one hand lazily, and the gate swung open. She grabbed a torch and descended down a narrow set of stone steps, her dress trailing behind her. Caroline held her breath as the smell of decay invaded her nostrils. It took a long time to reach the bottom of the staircase, and then Sophia made a series of swift turns down more tunnels.

"Are these connected to the rest of the tunnels under Auxor?" Caroline questioned.

Sophia turned her head back slightly as she walked. "Yes, but only by one small passageway that is only found by those who already know where it is," she said cryptically.

"I'm sure I'd be able to find it," Caroline said.

"I'm sure you would," Sophia smirked. "If you were still a witch."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "That's a sore spot, Soph."

"Is it?" Sophia's red hair shone in the firelight. She flicked some over her shoulder, and Caroline looked at every single separate strand.

"Yes. I feel lost without my powers."

"But you have new powers. Some may say they are superior to your old ones. You weren't the same kind of witch that I am," Sophia argued.

"No, I wasn't. That's why I loved my powers. I have basically the same powers most other vampires have. I may be a little more gifted because Rebekah turned me, but otherwise, I'm pretty average," Caroline said dully.

"So choose to be different," Sophia declared.

"What?"

Sophia turned around, her torch casting ominous shadows on the walls. "Become a special sort of vampire. Isn't everything in life about the choices we make?"

Caroline frowned at her. Sophia laughed.

"You've already made yourself a special vampire by controlling your bloodlust. Why don't you set a new goal for yourself?"

"What kind of goal?"

"I can't tell you that! Figure it out for yourself," Sophia said, exasperated.

"That's easy for you to say," Caroline snapped, but she was smiling.

Sophia gestured to the door behind her, which Caroline hadn't noticed before now. "This one decided to change his fate. He ended up changing the fates of hundreds, if not thousands, by now."

"Maybe he's not the best example," Caroline said ruefully.

Sophia shrugged. "Maybe not. Come on, let's have a look."

The witch unlocked the door and the two women cautiously stepped into the small chamber. Caroline could feel the strong magic pulsating through the room. An open casket sat in the middle of it. Caroline gasped.

"He's got out!" she cried.

Sophia laid a hand on her arm. "Relax, Caroline. We keep the casket open so it's easier to check on him. The casket doesn't actually keep him imprisoned; the magic does," she explained.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and slowly strode over to the casket.

"It's not a pretty sight," Sophia warned from the doorway.

Caroline grimaced before bending over and looking at her maker's father.

Mikael's skin had shriveled in on itself, like a dried up fig or even worse, a piece of rotted meat. His eyes were closed and sunken in, and his hair was wispy and thin. His mummified hands were neatly clasped together on his chest. Caroline felt a deep loathing consume her as she stared down at her murderer.

"Caroline," Sophia grabbed her hand, and she realized it had been shaking.

"Let's go. He's not going to hurt you again; not as long as I live," the witch promised.

Caroline cast one last look at the corpse before allowing Sophia to lead her out of the sinister chamber.

She left Auxor the following day. She promised Sophia and Adelaide she would write more and said her good-byes in the faint light of dawn. She took the river down, as she found the water comforting. She knew her return to Catalonia would be brief, and she had to prepare what she would say to the siblings.

* * *

Castell de la Vida, Girona, Catalonia, Spain

1166

Rebekah was in the gardens tending to her roses when she heard soft steps behind her. She had been eagerly anticipating Caroline's return from France.

"Welcome home," she said, smiling softly and turning around to face her progeny.

When she got a good look at her, her smile disappeared. Caroline wore a simple black gown and her face was veiled. Rebekah's sharp eyes could see that her eyes were haunted. She clearly hadn't had blood in days.

"Caroline?" she questioned, tentatively taking a step forward.

The girl slowly raised her blue eyes to look at her sire.

"It's time, Rebekah," she said gently.

* * *

"So it's true. You're leaving."

Caroline paused in the middle of the garden path. Twilight was settling in, transforming the hot midsummer afternoon into a cooler, sweeter evening.

"I was wondering when you were going to admit you were stalking me and step out of the shadows," she teased.

She spun around, her dress swirling around her, the train disrupting fireflies from nearby flowers.

He stood five feet away, smelling of earth, and flowers, and blood.

"You are mistaken. I was here first, Lady Caroline."

"I somewhat doubt that, Niklaus. You smell a little too sweetly of blood, my friend," she retorted.

He smiled widely. "Fair enough."

Her eyes narrowed. "To answer your question, yes, I am leaving. I depart Spain in just a few days."

"I didn't ask," he replied.

She blinked at him. "Well; regardless, you were correct."

"And where will you journey to next?"

He had gotten closer to her, in his way of moving without making it obvious. It made her edgy.

"I will head east. That is all I know. I decided to not make up much of a plan, just let myself be carried by fate and good fortune," she explained.

"And this decision was inspired by your recent trip to see your mother?" he inquired, now definitely even closer to her.

She adjusted her skirts. "Yes. Word travels fast in the Mikaelson family; of this, I am not naïve. But I do wish Rebekah would put more of an effort into holding her tongue."

"We do not hold secrets from each other, my siblings and I. To carry a secret is a terrible burden," he said softly, his eyes wandering off, to another place, another time.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I understand, Niklaus. I simply am determined to put France and the past few decades behind me."

He smirked. "Ah, but the past is always in front of you, leading the way. Your past is what makes you who you are, what defines you. Even in immortality. Especially in immortality, when you have so much time to ruminate on past mistakes, try to make up for them. The brief time we've all spent as humans was the most influential period of our very long lives," he finished gravely.

"I suppose you are right, in a way. But I refuse to linger in the past and let it consume me. I must look to future, for it is where I will make myself. I do not know what she expects I do about the clan now…" Caroline trailed off, looking at the garden path as if it had all the answers in the world. A hand lightly touched her chin and raised her head. Caroline was too startled to react in any way except to widen her eyes.

Niklaus stared at her and breathed over her face. "Caroline, I do believe you have made yourself already. You were an incredible human - brave, courageous, intelligent, determined, stubborn, kind. Your vampirism has only magnified those traits. Although a part of me wishes you never were turned, for fear of how you may be tainted by darkness, I cannot help but be overwhelmingly glad to know that you will always be there, a beacon of light and hope. Someone who helped pull a monster out of the dark."

Caroline was speechless and had long ago forgotten to breathe. His face was inches from hers, and now he took her face in both his hands.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me, Caroline. I want you to know you will always have a friend in me. I want you to know I believe in you, and when you return to us, wherever we are in the world, I will be hopelessly glad."

He stared deep into her eyes, and for one wild moment, Caroline thought he might kiss her. And then suddenly, his hands were gone, and he was several feet away again, to Caroline's uncomfortable dismay.

"I will see you in a few days when you depart, Lady Caroline," he breathed, and then was gone, into the night.

Caroline stared after him, confused, and excited, and thrilled, and sad. Before having another strange encounter in the garden, she whooshed up to her room, where the very normal, docile, and human company of her handmaidens helped her relax and prepare for a night filled with vivid and confusing dreams.

By the end of the week, Caroline had said her good-byes to the inhabitants of the castle and packed her belongings. Most of her things were being put into storage, but she was taking a few personal effects on her journey, including her mother's spell book. All of those effects were carefully packed in saddlebags strapped to her horse, a beautiful Palomino mare she called Yves. She and Yves would be taking a ship across the Mediterranean in the morning. It would land in Turkey and then she would find her way from there further east.

Rebekah had not taken the news well, but with Mikael desiccated, it was hard to build an argument based on the threat of a maniacal madman out for her blood. Caroline assured her maker she would take precautions, just the same. She was looking forward to traveling, but she was even more restless to leave Europe and put her dark history behind her. Maybe Niklaus was right and the past would always be in front of her, guiding her forward. But she hoped it would be guiding her towards a future very different from the life her mother had lived. She wanted a life filled with hope.


	8. Chapter 7: Sun and Moon

**A/N: Just a quick reminder, this is around the time of the Season Two finale, with major changes, like Silas' presence. Thanks!**

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia

July 26, 2010

* * *

Pacari ripped the front door of the Forbes house open and flashed up to Caroline's room, his eyes black with fury. He paused at the door, taking in the sight of Mariko and Niklaus at his sire's side, and Rebekah, Liz, and Elena gathered near the window. Caroline had been laid out on her bed, her blond curls softly gathered on the white sheets. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale. It had been nearly twelve hours since she had been hit with the spells and they were all waiting for her to wake up. He stepped slowly into the room. He had been looking for Damon and Bonnie all night and had finally found them around dawn, at Matt's house. It had taken him another hour to get information from Bonnie.

"Still no change?" he asked quietly.

Mariko stood from the bed. "No. Did you find out what Bonnie Bennett was trying to curse me with?"

Pacari growled. "She wasn't trying to curse you; she was trying to curse Klaus. She wanted to force him to leave Mystic Falls because she thought he was going to kill Elena."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but Mariko paled and sat back down on the bed, taking Caroline's hand in hers. "That's not good," she admitted.

"Why?" Klaus insisted.

"Because neither of those curses was meant for her. Since I was attempting to make Bonnie forget how to use Expression magic, I'm not really sure how a Forgetting Curse and a Banishment Spell might combine," she told him, her eyes on Caroline.

"But it shouldn't affect her at all! She's more powerful than Nik, and the curses were not meant for her. There shouldn't be any symptom," Rebekah said from the corner.

Mariko shook her head. "I'm afraid it does not work like that. Even Caroline is vulnerable to curses. I am the most powerful witch to ever walk this earth, but Bonnie Bennett comes from one of the most important extant witch lines."

"Didn't you explain to your friends that it was Silas and not Klaus who was in the alleyway with Matt?" Rebekah turned on Elena, fury in her eyes.

Elena's mouth fell open. "Yes! Of course I did."

"And?" Rebekah demanded.

Elena frowned. "Damon and Stefan believed me, but Matt and Bonnie still had doubts. Matt said he knows what he saw, and Bonnie said you were all messing with me and I shouldn't be gullible. I haven't even seen Bonnie in two days."

"Because she was busy figuring out how to do a Banishing Spell," Pacari finished.

Liz was watching the exchange with a growing feeling of consternation in the pit of her stomach. When Caroline d'Ebanne had wandered into Mystic Falls two years previously, she had approached the sheriff honestly, offering to help keep other supernaturals in check and protect the residents of the sleepy town. In exchange, Liz had opened her home to the ancient blood-drinker and helped her create a cover story: she would be Caroline Forbes, the sheriff's recently orphaned teenage niece. No one would ask her too many questions about her past out of respect and pity, and the town would be safe. It was a win-win. In the two years since, Liz had grown very fond of the vampire and had allowed her immortal family to visit occasionally. Liz trusted them, but she wanted Caroline to wake up and sort everything out. This Silas person was wreaking a lot of havoc in her quiet, little town.

"It's been twelve hours, Mariko," Klaus said quietly, his voice strained from stress. "We've given her plenty of time to wake up on her own; don't you think it's time to force her awake?"

The witch grimaced. "I don't want to risk further damage."

Klaus' expression darkened and Rebekah crossed the room.

" _Further_ damage? As in, you already expect her to be damaged?" she choked out.

Mariko looked at Klaus sorrowfully. "Unfortunately, I do."

"What kind of damage?" Elena asked.

"I would say mental," she said softly.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Caroline woke abruptly. She sat up violently, her eyes roving around the bedroom wildly and taking everyone in. She looked to Mariko confusedly.

"Iki, what happened?" she asked.

"You were hit by two curses simultaneously. I'm afraid to say I was one of the casters. I was trying to make Bonnie Bennett forget Expression magic, and she was trying to banish Niklaus from Mystic Falls," Mariko explained.

Caroline turned her gaze away from Mariko, a bewildered frown on her face. Klaus took her hand, and she snapped her head around to look at him.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked anxiously.

Her frown deepened and she ripped her hand away from his.

"Who are you?" she said.

A look of horror came over Mariko's face, while Pacari and Rebekah exchanged a deeply concerned look. Elena's mouth fell open and Liz grimaced.

Niklaus, however, gave no indication he had heard her. In fact, he didn't move at all. As Caroline struggled to get out of the bed, he remained frozen in his crouched position next to it.

"Caroline, maybe you should rest some more before you get out of bed. You must tell me the last thing you remember," Mariko implored.

Caroline groaned. "I was in Elena's backyard, smoking a joint with Damon. And then…I'm not sure. Guess my tolerance level has really worn down over the years," she joked.

No one laughed and she frowned.

"Why do you all look like you're at a funeral?"

Rebekah took a step forward. "Do you know who I am, Caroline?"

"Of course. You are my maker, Rebekah Mikaelson," Caroline stated.

A look of relief came over Rebekah's face, but Niklaus finally seemed to come out of his stupor.

"And who are Rebekah's siblings?" he asked lowly, still crouched down.

Caroline looked at him blankly. "Elijah, obviously," she said, "Kol, and Finn."

Rebekah gave her brother a look of warning, but he pushed further.

"Are you to tell me you have no memory of Niklaus Mikaelson? Your husband?" he demanded, staring into her eyes fiercely.

Caroline looked uncomfortable. "I was married only once in my long life, and it was to a man named Andre Fortinbeau. But that was before I turned vampire."

Klaus shook his head. " _I_ am Niklaus. You are my wife, sweetheart. We have known each other since before you became a vampire; I even met Fortinbeau once. Idiotic boy. But we've all come a long way since then; many centuries have passed. You've been hit with a curse that has damaged your brain, my love. Mariko will fix it," he explained gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Caroline leaned forward and touched his face and everyone held their breaths excitedly.

"You have kind eyes and I wish I could help you. But I do not know your face. I don't understand what is going on," she said.

Mariko's shoulders slumped and Klaus' eyes clouded over.

"You have been my wife for over six hundred years, Caroline," he said tersely.

She pulled her hand away from his. "I don't know you. I've never met you, never seen you, and never heard of you."

"You will; don't worry," he choked out, keeping his face stoic.

Rebekah could tell he was reaching his breaking point.

"Caroline, let's go for a walk," she said sharply. "I'll explain what's going on."

Her brother shook his head. "I don't want her to leave this house. It's not safe."

Caroline snarled at him. "I don't need to be looked after; I'm not a doll, or worse: a human. I can't break."

Liz was worried by the vitriol in the woman's voice. It seemed memory loss was not the only thing wrong with Caroline.

Klaus tucked a lock of hair behind his wife's ear. "You've been hurt, sweetheart. I'm not usually this protective; I swear. You'll remember."

She pulled away from him. "Don't touch me, vampire!"

A terrible look of pain, fury, and mortification came over his face and Rebekah quickly intervened.

"Caroline, I'm taking you to the backyard. We'll talk there," she ordered, pulling her progeny out of the bed and marching her out of the room.

Silence descended on the remaining party.

"What happened to her?" Elena finally said.

Mariko ran her hands through her purple and black hair in frustration.

"My Forgetting Curse combined with Bonnie's Banishment Spell made Caroline forget him," she whispered.

"So let's get Bonnie here and undo it," Liz said matter-of-factly.

Pacari exchanged a look with Mariko.

"What is it?" the sheriff asked.

"It's not quite that simple. Even if Bonnie was willing to retract her spell, this kind of situation requires some research and careful planning. I need at least a few days to figure out how to correct this. I cannot risk damaging Caroline's memory further," Mariko explained regretfully.

"How did this witch even learn Expression magic?" Pacari asked.

"From what I understood from our encounter yesterday, she believed I had been giving her lessons all month. Since I spent most of June and July stuck in a cave in Greece, this is impossible. Silas arrived as me over a month ago and began teaching her to use Expression, but not control it. The results, obviously, have been catastrophic," the witch said.

"What does he want? What is the end game?" Klaus asked. He had been staring into space since Caroline and Rebekah left, but now he looked alert.

Mariko shook her head. "The only clue I have is Amara."

"So we have more research to do," he said sullenly, pulling out his phone and calling Elijah on speaker.

As Klaus and Riko filled Elijah in and started brainstorming, Liz and Elena left to make some food and Pacari wandered out to the backyard to check on his sire and grandsire. Rebekah had brought Caroline as far away from the house while remaining on the sheriff's property. The two blonds sat in the tree house built for a child that hadn't lived past infancy. It had gathered dust for seventeen years, but Liz couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. The death of their child had ripped her and her ex-husband apart and when he later came out as gay, she assumed her life was just part of some cosmic joke. Pacari wondered if that was why she was so attached to Caroline, the indestructible vampire who could pass for her daughter.

He heard Rebekah's soothing words as he approached the tree house.

"It will all make sense in a few days, dear one," she said.

"But how could I remember every other person in the room except him? Wouldn't I have spent the most time with him if he were my husband? I've been a vampire for nearly nine hundred years, and I have no memory of him. That doesn't add up," Caroline argued.

"But do you have faded or hazy memories right now?" Rebekah prodded.

Caroline was silent for a moment. "Besides what occurred after the party at Elena's house? Yeah. There are whole decades that I'm having a hard time recalling, besides what city I was living in."

Pacari started climbing up to join them as Rebekah responded.

"Probably due to living with Nik. Let me ask you this: how well do you remember the 1800s?" her sire asked with an apprehensive look.

Pacari reached the top and carefully avoided Rebekah to sit on Caroline's other side.

"Pretty well, though I'll be the first admit the 19th century wasn't me at my best; I think I broke nearly every bridge I had built in the 700 years leading up to it. I experienced a lot, though: Australia, John Tate, South America, Morocco, Paris, Matisse. You, Pacari, Iki. A whirlwind century filled with adventures and a lot of mistakes," Caroline said mournfully

Pacari glanced at the Original, whose eyes were now speculative.

"And New Orleans?"

Caroline frowned. "What's New Orleans?"

Pacari's jaw dropped in shock and Rebekah blinked at her progeny.

"Caroline. You don't know what New Orleans is?"

"Is that bad?"

"I would say so, honey," said her sire.

* * *

Back inside, Mariko and Klaus finished up their phone call with Elijah, who promised to see if any of the New Orleans witch clans had information on Silas. Mariko was going to go to the boarding house to raid their library. Klaus was determined to find Bonnie and make her talk. Mariko said they needed to give her a day to calm down from her confrontation with Pacari before trying to interrogate her. He disagreed.

"Her memory of what exactly she said will fade. I need to know every last detail," he snapped at his friend.

She shrugged her shoulders and went outside to check on Caroline. Klaus could not bring himself to face his wife. It would be too excruciating for her to snub him again. So he decided to focus his energy on something else: his fury. He was going to find that witch, and when he did, he was going to make her wish the curse had rebounded on her.

He flashed out of the Forbes house and into the woods. Caroline had been right after all: this was his hometown, the place where it all began, and he could not ignore that. At first, he started to plan the mansion only due to Caroline's interest, but now he was excited by the prospect to have a home to return to here. Mystic Falls would always be important to his family. Of course, none of it mattered without his wife. As soon as her memory was restored, he would start building the house with his bare hands and beg for forgiveness for bringing danger to her – the Mystic Falls kids hated him for a reason, and it was a reputation that was fair and due. It wasn't going to stop him from terrorizing Bonnie Bennett, however.

A flash of color to his right caught his eye and pulled him out of his thoughts. He stopped running and frowned at the spot he thought he had seen something, but before he could step towards the area, a twig snapped behind him. He whirled around. Caroline was walking towards him through the trees. She had changed into jeans, a white tee shirt, and a brown leather jacket with matching boots and her hair was perfectly coifed, which belied the troubled look on her face. His mouth dropped.

"Caroline, what are you doing here? You should be resting!" he scolded. "And it's not safe; Silas is still at large."

"I had to find you. I have no idea what just happened, but my memory is back now. Nik, how could I ever forget you? After all we've been through together, you're my constant," she sobbed, falling into him.

"It's okay, Caroline. I would have gone to the ends of the earth to get your memory back, but I am glad it didn't take that."

"I'm so sorry, my love," she whimpered.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to forgive," he whispered, closing his eyes in relief as her arms wrapped around him.

"Are you sure?" her voice murmured in his ears, and all of a sudden, a piercing pain shocked through his abdomen.

He stumbled back, looking at Caroline in disbelief. _Did she still not remember him?_ She smiled malignantly.

"Foolish, hybrid. Did you really think it'd be that easy?" she said.

His eyes grew wide. "Silas, " he hissed.

"That is correct. It seems I need to use you as an example, Niklaus. The ones who awakened me think they can control me, and honestly, nothing could be funnier to me. What an absurd concept, an even funnier concept than them controlling you. I am two thousand years old; what creature could outmatch me? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical," Silas said, stepping around Klaus, who clutched at his back helplessly. "I've just snapped off a piece of the white oak stake in your back. It will take a few hours for the shard to reach your heart, but a few hours are all I need. In fact, I only need until midnight. And the full moon."

Klaus was hunched over, but he looked up at the witch.

"Full moon?"

His wife's face smiled at him, throwing a small, milky stone and catching it causally as she spoke. "Congratulations, Niklaus. You're going to release your werewolf tonight. We're doing the moonstone sacrifice."

* * *

Katerina Petrova paced the crypt impatiently. Elijah had locked her in there nearly five months previously and she was livid. The only solace she had was Stefan, who secretly snuck her blood so she didn't desiccate. She always knew he was her favorite – and it gave her pleasure to know that this was most likely done behind Elena's back. The last time he had come by was a few days ago, and she had questioned him until he let slip that an ancient evil named Silas was in town, posing as a witch called Riko d'Ebanne.

"Riko d'Ebanne? The Undying Witch?" she had questioned sharply.

He'd looked at her sideways with his arms crossed. "Do you know her?"

"I met Mariko Kurosawa once in my time, but it's really her reputation which precedes her. I ran around with someone in the 15th century who had a lot of history with her. She's ruthless."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Stefan said with raised eyebrows.

She ignored him. "I've never heard of Silas before, though. What does he want with you? The doppelganger?"

"He seems most interested in Bonnie."

"That's not good; a young, powerful, and impressionable witch being influenced by an ancient, immortal creature? Sounds like a bad time to me. I think I'm starting to like this crypt a bit better. Maybe I should put up some curtains and pick a color palette."

Katerina smirked at the memory. She had offered to make room in her crypt for him so he would be safe from Silas. Surprisingly, he'd refused. Now she was getting anxious. She hated not knowing what was going on out there. Information had always been her leverage and without it she felt vulnerable, like a sitting duck.

"Thinking about me?" a voice said from the mouth of the cave.

Stefan stood at the edge of her prison with his arms crossed and a smirk on his handsome face. A wave of happiness hit the older vampire, but she suppressed it so it wouldn't show on her face.

"Back so soon? That doppelganger of mine must really be boring between the sheets," she taunted.

His smirk widened. "You have no idea."

She blinked in shock. _Stefan is making fun of his precious Elena?_ She was instantly suspicious.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stefan?" she teased, wanting to know what game Stefan was playing and what information he wanted.

Stefan took a step into the cave and looked Katerina up and down. "Katerina Petrova, I'm not surprised you're the only one who isn't fooled by me. It's a shame you're going to die tonight."

She fanged out and bent into a defensive position.

"That's cute, sweet Doppelgänger. Sleep now," Silas soothed, and she instantly fell to the floor.

* * *

At Matt's house, Damon and Bonnie were arguing about what their next step should be while Alaric and Matt watched. Stefan had called to give an update via Elena: Caroline was awake and okay for all intents and purposes, except that all her memories of Klaus were gone. Which meant the full force of the Original's wrath was focused on the Bennett witch.

"I'm not scared of him, Damon. Let him find me," Bonnie said in the tiny kitchen.

Damon rolled his eyes. "As brave as that is, Bon-Bon, we're not just talking about Klaus. Riko is a terrifying creature, as are Rebekah and Pacari. That whole family has about five thousand combined years on us – and that's just for the ones we've met so far. I'm all for a reckless fight, but this is just dumb."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the antebellum vampire. "So what would you suggest? We do whatever he wants?"

"No, no; not at all. I'm offended you think that of me. We have to be smart. We need to make a deal. Give him what he wants, but also get what we want in return."

"Which is?" Matt questioned.

Damon slapped the human boy in the back. "Mattie, pay better attention in class. Why was Bonnie cursing Klaus? What was she trying to make the Big-bad do?"

Matt scowled at Damon. "She was trying to make him leave Mystic Falls. But he's not going to do that."

"Au contraire, my friend. He will do that if he has what he wants: Caroline and her memories of her precious, serial killer husband fully restored."

Alaric frowned. "But Bonnie doesn't know how to undo her spell."

"You'll have to work with the real Mariko to figure that out. And make sure you stop listening to the fake one."

"How do I tell the difference? How do any of us?"

"I'm sure an immortal family with five thousand years of experience has to have an idea of how to do that."

Alaric shook his head. "You're playing with fire, Damon. Yesterday, you were practically best friends with Klaus and now you want to bait him further?"

Damon grinned. "I like to keep people on their toes. Besides, Stefan and Klaus were besties in the 20s. That has to count for something, right?"

Alaric shook his head at his friend's idiocy and pulled out his phone, sighing. "Jenna has been blowing up my phone because I left her alone with John Gilbert. I need to get back. Will you guys be okay without me? I can't have you two making irrational decisions."

"This is Elena's life we're talking about, Ric," Bonnie argued.

"Is it? Caroline seemed pretty certain he wouldn't harm her, and Pacari told us this morning that this Silas character has the ability to appear as other people and was pretending to be Klaus for Matt's sake. Don't be too quick to judge."

Matt shook his head vehemently. "I don't think so, Ric. I can tell the difference between reality and fantasy."

Alaric opened his mouth to dispute that, but his phone let out a shrill ring and he turned away, answering.

"Hey. Yeah, I know. I'll be right there; I was just finishing up here. He what? God, what an asshole. Okay, I'll be right over. I love you," he hung up and scowled.

"What did Johnny-boy do now?" Damon asked.

"He's trying to get involved in all this Silas crap, and he's only going to complicate matters further. I'm leaving. Don't be stupid, Damon. Bonnie," he said sternly, looking each of them in the eye. "Matt, I'm counting on you to keep their heads clear," he finished before swiftly exiting Matt's shabby home.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I need to go through Grams' books and I can't do that here. I'll update you guys later."

"Bonnie, you shouldn't leave with Klaus on the loose," Matt said with an exasperated look.

"I'll be fine, Matt. I can handle myself," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder and exiting.

"Yeah, that's what got us into trouble in the first place!" Damon yelled after her.

Matt and Damon looked at each other for a moment before Damon furrowed his brow. "Well, this has been fun, All-American. Catch you later."

The vampire zipped out of the house and Matt let out a deep sigh of relief, shaking his head at all the drama his friends got themselves caught up in.

* * *

Elena left after a quick lunch with Liz and immediately set out for the boarding house, where she knew Stefan was waiting for her. She had filled him in on a few details, but wanted to see him in person, because their relationship had been off for the past couple of months and she wanted to fix it. _Or figure out if it's worth fixing_ , she thought to herself before shaking her negative thoughts away. She also needed to find Bonnie and convince her Klaus wasn't going to kill her or anyone else…unless she continued to hide. While she loved her friends deeply and appreciated their need to protect her, she wanted to tell them they should worry about their own lives: Bonnie was losing control of her magic, Damon was always going off on binges, and Matt's home life was a disaster. She watched the trees fly past through her windshield as she sped down a side road on the way to the Salvatore boarding house and then, suddenly: a deer appeared in front of her car and she swerved, hitting a tree. The hood of her car smashed in like an accordion and her seat belt tightened around her like a vice-grip. Before she could even think about trying to get out, strong arms wrapped around her, undid the seat belt, and pulled her out of the wrecked vehicle.

* * *

It was nearly five o'clock when Mariko climbed out of the tree house and went looking for Nik. Pacari had left an hour ago to find him and make sure he hadn't killed Bonnie, and she hadn't heard from him since. Rebekah and Caroline decided to follow her inside. She called Pacari for an update once they were in the kitchen. Rebekah poured her progeny a glass of blood-infused wine while keeping one eye on Mariko. The Original had never particularly warmed to Mariko the same way Niklaus had; while they were friends, they were not close. The witch always figured it was due to jealously for her great friendship with Caroline and her breaking the bond between the two when giving the younger vampire her own line.

"Mariko?" Pacari answered on the second ring.

"Pacari, what's your status? Did he find the witch?"

"Um..no? The witch is in her house and refuses to come out to speak with me, and her father is clearly not happy with my presence. But I don't smell Klaus anywhere close by. He hasn't been to visit her here."

"So where is he?"

"I dunno, Mariko. He's a big boy, though."

"I'm worried. Stay at the witch's house and make sure nothing strange happens. I'll update you when I find him."

Mariko hung up and paced the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" Rebekah asked.

Mariko rubbed her temple tiredly. "I think Silas is taking advantage of our current predicament. I want to know where Nik is, because either Silas is manipulating him or he's trying to find a way to kill Bonnie Bennett."

Caroline's wine glass snapped down on the table. She looked up at Mariko with a dark look. "Why would this supposed-husband of mine try to kill one of my best friends?"

Rebekah sighed. "Try to understand, Care. He's very angry and hurt right now. You've been his wife since the start of the 15th century; he's not used to a life without you in it."

"So? That doesn't mean he should kill innocent people. If he were a true mate, he'd be with me now, not running after a human girl," Caroline snarled, her disgust apparent.

Rebekah and Mariko shared a look.

"What? What is that look?" Caroline snapped.

"We just really want you to get your memory back," Riko said anxiously.

"Was I so different when I knew and loved him? Was I terrible? Maybe I shouldn't remember, then."

"Caroline, I promise, this will all make sense when your amnesia is gone. Please, if you don't trust my brother, trust me," Rebekah pleaded.

Caroline pursed her lips, but reluctantly nodded at her sire.

Mariko went back to rubbing her temple with her right hand, swiping at her phone frantically with her left. She sent Elijah a quick text and then started calling Niklaus again. When it went straight to voicemail, she froze. That wasn't right; Niklaus would never go off the map with his wife in danger.

"I need to leave," the witch said abruptly. "I need to convene with Damon and find out if Bonnie was planning anything new. Why the young witch trusts him so much is beyond me, but there you have it. I think Silas is planning something."

"He's _been_ planning something, that's why we're in this mess," Rebekah retorted.

While her oldest friends began to bicker, Caroline fiddled with her phone. She had a text from Tyler Lockwood, who she had been helping with his werewolf transitions since he had begun turning only a few months ago. He had reminded her that the full moon was that night and asked if he should expect her at the old cellar. She stood and the vampire and witch turned to look at her. The hope in their eyes made her uncomfortable.

"Did you remember something?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

Caroline shook her head. "No. I was reminded by Tyler that the full moon is tonight; I'm going to go help him."

"Is that the best idea, Care? You've had quite an ordeal, do you really want to add babysitting a volatile, teenage werewolf to your plate?" the older vampire argued, with a sneer that betrayed her obvious distaste of the young werewolf.

"I'm not going to give up on my friend, or risk the safety of the town for my sake. Tyler needs me more than anyone else tonight; I'll see you guys later."

Caroline flashed out of the house before either woman could convince her to stay put. Rebekah let out a cry of frustration.

"Just what we needed on top of all this shit," she grumbled. "A goddamn full moon, Caroline running off to save her crush, Silas messing with us, the witch hiding, Nik missing-"

Mariko cut the vampire off, a dreadful thought hitting her. "Rebekah, I don't think this is a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a full moon. And Nik is missing. As is Silas."

Rebekah stared. "Nik is cursed."

Mariko took a step forward, putting her hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

"Where is the moonstone, Bekah?" she asked grimly.

* * *

When Klaus' eyes opened, he had been moved. His lids felt heavy and sore and his entire body was in severe pain. The shard was moving closer to his heart, he could feel it. He struggled to get up, but found he was bound to a tree with magicked ropes. It was dusk and he was in a clearing he did not recognize. A hooded witch chanted over a dais filled with fire nearby, paying him no mind. There were three rings of fire in front of the dais, all with women trapped inside. One was a blond werewolf he didn't recognize, and the other two were identical. Elena's eyes were filled with fear and loathing. Katerina looked like she was trying to remain calm while she thought out escape plans. Their eyes locked briefly, and she gave him a cold and calculating look before turning her gaze away. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. He pulled at his ropes in vain.

"Ah, hush. None of that," the hooded figure crooned without turning around. "We wouldn't want to spoil the party."

"What does it matter to you whether or not I'm a hybrid?" he snarled. "In a few hours, I'll be dead."

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't jump to conclusions, Niklaus. Why would I go through all this trouble just to kill you?"

Silas turned around, pulling down his hood and revealing the face of Stefan Salvatore. Klaus wondered if he wore that particular mask to cause Elena and Katerina stress.

"You're going to let me become a hybrid? Why?"

"Can't you just thank me for making this easy for you? Now you get what you've always desired without the guilt of killing your wife's friends. It's a win-win for you."

"I somewhat doubt you're doing this for me as an early Christmas gift. What do you want?" Klaus ground out.

Silas grinned and looked up at the moon. "Sleeping for two thousand years puts certain things into perspective. One of the things I've realized is that not everything is about you. I think that's a pretty good lesson for you to learn, Hybrid. Ah, look at that! The moon is ready. It is time for us to begin."

* * *

Damon was nursing his third bourbon of the night as Stefan revealed to him all he had done in Chicago when he'd lived with the Mikaelsons. By the sound of it, he was going to need another bottle soon. It was intriguing to hear about the erratic and volatile habits of the Originals, but it was Damon's duty as older brother to always appear bored.

"Stefan, can't you just tell Elena about this?"

"What, tell her about all the blood I drank and all the times I had sex with Rebekah, the blond, busty, indestructible vampire? Yeah, that sounds like great advice, brother. Thanks!" Stefan said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Unload," Damon gestured encouragingly with his tumbler.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something snarky, but was interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door.

Damon flashed up. "Saved by the bell."

He pulled open the door to reveal Mariko.

"What's up, Elphaba?" he asked as she barged inside.

"It's the full moon tonight. Silas is missing, Niklaus is missing, and Elena Gilbert's car was found totaled on a side road near here. Her body was not inside," the witch listed off.

Damon's heart dropped to his stomach, and by the look on his brother's face, he was feeling the same. He turned towards the witch slowly.

"I am going to need for you to repeat that. Where is Elena?" he said slowly.

Riko shook her head. "I don't know. She's missing, along with the moonstone. I think Silas is trying to orchestrate the breaking of the curse to make Niklaus a hybrid."

The tumbler slipped out of Damon's fingers and smashed to the floor. No one in the room took notice.

"But the only way to break the curse…" Stefan trailed off, horrified.

"Is by sacrificing a witch, a vampire, and the doppelganger," Riko finished for him. "None of us want this to go down. Not like this. We need to find them before Silas kills them all."

"Can Bonnie help?" Stefan inquired, his face white.

"I think the Bennett witch has done enough. Pacari is heading over here now from her house, where she has been for the past few hours. He thinks Silas has kidnapped Niklaus."

Damon gave the witch a skeptical look. "Kidnapped the all-powerful Original vampire with a repressed werewolf gene? How?"

"Silas is a thousand years older than Nik and a very formidable witch. He can certainly harm him."

Rebekah appeared in the doorway at that moment, with Pacari zooming up behind her.

"Are they updated?" the Original breathed out.

Riko nodded sharply.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Stefan was sent to inform Jenna and Jeremy that Elena had been taken, while Damon and Rebekah checked on the crypt where Katherine was being held. Pacari and Mariko began searching for Silas.

The last pair was deep in the woods when they received a phone call with some very bad news: Katherine was not in the crypt. Just as Mariko was telling Rebekah to try to track the vampire, Pacari's phone rang. It was Stefan saying that John Gilbert was horrified by the idea that his only child might die soon, and wanted to figure out a way to save her. Pacari was telling Stefan to keep the family calm when Mariko snatched his phone away and demanded to speak to Elena's biological father.

"John Gilbert, what would you do to save your child?"

He replied solemnly, "Anything."

"Then Bonnie Bennett may be of some use yet. Listen carefully," she began, Pacari's eyes widening as he listened to his mentor's instructions.

* * *

It was as if a spirit had entered his body and had taken command of it completely. Nik tried to fight it as he felt his body being pulled towards the werewolf, he tried to fight as his hand raised a knife, and he fought desperately as he stabbed the woman, whom Elena was calling Jules.

"I'm sorry," he panted out, beads of sweat rolling down his face from sheer exhaustion of trying to fight Silas' compulsion. Elena was sobbing and Katerina looked panicked. Silas glided over and took the weapon away from the vampire, bringing it back to the dais and letting the dead werewolf's blood drip into the fire. The first sacrifice was complete.

"If this isn't about me, then who is it about?" Klaus yelled across the clearing through gritted teeth.

"Patience is a virtue, Niklaus. You won't bother worrying about these details when you've felt your true power."

* * *

Bonnie, Jeremy, John, Alaric, and Jenna ripped through Grams' grimoires desperately, all of them searching for the spell Mariko had mentioned that might be Elena's only chance of surviving the night. Once all the circumstances had been explained, Bonnie realized she might have been mistaken in thinking Klaus was evil. She knew after she helped John with the spell, she had to try to save Elena and Klaus from whatever Silas had planned for them. She owed Klaus now.

"I think this is it, Bon," Jeremy said, shoving an ancient tome towards John to read.

The older man looked it over swiftly, and a strange look crossed over his face before he nodded. "This is it. Let's do it, Bonnie."

Jenna and Alaric stood off to the side while Bonnie performed the spell. Alaric tried to get Jenna up to speed about what was happening, but he had to admit that everyone was a little bewildered because Silas kept tricking them all. Jenna was terrified for her niece, who had already been through so much.

* * *

Katerina Petrova stood to face her death. "Serves me right for running for so long," she said with a small smirk that didn't match the stoic expression in her eyes.

Nik felt really uncomfortable. He had let go of his anger towards Katerina long ago, and knew he was responsible for what she had become. Her greatest enemy being used like a puppet by a crazy witch seemed like a pathetic way for such a strong woman to meet her end.

"I know it won't mean much at this point, Katerina, but I do apologize for all the hurt I've brought you," he said soberly as Silas manipulated his body towards his old nemesis.

"It made my life interesting, didn't it? Besides, I'm a survivor. I'll figure a way out of the Other Side, and then I'll come back and really get revenge on you, you sad bastard," she teased.

The stake arced through the air and landed in the middle of the Petrova doppelganger's heart. Her skin shriveled instantly.

"NO!" an unearthly scream pierced through the clearing and Klaus, whose power over his body had been recovered, turned.

Stefan Salvatore stood at the edge of the clearing with a terrible look on his face. His brother flashed to his side, and Rebekah and Pacari, who was carrying Mariko, zoomed up to the other side of the clearing.

"It's okay, Stefan. Elena's safe," Damon soothed, his eyes on the younger doppelganger. He also looked shaken, but relieved.

Stefan shook his head, his eyes on the corpse of his old lover. He looked crazed.

"Welcome to the party, everyone. You're just in the time for the climax!" Silas declared cheerfully. Damon gave the witch a nasty look, appearing confused and annoyed that the witch had chosen his brother's face to wear.

"There won't be a climax; you're not killing Elena," Mariko declared.

Silas turned. "Ah, Mariko! So good to see you again. You must tell me how you managed to escape that cave!"

Mariko sneered at him. "Your ancestors helped me out of hatred for you."

"Shoulda known," Silas chuckled and then everyone moved at once: Stefan and Damon charged Silas, Rebekah flashed to Klaus' side, and Pacari and Mariko threw curses at the ancient witch. But Silas was prepared: he swiped a hand at Elena almost lazily, forcing her body into the air and straight into Klaus' arms. He then shoved Rebekah away with another sweep and sent the fire surrounding the ring straight up into the air. As he fought off two vampires and two witches, he entered Klaus' mind once more.

"Bekah!" screamed Klaus. "He's using mind control on me!"

Rebekah fearlessly charged through the fire to help her brother, but it was too late: his fangs were fastened to the girl's neck, and she did not have the strength to match his own. He drained Elena dry within seconds, and her lifeless body dropped to the forest floor like a ragdoll.

Mariko was pleased to see her curses were affecting the immortal witch. He had bested her in Greece because she had been unprepared, but she wasn't going to let it happen again. He was clearly getting tired from fending off her and Pacari's attacks. Just as Silas fell to his knees, the Salvatore brothers flashed to the corpse of Elena Gilbert and Rebekah let out a cry as her brother began transforming into a werewolf, his eyes turning golden and his bones snapping.

"Get her out of here!" Stefan snapped at his brother as Damon cradled the doppelganger in his arms.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

Stefan flashed to Katherine's body and scooped her up, nodding at Damon. They flashed off.

Pacari and Mariko levitated Silas into the air and began quickly guiding him out of the forest. Mariko glanced back at Rebekah, who gave her a fierce nod. Mariko could see in her eyes: she would stay with her brother.

Niklaus Mikaelson cried out in pain as all the bones in his body broke. He could feel the power rushing through him, power he had not felt for a thousand years. He looked at his sister with tears in his eyes, not knowing if the white oak or the transformation would kill him first.

"Always and forever, brother," she promised quietly.

The last bone broke and he felt the wolf take over. His last thought was of Caroline before blackness blinded him.


	9. Chapter 8: In the Desert

**A/N: This chapter may not be what anyone is expecting, but I promise it's important in the long run. Also, smut (perhaps long overdue).**

* * *

Fes, Morocco

1292

The newcomer was very quiet. She was a woman and European and had long, flowing yellow hair that made most of the students avert their eyes. They had been told she was a new professor and they should be grateful she was there. The other professors seemed very excited to have her, but Saladin had been zoning out in class when his professor had announced this, so he wasn't sure what she would be teaching and if he would have her. It wasn't until seeing her that he became interested. He was seventeen and his studies were not very important to him – his parents had insisted him coming here. They had sent him to the University of Al-Karaouine only six months previously, and it was not far enough away from home for his taste. Saladin dreamed of traveling the world and writing – not being a merchant or being stuck at a stuffy college. The white walls of the great school felt like a prison to him, keeping him locked away from adventures. He supposed it was beautiful, but the cold marble of it was unwelcoming and grim. But now – there was this woman.

She was in a corner of the small, marbled courtyard, her head bent over a scroll. Her blond waves covered her face, but every so often, he could catch a glimpse of her profile, which was quite lovely. Even more than her face, he was intrigued by the concentration in her movements and deliberation in her pose. The way her wrists moved and her delicate fingers grasped the paper. She held herself as if she wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, reading and taking notes. She seemed to have all the time in the world to do as she wished. It was striking.

He began debating different ways to go over and introduce himself, wondering if he should just step over, or if he should plan something clever to say. Just as he summoned the courage to simply walk over, she suddenly turned and looked at him, directly in the eye. He held back a gasp.

Her large blue eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the universe and they gazed fixedly and mournfully into his own. She turned away, rolled up her scroll, and left the courtyard swiftly.

Saladin felt he could barely catch his breath. Her absence left him feeling hollow and he couldn't understand why. He was now more determined to find her again and learn everything he could about her.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long.

The very next morning, he arrived at his world history class and found her pacing in the back of the room. His teacher introduced her as Professor d'Ebanne, and she would be taking over the class for the next couple of weeks, since her expertise in Chinese history far surpassed his. Saladin raised his eyebrows at that – Professor Tabet usually was very prideful about his knowledge.

The woman, Professor d'Ebanne stepped to the front of the class. Her beautiful hair had been pulled back and she wore simple black robes. He could tell his classmates were equally entranced and perplexed by her.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I will begin by ascertaining how much you already know about the Far East, and then we will go from there. I have no wish to teach you things you already know, nor do I intend to move too quickly. Can anyone tell me who wrote _The_ _Art of War_?" she asked, her voice bright and tinged with an accent Saladin could not place.

There was a long silence before one woman in the back raised her hand timidly. The professor looked delighted.

"Please, tell me your name before you answer. I should like to know my students," she smiled at Farah.

"My name is Farah Tourek, Professor. I believe the answer may be Sun Tzu," she said.

The professor beamed. "Thank you for being the first, Ms. Tourek. Sun Tzu is the credited author, yes, though there is reason to believe there were other contributors. Now, does anyone know during which dynasty Ganges Khan lived?"

The lesson went on from there, with students raising their hands one by one and contributing to the class. All, except Saladin.

"Last question, students. Which Ancient Chinese figure was given the epithet of 'Laudably Declarable Lord Ni'?"

Other students raised their hands hesitantly, but the professor called on none of them. She turned to Saladin and smirked.

"I'm going to need to know your name eventually, so you may as well take a crack at it."

Saladin froze. He had no idea what the answer was. "My name is Saladin El-Sherif and I apologize, Professor, but I do not know."

She gave him a long look. "Then I suggest you do some reading tonight, Mr. El-Sherif. I hear there's a very impressive library at this college."

* * *

That night, Saladin isolated himself in the library, ensconced in old tomes and scrolls about China. He had been humiliated in class that morning and he wanted nothing more than to impress Professor d'Ebanne.

She had been right about the library, of course. Al-Karaouine housed one of the largest and oldest collections in the world. Dust motes swirled through the air in the twilight and the sound of pages rustling interrupted the heavy silence of the place. Most students were enjoying dinner in the hall, so it was rather empty.

"I see you took my words to heart. Good," a light voice came from behind him.

He jerked around. Professor d'Ebanne was wearing a long cloak and hood and carrying a lantern. She had clearly been outside, from the look of the dust on the trail and the smell of night emanating from her rosy skin.

He stood quickly, nearly knocking his chair over. "Professor d'Ebanne," he said, nodding his head in respect.

"Mr. El-Sherif, good evening. Are you catching up on the history of China?" she asked.

"Yes. I apologize for my lack of knowledge in class this morning; it won't happen again. I'm afraid school is not my strong suit, and I must work harder than my classmates."

"Why is that? Does school not interest you?" she stepped around the table he had sitting at and pulled out a chair.

"My head has always been more invested in other things, like exploring the world and writing," he said, hesitantly sitting back down.

She sat across from him and raised an eyebrow. "So why are you here, if you don't want to be?"

"Because my parents forced me," he admitted.

She laughed softly and the sound was heavenly. "Ah, familial obligation. Something I haven't concerned myself with in a very long time."

He knew it would be imprudent to prod, but he couldn't help himself. "Why is that?"

She gazed off into the dark labyrinth of the library. "Life," was all she said.

"My father is a merchant and my mother is a mathematician," he began nervously – he always talked too much when he was nervous. "They want me to get a full education before joining my father on his travels. I'd rather just start now; see the world. Although, of course, I'd rather do without the merchant business."

She looked at him and smiled. "School is important, but you should find a reason for it to be vital to you and not just your parents."

"I'll try, Professor. May I ask why you have come to Al-Karaouine?"

"I am here due to my expertise in matters of the Far East, particularly Chinese culture and history. My specialty is _The_ _Art of War_ , which no one here has read, as they are not fluent in Chinese," she informed the young student.

"How did a woman from the West become an expert in Chinese history?" Saladin asked, fascinated.

His teacher smiled. "That's a long story. I've been a lucky woman, in some regards."

Saladin leaned forward. "Please, tell me all about your life. I am curious. I've never left my homeland. Coming to Al-Karaouine is the farthest I've ever been from my family, and it's only a few days' journey away. I want to know all there is to know about the world."

A shadow flickered over her face. "Not everything, I promise." She brightened. "I will tell you a lot, though. Would you like to hear about my homeland?"

"Yes, please, my teacher," he said eagerly.

"I am from the Kingdom of France, a land of farmers, and lords, and scholars, and artists. A country with a long history of queens and kings, and knights and princesses. We have legends and myths and wars aplenty. My mother owned a large duchy in the southern part of the kingdom and I grew up in a great big castle surrounded by all sorts of interesting people. For most of," she began, but Saladin cut her off.

"What is a duchy?" he questioned, dubious.

She grinned. "It means she owned a lot of land and had a lot of money. She inherited the land and it remained hers even after marriage. She was the duchess while my father remained a simple baron, though he was well connected. His cousin became the queen of France and later England."

"I know nothing of any of these places. I should like to see them one day," he said eagerly.

She laughed then. "They're actually not all that great. That's partly why I left. All of Europe is in a gloomy state. It's much better here, where there are universities and scholars and growth. England and France are always fighting and constantly dogged by plague and pestilence. I spent some time in Spain, which is quite beautiful. But in the end, I needed to see the world. As you dream of."

Saladin leaned forward. "What do you think? Should I just leave?"

The professor leaned in. "Wait it out a few more months. You may find an education useful."

"It's Confucius, by the way," he said lightly.

She smiled. "Laudably Declarable, indeed."

The pair stayed in the library well after it closed that night. The professor spoke to the librarian quietly and they were allowed to stay after-hours. Saladin was fascinated by her pull over people. She was magnetic, full of energy and stories and mystery. They talked for hours, until Saladin felt himself nodding off. The professor bade him good night then, and quickly disappeared into the night.

It became a routine for them quickly enough – she would torture him in class, he would submit to the library, and she would appear to distract him from his studies. No – that wasn't quite right. He did suppose she helped. She would tell him story after story about generals and invaders and artists, all from China. She was teaching him, but not with facts and numbers. She was weaving something deeper. Through these stories, she revealed qualities about herself. She was fiercely loyal, but had a tragic past and could be very stubborn and unforgiving. Once she loved someone, she loved deeply. She talked of her adoptive family, who had taken her in after losing her parents and opened her up to an entirely new world. There was a sister that was protective of her, but was easily distracted, an older brother who cared the most about keeping the family together, a middle brother who she seemed to care about, but never said much about besides that he was recovering from an illness, and a younger brother who was full of mischief. She never spoke their names, and Saladin could not decide if this was due to her missing them, or if she was protecting them. He wondered what they needed protection from, if that was the case. Saladin knew her never saying their names was out of love, and he began to crave that love. He wanted to unravel her mysteries. He wanted to know her whole history. And above all, he wanted her to love him as he did her.

* * *

Three months to the day after they began their nightly ritual, Professor d'Ebanne failed to appear in the library. At first, Saladin figured she must have forgotten before realizing that was impossible. She forgot nothing. He was distractedly browsing through a scroll about the history of the Frankish people when a lone sentence made him pause.

 _Eleanor of Aquitaine, Queen of France 1137-1152, Queen of England 1152-1189, was the only woman to be queen of both kingdoms._

He stared at the text, his mind swirling. Professor d'Ebanne had once said that her father's cousin went on to be queen of both those countries, but this woman had to have died nearly a hundred years ago. This was impossible. Could another woman have done the same after this Eleanor? He supposed it was possible, but highly unlikely. _Well_ , he thought, _there is no other option._ He put the scroll away and left the library, deciding to seek his professor out.

He roamed the halls of the school restlessly, feeling put out and rejected. Maybe she didn't want to exchange stories with him anymore. Maybe all his childhood memories of being tormented by older sisters were boring her. He should start telling her more interesting things. _She's a very sophisticated and well-traveled woman, you're not good enough for her_ , he thought morbidly, depression starting to seep in with insecurities. He was about to give up when he stepped into one of the more secluded courtyards. Under a fig tree, bathed in moonlight, sat the professor, her head tilted back and a vial held to her lips. She was drinking what looked like medicine.

"Professor d'Ebanne," he breathed, unsure if she wanted to be disturbed.

But her head snapped around, her eyes round and glowing. She looked alarmed. Her pale breast heaved, and Saladin noticed that she was wearing very little clothes. He averted his eyes and shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Saladin! You surprised me. I was about to retire to bed early tonight when I felt a sudden urge to see the moon. Isn't it lovely?" she asked, but he could hear the strange tone in her voice. Like she was asking him to not comment on her strange state.

"I understand. Professor. I will leave you to it, then. Good night," he said quietly, backing out of the courtyard. Just as he turned away and took a step forward, she appeared in front of him.

"Saladin, do you want to know my Christian name?" she asked lowly.

"I – I'm sorry. What?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry, you don't know what that means. My first name, I never told you what it is," she said, moving closer to him.

"No, but I never felt it would be appropriate to ask such an intimate thing," he stuttered.

"How old are you, Saladin?" she pressed, very close to him now.

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen next month," he murmured. He could smell her everywhere; there was no escaping. Not that he wanted to escape. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to touch her silky skin. He wanted to bury his face into her luxurious hair. He wanted to kiss her small nose and hollowed cheeks and rosy lips. She was the night and the earth and the moon and the stars. She was heaven.

"Do you know that I am very close in age to you?" she breathed out.

"Impossible," he breathed back. "You are far too wise."

"It is very possible," she held a hand out to him. "Why don't you escort me back to my room? Make sure I get to bed safely."

He paused, his eyes round, unsure of what she was asking. He had never been with a woman before. He took her hand. "Of course, my lady."

"It's Caroline," she said softly as they walked through the dark halls.

He turned towards her. "Professor?"

"My name is Caroline," she said.

They were silent after that; the only sound was their feet hitting the stone floors. Saladin felt anticipation flow through him as they neared her chambers. She didn't ask how he knew where her chambers were, and he offered no explanation: she didn't need to know that since meeting her, he desired to know everything about her. When they reached her door, she pulled her hood back.

"Saladin, I'm only going to ask you this once. Feel free to say no," she said huskily.

He nodded, breathless.

"Would you like to come into my bedchamber?" she asked.

He said nothing for a long moment. Finally, he stepped forward, leaned down, and very briefly and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She smiled at him as he pulled away and opened the door. As Saladin walked through the doorway, he felt nothing would ever be the same.

It was a large and spacious room, filled with candles and books and scrolls. She had notes everywhere. Her earthy scent hung heavily in the air, teasing him.

"Make yourself comfortable," she implored as she put her vial away and took off her cloak.

Saladin stood still in the middle of the room, overwhelmed. She came to stand in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will guide you, dear one. Don't worry."

She stepped back and removed her gown in one swift motion. She was bare underneath and his skin gleamed in the candlelight. Saladin was awed by her beauty and strength. She walked over the bed and crawled on top of it, falling back against the pillows, a dark look in her eyes.

"Stay," she ordered, her right hand sliding across her silky skin and resting on her thigh. She opened her legs, very slowly, and brought her hand to her folds. Saladin had never seen a woman's intimate place before. He froze.

"Do not be nervous, my love. I will guide you," she told him confidently.

He removed his gaze from her core and looked her in the eye, a blush on his cheeks.

"Please," he said, not knowing what he was asking for.

She smiled softly and began to caress herself, her pale body striking against the purple velvet of the beddings. He watched, mesmerized, as she ran her fingers through her folds, inserted a finger into herself, and then removed it, slick with her fluids. She rubbed the fluid into her folds and rubbed the pads of her fingers on a nub atop her opening. A look of pleasure took over her face and she closed her eyes. She applied greater pressure to the nub, making firm, tight, circling gestures and letting out soft moans. Her hand moved back down to play with her folds, returned inside her once more, and rubbed even more liquid over the whole area, her hair glistening with it. She brought her fingers back to the nub and now they rubbed hard, faster, her mouth parting slightly in ecstasy and a pink flush erupting on her porcelain skin. Saladin had never seen anything so beautiful and erotic. It made him want to join his body with hers, but he knew he had to wait for her to finish. She was still his teacher, after all.

Caroline let out a loud moan and her body shook with spasms that rocked through her, making her cry out as she rubbed furiously and rode the orgasm out, her breathy moans heading straight to Saladin's manhood. Finally, she collapsed onto the bed, her breath evening out. He took a hesitant step forward. Before he could say anything, her hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Come, Saladin. I will teach you how to do that to a woman. And then we will find out what you need."

His member twitched and he kneeled onto the bed.

"Yes, my lady," he whispered, running a hand down her body and introducing himself to her curves.

"I can come again, very easily. The female body is a wonder, and I want you to know all about it."

They stayed up very late that night, not retiring until the early hours of morning. To be joined with a woman was an incredible wonder. He would never forget how it felt to slide into her for the first time, or the look in her eyes as she thrust into him from atop his body. He had been right: nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Now their daily ritual changed again: she would torture him in class, they would talk for hours in the library, and then they would retire to her bedchamber where they would make love. Saladin learned new skills and new positions. Caroline had once been to India and told him all about the Kama Sutra one weekend. He had enjoyed those lessons immensely and not gotten any studying done. She let him in a little more, day by day, but still kept up a veil of mystery that he both loved and hated.

One day, nearly a year after they had first met, he woke in her bed to find his lover was not beside him. He rose and looked around the room to see her sitting in the window, hunched over papers and scrolls that were scattered around her.

"Caroline, come back to bed. You need rest."

She looked up and smiled at him. There was sadness in her eyes. "I don't need much sleep anymore," she said softly.

"What are you reading that has you so absorbed?"

"I'm trying to learn more about the history of my people," she explained.

"Your new family?"

"Yes, a little. But also my clan in France. We are a very particular kind of…tribe."

"Why do you think you'll find information about them here? We are so far away from France," he asked, perplexed.

"This university has one of the oldest libraries in the world, and my tribe did not originally come from France. We were nomadic, and came to being not very far from here, in ancient Mesopotamia," she began gathering the notes.

He sat down next to her and gently grabbed her wrists. "Is that why you came here? Answers about your tribe?"

"Yes," she said.

"And what about China?" he pushed, rubbing circles into her skin.

She looked out the window. "I was travelling because I had to come to terms with my new life. A lot changed at once, especially for… Well, anyway. That was a spiritual journey. This is about finding my past and knowing myself. At least, that's how it started," she turned back towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her cool hand.

"I wish you could truly let me in, Caroline. I know you still hold things back. Essential parts of yourself. I could never ask for more, since I am so grateful for what you have given me. But I can't help wishing for it."

She leaned in and kissed him. She started to pull away, but he deepened it, opening his mouth and biting her lower lip gently. Her body responded, falling into him. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her breast and neck. She straightened out as his hand trailed up his skirt.

"Adi, I can never be your wife. I can never bear your children or die with you. I cannot even stay at Al-Karaouine for much longer. But I love you as I have loved no other, and I need you to know that," she said passionately.

He stared into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. "I will take you for as long as you'll have me, my love."

* * *

1294

Another year went by, and Saladin began to wonder if maybe Caroline had changed her mind. They went on adventures into the desert; she came home with him for Ramadan and met his parents; they visited his favorite sister in Tangier; they made love every night; and she revealed more about her past. Her relationship with her late mother had been mired by mistreatment, abuse, and deception and she still carried a lot of resentment to her, even though she had tried to forgive her. She also had become disillusioned about her father, whom she had loved deeply in life, but later discovered upsetting details about him after he died. She was trying to figure out the meaning of life, and was adjusting to the mysterious lifestyle her new family had introduced her to. She still held some things back, but Saladin felt much closer to her. He was approaching his nineteenth birthday, and he wanted to leave Al-Karaouine and see the world - with her.

They were walking through the gardens one evening when he decided to broach the subject. She had been very quiet all day and kept zoning out. There was obviously something on her mind making her sad.

"Caroline, I've been thinking," he began just as she said, "Do you fear death?"

Her question startled him. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you afraid of dying?" she pressed, her blue eyes wide and demanding.

He frowned. "No more than the next person, I suppose."

"That's not a real answer," she scolded.

He sighed. "I think about death and the afterlife plenty, but I know I will never find answers while I am among the living, so what does it matter? I would fight to survive if my life was in danger, but I do not overwhelm myself with concerns about my death. I have bigger things to worry about. Like you."

"You don't need to worry about me. Then let me ask you this: if you were offered immortality, would you take it?" she asked.

He stopped walking then and tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Is that a concept here? Immortality?" she paced in front of him, her heels clicking against the patterned marble floors.

"It's a concept, but just that. A dream. Or a curse, more like."

She paused. "A curse?" she repeated darkly.

"Yes, because what would you have to life for then? I can't think of a worse fate than that: how boring it would be, with no goals, no end, no life to lead. It would be listless and infinite. Why are you asking me this, Caroline?"

She stared at the floor for a long moment. Her scarlet red robes contrasted starkly against the white walls of the building. Saladin would give anything to know what she was thinking.

"It is nothing. Just thoughts swirling around in my head," she finally answered, but her voice sounded numb.

He cradled her face. "Go away with me, Caroline. Let's leave the school and travel the world. I want to see it so badly, and I've learned plenty now. My parents said I've been here long enough when we went to visit them. Nothing is keeping us here," he pleaded.

She shook her head slowly, tears swimming in her eyes. "I can't yet," she whispered.

He stopped the conversation there, but was determined to bring it up again soon.

* * *

They were lying in bed that night when he knew something had to be said about her melancholia.

"You are so sad, my love," he whispered, caressing her arms.

"I am sad because I think I must leave you," she said slowly, looking up at him.

Saladin froze. "Leave me? For how long? Where are you going?"

"I won't be coming back."

He stared at her. "Where are you going?" he repeated.

"Oh, wherever life takes me. The wind will guide my way," she said breezily, but she averted her eyes.

"I do not understand. I want us to go away together and see the world. Why can't that happen?" he demanded.

She closed her eyes then. "I could never expect you to. I told you years ago I could never be your wife and that someday I would have to leave."

"Yes, but that was before. Now, I cannot be without you," he said, desperation staining his voice.

"You will have to learn how to. I've had to do it countless times."

"Let me help you, Caroline. I can protect you."

"You cannot, but thank you for the offer. I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, but the time has come. I will start drawing too much attention to myself," she said hollowly.

"This is a place of learning and knowledge. No one here cares that you are a white woman," he argued.

"As much as I wish that was our biggest challenge, it isn't."

Saladin rolled over then, his naked body caging his lover against the bed. He lifted his arms and grabbed her hands, holding her hostage.

"Why do you want to leave me, Caroline?" he asked, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, nibbling on her earlobe, sucking on the skin near her collarbone, and moving towards her hardening nipples. She let out a low moan.

"That's not going to work," she breathed out.

He grinned against her warm skin. "No? Is that a dare?" he asked before wrapping his mouth around her left breast and biting ever so gently. One hand held her wrists firmly in place while the other trailed down much further south and touched her folds.

"Tell me you hate me and never want to make love to me again, and I'll stop," he baited.

His lover groaned in frustration as his hand teased her, never applying pressure to the place she wanted it most. She tried to rub against him, but he lifted his body slightly to avoid her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now the student becomes the teacher," he said. Her eyes darkened, and he could have sworn they turned red before she blinked and returned to normal. Whether or not he had imagined it, his arousal grew and brushed against her. She smirked at him.  
"The teacher, huh?" she mocked.

He smirked back at her. "You'll pay for that remark."

His mouth left her throbbing breasts and he kissed down her flat stomach, sliding further south until he reached his goal. He lapped at her nub very lightly. She squirmed underneath him.

"Adi!" she cried.

He licked all around the nub before coming back to it, pressing his tongue flatly against it, then placing his mouth around it and swirling his tongue firmly. She was getting close, as all his teasing had pent her up. He removed his mouth and gently bit the inside of her thigh to really make her mad. Sure enough, her strong fingers threaded through his hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to look at her.

"Adi, finish it! Stop this teasing!" she demanded, her cheeks completely flushed.

"Promise me you won't leave me," he said steadily.

"I promise I'm leaving for a good reason," she gasped out, her pale hands struggling against his brown hands.

"That's not good enough," he frowned, lowering his head once more and attacking his nub with both his mouth and hand. She let out a shriek of pleasure while her right leg shuddered and her head thrashed wildly. He knew she was about to see stars, but he lifted off of her again right before she came.

"Do you not realize how much I love you?" he asked hoarsely.

She smiled at him sadly, "It is you who does not realize."

He let out a groan of displeasure and slid his member into her with one swift move. She cried out, her head lolling backwards and hitting the pillows.

His thrusts were steady and hard, gradually making his tempo faster. Her torso lifted off the bed and she buried her face into his neck, sucking hard. She met him thrust for thrust, her hands digging into his back. He brought his hand to her nub again and just as he felt himself cum, he applied pressure and she joined him. He knew her body could not have children, but he wished his seed could somehow create a miracle for them. He wanted it almost as much as he wanted her. They rode out their orgasms together, her insides shaking and squeezing him, making his even stronger. Finally, he collapsed on top of her, their breathing slowing down.

After a long moment, he rolled off, his member throbbing as he pulled out of her. Their fluids were everywhere, even some –

He paused, looking at the blood on the sheets. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Of course not," she said, and she almost seemed amused by the idea. "Why?"

He pointed to the blood. Her face paled slightly. She looked at his back.

"My love, I apologize. I scratched at your back a little too harshly. Forgive me?" she begged, looking horrified.

He cupped her face. "Of course. I don't feel anything. There is nothing to forgive."

They held each other after that, both pretending to sleep, but really savoring the last moments they had together.

* * *

She left just three days later, packing nothing but a few books, and the bracelet he had given her.

"You still have not given me a reason for leaving," he said as they stood next to her horse. That was it: no ceremony, no caravan, just her and her horse, riding off into the desert. If he didn't know her so well, he'd fear for her life. But he knew she could take care of herself and was much sturdier than she appeared.

"I thought about not saying anything. Just disappearing into the night."

"Why didn't you?"

"It would be selfish and childish. You deserve a good-bye."

"Why? It's not like I'm your husband."

She caressed his face. "But you are, in my heart. You are the greatest love I have ever had, and believe me when I say that means something."

It was only after she had disappeared completely from the horizon that he retired to his room. He was washing his face for bed when he noticed something strange on his neck. He lowered the towel and leaned closer to the mirror, his brown eyes scrunched up in concentration as they focused on the mark. Or marks, actually: they were two small scars. It looked almost like… a bite mark. His mind flashed to three nights previously, when Caroline had claimed she had scratched him too hard. He twisted his body around. His back was smooth and unmarred. _What did she do to me?_ He remembered when she had risen to suck on his neck, but… _A short moment of pain?_ He couldn't remember… His thoughts went to the information about Eleanor of Aquitaine, who had possibly been related to Caroline. _But that was impossible…_ He shook his head, clearing it of weird coincidences. It was time for bed; he was imaging impossible things due to his heartbreak. Caroline d'Ebanne, his first love, was gone from his life forever, and he had to come to terms with that. He would be leaving in the morning, and he needed to end this chapter of his life.

* * *

Krakow, Poland

1294

Niklaus was in his studio painting when he heard the letters arrive. Rebekah eagerly ripped through the papers, but he wasn't sure why – they hadn't heard from anyone in years. Kol was living somewhere in northern African and Elijah had taken up residence in the Far East, Japan, last time they had heard. Rebekah and Niklaus thought it best to remain in a country where they wouldn't stand out, since the witches at Auxor had lost control of their father a couple decades after the death of Sophia. Mikael was once again roaming the world, searching for them, so they didn't want to take risks.

Rebekah let out a startled cry from three stories below, and Niklaus reluctantly put down his brush and waited.

"Nik!" she called.

"What?" he grumbled back.

"It's from Caroline," she said softly.

He immediately flashed into the drawing room. Rebekah was holding the letter excitedly, but as her eyes zoomed across the parchment, a sorrowful look came over her countenance.

"What is it, Bekah?" her brother asked impatiently.

"Caroline has faced more tragedy. She fell in love. In Morocco, where she had been studying at Al-Karaouine, the university."

"How is that tragic?" he asked, his distaste apparent. Rebekah sent him a dirty look.

"She left him. She thought about turning him, but decided against it. She is heartbroken."

"Tell her to join us here!"

"She writes she is leaving Morocco and will be in touch when she is ready. She is struggling with our identity and our purpose in this world. Never moving forward, but stuck in the same place always. Just moving from city to city over and over again, with no real meaning to our lives. She wants to contribute to life in some way, but hasn't figured out how."

Niklaus remained silent and listened.

"She has seen much of the world now and has become quite accomplished. She's explored all of China, Mongolia, Japan, Russia, and the Middle East. She is an expert in Chinese history. She knows many languages. But she is bored and wants more," Rebekah summarized.

"Where is she going next?"

"She doesn't specify. You know Caroline, she just wanders until she finds a place she deems worthy of her presence."

"It's been over fifty years since we ran into her in Mongolia. Can't you order her to join us, as her maker?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, Nik. Besides, she's probably already left Morocco. A letter would take weeks to reach Al-Karaouine."

"I miss her, Bekah," he admitted.

"I know. As do I. Though, I will acquiesce that your yearning for her is different from mine."

"I will wait an eternity for her to be with me, but it doesn't make it easy. I love her."

"I know," his sister said sadly.

* * *

Cairo, Egypt

1295

Caroline watched from above as the city bustled underneath her position high above on the roof of the mosque. She touched two fingers to her teeth. On her last night at Al-Karaouine, she had succumbed to her desires and thirst and tasted Adi's blood for the first and last time. It was delicious. It made her hunger for more. She had already begun her feeding frenzy, and was fascinated to see how the citizens responded. To spread fear and panic was her only wish. She wanted to watch a city burn, and Egypt, where the school's library purported the first traces of immortality could be found, was to be held accountable for her cursed life.

 _A curse_ , he had called immortality. And he had been right.


	10. Chapter 9: A Reckoning

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I had a bit of writer's block. I had trouble deciding where to go with this story. I know it's pretty AU, has a lot of backstories, and maybe too many OTs, so I'm trying to streamline - I've already made a ton of cuts to my master story and outline. With that said, I won't be getting rid of Pacari or Mariko. Hope you enjoy! (Shout out to anyone who picks up on my True Blood reference)  
**

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia  
July, 2010

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson knew it was morning from the sunlight that filtered through his eyelids, but he didn't open his eyes yet. He breathed in deeply, and the smell of leaves and soil and summer swept through him. The old forest was very much awake and alive and filled with the noises of birds and streams and a very distant highway. He assessed his body as he lay on the forest floor – muscles, bones, and blood pumping through his veins. Everything seemed a little stronger and more carnal than the day before. He felt whole. He smiled into the soil.

"What are you smiling at, idiot? We're in a hell of a mess here," his sister's snide voice drifted over from a few feet away.

He sighed and rolled over, bringing his body up to a sitting position. Before he could say anything to his little sister, he was slapped in the face with a pair of pants.

"Get dressed. If I see you naked again another thousand years from now, it would be too soon," Rebekah groused.

He pulled the pants away from his face and began dressing. Rebekah was perched on a limb with her legs crossed impatiently. Her left leg was shaking like a jonesing smoker's. She had her head bent over her phone, all her muscles coiled up with anxiety and stress. Once he finished dressing, she glanced up at him.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" she asked.

"Bits and pieces. The wolf is incredible. Wild and fierce, strong and fearless. Proud. That was an exhilarating night."

She scowled at him. "Not the transformation, idiot; everything that occurred before it."

He frowned. "Yes, of course. Thank you for the reminder, sister."

She stood up slowly, her lips whitening with tension. "The reminder? I'll have you know that I've been desperately attempting to fix this shit-show all night and morning. Pacari and Mariko have Silas subdued at the Boarding House. Elena survived only to wake up and realize her father sacrificed himself to save her, so now she has no parents, biological or adopted, to speak of. Jenna and Alaric have been pulling their hair out with the stress and worry. Meanwhile, Elijah's made a breakthrough in New Orleans, so I've had to decide whether he should stay there or come here. The Salvatore brothers are in mourning because their maker has died, but they're trying to hide that from Elena, who is too far-gone to notice anyway. Oh! And your wife? She helps out Tyler Lockwood with his monthly transformations. She spent the night running around with the quarterback because the werewolf got loose. She still doesn't know who you are. Bee. Tee. Dubs," Rebekah finished with a glare.

He stared at her in silence for a long moment. He opened his mouth several times to say something before changing his mind. Finally, he asked, "What does bee tee dubs mean?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Forget it, grandpa. We need to get to the Boarding House."

She was about to flash in that direction, but he stopped her.

"Bekah, how am I alive?" he asked wondrously.

"Are you surprised you survived the transformation? We always knew you would."

"No, the white oak piece that was making its way towards my heart. I don't feel it anymore," he said, touching his chest gingerly.

Rebekah grimaced. "I think that was Silas playing mind tricks. There was never any in you. You were never dying."

"Excuse me? I really felt it inside me!"

"Silas has powers Mariko doesn't even understand. He's an ancient creature and we must be very careful around him."

"So let's leave then, Bekah. We'll take Caroline and Pacari and get out of this shitty town," Klaus said.

"I think Silas is here because of us. He'd just follow wherever we went. I, for one, am tired of running from old men out for my blood; I've done it for far too much in my extended time on this earth," Rebekah said with fury in her eyes.

"Fine, Rebekah; we'll stay until he's dead. Where is Caroline now? That mongrel didn't bite her, did he?" his eyes flashed.

"No, but it wouldn't matter even if he did; you know that. She texted me around dawn saying Lockwood had returned to his human form and as soon as she put him to bed, she was heading to the Gilbert house to check on Elena."

Klaus looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow. "Put him to bed?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm just the messenger. I'm going to the Boarding House now. I highly advise you come with me, but I can't make you do anything."

"Forty-eight hours ago, Caroline would have been the one to stay with me all night. She would have been ecstatic. Now, she cares more about an adolescent werewolf with the IQ of that tree," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Nik," said Rebekah, and she did seem to be sorry for him, despite the chaos around them.

Niklaus blinked. "I'll go with you to check on Silas, but then I'm heading out to see her. I have to fix this. I can't fully enjoy this moment without her."

"I know."

They flashed off through the woods.

* * *

Mariko sat on a stool in the hallway outside the dungeon in the basement of the Salvatore house. Her eyes were focused on the witch behind the bars, but her hands were purposefully sharpening her hunting knife. It was the only item she had that had belonged to her father, who had been an avid hunter. Pacari appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Rebekah and Klaus are heading over. One of us should take a break when they arrive," he told her as he descended the steps.

"We're immortal, Pacari. What's one day without any sleep?"

"We've been using our magic nonstop. I fear he's waiting for one of us to drop from exhaustion."

Mariko's lips tightened. "It won't be me."

"Riko-" he started.

"Pacari, you know you're not going to convince me. You also know that if you continue badgering me when I'm this tired, I'll curse you. So it's probably best you went upstairs and took a nap," she said not too kindly.

Pacari raised his hands in surrender and turned on his heel. Mariko retuned to sharpening the ancient blade.

"He's right, you know."

Damon leaned against the stone doorway with his arms crossed, the picture of male arrogance.

"Maybe when Nik and Bekah get back and we've come up with a plan, I'll take a break," she said.

"No, you won't."

Mariko didn't respond; she just kept sharpening her blade.

"Why does this feel personal?" the young vampire inquired lightly, his gaze on his fingernails to obscure his curiosity.

"It's not," the witch said shortly.

Damon snorted. "The day I believe that is the day Stefan decides to join the tour of _Mamma Mia!_ "

"Your joke falls flat on my ears, Salvatore; I've been living in relative seclusion for the past ten years," Mariko said drily.

"Really? It was one of my better zingers. _Mamma Mia!_ has been around for a while now. And surely you remember ABBA?"

Mariko blinked and her hand wavered over her knife a moment. "The Swedish disco-pop group?"

"They made a musical," Damon informed her.

Mariko frowned, but the entrance of the Mikaelson siblings effectively ended the conversation.

"We're here. Niklaus finally decided to grace us with his more human form," Rebekah called from the living room.

"Tell him he's a pain in the ass!" Mariko cried back.

Niklaus flashed down the steps and paused next to Damon.

"Is he awake?" he asked.

Mariko went back to sharpening her knife. "He comes in and out. He cries out for Amara often. He seems to be in a lot of pain," she added smugly.

"And how much longer can we keep him here?" Rebekah asked as she descended the steps to the cellar at a human pace with Pacari behind her.

"I wager until the next full moon, but I suggest we come up with a plan earlier than that."

"Which should be?" Rebekah said rhetorically, her forefingers pressed to her temple.

"Figure out who released him and why," Mariko said plainly.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Vampyres," a soft voice hissed through the bars in the dungeon door.

The group turned towards the door. A man who looked an awful lot like Stefan Salvatore stood with his face pressed against the bars.

"Why are you wearing my brother's face?" Damon asked. "He's not that pretty."

"None of you are asking the important questions," the witch responded snidely. "Having me locked in here is a gift."

Damon snorted. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Klaus silenced him with a wave of his hand and stepped forward.

"Who would want the cure to vampirism – that's a better question," Silas continued.

"Did you break my curse on your liberators' orders?" Klaus demanded.

"Ah, _now_ you are asking vital questions. As a matter of fact, no I didn't. They thought they could control me. I needed to show them that is not the case," the witch explained aloofly.

"And why would they want to awaken you in the first place?" Klaus asked.

"An ill-conceived plan to destroy their greatest mistake, I would imagine," Silas winked at them. "Parents always do have such regrets."

Rebekah and Niklaus went cold, sharing a look of dread. Mariko clenched her fists. Damon was the only one who did not catch the witch's meaning.

"Greatest mistake?" he pressed.

"Remember what you said to Mariko before? It feels personal? Aren't these things always?" Silas taunted.

"I don't understand," Damon said.

"It's our parents; our parents released him," Rebekah explained hollowly.

"By now they'll have realized I freed the wolf inside you. Now they know I cannot be controlled or handled," the witch hissed out.

Klaus' hands were trembling with anger. Mariko stabbed her knife into the door of the dungeon, her body shaking with emotion. Rebekah stared at her brother in fear.

"Nik," she started.

"This is war, Bekah," Nik told his sister before flashing out of the house.

* * *

Caroline paced the length of the Gilbert living room. Elena was in bed, but not sleeping. Stefan was talking to Jenna in the kitchen. Jeremy was sitting in the hallway against the door to his room with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. Alaric had laid out stacks and stacks of papers on the dining room table and was poring over them. He said they were mostly Jon's, and but also the Gilberts'. Due to her agitation, Caroline's vampire hearing was particularly sensitive. As she paced, her ears composed a soundtrack of Elena tossing and turning in bed, Stefan and Jenna's murmurs, Jeremy's head softly banging against the door to his room, Alaric's papers shuffling, and her own footsteps. The sounds rose in crescendo in her mind until she felt like her brain would explode. She flashed out of the house.

As the door banged shut behind her, she froze on the porch. She had almost run into her supposed husband. Niklaus was standing on the second step to the porch with an apprehensive look on his face. Actually he seemed more than apprehensive. There was rage in his features, so much rage it almost covered up the deep fear in his eyes. His mouth softened slightly as he took her in.

"Caroline," he breathed softly.

She didn't move. "Klaus. Are you… Better? Rebekah told me what happened last night."

He sighed. "The transition has been the best part of the past few days. Everything else, well," he trailed off mournfully.

"They told me we've been married for over six hundred years," Caroline said bluntly. "Why do I have so many memories without you?"

He smirked at her. "Would you want me to be stuck to your side like glue for six hundred years? I love you more than anyone else on this planet Caroline, but even I needed breaks over the years. We've lived together and apart over the years, but our only real separation from our relationship that was both physical and emotional was in the 1800s. We've had quite the run, my wife."

Caroline shook her head and laughed a little. "I suppose doing everything together would get a bit annoying."

"Takes the mystery out of things," he teased.

She smiled at him a moment longer, allowing herself to get caught in his gaze. She shook it off.

"There's a lot going on right now," she started.

"Are you telling me you don't have time for me?" he asked knowingly.

"I'm saying that my best friend just officially became an orphan, again, her orphaned and drug addict brother lost an uncle, her aunt has no idea what to do, and I was told yesterday I'm married to the scariest vampire to roam the earth. It's a lot, okay?" she rambled.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to be ready to deal with a hell of a lot more, Caroline. We just discovered who wakened Silas," he told her gravely.

"Who?" she asked.

"My parents," he responded, a sick look on his face.

Caroline frowned in confusion. "Aren't they dead?"

"My father is an Original Vampire who holds one of the White Oak Stakes. My mother is the Original Witch who has been lying in wait on the Other Side for millennia. I'm pretty sure a thousand years are enough to figure a way out of there," he spat out.

"So…that's not good," she said weakly.

He laughed humorlessly. "No, it isn't. I need to form an army to defeat them. Silas, as it turned out, is a dark horse. My parents wanted to use him to defeat us, because he has the cure to vampirism."

"But their plan failed," she pointed out.

"In a way. They did still awaken him, so they succeeded at least in that."

"Can you trust Silas is telling the truth?" she questioned.

"Of course not. But it makes the most sense," he muttered.

"Okay, but even if he is telling the truth, isn't he the greater threat? Maybe he told you so you turn your gaze to your parents and stop trying to defeat him?"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Really? Even with my significant memory loss, I can say for sure that Silas is more powerful."

"It doesn't matter, Caroline! Mikael and Esther – that's been my whole life! Running from them. Dealing with what they've done to my siblings and I. Mikael nearly killed you more than once as a vampire, do you remember that?" he demanded.

Caroline was silent.

"I need you to remember because maybe then you'll have a healthier respect for them," he snarled.

"Well I can't remember, okay!" Caroline yelled back, her cheeks flushed. "I didn't ask for any of this! I just want to help my friends; Silas is here because of you!"

Klaus reeled back as if she had slapped him. "You asked for this when you became my wife."

She continued like he had not spoken. "I love my maker, but she can handle herself. All of you can. You've done it for a thousand years. My friends in this town are dropping like flies. Tyler lost total control last night; he could have killed Matt."

Klaus' nostrils flared at the mention of the wolf. "You've known these brats for less than two years, Caroline. Get your priorities in line."

"Don't patronize me and don't threaten me! I have enough memory left to know there was a feminist revolution!" she screamed.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation; trying to hold onto whatever patience he had left.

"I meant no offence, love," he said tightly. "I am merely concerned for your safety and my family's safety and was pained that you are not."

"I care about your family."

"It's not my family; it's ours!" he yelled.

She stared at him grimly. "I will always think of Rebekah as a sister. But I need to help these kids right now. Silas is a serious threat and the one we can focus on because we have him prisoner. We won't get another chance like this if we let him go. Your parents are strategizing. Their plans to use Silas fell through, which will delay them. We have time to focus on them later. When the moment comes, I will stand with all of you and fight them, I promise."

"The moment is now."

Caroline scoffed. "You're not listening to me."

She turned around and reached for the door. Klaus flashed up to stand very close to her, his breath on her neck.

"I will not let anything happen to you, Caroline," he promised.

"That sounds pretty dull," she murmured before escaping into the Gilbert house.

* * *

Elijah was ensconced in the deepest part of the library with his head bent over one of his mother's oldest tomes when the shrill ring of his cell phone shook him out of his reading. He sighed and rubbed his eyes drearily before answering. Any news from Mystic Falls lately was terrible news. He glanced at the screen before swiping distractedly at the infernal device. Elijah detested the 21st century. If someone had important enough news, they should hop on a horse and hand deliver it, put some effort into it.

"Yes, sister?" he asked wearily.

"Elijah, it's time you came home," Rebekah said lowly.

That made him startle. Something terrible had to have happened. "What has occurred now? I got your text this morning about Klaus' transition."

He had spent a long time staring at the text. While he was happy for his brother, he couldn't help but fear for mankind.

"Everything has happened. Silas revealed who woke him up and it changes everything."

"Alright, Rebekah. Who was it?" he groused impatiently, annoyed with her theatrics.

"Our parents," she said, her voice crackling over the phone.

Elijah froze. His heart beat violently in his chest and a cold sweat erupted over his pale skin.

"Are you sure? He wasn't tricking you?" he asked desperately.

"It makes the most sense, doesn't it? I think he was telling the truth, Elijah. I think he wants to profit from this in some way."

"Yes, probably distraction. Nevertheless, I will return," he promised.

"When should we expect you?" she asked.

"Next week. I need to pick something up along the way. Or should I say, someone."

"Elijah, what?" she started, but he cut her off.

"Good-bye, sister. Keep me posted."

Rebekah hung up the phone and stared at the floor of the boarding house library.

"Is he coming?" Pacari asked from the doorway.

She grimaced at him. "Yes. But he said he had to pick someone up on the way."

"Did he say who?"

"He was mum on that," she said unhappily.

"Do you think it's important?"

"With Elijah, it usually is."

"True," he said simply.

He strode over to her and sat next to her on the couch. They ruminated in their thoughts privately for a few minutes before Rebekah broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I made you stay with Caroline at the school for so many years."

"Don't be. I love my maker and I love the school. Besides, I deserved it for what I did," he said darkly.

"You were misinformed. And I can't blame you for believing Nik had me daggered and locked away for the better part of the 20th century. It's not as if he has a great track record with things like that," she joked.

"Still, though. I should never have paired up with Mikael. It was a betrayal."

She smiled wanly. "Mikael is a tricky bastard."

"I'm glad you were only daggered for a few years. The 20th century was something to behold, wasn't it?"

Rebekah didn't respond. She mouthed the word "dagger" a couple times before grabbing Pacari's hand. He jumped at the contact.

"Elijah is releasing Kol. He wants him to join the fight against my parents," she said, her face white.

Pacari frowned. "I thought we were supposed to wait another century."

"Unless the family is in danger," she said anxiously.

"Should we tell Nik and Caroline?" he asked reluctantly. It was indeed the very last thing he wanted to do, not least of all because he knew Klaus would probably break his neck simply for being the messenger.

Rebekah shook her head furiously. "Best not. I'll let Elijah deal with that mess."

* * *

Caroline sighed as she slammed the door to her car. To say it had been a rough day was a severe understatement: Bonnie was recovering from Silas' manipulation, Mariko refused to let anyone else guard the ancient witch, Elena had not left her room at all, Stefan was a basket case over the loss of Katherine, Rebekah wouldn't stop texting her, and her fight with Klaus that morning had drained the last of her energy. She needed a long hot shower, a nice warm bag of B-positive, and her bed. She was angry with herself for losing her temper with Klaus – he had found a way to get under her skin and she didn't like it. She liked being in constant control of things, and he turned her world upside down.

As she entered the house, she noticed Liz was already deep asleep in her room, to her relief. She didn't feel up to explaining the day's events to the chief. In the shower, she washed her hair thoroughly and thought about the last clear memory she had of Rebekah, before her unfortunate awakening yesterday. Rebekah had called her from the deserts of Namibia.

 _"It's awful sandy, Caroline. I really hope we leave soon."_

 _"I'm sure you're having loads of fun."_

 _"My Manolos are thanking me for leaving them behind in my London flat, I can tell you that much. How is Mystic Falls?"_

 _"I actually love it. I met these girls yesterday I really like, Elena and Bonnie. They gave me the grand tour of the town."_

 _"Grand tour? Let's not use hyperbole."_

 _"Don't be mean; I'm talking about your hometown."_

 _"And I hope it burns to the ground."_

 _"Bekah!"_

 _"Enough about that dreadful place, tell me about the doppelganger. Does she look exactly like Katherine?"_

 _"It's like an identical twin, only 500 years later."_

 _"Don't forget that bitch still graces us with her presence."_

 _"How could I ever?" Caroline joked._

 _They laughed. The younger vampire cleared her throat._

 _"Bekah, I wanted to ask about Pacari…"_

 _"No, Caroline."_

 _"But, he's so sad. If you'd just talk to him."_

 _"I said no."_

 _"He feels so guilty. He's like a sick puppy."_

 _"Caroline."_

 _"Please, if you could only forgive him!"_

 _"My dear progeny, it is not about forgiveness. I've done that. If it were as simple as that, I would be back with him roaming the world."_

 _"Then what's the issue? You two are epic."_

 _"I can't do it again, Care. I can't…give myself away only to lose it again. He was the greatest love of my life. The only man I ever married. What we had was precious and fragile and so fantastically special that I just can' risk it."_

 _"What do you think could bring you apart?"_

 _"Nothing. Him Me. Us. What if we're not as good together as I remember?"_

 _"Really, Bekah? You're going to deny yourself happiness because you're afraid it won't be as great as it was in the 1500s?"_

 _"I'm afraid, Care."_

The water ran cold as her memory faded and she stepped out of the shower. Rebekah and Pacari had a twisted history that was partially her fault – she had turned Pacari without informing her sire, and Rebekah hadn't found out for another two centuries. Nothing would make her happier than seeing them reunited, but Rebekah was so cautious.

In her room, she flung her towel haphazardly in the direction of her closet and made for her dresser. Just as she realized she hadn't heard the towel hit the floor, she felt his presence.

"Here's a sight I thought I wouldn't see for a few weeks, at least," Klaus murmured from across the room, the towel clenched in his hands and a smirk on his face as he admired her backside.

She whirled around and put her hands on her hips – she had lived nearly a thousand years, and wasn't about to be get shy.

"Normal people knock," she admonished him.

"Do they? You'll have to tell me about normal people one day. I don't know any myself," he mocked.

"What do you want, Klaus?" she snapped.

He smiled at her softly. "I came to apologize. I realize you're having a hard time, and have no memory of Mikael, or my overprotectiveness."

A dark look crossed her face. "I never said I don't remember Mikael. You weren't there when he actually killed me," she said starkly.

He put his head in his hands. She turned around and threw on an oversized T-shirt.

"I know he's a threat. All I'm saying is, Silas wouldn't have told you who released him unless he had something to gain. Mariko seems like the only one besides me to recognize that," she said as she dressed.

"And I fully respect that stance. In fact, I agree he's distracting us. But it doesn't change the facts."

"We think."

He stared at her in the dark and smiled. She smiled reluctantly back.

"Please don't look at me like that. It makes me feel weird," she whispered.

He took a step towards her. "I don't mind that. Rebekah told me today you have never heard of a place called New Orleans. That was a shot to the heart, love. Outside of Auxor, you have never considered anywhere but New Orleans home."

She shrugged at him guiltily. "I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering if I could share a memory of our life together," he said casually.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I wanted to show you our first wedding."

"We've had more than one?"

"We renewed vows once, but that's a tale for another time. May I?" he asked eagerly, and he looked so soft and innocent with his blue eyes burning with love and hope that she acquiesced.

"Alright. One memory, that's it!" she said sternly. "Was it in New Orleans?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it was in the Hagia Sophia. I've always known people in high places," he winked at her.

Before she could ask what the Hagia Sophia was, he grasped her arm and the memory washed over her.

It was all very fast flashes – _she was wearing Turkish robes in the front of an incredible, enormous church with a great domed ceiling. From his perspective at the altar, she seemed to float towards him with a smile that lit up her whole face. Her blond locks were braided with silk and jewels and her eyes were rimmed with black. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, nor had such love in his heart. She could feel it. Another flash, and she was saying her vows, her eyes serious and looking deep into his. Another flash and they were at the wedding banquet - she was in his arms, laughing gaily at something he whispered to her. Rebekah was dancing nearby and she smirked at them. Klaus turned his gaze away from hers for a moment to lock eyes with his brothers, who smiled proudly. Another flash. She was sipping wine (or blood) and giving him a dark look over the rim of the goblet. Another flash, and she was stripping her robes off in their bedchamber as he watched from the bed. She could feel the memory of his anticipation and hunger. Flash. She was writhing under him on the silk sheets as he thrust into her from behind, he admired the way her bare flesh looked juxtaposed against the red sheets and lost himself in how wet she was. Flash. His head was cradled between her soft thighs, his mouth pleasuring her. She moaned loudly and threw her head back. Flash. They were face to face thrusting wildly. Her fangs were out and she was feeding from him. He roared and bit into her neck, blood dripping down her throat and onto her breasts. Flash. They were lying postcoital on the bed, limbs entwined, dried blood on their naked bodies. He was stroking her hair with his mouth at her ear._

 _"Always and forever, Caroline. My heart will beat for you for however long we have. You shall be my last," he whispered as she shuddered from her last orgasm._

"Stop!" Caroline shouted, wrenching herself from the vampire. She breathed heavily and hated herself for how turned on she was.

Klaus wasn't quite as smug as she thought he would be – in fact, he looked unsettled, as if the memory had gotten to him.

"You said our wedding, not pornography!" she accused hoarsely.

He seemed to gather himself. "I don't know how to tell you this, Caroline, but every wedding from the invention of marriage has involved sexual intercourse the night of. It's sort of the point, love," he smirked.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it! We've blood-shared?"

"Of course we have. I'll show you how."

She let out a strange sort of squawk and took a step back.

He chuckled before getting serious again. "Caroline, forgive me for using any means to get through to you. I need you in my life."

"I'm not ready yet. I'll try to get to know you, but. What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"You need to break the curse. We need to break it. Now that all this hybrid drama is over, we need to get Mariko and Bonnie to fix their mistake," he said determinedly.

"Mariko is dealing with Silas, and Bonnie is not in a very good place right now. Besides, weren't you saying today you had to make an army to defeat your parents?"

"We can all multitask. This is too important. Don't you want your memories, Caroline?" he implored, his eyes big and green; they seemed to glow. It was probably from his lycanthropy.

"Of course I do! I'm just worried about all my friends," she argued.

He rolled his eyes. "That's unsurprising. You always put everyone else before you. And I always stood by your side and forced you to be a little more selfish. A little more wild and free."

"That's our dynamic?"

"It is."

"And what do I do for you?"

"Keep me from falling off the deep end, of course," he said cheerfully.

"Sounds like a tricky task," she sniffed.

"Now you sound like my wife. And you should work on finding your memories, Caroline. You have powers. Use them to help yourself."

Unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears. He cradled her face and tenderly brushed them away.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm having problems accessing my powers. My memories of using them as a vampire are all muddled up. Do you think it has something to do with you?" she asked, blinking more tears back.

"I was there when you became a hybrid, so it is possible," he said anxiously.

"Well, we'll deal with that tomorrow. I need to sleep now," she said pointedly, nodding him towards the window he came through.

"Alright, love. Sweet dreams," he chuckled, but didn't make to leave just yet.

She pulled her sheets back and climbed into bed.

"By the way, where did you get that shirt?" he asked lightly.

She looked down. It was a varsity football jersey. She was pretty sure the name Lockwood was printed on the back. "Well, I was helping Tyler last night. I think I took his clothes after he transformed. We got him new ones this morning."

"Interesting," he said in the same light tone. He swooped towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek, breathing in her scent.

"Goodnight, my love, my life. Always and forever," he whispered before disappearing into the summer air.

She had a hard time falling asleep after that.

* * *

Two days later….

Elijah pulled his Bentley up the gravel driveway and maneuvered the winding path through the blackened trees. Niklaus' people had moved the casket a year earlier from its previous hiding spot in the Alaskan tundra. This estate in the Northwest corner of South Carolina had a prime location halfway between New Orleans and Mystic Falls, his brother had informed him a couple months ago. Looking at the mansion, he could understand why Niklaus had chosen it - it felt mischievous and foreboding and full of secrets, just like Kol. The ivy-covered mansion was old and grand. Niklaus had paid for it to be updated, but did not have it regularly cared for. Elijah rolled the luxury car to a stop and quickly exited, flashing through the dusty house until he reached the attic.

A devastated and heartbroken Kol had approached Niklaus near the end of the 1700s to ask to be daggered. He didn't want to be a part of a world so cruel any longer. Caroline's final revenge with Mariko had been the last straw for him. He begged his brother to do it, but not before promising to not take the dagger out for at least three centuries, unless the family needed him desperately. Elijah could not think of a better time than now.

He approached the casket slowly. He had a cooler of blood bags grasped in one hand and the old key in the other. He murmured a soft prayer in Norwegian before turning the key and deftly opening the lid. The desiccated corpse of his brother filled him with morbid shock, but he did not waste time. He dropped the cooler and wrapped a hand around the handle of the dagger Niklaus had embedded in his brother's heart and wrenched it out violently, the sound of breaking skin filling the forgotten attic. The dagger clattered to the floor, covered with dried blood.

"And now, brother, we wait. Always and forever," Elijah said quietly.


	11. Chapter 10: Your Last

**A/N** The last flashback had ended on a bleak note, with mostly everyone separated. Kol and Elijah were both traveling alone. Rebekah and Nik were living in Poland. And Caroline was mourning the end of her relationship with Saladin, who did not want to be immortal. Thirty years have now gone by.

Sorry for the long delay, lots of life changes. Besides, I like taking my time with this story. Happy reading!

* * *

 **The Congo, Sub-Saharan Africa**

 **1325**

* * *

The 324-year-old vampire sighed as he rushed anxiously through the jungle, narrowly missing a herd of white rhinos, his favorite tree, and two fighting jaguars. The news from the trade road was not great. He would have to say good-bye to his life here. It just wasn't safe anymore. A real wrench, though. He stopped running as he reached the incredible tree house he had built with Caroline over the course of twenty-one years. He could hear her inside, singing softly.

She was sitting on a chair on one of the upper balconies, reading a scroll. He studied her from this angle, so he could savor one last moment. When he had stumbled into Caroline in Cairo all those years ago, he had first though her humanity had been turned off. But then he had realized her rage and viciousness was fueled not by boredom, but by deep, agonizing loss. It was something he understood. He had loved being a witch when he was human, and to have that part of him ripped away by his parents was excruciating. They had gone crazy together in Cairo, killing and maiming and turning new vampires. It was exciting, for a few years. And then they got bored and travelled south to the deep jungle, made friends with some witches, and built a house. They would both feel grief leaving this place. It had been a shelter from the horrors of the world for a very short score. Caroline was a better companion than any of his melodramatic siblings. They exchanged stories, talked about being witches, and were both very good at being in each other's company without feeling the need to fill the silence with superfluous chatter.

A feeling of dread filled him up as he climbed into the house.

"Are we meeting with the witches tonight?" he asked his best friend.

She shook her head and continued to scratch at the parchment. "They went to help a girl who got sick in a neighboring village. We'll meet them again in a few days."

"That's fine. Do you want to travel south and look for those plants you need? We can leave before dusk if we hurry," he suggested eagerly, all the while packing up a few precious belongings.

She frowned at him, looking up from her scroll. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

She raised a brow. "And you're packing why?"

Kol sighed. "Alright, I heard the traders talking on the road about a menacing figure who travels with a strange group."

"Mikael?" Caroline questioned.

"Who else?" He shrugged helplessly.

Caroline paused, her eyes squinting at nothing. "Could be Niklaus."

Kol scoffed. "It could be, but I'm not taking any chances."

"But do you think he can find us here? We're so very far and the witches protections are everywhere," she argued.

"Darling, I assure you, he can find us," he said before sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I love our home here as much as you do, but my siblings would kill me if I got you killed. I'd be pretty bummed out, too, I guess," he teased.

She shoved him playfully.

"So we leave immediately?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Very close in the jungle, three vampires followed their brother's scent.

"How much further?" Rebekah demanded as she only just avoided another branch.

"Some patience, sister," Klaus said smugly from her left.

"None necessary," Elijah interrupted from ahead of them. "We're here."

* * *

Elijah arrived first, knocking on the front door like the gentleman he was. Klaus barreled through one of the windows, smashing through wood. Rebekah slinked in through the smoke hole, shimmying carefully as to avoid tearing her clothing.

Kol snapped and snarled his teeth at Klaus and Rebekah, while Caroline rolled her eyes and opened the door for Elijah.

"Lady d'Ebanne! Very nice to see you again, you look lovely, as always, little vampire," Elijah greeted grandly.

Caroline hugged him hurriedly. "Greetings, old friend," she murmured before returning to Kol's side.

"Caroline Ranulf d'Ebanne, I've heard all sorts of sordid tales about you," Rebekah scolded from the corner.

"Listen, Cairo was 20 years ago; it's not my fault word travels slow," Caroline retorted.

"Your indiscretions in Cairo are neither here nor there," Elijah explained sorrowfully. "Mikael is nearby. You two must depart this…is this a tree house? Rather interesting choice of shelter," he sniffed.

Both Caroline and Kol ignored his underhanded comment.

"Don't you think I know that? I was just telling Caroline we had to leave. You three idiots barreling through the jungle to warn us probably drew way more attention than we ever did!" Kol exclaimed.

"Forgive us for being concerned, Kol," Elijah said diplomatically. "But I figured we'd all be safer if we stuck together. We have a ship on the river. You should take no less than twenty minutes to gather your things; we're on a strict schedule."

"Oh, how I've missed you, brother."

Caroline snuck a glance at Klaus. He had cut his hair and it was very becoming. Rebekah cleared her throat and shot her progeny a knowing look, which Caroline ignored.

"Take only things of great value. Get moving, please," Elijah ordered.

* * *

It was pitch black by the time the group reached the river. The boat was alight with torches and music spiraled through the humid and fragrant air.

It travelled north up the Nile, passing through various lakes, and jungles, and countries. Caroline spent the majority of the voyage in the masts, watching the landscape change. Rebekah and Kol read a lot, when they weren't bickering over Caroline. Her sire insisted on giving her space, while Kol insisted she was fine and had long recovered from her traumas in the East. Elijah put his focus into learning how to sail. Klaus was navigating and making contingency plans in case Mikael found them. After many weeks went by, the ship had reached Alexandria.

* * *

 **Alexandria, Egypt**

 **1327**

* * *

"Wake up!" Rebekah demanded, ripping the blankets off of her blond friend.

Caroline grumbled, blindly grasping for the warmth.

"Get up, you lazy thing. Elijah thinks we'll set sail today!"

That woke Caroline up. "I don't want to leave Alexandria yet; we've only been here a little over a year!"

"Majapahit is supposedly a glorious empire. Elijah is curious to see it and Nik is anxious to travel. This side of the world is not exciting for us anymore," Rebekah drawled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Says you."

"Don't be such a grump, Caroline. It's better for all of us to keep moving. Mikael is probably still on the continent."

"Is Rebekah being a pain in the ass, Care?" Kol asked from the window.

Rebekah turned and looked at her brother. "What are you doing here? You should be helping the boys load the ship."

Kol grinned and swung into the room. "I have to talk to Caroline. Alone," he said impatiently when Rebekah made no movement.

She glared at both of them. "This is why Nik thinks you two were together in the jungle."

'We were together, Bekah. Just not romantically," Kol clucked his tongue at her.

"And you think he believes that?"

"Rebekah," Caroline said flatly from her bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Get out," Caroline said.

Rebekah gave her progeny a very insulted face and stalked out of the room, snapping the door shut behind her.

Caroline sighed and lay back down, shutting her eyes. "What is it, Kol?"

He paced the room. "I'm anxious about going to Majapahit. Do you think they'll have witches that will help me?"

"Everywhere has witches, Kol," Caroline muttered.

He looked skeptical and Caroline opened an eye.

"We'll find a tribe that will help, I promise."

"And do you think they will find a way to give me back my witch powers without taking away my vampirism?" he asked urgently.

Now Caroline opened both eyes and stood.

"I don't know, Kol. But either way, it will be hard. How do you take away an Originals' immortality?" she asked rhetorically.

He shook his head. "The witches in the jungle made slight progress without damaging my vampire powers."

"Would you be upset if you weren't a vampire anymore?" Caroline questioned her friend.

Kol stared at her. He did not know.

This was their greatest secret. Kol wanted to become a witch again, more than anything. It was an obsession matched by Klaus' obsession with his werewolf curse, but he did not want his siblings to know. Elijah and Rebekah would consider it too dangerous, and Nik would try to use the same witches to break his curse. He only trusted Caroline with this longing. He hoped the witches on Java would help him.

They did not end up sailing that morning, but the next. Caroline was excited to travel again (she was just not a fan of being forced awake by her sire at the crack of dawn). Klaus and Kol were guiding their servants in loading the final bags onto the ship and Elijah was preparing to set sail, as he would be captain on the journey. They would travel across the Mediterranean, sail around Africa, and then across the Indian Ocean. It would take a very long time.

* * *

The docks of Alexandria were alive with activity. Merchants were loading and unloading, sailors were preparing for journeys, the harbormaster was ringing his bell, and there was even a pirate ship carefully making trades. Chickens squawked unhappily, children chased each other, wine jostled in jugs, and spices permeated the salty air with their perfume.

Caroline and Rebekah were boarding the ship in simple travelling gowns and veils when a sharp cry pierced through the bustle of the harbor.

"Caroline!" a man's voice cried out.

The vampire turned her head to see who called for her without thinking. Her eyes scanned the docks to see which brother had called for her, only to realize that Elijah was on the ship and the other brothers were back at the house still. She frowned and continued walking up the plank. She boarded hesitantly. The voice had sounded very familiar, like an echo from the past.

* * *

Saladin Al-Sherif watched from the docks as his first love walked onto the ship, her long blond hair and purple skirts flapping in the sea breeze. He had only caught a glimpse of her face through her veil for a few seconds, but it had been enough. Calling out her name had been instinctual and he was glad she had not spotted him. She was unchanged – she had not aged a day since she had embraced him good-bye all those years ago. What that meant, he was not sure, but he knew it was not his path to discover the mystery behind it. The journal in his hand was soft and heavy, a reminder of Caroline d'Ebanne. She had given it to him in the days leading up to her departure. In the aftermath of her leaving, he had long agonized over what he had done or said to upset his lover, driving her away. He convinced himself after several long years of self-doubt that it had been as she said, that she had left to protect him. He could not fathom why, but he would drive himself crazy if he didn't let her go. So he had pulled himself together. He had seen the world, gotten married, and started a family. Now his children were of marrying age and he was a successful writer and merchant who had seen the world. He had always been satisfied with his life. Except… There was always that one thing, that constant nagging thought of: what if?

But now… Caroline. His Caroline was in Alexandria. Last time, he had let her leave. Should he run after her? What would he say? Should he demand answers? Even as he thought it, he knew it was folly. Not only would she evade his questions, but; did he even want to know the answers? Besides, she still looked so young and beautiful, and he was middle-aged and greying. She wouldn't want anything to do with him. He'd rather her remember him as he was: young, hopeful, naïve, and handsome. His wife claimed he was aging well, but she was a sweet soul. As he thought about it longer, he realized he too wanted to remember Caroline as she was in the late 13th century. Whether she had used witchcraft, or…

 _"Then let me ask you this: if you were offered immortality, would you take it?" she asked._

 _He stopped walking then and tilted his head in confusion._

 _"What?"_

 _"Is that a concept here? Immortality?" she paced in front of him, her heels clicking against the patterned marble floors._

 _"It's a concept, but just that. A dream. Or a curse, more like."_

 _She paused. "A curse?" she repeated darkly._

 _"Yes, because what would you have to life for then? I can't think of a worse fate than that: how boring it would be, with no goals, no end, no life to lead. It would be listless and infinite. Why are you asking me this, Caroline?"_

Saladin shook his head as the seagulls screeched above him and the waves lapped against the ships. The one Caroline had boarded was preparing to leave the harbor. Time was running out. But what if time had never been running out for Caroline? What if she had thought about sharing her gift with him? What if he had called it a curse and she had decided against it? It seemed so impossible, but with Caroline, there had always been such mystery.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Caroline appeared again on the deck of the ship. She was leaning against the stern and gazing down at the harbor. She had removed her veil and he could see her eyes sweep over the chaos of the docks until they focused on him.

Saladin felt his heart beat very fast as she stiffened. As they stared at each other, everything else fell away. He could smell her skin, feel her hair, and see her delicate wrists as they held a quill. She looked petrified on the back of the ship until the harbormaster ran his bell to announce the ship's departure. Time was out. Caroline blinked before mouthing something to him: he could almost see it carry through the air and land in his ear.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she had said.

He smiled softly and whispered back, "I've never stopped, my love."

She closed her eyes briefly and when she reopened them, tears sparkled down her pale face. A white man suddenly appeared by her side and touched her arm gently, a look of pure adoration on his face. Caroline did not look at him, but she did lay her hand over his. She mouthed one last sentiment to Saladin.

 _"I only want your happiness."_

He held up his journal in response. She smiled at him tenderly and then turned away. Her companion glanced at Saladin in confusion briefly before following her.

Saladin watched the ship sail away and somehow felt his heart grow lighter. She had loved him. She still loved him. They had loved deeply and feverishly and it had been a beautiful time in his life. He was not her equal, though. She would always be a removed, ethereal creature, maybe an ancient creature. He had been lucky enough to have her for as long as he did. But now he knew he was never meant to keep her. Maybe she was an angel. It didn't matter. He had to focus on what he was able to keep and cherish. Caroline clearly had someone to cherish her, which actually brought him relief. He didn't want her to be alone. She was a bittersweet memory of the past now. She had to be.

The ship blotted out in the horizon and Saladin strode off the harbor and into the streets of Alexandria.

Hours later, Caroline was on the deck with Kol. She was still in shock over seeing Saladin, as she had not expected to ever see him again. It had taken a lot to stop herself from jumping off the boat, swimming through the harbor, and running into his arms. He was so much older, but still so handsome. He was confident and grown into his body. Some part of her knew, though, that their time together had come and gone. That chapter of their lives had ended.

"And he looked good?" Kol asked.

"He did. Whole. Healthy. Fulfilled. Rugged," she said.

"And how did my brother react?" he prompted knowingly, his back leaning against the railing of the ship.

She could see Niklaus up above in the crow's nest, his face turned towards the sunset.

"With empathy and kindness. He was a complete gentleman," she said lightly.

"Sure, but inside he was tamping down the urge to skin him alive and drink his blood on the dock. In front of the children," Kol teased.

Caroline scowled at him. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"No, he wouldn't. He loves you too much," Kol agreed casually.

"I know," Caroline said softly. "He told me he'd wait a few years ago. That he intended to be my last. For however long it takes."

Kol whistled. "That's some pretty poetry. And he'll do it. Never underestimate my brother's patience. His lack of it is a mere act: he's all about waiting," he winked.

They looked out at the sea then, listening to the waves hit the stern and the wind slap the sails. Finally, Kol offered his last bit of advice.

"If there is anything I've learned in my 300-plus years, it's that patience is not always a virtue. Sometimes, when you have an eternity to live, you think you have a long time to make something happen. But even for immortals, that is not the case."

"There wouldn't be any going back. It could never be as it was before. We'll lose ourselves in each other. A part of me craves nothing more. But another part of me fears that immeasurably," Caroline said softly, her voice carrying up the masts to Niklaus' ears. He sighed.

* * *

 **Mumbai, India**

 **1362**

* * *

Mikael was on his daily stroll through the bustling markets of the city when the news he had been craving finally arrived. His favorite scout had heard rumors of a family living deep in the rainforests of Java. A family of blood drinkers.

The news couldn't come at a better time. He had not had any news of his children for several decades, not since he had heard rumors of drinkers deep in Africa in the 1320s. It had been even longer since he had seen them with his own eyes. The burning rage and regret in his bones was festering. He knew his children's atrocities were his and his late wife's fault, which was why he was so determined to bring them peace. Except perhaps Niklaus. Niklaus would pay for what he had done.

The scout departed after delivering his news and Mikael strode through the city, making his plans. They would leave at the end of the week. He had to summon his witches. When it came to his children, only the most carefully laid plan had a chance for success.

A woman began a song on the corner and a man played a sitar to accompany her. For a flash, the woman looked like his Esther. He shut his eyes in pain.

Yes, Niklaus would pay.

* * *

 **Java, Majahapit Empire (Indonesia)**

 **1364**

* * *

From his perch in the highest tower of the temple, Niklaus Mikaelson's sharp eyes surveyed miles of lush rainforest. He could see smoke rising from the other side of the southern mountain, signifying the little village located there had begun its very provincial and mundane morning. Another temple was visible to the east. It too, showed early signs of life. But between the hints of mankind, all the trees, shrubs, rivers, and foliage were absolutely still. A layer of mist and fog hung over the treetops like a widow's veil and there was a strange, cloying silence throughout the landscape; the animals were hiding. The monsoons were coming.

He was used to the absurd tropical weather here. His family had been living in this place for about twenty years now. After leaving Alexandria, they had taken their time travelling to the other side of the world. There were stops, side journeys, mishaps with Chinese pirates: the usual misadventures for the Mikaelson siblings. Rebekah always lamented that time crept by so slowly and each day was another miserable slice of drudgery in the purgatory they were living in, but Klaus disagreed. The past thirty-seven years had flown by, almost as if they were humans who had one day woken up and realized instead of playing in the mud, they had children of their own who were going off to play in the mud – and how did that happen so fast? Like the blink of an eye. Partly, he blamed all their travelling and moving about. But of course, he knew it had more to do with the person who was back in all of their lives. Someone who had learnt to find wonder in the world again and was getting so much pleasure from seeing all these new places. The French princess who saw past the monster all those years ago and still secretly carried his heart in her gentle hands.

 _Caroline_.

The rainforest seemed to whisper it to him. Caroline. The source of his angst and his devotion. Kol could never shut up about it. Of course, he wanted to be with Caroline. But he had told her once, "I intend to be your last. However long it takes," and he had meant it. He needed her to come to him. She knew of his feelings for her. After she had seen Saladin, he knew she was not ready to be with him yet. He had waited. He was her friend. He showed her nothing but love and affection and support. Except when they got into an argument. Then, all bets were off. They could hurt each other like no other.

Caroline often left for long periods of time. She sometimes would not give any warning. They'd just find a terse note in the hand of a monk several days after frantically searching. She'd appear again in five days or five months with no explanation. Klaus wondered if she was testing him: she knew how protective and possessive he could get, and he knew how much she disliked anyone controlling her. So with a herculean effort, he had to tamper down his urge to scour the earth for her, wait calmly at the temple, and nary bat an eyelash when she returned. He could play games, too.

Not even he was quite so selfish, though. Even if she was playing games with him, she also needed time to think and meditate and get away from him and his siblings. The Mikaelsons could be tough company. She had not left for several months now, so he figured another trip was looming.

Then, as if his musings had summoned her, he heard footsteps behind him.

"You have angered Rebekah, again, Nik," Caroline said softly.

He smirked and took a sip of white tea and did not turn. "I am aware, thank you."

She made her way across the balcony and stood next to him. He could reach out his hand and glide his fingers through her silky hair, but her body did not touch his. She grinned at him. "So now you want to find a doppelganger?"

"That's the plan, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Have any ideas where you'll start looking?"

"Not a one."

She laughed then, a deep belly laugh that lifted the executioner's shadow of the fog and made him aware of his heart being squeezed by her hand.

"I'll never stop trying to find a way to lift my curse."

"She thinks you'll just get cursed again. By hunters."

He openly bristled at that. "That is impossible. I killed them all."

Caroline shrugged. "Yeah, that tribe. Doesn't mean there aren't more out there. And hunters aside, there is always Mikael."

"Precisely. There is _always_ Mikael. He is simply part of the landscape now. We must figure out a way to cross this mountain. We must find a way to get from this side of the river to that side. We must outsmart Mikael and avoid him at all costs."

"I did not come out here to convince you otherwise, Nik. I was simply delivering a message," Caroline told him patiently.

"Were you? Why?" he turned slightly to look at the profile of her face.

"Aren't I always the peacekeeper between you and your siblings?" she supplied airily.

"I think not, sweetheart. That has long been Elijah's job. I think you came out here to see me," said Klaus with mock suspiciousness.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said flatly.

"Should I not?" he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes: a typical Caroline self-preservation tactic. He saw right through her.

"Might I be so bold as to ask what you're so afraid of, love? Can't you," he started, but a piercing cry from deep in the rainforest stopped him.

His eyes snapped to the eastern temple, where to his dread a torch had been lit in the highest tower. The signal.

He grabbed Caroline's hand and flashed down the stairs of the tower to the living quarters.

Rebekah met them outside her room, her face white and determined.

"Take her to the boat and start down the river. Kol and Elijah are out hunting. I'll find them and meet you in three days on the coast," Rebekah said as she pulled on her cloak.

The siblings shared a grim look that conveyed their common fear, anger, and hatred. Klaus considered arguing, but he knew it was pointless. Rebekah could take care of herself. He nodded reluctantly and kissed her forehead.

"Go, sister. Be safe," he ordered before pulling Caroline through the labyrinthine hallways of the ancient temple.

When they had first discovered this place, it was Kol who had realized how easy it was to get lost in the twisting and confusing tunnels. Which was why they decided it was the perfect place to live: if Mikael ever found them, they could escape easily using the secret passageways. Klaus knew he had about sixteen minutes before Mikael arrived and he figured it would them about four to reach the boat. He had twelve minutes to ensure Caroline's safety. Next to him, the blond was quiet.

When they reached the library, she pulled the lever that revealed the underground tunnel. They zoomed through silently, Klaus keeping his ears focused on any approaching sounds from above. All he could hear was the sound of water dripping steadily in the damp darkness. The witches were no doubt already casting their spells to repel Mikael's army. They would send the family's effects to them when the time was right.

Elijah had purposefully blocked the tunnel exit with a giant boulder years ago, which Klaus made quick work of now. As it cracked apart, dim light was sucked into the dark tunnel and the sound of the nearby waterfall was overwhelming. Caroline stepped out first.

"Kol keeps the boat hidden among a copse of trees on the riverbed just a few hundred feet down this way," Klaus said.

Caroline responded by snarling, her veins and fangs popping out. Five vampires flanked them. He only recognized one, from the last time he had had a run in with his father's soldiers.

"Greetings, Hera," he said pleasantly, taking a casual step towards Caroline and grasping her hand.

Hera was a Persian vampire who had hooded, dark eyes and long red hair. She was dressed as all Mikael's soldiers were, in simple black garb. A dagger hung on her belt. The last time they had seen each other was when he and Rebekah were chased out of Poland sixty years previously. His father had changed Hera about two hundred years ago. Which meant she was the oldest of the quintet. Which meant he and Caroline easily out-aged all in the group. As long as Mikael was not lurking nearby, albeit, it was certainly a possibility; this would be an easy fight.

"Good morning, Klaus. I see you've been setting roots again. Tsk, tsk. Daddy wouldn't like that," she teased.

"Jealous, Hera?" And as the first vampire attacked, the first drop of rain fell on Klaus' head. He knew the monsoons were coming; it seemed fitting they would decide to fall right at this moment.

A series of flashes:

Caroline easily dispatching her foe by slicing her nails cleanly through his throat and staking him in the heart as he choked on his own blood.

Hera and two of the others advancing on Klaus.

The feel of the first one's neck snapping in his hands.

The sound of the vampire hitting the soft earth.

The rain becoming steadier and harder, very quickly.

Caroline facing off the fifth vampire, a very tall male Klaus could tell was almost as old as Hera. A worthy opponent, but he had to trust Caroline to take care of herself. He could not reveal how much he cared for Caroline, in case Mikael was watching.

Hera circling him as the other, a twitchy female with no hair, jumped at him. He threw her off like she was an annoying fly.

Caroline hissing at her opponent and flying into the air when he charged her. In a spectacular move, she twisted midair and landed on his back, stabbing her stake into his heart. Her feeding off his neck as she did it, presumably to gain an advantage over the other soldiers.

Hera managing to nick a bit of his skin with her blade while the crazy one attacked. He twisted her neck in annoyance and kicked Hera away -

And then: _Mikael_. He could smell him.

As Hera flashed over to Caroline, a prickling sensation overcame him. Caroline was only a few decades older than Hera, and Hera was a soldier of Mikael. They did nothing but train in how to kill common vampires and disarm and track down Originals. Maybe he should not have so easily dismissed her. Not with Mikael here.

Mikael dropped out of a nearby tree with his dark eyes focused calmly on Caroline. Klaus froze, and his heart clenched. He felt like a small boy again.

"This one is a formidable opponent, Niklaus. Maybe she would make a nice addition to my army?" his father said coolly as he watched the two women fight. Caroline's face was covered in blood and her eyes were feral. She had never looked lovelier.

"Stay away from her," he hissed to Mikael.

Mikael turned towards his least favorite son and cocked an eyebrow. "What is this pet to you, son? A weakness?"

Klaus roared with rage and attacked, his talon-like hands reaching for his father's heart. Mikael stepped smoothly out of the way and spit on the ground. Klaus snapped around and landed a very solid punch on his jaw. Mikael rubbed at it and grinned. He charged Klaus with full force and rammed him against a tree. He held his hand to his son's neck and pulled out his prized possession, the wretched White Oak Stake.

The rain had ceased to be separate droplets now, and was simply a sheet of water falling on the green land. A bolt of lightning erupted into a tree nearby and it lit on fire.

The disruption was enough for Caroline to slam into Mikael with such force they both fell into the river.

Klaus was still leaning against the tree trunk and his mouth was agape. Before he could think about the stake still clutched in his father's hand, he plunged into the violent river after the woman he loved.

Mikael was inches away from tearing his fangs into Caroline's porcelain skin when Klaus put his hands on either side of his father's head and wrenched it to the left, bones popping horribly. Mikael collapsed and the waters immediately drew his body downstream. He did not think to look for Mikael's beloved stake. He wanted to make sure Caroline had not been harmed by his father. They stared at each other in the raging river, Caroline grasping the limb of a tree and Klaus using sheer force to keep himself wading in front of her. He pulled her into his body and they inelegantly dragged themselves out of the water.

Gasping on all fours on the riverbed with the rains washing over him, he tried to calm his raging heart. That had been far too close.

"Did he touch you? Are you hurt in any way?" he demanded, his hands gently brushing over her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she told him softly.

He looked up at the scene of their battle. The bodies of Mikael's soldiers were strewn about, bloody and already soaked. The rain was torrential.

"Hera?" he asked.

She nodded. "I staked her before I charged him."

He got up slowly and walked over to the bodies of the ones whose necks he had snapped. He staked them quickly before turning towards Caroline again.

She had gotten to her feet shakily and was staring at him with a strange look on her face. The river and the rain had washed away much of the blood, but some remained. Her clothes clung to her body and her hair looked curiously grey.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I should have known he would try an ambush," he apologized, crossing back over to her and kneeling at her feet.

She took his hands in hers and lifted his chin.

"You saved me," he said, staring up at her in wonderment. She smiled at him softly and lowered herself to the ground.

"I couldn't live in a world without you, Niklaus," she whispered.

The rain pounded the earth brutally.

The dead vampires began to rot into the mud.

Mikael's body was already far away; by the time he awoke he would have travelled miles. And they would be long gone.

And Caroline d'Ebanne stared at Klaus with her big blue eyes like she never had before and kissed him passionately, her arms grasping his shoulders and her lips hungrily latching onto his. Klaus' shock was outweighed by his ecstasy and he responded just as fervently.

Their skin slid against each other and their knees sank down into the mud. Klaus lowered his love into the riverbed and kissed the side of her neck where his father had come so close to biting.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," he muttered into her skin.

He stopped briefly to stare into her eyes. Her happiness smoldered over her entire face.

"I had to know," she panted earnestly. "I had to know there was no going back. I'm ready now, Nik."

"I will never let you go, Caroline," he murmured.

"I know. This is it for us. I'll love you until they rip out my heart and lay me to rest. Then my soul will rage and mourn until it finds a new body and falls in love with you all over again. I would kill anyone for you, my love," she said, her eyes burning with love and passion.

Why did he think the monsoons were a harbinger of ill will? They had washed away the old world and brought in the new.

Because he had never heard such a romantic proclamation in his entire existence.


	12. Chapter 11: Homecoming

Ontario, Canada

Late July 2010

* * *

The witches were hard at work in a circle 'round the altar. Mikael could see the beads of sweat dripping from down their necks. His vampires were standing guard anxiously. Even under compulsion, they felt uneasy around so many deadly witches. They knew who was about to rise.

It had been difficult acquiring all the items needed to pull this off – he had had to pause his hunt for his children to hunt for items that had once belonged to each of them. Finn's hunting bow had been retrieved from the caves in Mystic Falls years earlier. There was a ring Rebekah had left behind in Peru centuries ago. He had ripped a cravat off of Kol's neck once in the 18th century: he had gotten so close, as Kol was always the most reckless of them all. He savored that memory. He had had something of Niklaus' for centuries, surprisingly. When he had killed his son's horse, there had been a sword still hanging on its strappings. He had only found something of his eldest a few months previously: a very personal love letter to a woman named Grace whose family had kept it as an heirloom.

Now all of those items, along with his blood and Esther's bones were burning on the altar as the witches chanted.

Just a little longer now. A little longer, and he would be reunited with his love.

* * *

Tamassee, South Carolina

* * *

Kol finished his third blood bag and threw it aside. Without speaking, he held out his hand for another. Elijah obligingly handed him one from a curious white box. The translucent material encasing the blood gave the liquid a strange taste, but Kol was not in any position to protest.

When he first opened his eyes and saw Elijah standing before him in odd clothes in an unknown room, he knew many years had past, but he was not sure three hundred had gone by. All sorts of thoughts were foggily drifting through his muddled mind.

Finally, after dispatching his fifth bag, he felt strong enough to stand. His joints felt rusted over, but he could feel the blood pounding its way through his desiccated body. His strength would return fast.

"What year is it, Elijah?" he croaked out.

Elijah adjusted the sleeve of his jacket. "It is summer of the year two thousand and ten."

Kol clapped his hands together. "So is the world about to end or is the family in the very gravest danger? When I asked Nik to dagger me in 1791, I gave him very strict instructions."

"Which we have respected, brother. The reason I pulled out the dagger is that Mikael and Esther are trying to kill us all," Elijah explained soberly.

Kol stared at his brother. "Esther is dead, Elijah."

"We have reason to believe Mikael has resurrected her, or is in the process of resurrecting her. Either way, they have been in communication through the Other Side."

The younger brother narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So what?"

"What do you mean, so what?" Elijah snapped.

"Sorry, brother, but I really don't think that's a good enough reason for me. Maybe you should jab that shiny dagger right back into place."

The two brothers shared a long hard look.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Kol began pacing around the dusty attic.

"We had been tracking an ancient creature named Silas and it was through him we learned Mikael and Esther are working together," Elijah offered.

"Through him? As in, you've spoken to him?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"I have not personally, but Rebekah and Niklaus have."

"Which of them was dumb enough to resurrect Silas?" Kol was clearly agitated. "I've known of Silas for centuries. No one was ever, _ever_ supposed to wake him."

"Neither, brother. It was Esther and Mikael who did thus," Elijah provided tiredly.

Kol stopped pacing. "Oh, I see."

"So now you understand our problem."

"Why did they resurrect him? What was their end game?"

"Because he's their grand answer to giving their children the Final Death."

Kol laughed humorlessly. "Seriously?"

"Yes; you sound like Caroline."

Kol's eyes flickered at the mention of his sister-in-law, but he did not comment. "And where are we right now?"

"The United States of America; specifically, the state of South Carolina," Elijah said smoothly.

Kol chuckled. "What? The American experiment succeeded? That's crazy!"

"Succeeded, flourished, is now in a little bit of a downturn. It may have already had its golden age. The French on the other hand…" Elijah shook his head in disgust. "You'll have fun reading about what the French did."

"Shucks, I missed it," Kol said drily. "Why are we here?"

Elijah smirked. "The family is actually based in Mystic Falls at the moment."

"Well, that's pretty ironic," Kol snorted.

"Fate is inexorable," Elijah responded lightly. "Silas used his manipulations to prove to our parents that no one can control him. He broke Nik's curse using the new doppelganger, who, of course, was born and raised in our hometown."

Kol could not hide his curiosity. "Nik's curse was broken? He is a true hybrid now?"

"Just like his wife," Elijah said sternly, his voice leaden with warning.

"Oh, goody. They always deserved each other."

"You two are going to have to play nice. We have a real crisis on our hands."

"Of course, brother. I always play nice."

* * *

Another week had gone by, and little had changed in Mystic Falls. Rebekah decided to take Caroline for a walk one Wednesday afternoon.

"We used to play here as children," the older vampire said as they walked along the river. The water was churning violently, a reflection of Caroline's uneasy thoughts.

"Your childhood seems like it was filled with such hardships; I find it difficult to imagine you guys playing," said Caroline.

"It's true we did not have the easiest childhood, Nik especially, but we found small pleasures."

"What happened to Niklaus? What has made him… the way he is?"

Rebekah's expression clouded over. "Our father hated him. He tortured Nik. Beat him. Bullied him. Forced him to work the hardest for no reward. Belittled him. And when he found out Nik was actually the love child of Esther and a werewolf, his hatred grew a hundredfold."

"That's not fair. It wasn't his fault," Caroline bristled.

Rebekah smiled wanly. "It's nice to see you stand up for him."

"The only memory I have of Mikael is him killing me as a human. In front of you and my mother," Caroline said darkly.

"Do you remember Alix?" asked Rebekah.

"Of course."

"So which memories are murky?"

"The other day, I was trying to remember things about Katherine, but I was struggling. I had a moment in the shower where I was hit by this memory of you and I talking on the phone. You were in Namibia and complaining about all the sand. I had just arrived in Mystic Falls and was talking about Elena. You asked if she looked just like Katherine, and I made a joke about how there are three of us in my marriage sometimes," Caroline said.

Rebekah processed that. "That's a good sign, Care!"

"What do you think I can do to activate more memories?" her progeny asked eagerly.

"So now you want to regain your memories?" Rebekah smirked.

"I never didn't want my memories; I was just concerned about my friends!"

"And now?"

"This is a part of myself I need back. I can't fight anyone if I don't know who I am. And Silas will certainly fuck with my head even more if he knows of such vulnerability," Caroline said adamantly.

"You also don't want Esther fucking with your head."

"But we don't even know if she's corporeal yet."

"My father will find a way. My parents are nothing if not tenacious," Rebekah shook her head in anger. "It seems we are finally going to have all-out war with my parents. They will prove to be daunting opponents."

Caroline's silence revealed her skepticism.

"I'm aware you disagree," Rebekah said lightly.

"It's not that I disagree, I just don't want us to underestimate Silas. His manipulation is what caused my memory loss, and from what I'm told and what I remember, I'm a pretty formidable creature."

Rebekah smiled. "Of course you are a formidable creature, even without half your memories. Nik made sure of that when he enlisted Mariko to gift you with your own line."

"Did he do that out of love or obsession, though?" Caroline worried.

Rebekah stopped walking, turn towards her dearest friend, and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, Niklaus did that so you could protect and save yourself and not rely on anyone else. Something you valued above all," she vowed. "Except perhaps him," she added with a sad smile.

Caroline stared at the river and watched the tumultuous water writhe. "I wish I could remember such a feeling."

* * *

Tyler Lockwood was walking through town to meet up with Matt when he felt something brush his shoulder. He jumped to see Klaus striding next to him.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked warily.

"Glad you asked, mate. I needed a favor from you," Klaus grinned eerily at the werewolf.

Tyler stopped walking and tried his best to look blasé. "Oh yeah? I didn't realize I owed you anything."

Klaus took a step closer. "You don't. That's why it's called a favor."

Tyler crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Stay away from my wife," Klaus said simply.

Tyler had the audacity to look puzzled. "Your wife? I don't," he started.

Klaus cut him off. "Caroline, you insipid mortal."

Tyler's face cleared. "Sorry, it's just, to me, she was just a girl I went to school with," he began.

Klaus glowered at him and he backtracked.

"A pretty girl! But after I became a werewolf, I realized how amazing she is. She has helped me so much with all this transformation crap. I couldn't have gotten through it without her. She's special."

Klaus had whitened considerably. "I am so happy you had her for all that, but I won't allow her to be taken advantage of. She doesn't remember her love for me or her vows to me."

Tyler cocked an eyebrow at the vampire. "Yeah, but she's been helping me for months."

"What's your point, Lockwood?" Klaus ground out.

"She had her memory of you when she began helping me and got close to me."

"Because my wife is a good person! Do not let your cockiness confuse you, puppy."

Tyler opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" Sheriff Forbes was staring at the two supernatural men. She did not look impressed. Her stern frown reminded Klaus so much of his wife he wondered if Liz was a descendant of the d'Ebanne family.

"We're all trying to live peacefully together, right?" Liz suggested, her voice heavy with meaning.

Klaus smiled politely at his wife's friend ( _Why did his wife have to befriend everyone she met?)._

"Of course, not, Sheriff. I was just giving Tyler here a friendly reminder," he said jovially, clapping the werewolf on the back. Tyler winced.

"See you around," he winked before walking towards his car and carefully driving away, keeping to the speed limit as to not distress the sheriff further.

Liz looked at Tyler hopelessly. "I'm sorry, Tyler, but you didn't really think you had a chance, did you?"

* * *

"Hello, Caroline."

The vampire looked up from her book. She had been sitting in the library at the boarding house and researching memory spells. Suffice it to say, Damon and Stefan did not have the best collection on such matters.

A man leaned against the stone archway casually. He was dressed in black and blue and his hair was artfully ruffled. His cold eyes were focused on the book in Caroline's hands. She stared at him blankly in shock.

Caroline might be having problems with her memory, but most of her memories of Kol Mikaelson had nothing to with his brother, so they remained unvarnished. She knew from Rebekah that he had approached Nik to be daggered at the turn of the 19th century. They had not been on very happy terms then, and even now, old resentments filled her with dislike and distrust. Sometimes she missed his companionship, but found herself completely unable to forgive him. That still stood.

Kol continued to eye her tome suspiciously, giving no implication he would attempt to explain when or how he had been awoken. Or by whom.

She closed the book slowly and stood to face her nemesis.

"Good evening, Kol. Forgive me if I'm a little surprised; we didn't expect to see you again for another eighty years," she said.

He smirked at her. "Aren't you happy to see me, old friend?"

Before Caroline could answer, Elijah flashed into the room closely followed by Niklaus.

"I told you she's suffering from memory loss, Kol! I said stay away!" Elijah scolded through clenched teeth.

Klaus looked surprisingly uncertain, his eyes flicking from his wife to his brother with trepidation.

"Oh, I think she remembers me just fine, brother," Kol taunted.

Caroline hissed at him. "Everything about you."

Elijah shook his head despairingly. "We need you two to at least be civil to each other; there is too much at stake to let centuries-old vendettas get in the way."

Kol and Caroline sized each other up. Caroline gave a stiff nod and sat back down. Kol shrugged carelessly and fell casually into an over-sized armchair. Neither of them let go of the tension in their shoulders or took their eyes off the other.

Elijah sighed. "I suppose that's the best we can ask for right now. We need to focus on what our plan of defense will be against Esther and Mikael."

Kol scoffed. "Defense? What about offense?"

"We have no idea where they are, brother," Elijah said smoothly.

"Shouldn't we find out? And where is Rebekah? She should be a part of this conversation," Kol said loftily.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "We're not having a meeting about this now. I'm telling you we have to have one tonight. We certainly won't do it here. These vampire brothers can't be trusted."

"Does that mean you came to see me before your dear sister? How touching," Caroline snarled.

"Caroline," Elijah warned.

Kol narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You haven't changed a bit."

Elijah interrupted before either could say anything. "Rebekah and Pacari are patrolling the town. We're all on the lookout for suspicious activity."

"Pacari is here?" asked Kol. "Did he ask for your permission, Caroline? I'm surprised you've allowed this."

Caroline's fangs popped out, but Klaus flashed to his wife's side.

"Sweetheart, we can't fight each other," he said gently.

Kol cocked an eyebrow at her. Elijah grabbed his brother's arm and wrenched him out of the room.

"Let's go find Rebekah, Kol," he muttered on the way out.

Caroline's fangs receded only once the sound of Elijah's car backing down the driveway faded away. She stared blankly at Klaus.

"What is the last memory you have of Kol?" he asked curiously.

"I clearly remember daggering him in 1500. My finest hour. Other than that, there are slight flashes from later years," she replied.

He nodded slowly.

"Bekah told me he asked to be daggered by you over two hundred years ago."

"That's true. Elijah asked me last week for his body's location so he could remove the dagger."

"You knew he was coming back? And didn't warn me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react or what you would remember of him."

"Really? Well, newsflash. He sucks. He's a terrible," she started.

"Vampire?" Klaus said, a wan smile on his face.

"We've all done things we regret. Things we are ashamed of. But what he did to me, personally… I can never forgive."

* * *

Mariko remained in the cellar during Caroline's confrontation with Kol. Her relationship with Kol did not carry such animosity, but the darkness and ambiguity in their shared past made things very awkward for them. Mariko was the reason Kol had asked to be daggered, so she felt a certain layer of guilt for that. But what Kol had done was also heinous and had affected her life just as much as Caroline's – more, in fact.

"Well, aren't you feeling conflicted? Maybe you should go up and break the tension," Silas suggested slyly from his dark cell. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

Mariko hit him with an aneurysm until he blacked out.

* * *

Elijah, Niklaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, and Pacari met that night in the woods. Pacari and Kol clapped hands.

"We've missed you," Pacari said.

"I would say the same, but really, I was laying in trance-like state of vague dreams and recollections," Kol said softly. "What's going on here?" he nodded his head at Rebekah, who was talking to Caroline a few yards away.

Pacari flushed. "It's complicated."

"Better get that sorted, papi," Kol teased.

Elijah cleared his throat. "We need to come up with a plan of defense against Esther and Mikael. My sources tell me Mikael has indeed found a way to resurrect his beloved wife and our dreaded mother."

"How did he do that?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"A clan of witches helped him because they want us dead," Pacari said succinctly.

The group frowned at each other. "What about our own resources? Caroline's clan?" Nik suggested.

Caroline's frown deepened. "I don't want them involved in this. Oh, please, my long lost descendants, leave France, come to Virginia, and help me fight evil vampires! It's asking too much."

"But they would do it," her husband argued.

"Of course they would, they are duty-bound. That doesn't make it right," Caroline snapped.

Rebekah interrupted before either could say something they would later regret. "Let's concentrate on our resources here, in town. Some of Nik's witches are very close by. Do we call in any other reinforcements?"

"Calling in back-up is all and well and good, but what is the offense?" Kol asked impatiently. "We cannot wait around for them to show up. Or worse, send another wrench at us like Silas."

"And Silas is biding his time, Mariko thinks he may have let himself get caught," Caroline added.

Kol did not comment on the fact that Caroline had just agreed with him. He continued. "Silas is a serious threat. What are we doing to destroy him?"

The siblings glanced at each other.

"Nothing," Caroline provided. "They are keeping him prisoner and that's it. The only lead we have is something he said to Mariko when she confronted him in the cave in Greece: the name 'Amara.' It's not much, but it's something."

"We should find out who that was," Kol suggested.

Pacari nodded. "I can spearhead that."

Rebekah looked at him in betrayal. "We need to focus on Esther and Mikael."

"Sorry, Bekah, but Silas is here and now. Esther and Mikael are a distant threat. And there are so many of us! Surely we can multitask," Caroline argued.

Klaus sighed. "Elijah and I will devise a plan for _when_ Esther and Mikael arrive while you three concentrate on Silas. Rebekah will use our resources to find them."

"So it is agreed," Caroline said smoothly.

Elijah nodded stiffly.

"Let's get started," Pacari said.

Rebekah flashed into the night, closely followed by Elijah. Kol threw his arm around Pacari.

"Why don't I tell you everything I know about Silas?" he suggested.

"That would be great, Kol," Pacari said. "Regal me with glorious tales."

They wandered into the woods, leaving Caroline and Niklaus staring at each other.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said softly, as if she were afraid speaking too loudly would disrupt a delicate balance.

He smiled at her gently. "Don't be."

"I'm glad we found a compromise," she tried again.

"As am I," he agreed simply.

There was a long pause. Crickets chirped, owls hooted, and the trees rustled.

"May I escort you home?" he asked.

Caroline nodded thankfully and he offered his arm gallantly. She took it and enjoyed feeling his warmth under her fingers. They walked leisurely, drinking in the night. Many minutes went by before Klaus spoke again.

"Have you made any progress on connecting to your powers," he inquired as they walked over a bridge.

Caroline pursed her lips. "No…" she started, but paused, unsure if she should reveal the other bit of information.

"No, but?" Klaus prodded. He knew her too well.

She sighed. "I did recollect something the other day. A memory hit me while I was in the shower."

She felt the excitement shiver through Klaus.

"What was the memory?" he asked excitedly.

"Nothing big, just a conversation with Bekah over the phone a couple years ago. The two of you were in Namibia and I had just met Elena. I made a joke that sometimes it feels like there are three of us in my marriage. I think in reference to Katherine?"

He had stiffened beside her.

"I know it's not much," she said apologetically.

He frowned at her. "Do you feel that way? That I was too obsessed with the doppelgangers and breaking my curse? I didn't fly to Mystic Falls as soon as you found Elena. I wanted to finish the mission in Africa."

Caroline did not know what to say. She tried to remember the memory. "I think she was mainly joking," she began slowly. "But she definitely had some disappointments. Sorry I can't offer more. I don't really know."

Klaus' face cleared momentarily to grin at her. "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

She flushed. "It's easier that way!"

He laughed before sobering. "If that is indeed true, we can talk about it when you regain your full memories, but I will apologize now for any distress. I love you unconditionally," he vowed.

She smiled at him softly. "I'll thank you for your apology and leave it up to her to accept it."

He rolled his eyes at her and they strolled into town.

* * *

A few days went by, and everyone tried to get adjusted to the new inhabitant in town. Some of the citizens of Mystic Falls pre-Originals were having a hard time with Kol, as he seemed to enjoy bringing up uncomfortable topics. Damon and Elena learned this the hard way one afternoon.

Elena was studying for the SATs in the boarding house library while Stefan patiently sat next to her and read a novel. Damon was in the front parlor drinking with Pacari, who was on a break from Silas-watch with Elijah on guard. Pacari was simultaneously regaling Damon with a story about King Louis the XIV and researching Silas when a knock came on the door.

Damon rocked to his feet and sauntered over to the front door and pulled it wide open.

Kol stood in the doorway. "I was wondering if I could come inside and see Silas?"

Damon quirked his eyebrows at the newcomer. "Are you the new Mikaelson? Aren't there enough of you people already?"

Kol raised an eyebrow elegantly. "I don't know about new, but I am recent to the neighborhood, in a manner of speaking. May I?" he asked before stepping in anyway. He whistled at he took in the threshold. "Nice digs," he grinned at the younger vampire.

Damon scowled at him. "Our guest of honor is in the cellar; it's down that hallway."

But Kol had spotted Pacari. "Pacari! Are you drinking on the job? Scandalous!"

Pacari rose to his feet warily and shook Kol's hand. "We all do what we need to to survive, Kol. And I'm on break."

"And how is my sister treating you?" Kol said suggestively.

Elena entered the living room then. "Damon, Stefan ran out to grab some dinner. Can you help me find a…" she trailed off when she saw the vampire standing in the middle of the room, smirking at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Or did you know Katherine?" she asked tiredly.

Kol's smiled widened. "Oh, I knew Katerina. Well," he wiggled his eyebrows at Damon, who snorted and looked away. Elena looked like she might throw up. "But more impressively, I knew the first doppelganger. She caused a lot of problems for my older brothers, that Tatia."

Elena looked at Damon uneasily, who shook his head imperceptibly.

"I'm sure she did not mean to," she said stiffly.

Kol laughed heartily. "I think she meant to. I think she enjoyed it. All that attention. All that drama. She could never just make up her mind. So selfish."

Damon's eyes flickered and Pacari's eyes widened. Elena blushed. Kol looked like he found gold.

"Am I missing something, Doppelganger?"

"Her name is Elena," Damon said.

"My apologies. It's just that, _Elena_ , I've heard a rumor that you are in a similar situation with two brothers," Kol taunted. "Is that true?"

Elena grimaced. "I don't know where you've gotten your information. I am with Stefan."

"Ah, yes, the _bunny_ -hunter!" Kol crowed delightfully.

Pacari put a hand on Kol's shoulder. "Kol, lay off her, she's just a kid."

Damon took a step towards the vampire. "Leave her alone, grandpa."

"With age comes wisdom, youngster. I'd suggest staying in the fight. She'll come around eventually."

Elena paled and practically ran back into the library. Pacari guided Kol down into the cellar while Damon immediately poured himself a very large tumbler of single malt whisky.

* * *

The following evening, Mariko Kurosawa found herself craving greasy food. As an immortal, she did not need to eat daily, and could go for long stretches of time without food, but her body could certainly process it. She found the nearest watering hole, the aptly named Mystic Grill and promptly housed a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. She was sucking up the last drops of this when a familiar presence wandered over to her table.

She looked up at Kol Mikaelson with wariness but no hatred. She had forgiven him long ago.

"Hello, Riko," the vampire said softly.

She smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Kol."

"Is it?"

"I think so. We've been without you for long enough, I'd say," she said, gesturing for him to sit down. He did.

"That's nice to hear. All of my siblings are too caught up in their own lives to notice me," he grimaced.

"Rebekah and Pacari are busy avoiding each other. Elijah is worried sick about the threat of your parents. Nik is focused on your parents and Caroline's memories. And he's reckoning with being a hybrid. Caroline is, well. Focusing more on her friends than the family, which is understandable with the amnesia. She sees Silas as the greater threat than your parents."

Kol's eyebrows rose. "A fear we share. And you?"

Mariko narrowed her eyes. "Silas bested me. That hasn't happened since I was mortal. No one can defeat me."

"Ah, but you've had your revenge. Now you've bested him."

"Perhaps. I can't ignore the sneaking suspicion that he allowed himself to get caught and he's just biding his time," Mariko confessed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Silas has the ability to take vampirism off the face of the map. For good. Esther used his spell to make us. You interpreted that spell to make yourself immortal."

"And I used it to create Caroline's line," she reminded him. "Who coincidentally has gotten into arguments with your siblings over Silas, as he inadvertently caused her memory-loss."

"So that's three who think Silas is worse."

"Sorry, Kol, but Caroline would rather face the True Death than agree with you."

"Ah, Caroline. Does she still hate me after all these years? It certainly seems so."

Mariko hesitated. "I don't think I'd call it hatred. More that, she has a hard time forgiving and forgetting. And she does not trust you. At all."

"That's fine. I don't trust her either," Kol retorted.

Before Mariko could respond, her phone sprang to life. It was Pacari.

"What is it?" she asked. "Where is Silas?"

"Silas is still locked away, I promise," Pacari assured her. "There is a situation in the field where we've been building the mansion. Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus need back-up."

Mariko ended the call. "Let's go," she rose to her feet and threw cash on the table. "The family beckons."

* * *

Across town, Rebekah, Elijah, and Niklaus stood facing the structure that was intended to be their home in Mystic Falls. Esther stood on the foundation in a white dress and Mikael lurked a few steps behind her, his countenance dark and his arms crossed. The siblings could clearly see the white oak stakes strapped to his belt. Their parents had returned to Mystic Falls.

"My children, it is time to come home. You have stolen too many years," Esther cooed down to them.

Elijah snarled at his mother distastefully. "You created us, witch! You made us this way! You cursed us! Are we to be blamed for making the most of your mistake? Your arrogance?"

"I am sorry for what we did, Elijah. But haven't you had enough time on Earth?" she argued sweetly.

Klaus glared at her. "I don't think so. I'm just getting used to being my true self. Remember when you cursed me?"

Esther smiled at him and her smile was terrible and filled with wrath. "Remember when you killed me, my son?"

Rebekah and Elijah stared at their brother in shock while Mikael laughed.

"You were right, my love! He never confessed his sins!"

Mariko, Caroline, and Kol arrived at that moment, Caroline from the east and the others from the west.

"Kol!" Esther cried. "My baby boy!"

Kol rolled his eyes at his mother. "Welcome back, Mother," he called across the field.

Mikael stepped forward. "My children are almost all here. But one is missing. Where is my eldest? What have you done with Finn, sønn som drepte sin egen mor?"

Klaus responded by charging towards Mikael, who flashed into the woods. Elijah and Rebekah followed.

Caroline, Kol, and Mariko faced Esther.

"Caroline, dear," Esther called. "I've watched you raise your girls for so many centuries. You should be proud of all you've done for generations of women. It would certainly be a shame if anything ever happened to them. Again."

Esther smiled unpleasantly at her daughter-in-law and Caroline's stomach roiled with panic.

"You know you cannot touch them, Esther," Mariko said calmly.

Esther eyes widened. "You! You used my spell to make this vampire a witch-hybrid! Incredible! You have long meddled with nature and time and will pay for it."

"I'm sure I'll get what's coming for me one day. But not this day. And it was not your spell; it was Silas'. The witch you arrogantly thought you could control," Mariko snarled.

Esther frowned. "Silas thinks to spurn me, but I have information he desperately craves. He will come back to me."

"Oh, you think you have all the information, Mother? So where is Finn?" Kol taunted.

Esther glared at him. "I will find him. I know all of your sins. Are you sure I can't find the school, Caroline?" she taunted.

Kol paled and Caroline's jaw flexed. Mariko had had enough.

"Go to hell, witch!" she screamed, sending blue jets of fire at the ancient witch.

Esther waved the fire away and sent a blast of wind at the three. Mariko stood her ground and took control of the spell, sending the blast into the woods and knocking some trees over. Esther hissed at her and sent another blast. Caroline and Kol flashed to either side of her and just as they closed in, the witch had vanished.

Mariko blinked at them.

"That was a strong potion," she supplied.

Caroline looked at her friend helplessly. "We don't need a comment on how good the magic was. Where did she _go_?"

"There's no way of tracing that, Care," the witch said hollowly.

Kol swore. "At least we know what they are after: Finn."

Caroline looked at him blankly, a memory stirring in her head. Then she took off, flashing into the woods. Kol turned to Mariko.

"Should we follow? Does she know where Esther just went?"

A horrible thought dawned on Mariko. "No," she said slowly. "She's distracted by something else."

Without another word, the witch ran towards the side of the road where she had dispatched her motorcycle, jumped on, twisted the ignition key, and gunned it.

* * *

Elijah's mind was filled with burning questions as he chased his brother and father through the woods, his sister close on his heels. Of course, he had his brother's back. Of course, he would kill his father at first opportunity. Of course, the most important thing right now was catching Mikael and getting the white oak stake. But….

It made sense.

In the deep recesses of his heart, he knew it made sense. Niklaus had never been able to rein in his anger, and a newly changed Niklaus, who had just found out his father was not his father and his mother had suppressed his werewolf gene, his true being, would have been apoplectic with rage.

He tried to remember the day that Niklaus had come to them and said Mikael had killed Esther for what they had become. Everything was so chaotic then, it had made sense, because _nothing_ made sense. They had hightailed it out of Mystic Falls with Mikael and his deadly weapon hot on their heels. But with perspective, with all the years between then and now, and all the evidence… Why would Mikael go through all the trouble of resurrecting Esther if he had killed her? Mikael hated anything magical and unnatural. He would only bring Esther back as a last resort to get rid of his children. And out of a deep love for his murdered wife.

It made too much sense. Now was not the time, certainly. But the time would come; a long-overdue confrontation with his brother was nigh.

The chase continued.

* * *

Mariko was tense with anxiety as she sped through the town on her motorcycle. Her destination, the Forbes house, was close, but not close enough. Caroline had vamped out of the clearing really fast, and there were limits to even Mariko's powers. She couldn't disappear like Esther had without a potion, which Esther clearly had used. She knew Caroline was upset about Esther's threat, but she had to reach her friend in time to convince her not to leave Mystic Falls. The consequences of such an act would be catastrophic. For starters, Nik would lose his shit. Rebekah might follow her and drag her back. Elijah would try to keep the family focused on Esther and Mikael. And Kol… Kol would probably revel in the chaos. And then try to kill Silas.

Mariko breathed a sigh of relief when the Forbes house came into view. She swerved the motorcycle onto the lawn ( _Sorry, Sheriff_ ) and kicked it off, charging into the house violently.

"Caroline?!" she shrieked into the living room.

The vampire in question appeared in front of her. "What's wrong? What happened?" she demanded.

Mariko let her body relax slightly. "You're here!" she exclaimed. "I was afraid you'd leave."

A shadow passed over the vampire's face. Mariko's heart dropped.

"You are leaving, aren't you?"

Caroline looked at her friend grimly. "Follow me. Let's talk," she led the way back into her bedroom, which was in complete disarray.

Mariko sank against the doorway. Caroline had been frantically packing. "You can't let them win, Care. They want this!"

"I don't care who I'm pleasing by doing this; I cannot sacrifice the safety of the girls," Caroline said firmly as she flashed through the closet and dresser.

"But what about all of us? You would risk our safety?" Mariko knew it was a low blow.

"You and my family are immortal; the girls are not. It's the same as when I was arguing that the Mystic Falls kids need more help than the Mikaelsons. It's not because I'm heartless, it's because I am realistic," Caroline retorted as she threw some notebooks into her bag.

Mariko watched her friend sadly. "I wish I could go with you, but I feel too responsible for Silas. I'm the only one capable of facing him."

Caroline zipped up her bag and turned towards the witch. "You are a fearsome creature. He doesn't stand a chance. Besides, he may be older, but he's spent most of his existence sleeping while you have been studying, creating freaks like me, researching spells, fighting monsters, perfecting the art of cunnilingus. You'll be fine."

"I wish I had your confidence. This sucks, Care," the witch said moodily.

Caroline hugged Mariko tightly. "I know Esther has ways of locating the school. She probably already knows where it is, as she implied. She could see anything from the Other Side. I am the founder and leader of the school; I need to defend it."

"Caroline, Esther does not care about harming the school. In fact, she probably loves the idea of training girls to be warriors. She is only trying to separate you and Niklaus. Niklaus only refrains from losing his head and doing needlessly violent things when you are around," Mariko argued.

"Well, that's not exactly a great character trait, Iki. I can't be expected to be someone's conscience; it's too heavy a burden," Caroline threw the bag over her shoulder and faced the open window.

"Caroline, please!" Mariko begged. "We can ensure their protection from here!"

"You know what happened last time. You know I have to go to them."

"Caroline!" Mariko yelled.

It was too late. Caroline was gone. She probably wouldn't stop running until she reached Dulles International Airport and caught the first flight to Tibet.

* * *

 **The Norwegian translates to (I hope) - Son who murdered his own mother. The next chapter will finally explain what happened to destroy Caroline and Kol's friendship and will be the end of Part One.**


	13. Chapter 12: I was born to do this

A/N: This story is all about the slow burn, so I hope it was worth it. This chapter is the end of Part One and reveals how Caroline and Kol's relationship began to deteriorate. I'm posting this right before the finale of the Originals. Hope for all things Klaroline (even if Klaus' death would be emotionally satisfying and would make sense for the series and actor, why would they tease us with so much Klaroline for nothing to become of it?). Happy reading and thanks for the kind and thoughtful reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: I was born to do this**

February 12, 1431

Rouen, France

* * *

Caroline's black velvet cloak rippled in the wind as she urged her stallion to gallop faster across the plain. She had not seen her friend in many months, as she had been leading a military campaign in the south and dealing with a skirmish involving Auxor. The latest news from Nik's people was that there would be a trial and Jeanne was relatively safe, for the moment. Caroline knew her friend would not want her to drop everything to make a daring rescue, but she was anxious to get her out of jail.

At last, the white turret came into view, barely visible through the ominous fog hovering over the town of Rouen. The people were sleeping and Caroline very quietly dismounted, tied the horse's reins to a tree, and made her way towards the entrance to the fortress. Her boots crunched on the frost and her breath danced in the icy air. A pair of guards kept watch on either side of the great wooden doors. She would have liked to kill them, but did not want to call attention to herself. She needed to find Jeanne. She compelled them to let her through and pushed open the heavy doors. Inside the fortress, the limestone walls reeked of despair and death and torches flickered in the walls and cast shadows along the winding hallways. She grabbed a torch and made her way towards the center of the keep, where the turret was located. She knew that was the only place they could possibly be keeping the girl. She spotted a guard at the end of a hallway, in front of a small, locked door. He could not have been more than sixteen, with hair like straw and pale skin freckled with a boy's pimples.

When he saw her, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout, but she was on him, her eyes darkening as she pulled his gaze into hers.

"Don't shout," she compelled shortly.

She feasted on his neck carefully, for only a few moments, before pulling back and drawing his gaze once more.

"Where is Jeanne d'Arc? Where is your prisoner?"

He choked on his own spit as he stuttered out his reply, "The witch is-is in the du-dungeon at the top o-of-of the t-t-tower."

"Show me," hissed the vampire.

He unlocked the door and led her up the spiral staircase. She could smell rot and death everywhere, and so chose not to breathe. The boy was shivering with fear. She relished it. She could tell the exact moment he realized she was not breathing, because his own breath shortened, his heartbeat quickened, and he began sweating profusely. At last –

"Here, my lady," he muttered.

At the top of the turret was a heavy wooden door with a tiny window set with iron bars.

Caroline looked at him disdainfully. "It's not going to open itself, idiot."

He spluttered before shakily pulling out a set of iron keys and frantically searching for the correct one. When he found it, he began to turn it, but she stopped him by leaning into his face, fangs bared and veins out. He jumped.

"You will stand guard and make sure no one disturbs us. You will appear calm. You will not tell anyone I am up here. After you have done thus, I will drain you dry, you bloody English coward," she snarled. He nodded helplessly before turning and fumbling down the stairs.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned the key. The door opened and she entered the dank cell.

"Jeanne?" she whispered.

"Caroline?" a voice seeped out from the darkness.

The vampire turned and saw her in the corner, kneeling in prayer.

"Mon Jeanne, I have come to take you away. I am sorry it has taken me so long. I needed to finish the campaign and deal with some problems at home," she apologized.

"Non, mon ami. Do not apologize. We all have important roles to play in this war. Yours was fighting, while mine for now is waiting."

"Have they tortured you?"

"My body, but not yet my soul. I fear that is coming. My greatest test."

"A test you won't be waiting around for. They are preparing for your trial. We are getting out of here tonight."

Jeanne was nineteen, two human years older than Caroline, and even though she always had a calm, wise, and mature air about her, Caroline could not help but be painfully reminded of how young she was in that moment. The girl stood shakily and faced the vampire. She had kept her face clean and her short hair was carefully knotted back, but her clothes were filthy and her frame was far less muscular than it had been just a few short months earlier. Yet, as she looked at Caroline determinedly, the vampire could see far too much hope in her eyes for her liking.

"Did you know Saint Catherine only had four years to do her work?" Jeanne said softly.

Caroline frowned. "She was martyred at 18."

"Indeed. And Saint Margaret was swallowed whole by Satan in the form of a dragon, but the cross she wore burned the beast from the inside out."

"Even you don't believe that one, Jeanne," Caroline smirked, wondering where this was going.

"Of course not. But the stories! The romance of it! They died for something! How many women are able to die for a cause? Men get honor and glory in battle all the time, but we women only have God and martyrdom. Protecting our precious virginity," Jeanne said, her voice growing agitated.

"That is the way of the world, dear one."

"But it mustn't always be that way! Meanwhile, Saint Michael was given the honor to lead the armies of God against the armies of Satan!"

"That's why Saint Michael chose you, Jeanne," Caroline said carefully.

The girl laughed harshly, startling the vampire.

"No one chose me! _I_ chose _them_! You know that; don't patronize me. Do you want to know my greatest secret, Caroline? The voices I heard… They may not have been the voices of saints. The voices were the anger, the passion, and the love deep inside of me, crying out for France and for myself. I was a poor, uneducated peasant girl with no future, but as the uneducated wife to a dirty pig farmer in Domremy. It was a terrible fate, and every single day, I prayed for a better life. And I prayed for France. So when news of Louis came, I knew it was time to take action. The world is meant for those who are not afraid. And so I called upon my favorite saints to guide my way. Not the other way around."

"Jeanne…" Caroline murmured, shocked.

"No, no, do not mistake me: I love Saints Michael, Catherine, and Margaret. Their stories filled me with awe and allowed me to imagine I could be more than the pig farmer's wife. I have talked to them constantly even if the voices I heard were not theirs. Maybe they were speaking to me indirectly. It does not matter: I risked my father's fury and my mother's shame and my king's laughter for a life full of blood and gore. It has been a glorious three years and I have no regrets." Jeanne's eyes burned with feverish passion.

"Yes, it has been glorious and I applaud you even more for acting on your own behalf and not on the commands of the angels. But now is the time to run. The English hate you, because they fear your power. They will kill you. Do you want to end up beheaded like Catherine?" the vampire argued.

"I cannot run now," Jeanne said solemnly.

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Of course you can! You run now so you can live to see another day. You run now so you can keep fighting, and if you die in battle, it will be an honorable and glorious death. But don't let them torture you, body and soul, for who knows how long before they decide to kill you. You deserve a far better death than that. They might try you as a witch; do you know that? They burn witches."

Jeanne closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. "If I am to be executed, I would prefer they try me as a man and behead me. To burn would be a torture to the body and soul. But I don't plan on dying. My army has already tried to rescue me twice. They will do thus again. The English may not have me yet."

"Why do you think I'm here, Jeanne? _I'm rescuing you_ ," Caroline said, confused that her friend did not seem to understand.

Jeanne shook her head sadly. "I am sorry my friend, but I cannot disappear like a thief in the night. It will be rescue with glory, by the King's army, or none at all. If they kill me, maybe my people will be inspired to finish this damn war."

"You are talking madness, Jeanne d'Arc, Maid of Orleans. Where is your sense of self-preservation?"

"Survival is not always the best path. I fought when they first captured me. When I was in the Duke of Burgundy's captivity, I jumped from the top of his tower and survived! And then he sold me to the English. I hope my men come for me again and succeed, for I want them to be brave and I do not want to die. But my time in here has made me see that even if I am not saved, I could still have a part to play in this war. I do not say this lightly or without sorrow. But I will not carry regrets. There is more purpose to life than simply existing. One must not merely survive, but live. I have lived to save France, and now I may die to save France. I do not know if I am a hero, but maybe if some of the soldiers believe I was, they will also want to be heroes. Maybe someday, another little girl will be inspired to take a risk."

Caroline's hands shook at her sides. "I will not let you do this, Jeanne! You are so young, too young to understand such a sacrifice!"

The maid smiled softly at her friend. "I know you are more than you appear to be, that even though you look younger than I, you are much, much older. I know you have the power to take me away and hide me forever, maybe make me stronger than I am now. You and your family have powers the church would try to burn you for, but I doubt they'd ever catch you. I had noticed these things during our time together. But my future is not as one of your kind. I have seen you try to live, to have something to live for. You chose me to live for. I appreciate that, but I cannot let you live vicariously through me anymore. You must learn to find something else to live for, something within you. You and your family are surviving, and I know you are hiding from someone as well. That is not the fate I choose. I must live the fragile life of a mortal, whose sacrifices carry weight."

The vampire was speechless, and it was only when Jeanne stepped forward and laid a gentle, but calloused hand on her cheek did she realize she had started crying.

"I love you, mon ami. Thank you so much for all you have done. But now I must ask you for a favor. Return to my troops and lead them in battle. Make sure I have not been taken in vain. Do not let them lose hope. You are a Frenchwoman. You know we cannot let an English king rule us. You must go now and continue what I have started," she pleaded softly.

The first strains of the newly risen sun were appearing through the narrow window of the cell. The rays bathed Jeanne in a pinkish glow and Caroline swore she looked every part a god. She took in a ragged breath and turned away, because it hurt to look at her.

She looked hopelessly around the cell. There was a threadbare blanket neatly folded over a dirty cot. The chamber pot had not been cleaned out in several days, and there were mice droppings everywhere. She returned her gaze to her friend. Jeanne's eyes shown with a fierce determination, so severe and hopeful it nearly burnt her own dead eyes. Because the warrior was right: this slip of a girl, who had sacrificed everything, who was nearly three hundred years younger than Caroline had figured out why the vampire needed her so much and what she had been missing since she turned – with a world of eternity ahead of her, she had forgotten how to live. After Rebekah had made her a vampire, she had been on a perpetual journey to "find herself," something Jeanne never had the luxury of before taking action. She felt herself become overwhelmed with an awful mix of shame, anger, sorrow, and love.

Jeanne, ever observant, nodded in understanding. "I won't apologize for deceiving the French. I know what I did was wrong, and now I will take my punishment for my sins. But I have no regrets, knowing I may have changed the course of history just a little bit. Please don't try to dissuade me anymore, my friend. Please, let me go."

Caroline stared hard at the prisoner. "You are the bravest person I have ever had the honor to meet. But this is not good-bye. I will honor your wishes and return to your troops and lead them in battle. If you still wish to die for France on the eve of your death, I will let you. And I will watch your death with vengeance in my heart."

Jeanne threw her arms around the vampire and wept then. "I know they will, but I am trying to have hope. Thank you so much for your kindness and support and your love. You have been my very best friend in this incredible and incredibly short life." Then Jeanne d'Arc murmured one last thing in the vampire's ear: "Imbue the girls with your fierceness."

Caroline frowned. "Which girls?"

"Your girls," said Jeanne seriously. "You will see."

Caroline, knowing it was not the time for questioning, nodded and clutched at the girl. "I will. I love you. I will come back and see you once more," she choked out before disentangling from Jeanne and flashing out of the cell before she could stop herself. She closed the door and turned the key and looked through the bars into the eyes of the warrior. She could have sworn she saw flames in the blue of Jeanne's eyes before she turning away and flashing down the staircase, out the door, mounting the horse, and galloping away as fast as possible without bothering to undo any of her compulsions or following up on her promise to bleed the one dry. Tears blurred her vision as she fled, hopeless and afraid.

* * *

Many hours later, Nik found her on the bank of the Seine, staring into the churning water.

"Where is Joan?" he asked.

She laughed bitterly. "She stayed in the prison."

Niklaus frowned at her. "Did you come across problems? Do you need me to retrieve her?"

Caroline sighed. "I had no troubles, Nik. She did not want to leave; she thinks she's in too deep. She is sacrificing her future for the future of France."

"I don't understand," he said slowly. "Why did you not take her out of there? They have been torturing her; clearly, she was not in her right mind."

"Unfortunately, her mind has never been sharper, her vision never clearer. This is what she has been waiting for; this is where her choices led her. She knows absolutely what she is doing and what she wants."

Nik was aghast. "What she wants is lunacy! Why would she choose to die when we can so easily save her?"

"My husband, I argued with her intensely to no avail. She is determined. I will visit her the night before they burn her and check again. For now, there is nothing we can do."

"I don't understand," he repeated.

"I did not either. But then she said something that made me start to understand. I am deeply upset about this, but I know I cannot force her hand. It would be a crime," she explained, pulling herself off the rock she had been sitting on. "We must leave Rouen for now. I will rally her troops and continue her fight, as I promised."

"If you are truly sure of this. I don't trust the English: they may forgo the trial and murder her in the night."

"Not even the English trust the English, Nik. But I believe their intention is to make a statement and will take their time abusing her. In this moment, there is a war to be won," she started to walk past him, and he took her hand in his, pausing her.

"What was it that she said to you, Caroline?" he asked quietly, his deep blue eyes probing her own, almost as if to compel her.

"She said she knows we are frozen in time and forced to hide from something. She does not wish to live such a life. And," Caroline swallowed, "More importantly, she said I was living through her, with the implication that I did not have my own ambition."

"Was she trying to hurt you?"

"No, just the opposite. She was trying to help me," Caroline explained softly.

Her husband pressed his forehead against hers and stroked her hair. After a long moment of them breathing each other in, he pulled away.

"We will adhere to Joan of Arc's wishes. Let's go kill some Englishmen," he grinned.

Caroline grabbed his hand and the two flashed into the forest.

* * *

Three months later, Joan ascended. Caroline and Niklaus watched from afar, as they did not trust themselves to not stop the burning if they were closer. The English burnt her body three times over. When they raked back the coals so the crowd could see the charred corpse, Caroline fell to the ground. The sky darkened to a deathly grey hue and the cloying smell of burnt flesh stung the air. A sense of dread settled over the crowd, causing them to disperse quickly. Beneath his mask, the executioner looked wan. Niklaus lifted his wife to her feet and carried her away from the morbid scene.

Another week went by, and they were back with the French army planning their next move. Caroline was in her tent, poring over maps when her husband's voice called to her from outside.

"You have a visitor, love," he said.

"Who is it?" she asked wearily.

"A very old friend," came the reply. Kol Mikaelson walked into the tent and Caroline went to him immediately. He wrapped her into his arms and held her as wept.

"I know it hurts," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"She was luminous and fearless and bold and gentle and fierce. She was everything," cried Caroline.

"What do you need me to do?" Kol asked.

The blond shuddered into him for a few more moments before pulling herself together and looking her old friend dead in the eye. "I need you to track down every bloody Englishman and traitorous Frenchman who had a hand in Jeanne's death and burn them all. Slowly. I want them to feel it. Make the world pay for this."

Kol nodded. "It shall be done, my lady."

He took his leave shortly after, with the vow to sail to England immediately to avenge Jeanne's death.

Nik came back in and sat next to his wife as she examined the maps. "How are you doing, my love?"

Caroline closed her eyes tightly and leaned into his side. "Barely holding myself together."

"Allow me to hold you for awhile," he whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and blue and brimming with unshed tears. He lifted her easily and carried her bridal-style to the bed and laid her down gently before laying next to her. She hitched her left leg over his hips and clutched his shoulders.

"When I allow myself to stop, all I keep thinking is: What was it all for? What is the purpose of any of it, Nik?" she said lowly into his chest.

He caressed her back. "Whatever we make of it, my love."

Caroline was silent for a long time. Finally -

"These past few weeks have made me think about what makes me passionate. I could create a special school. Helping girls like Jeanne brings me inspiration. It makes me feel needed."

"Don't I make you feel needed?" Nik teased.

Caroline slid her leg against his purposefully and laid her hand on his upper thigh. "You make me feel wanted."

He grinned at her. "Always." Then he sobered, "I think you should find a way to make that happen. Help all the girls."

She froze and he reached down and lifted her chin gently.

"What?"

She shook her head slowly. "Something Jeanne said to me when I went to see her in February. She told me to imbue the girls with my fierceness. I asked what girls, but she did not explain. She must have known I would think to do something like this. But…how?"

"Not all magic is as loud as the magic within us. I truly believe Jeanne had her own special kind of magic that we may never understand."

They were silent again for a long time. Niklaus thought his wife might have fallen asleep, but then she lifted her head and gave him a look he knew quite well.

"Help me fall asleep?" she asked quietly.

He removed her clothes slowly, kissing her shoulders as the skin was revealed to him. Kissing her neck. Kissing and licking her breasts and nipples and ribs and stomach and sex. He bit the inside of her thighs teasingly and she yelped and clutched his hair. He fastened his mouth to her sex and devoured her ecstasy, swirling his tongue around her bud and teasing her slit with his fingers. He knew she needed a release as fast as possible and had her quivering into him within minutes. He removed his clothes with a vampire's agility and leaned over her.

Caroline gazed up at him, her pure porcelain skin flushed rose from her orgasm. She admired the smooth planes of his chest and wiry muscles of his lean, but toned body. His skin glowed in the moonlight. He was beautiful.

As if reading her thoughts, he kissed her forehead. "You are incandescent." "You're perfect," she said back.

He flashed her a wide smile and grasped his length. He pressed gently against her wetness, soaking his cock and getting her excited again. In one quick move, he was inside her fully and her entire back arced off the bed. Her red lips parted as he made purposeful circular motions. She slid her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. He leaned down and sucked her ear, her weak spot. The sound of his mouth and sensation of his mouth on her ear was mind numbing. When she could barely take another second of it, she told hold of his shoulders, flipped them around, and sank down onto him. He would have smirked at her if he weren't so turned on. His eyes shut as his member shuddered. She thrust down deeply, with a small rotate at the end of each motion. He bucked into her and gripped her arms hard. Her fangs popped out and he opened his eyes in awe.

"I crave you," she panted as her thrusts became wild and frantic, pressing them both towards bliss. He dropped his own fangs.

"Drink from me, Caroline. I want you to," he demanded.

She bit into his neck and sucked deeply, not bothering to be neat, His blood dripped down his throat and she lapped it up. He groaned and flipped her over so he could latch his fangs into her neck and took her from behind as she cried out. It only took a few short thrusts and she shuddered around him, her vision going blank and all control and thought gone. Her tightening and shuddering brought him to his climax and his seed spilled into her and down her creamy thighs. He breathed into her back before pulling her against him and holding her sweaty body to his.

"I really thought that was going to be much more gentle," Caroline laughed.

"Don't look at me! That was all your fault," he said laughingly.

She huffed and snuggled into him. "I won't apologize for it."

He kissed the hollow behind her ear and stroked her hair. "Never."

* * *

 _Dear Rebekah,_

 _Thank you for your last letter. I am glad you are enjoying Burma; it seems idyllic. Your brothers are keeping me on my toes. Kol is still dealing with Jeanne's murderers in England. Elijah, Nik, and I have been very busy in Paris. The last time I wrote you, it was to inform you of the Treaty of Arras, which relinquished the city back to Charles. In the months since, Nik and I have left the army, as we no longer think the soldiers need us. An idea has been ruminating in the back of my mind for a few years now, since the execution of Jeanne. I have been filled with passion and ambition to build a school for girls and young women that will exist to train them as warriors, witches, scholars, leaders, and rulers. I want to inspire girls to greatness and fill them with confidence and knowledge. They will be supported and protected and loved. I will call this school "Des Cendres," as it was out of Jeanne d'Arc's ashes that this idea grew. It is a tribute to and celebration of her life. I have begun searching for girls for the school, and already found five. We are based in Paris right now, but we may move to the countryside, back to Auxor, for the summer months, where the coven will provide protection and the girls can learn from the witches. I have already sent out scouts to find more students and am concentrating on building classes and finding teachers. I know you like Burma, but I must ask if you would be interested in coming back to France to be one of my teachers. I do hope you say yes, sister. You would be an inspiration to the girls and an excellent teacher. The school is in Pantheon, the fifth arrondissement. I miss you terribly, so even if you decide against teaching, please come visit._

 _Your great friend,_

 _Caroline d'Ebanne_

 _Paris, France_

 _June 20, 1435_

* * *

Paris, France

April 29, 1440

* * *

The pulse in the man's neck strained against his skin like a beating drum and sweat rolled from his scalp, down his hairline, and disappeared into his collar. The vampire watched from across the barge with darkened eyes as the man steered down the river. The physical exertion made the blood smell sweeter. The vampire shook his head in annoyance. He needed the man to get to the school. He was too old to act like a newborn.

They drifted up the Seine through a dank mist wafting up from the warming river. It stunk, as all European cities did in late spring, of rotten food, feces, urine, death, and plague. It was a good thing vampires did not have to breathe. Even with the stench, Kol Mikaelson was glad to be back. It had been too long since he had been in Paris and far too long since he had seen his family. He had spent many years fulfilling his vow to Caroline and he needed a vacation from revenge work. All the carnage had hardly sated his appetite and he craved the company of his family to bring his focus back. His hunger was out of control.

Finally, the stone edifice of Des Cendres came into view and Kol tipped his hat at the man, who nodded back unsmiling.

"God speed, sir," he muttered, keeping his head down.

Kol considered draining him dry just for the hell of it, but Elijah had implored him to keep a low profile in the city. He couldn't help flash his veins at the man before stepping off the barge and slowly making his way towards the school.

* * *

Swords clashed and banged in the courtyard as the girls trained under the watchful eyes of their instructor. Elijah was a calm and mindful teacher and the girls all loved him. From a window above, Caroline watched her students work.

Her eyes roved over each girl carefully. The school had grown exponentially in the past five years, surpassing all her expectations for it. Fiona and Gita were sparring aggressively, a well-matched pair. Gita was probably the best with a sword, but Fiona was a close second. Desde and Sarah were receiving instruction from her brother-in-law about footwork and paying careful attention. Astrid did not love combat and much preferred brewing potions and creating spells, but even she watched from across the courtyard when Elijah called Gita over to explain a certain step. There were forty girls total at the school, and growing everyday, as Caroline had vampires out looking for more at all times. A twelve-year-old from Constantinople had arrived with Abambe just last week. She was very shy and had not told them her name yet, but she stayed close to Abambe's side wherever the teacher went.

It would be summer soon, and she was eager to get the girls to her estate in the south where they could really spread their wings. Summers at Auxor were so special, she remembered fondly. She could visit her parents' graves and bond with the clan. It would be an exciting and invigorating season, with Kol due back from England any day now so he could join them. The whole family would be together in the place she had met them.

"Master Caroline?" a voice called from the door, taking Caroline out of her daydreams.

The vampire turned to see little Nee-Ming in the doorway wearing her training gear.

"Yes, dear Ming?"

"Master Elijah sent me up to tell you Master Klaus heard there was a raging coven of newborns in Montmartre and went to investigate with Master Rebekah. They won't be home for several hours," the girl delivered dutifully as Abambe came up behind her.

"Thank you, Ming. What lesson did you have today?" Caroline asked kindly.

"I had arithmetic with Master Mary," Ming squeaked out.

"Very good. You may go to supper, sweetheart," Caroline instructed.

Ming bowed and left and Abambe entered and shut the door behind her.

"Another coven of newborns? That's the fifth one in two months!" she exclaimed, plopping into a chaise.

"Paris is growing while at the same time suffering: more people and more illness. Many are attempting to save their families, without understanding the consequences and work involved," Caroline sighed softly, turning around. "They are breeding like cockroaches. It took Nik and I all night to find each member of the last coven. He and Bekah may just decide to lure them to an open space, where they will be exposed to sunlight. It's easiest."

"That makes sense. Will they be alright?" Abambe inquired.

"What could they possibly do to them? Besides, Eli will most likely join in the fray after supper. He's bored."

"And your husband sure does love a challenge," Abambe teased.

"I should never have told you our story; I'll never hear the end of the teasing," Caroline smirked. "Come, let us join them at supper."

* * *

"The Parisian vampires don't understand quite yet that there is a royal family they must bow to. Niklaus leaves one or two alive from each coven he finds so they can relay the message to other newborns," Elijah explained to Abambe as they sipped from their goblets of wine-infused blood. "If he left them all alive, there would be no human prey left in the city. Chaos, dysfunction. And it'd be rather boring. If we're feeling generous, we may keep most of the coven alive if they swear allegiance to us."

Abambe was not new to the school, but she had taken a year off to find students around the world. She was the first vampire Caroline had ever turned, when she was living in the Congo with Kol all those decades ago. They had remained in touch, and she was the first person Caroline had asked to be a teacher, besides her family.

Caroline was engaged in a conversation with Mary, who wanted to come with everyone to Auxor.

"Mary, I need you to find me more students. You know what I'm looking for, you know Eastern Europe better than most, and you're so good at connecting with the girls. There are more girls out there that need help, but we can't help them if we don't search for them."

Mary frowned. "I understand, Care, and I will do anything you say, but I'm so fond of the ones we already have, I'm heartsick at the thought of leaving them."

Caroline smiled and placed a hand on Mary's forearm. "And they will miss you, too. But it will only be for a year. Abambe saw so many wonderful places and found six girls. It will go by so quickly. Come with us to Auxor, stay a week, and then I'll send you. Is that fair?"

"Thank you, Mistress. I will treasure the next few weeks I have with them," Mary said gratefully.

Elijah emptied his glass and stood. "Caroline, I take my leave now."

Caroline turned away from Mary to look at her brother-in-law. "Off to demand fealty?" she teased.

He grinned. "One does not demand fealty, sister. Royalty is innate: it is all about the blood," he said cockily.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tell him to stop home before chasing another one."

Elijah popped his fangs out and flashed off.

"It's only going to get worse when Kol gets in," Caroline sighed.

"What is Kol like?" Eva asked. Eva was a new teacher, a very talented witch from the North.

Mary responded before Caroline could. "My sire is the rebellious one, always getting himself into trouble," she said.

Caroline nodded. "It's true; Kol is a troublemaker. But he is also very loyal and very curious. And so much fun. We lived together for a time, a period of my life I think of with fond memories."

Abambe grinned. "I hope so; that's when you met me."

Mary gazed into the distance, remembering, "He found me living in a hovel in a tiny town outside Budapest in the 1390s. I traveled with him for a few decades before parting ways. I haven't seen him for thirty years."

"I first met him at Auxor, very briefly. I was still human at the time," Caroline said, her eyes glazing over.

"Elijah told me he's dangerous," Eva said.

Caroline's eyes suddenly came into focus and her head snapped towards the door to the dining hall. Eva feared for a moment she had upset her mistress before the doors banged open.

"I can't disagree," a voice called out, ringing through the hall, "but what's wrong with a little danger?"

A pale man with dark messy hair stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he gazed up at Caroline, whose eyes had widened.

"Kol," she murmured, a smile on her lips.

""Hello, dear sister."

* * *

"The covens don't understand who rules this town? It seems like my siblings truly need my assistance," Kol grinned.

He was sitting next to Caroline on a divan in her private chambers. A fire crackled in the stone fireplace and lit up the room. All the students were asleep and the two old friends were catching up.

"In the business of killing newborns, believe me, between the four of us, we are doing just fine. It's good that we leave for Auxor shortly: you being here will certainly call the attention of your father. But never mind that, tell me how England was. I need to know you shed the blood of as many filthy Englishmen as possible," Caroline said fiercely.

A shadow passed over Kol's face. "I can assure you, I killed and tortured and maimed many, especially priests. I bled them dry, I burnt them, I played cat and mouse with them until they begged for mercy. Joan is avenged."

A look of peace settled over Caroline's countenance and she grasped his hands.

"If I did not have to keep fighting, I would have done it myself. Now the war is basically over and we can start rebuilding the country. I'm so glad you are here, Kol," she said exuberantly.

He smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes. "I must confess, sister, I've become much more volatile. I'm feeling a little like a newborn myself."

"You? Volatile? Who would have guessed?" Caroline teased, but Kol did not laugh and she sobered.

"What do you need? What do you think the problem is?"

Kol sighed deeply. "I should have left England sooner. Being away from all of you for so long and spending so much time torturing left me a little unhinged."

"So it is good we are going to Auxor. The clan can help you," Caroline said with confidence.

"I hope so, Care. I need it."

* * *

A week later, the school was packed and ready to leave for Auxor. In the morning, the school would be locked up and everyone would sail down the river to Caroline's family estate. The girls were excited and took a long time to go to bed, but eventually Eva, Mary, and Abambe settled them down. Mary and Kol were catching up that night and went down to the courtyard to talk. Abambe went to the study and Eva retired for the night. It was close to midnight and the halls were quiet. Rebekah, Elijah, Niklaus, and Caroline were out hunting down another coven.

"Why aren't you out with your family tonight?" Mary asked her sire.

He was leaning against a tree and carving an apple with a dagger.

"I've been a little off lately," he offered vaguely.

Mary raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Aren't you always a little off, Kol?"

He shrugged and sat next to her. "Are you enjoying teaching?"

"Immensely," Mary gushed. "The girls are so amazing. As a vampire, you forget how beautiful it is for living creatures to grow and change and adapt. No one on earth is as adaptable as these girls."

Kol nodded and stared at the red skin of the apple.

"And I'm excited to go to the country tomorrow, even if it is only for a few-"

Kol straightened up next to her and focused his gaze on something across the courtyard.

The new girl from Constantinople was standing there, and she had clearly been looking for Abambe by the disappointed look in her eyes. She was clutching her arm.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mary asked, standing up and approaching slowly.

The girl took one terrified look behind her and ran back inside. Tiny droplets of blood trailed behind her. Mary turned around to ask Kol what he thought may have upset her.

"Kol," she began, but he had snapped her neck. His eyes were pitch black and his veins were throbbing. His fangs had lowered.

"So young, so fresh, so sweet," he murmured under his breath, strolling across the courtyard and following the trail of blood.

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Rebekah encircled the new coven with her family. They were an impressive group, she knew. The newborns trembled at the sight of them. Caroline and Rebekah liked to make things theatrical and dressed in pure white whenever hunting newborns. It made the blood seem all the more gory splashed across the virginal fabric.

The family closed in and began the bloodbath. Elijah cut cleanly through necks, as he was the most practical. Caroline went straight for the heart with her bare hands. Rebekah preferred using a nice stake, while Niklaus tackled from behind and ripped their veins out with his teeth. He was a bit overdramatic, in Rebekah's opinion, but she wasn't one to judge. Much.

Eventually only one was left.

"Do you care to do the honors, sweetheart?" Klaus asked his beloved wife, gore dripping down his front.

Caroline grinned at him. She flashed across the courtyard and ripped the vampire's heart out with one clean movement. As his cries pierced the night, another cry, much more distant, reached her ears. She dropped the heart in confusion.

"What is it?" Nik asked.

Caroline frowned. "Something is wrong."

And without another word, she flashed out of the courtyard and headed back to the school. Rebekah, Nik, and Elijah stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Where is she going?" Elijah asked.

'The school?" Rebekah guessed and they followed after her confusedly.

* * *

It took her only a few minutes to reach the school, but her heart pounded in her chest the whole time. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, but there was a feeling of dread deep in her bones.

Strangely, when she finally did reach the school, there was a curious silence. She couldn't hear Eva tossing in her sleep, or Nee-Ming sleepwalking, or Abambe studying in the library. She pulled the great wooden doors open and stepped into the front courtyard.

There was no sign of movement. Her footsteps echoed against the cobblestones as she made her way slowly down a hallway. She paused when she spotted Abambe sitting in a small study, a book in front of her, and her neck twisted. She went to her and checked to see how long she had been out. Only a few minutes, it seemed.

She left the study and made her way down the hallway, her heart now raging. What had happened? When she reached the door to the inner courtyard, she spotted Mary leaning against the doorway. She was rousing slowly.

"Mary, what happened?" she asked.

Mary's eyes were wide as she looked at her mistress with horror. "I don't think you should go inside, Caroline! I have a terrible fear that he did something hideous," she despaired.

Caroline clenched her jaw, stood, flashed upstairs, and wrenched the door to the dormitories open.

The smell of fresh blood hit her nostrils and made her eyes darken and her veins pop out. Carnage. All of her beautiful girls had been massacred. They were strewn around the room in their white nightgowns, blood dripping from their ravaged necks.

Fiona had a dagger in her hand as if she had tried to fight against him. Desde had clearly been reaching for her bow. Sarah was slumped against the wall with her sword at her side.

Gita was still choking on her own blood. Caroline swept over, leaned over, and ripped open her wrist. She let the blood pour down the ten-year-old girl's throat. Gita had been one of her first students. Caroline found her when she was four, living off of garbage in the streets of Calcutta.

Astrid had been ripped apart.

Mary, who had followed her in, looked around at the carnage in horror.

"It was Kol, wasn't it?" Caroline said blankly, settling Gita on a blanket when her heart starting beating normally again.

Mary opened her mouth then closed it. She nodded solemnly with tears in her eyes.

"Caroline!" Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah burst into the room and were taking in the scene bleakly. Klaus started to go to his wife, but she shook her head and cradled Nee-Ming, her youngest student. Only five.

For the first time since she was a human, Rebekah threw up. Elijah raced through the halls looking for other girls who had survived and needed blood. Within sixty seconds, he returned with a dead look in his eyes, carrying the little girl from Constantinople.

"I recognize this violence. This is our brother's hand; I can smell him," he said bleakly.

Niklaus stared hard at his brother and swore loudly.

"We will find Kol. He will pay for this," he promised his wife desperately. He could tell she was hanging on by a thread, but he had no words of comfort for her. He could only promise more bloodshed.

"No," said Caroline with surprising firmness. "He's mine. I will take my own revenge."

Rebekah watched as the woman she had known since she was an innocent child rose to her feet steadily with a hollow look on her white face. The girl she had introduced to this world, made a part of her family, made immortal, was gone. Her hands were bloody and shaking from holding the dead child. Her eyes were filled with wrath and savagery. Something that had once graced Caroline's face was missing. It might have been hope. He progeny had not turned it off, but there was barely anything left to turn off… The light was gone. The faith was gone. The hope inside Caroline that made her so different from all other vampires was as dead as her heart. Rebekah mourned the loss with guilt lying heavily on her shoulders.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

On another continent, a mother despaired. Her one-year-old daughter had something deeply wrong with her and she did not know what to do about it. The child was born with purple eyes, unheard of in Japan. The midwives had shuddered away when the baby had first opened her eyes. Her husband had celebrated the eyes and called them _kireina_ , but he did not know of all the strange things that transpired around the baby. Candles flickered on and off when she cried. Cats and dogs were protective. Whenever she slept a full night's sleep, the winds howled and the earth rumbled, as if given permission to move again. And, the worst part, items would fly through the air into the baby's crib. Machiko knew she would have to hide her daughter from the world. She knew the _majo_ powers would have to be forced down and hidden away. It was not acceptable for a daughter of nobility to showcase such abilities.

Little could she imagine the consequences of suppressing Mariko Kurosawa's powers.


	14. Chapter 13: Out of Time

**Part Two: Doppelgängers and Hybrids**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Out of Time**

Mystic Falls, Virginia

August 2010

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson chased after his father through the woods, flanked on both sides by his siblings. He knew there would have to be an awkward conversation with them later, but for now, his sole focus had to be getting that goddamn white oak stake. Mikael was only a few paces ahead of them. Nik pushed himself further, using his new heightened powers to boost his legs forward… Just another foot… Another, and he'd grasp the stake…

And then: pain. They were suddenly surrounded on all sides by witches, whose low chanting began popping blood vessels in their brains. Rebekah cried out while Elijah dropped to his knees. Klaus clenched his teeth and focused his glare on Mikael, who was now across the field, leaning against a tree, and tossing the stake casually up into the air.

"What would you do for her, Son?" he called.

Nik grit his teeth harder and took a step towards his greatest enemy, even as a vessel popped in his right eye, blinding it.

"Who?" he ground out.

"Your beloved. What would you do to keep her?"

Blood poured down his face, and yet he took another step. "Do not speak of my wife. You are beneath her."

"And what of you, boy? Are you not beneath the duchess?"

Before Klaus could answer, Mikael disappeared and the witches closed in. The leader stepped out of the circle and approached them.

"We are here to broker a deal with you, involving Silas. You will meet us here again in three days time, at midnight," she said, with obvious disgust on her face.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "You think to command us?"

"Your parents wish to negotiate. Now that you are aware of their presence, you can reconvene with your family and prepare," the witch replied.

"How kind of you," Rebekah snarled. "We will not negotiate with those two monsters. Now get out of our sight before we get hungry."

"Perhaps you'll reconsider," the leader said ominously. A fog rolled through the woods, covering the trees and coven. When it cleared, they had disappeared.

In the following silence, the siblings tried to process the new development, but Rebekah knew Elijah's thoughts had to be similar to her own. Her phone started ringing, but she ignored it.

"So are you going to explain what they meant when they implied you killed Mother?" she asked darkly. "Are you going to enlighten us?"

Elijah stared hard at his brother. "Nik, we've had our ups and downs over the years, but please don't tell me that you have kept this from us for a thousand years. Not this."

Niklaus laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and leaned forward. "Does it matter?"

Elijah's brows furrowed. "Of course it matters!"

"Does it? After a thousand years? After all they have done to us?"

Rebekah grabbed Nik's collar and pulled him away from Elijah roughly. He stumbled into a tree.

"No more games, Nik. Did you murder Esther?" she questioned with dread in her eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment before dropping his head and staring at the ground. "You remember what it was like when we were turned: fury, passion, confusion, and above all, the blood lust. I was no warrior; I had never killed before turning. When that first full moon rose, I was able to run free, as I never had. The feeling of rushing through the trees without the burdens of ambition, humanity, and ego was incredible. I felt truly alive for the first time. The next morning, I approached Mother. I knew what it meant. She knew. And Mikael did, of course. Not only did she refuse to tell me who my real father was, not only did Mikael celebrate the fact that I was not his blood-son (more important than his wife's betrayal), but they cursed me. When I realized what she had done to me, I lost my grasp. She had already ruined my humanity and now she had ruined my wolf? She took everything from me. Tatia, children, a soul, heaven. At least, these were my concerns at the time. The curse not only suppressed my wolf, it filled me with wrath, whether her doing or mine, we'll never know. I tore into her and blamed Mikael because I couldn't risk you two looking at me they way you are now."

A silence descended on the trio. Rebekah choked back a sob and looked away from both of them while Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Elijah's phone rang through the silence, and then Rebekah's again, but they both ignored the calls.

"You know me. I don't apologize to anyone and I will not and will never apologize for killing her. But I will apologize to you for keeping it a secret," Klaus said.

"We would have understood, brother!" Elijah cried.

"Would you have? We were all so full of rage and confusion, would you have understood or just gone for my throat? It's hard to say. It was better to be united against Mikael, and laying the blame on him made that easier."

"You're such a manipulative bastard, Nik," Rebekah snapped.

He smirked at her. "I've never claimed to be anything else, have I?"

"And you never thought it prudent to tell us in the ten centuries that have followed?" Elijah questioned.

"And what would that have accomplished? You were better off not knowing," Nik said calmly.

"That was not for you to decide!" Rebekah shouted, her phone ringing again. She threw it across the clearing, but Elijah caught it.

"Now is not the time to cut off communications, Bekah," he cautioned, throwing it back to her.

"Does it make you hate Mikael any less?" Klaus demanded.  
She opened her mouth, but faltered.

"Because he has still haunted and hunted you for the same ten centuries. Don't forget that," he warned.

"I'd never forget that, idiot! How could I, with you trying to control my every move, especially when Caroline wasn't around?"

"I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me from Stefan Salvatore's lust? From Marcellus' love?"

"Enough!" Elijah yelled. "We must meet up with Kol and the rest."

Rebekah turned on him. "Don't brush this aside as you've done with all his other sins!"

"Bekah, I would say we can talk about it later, but honestly, what more is there to say? He can't exactly take it back."

Rebekah stared at her eldest brother in outrage. As if on cue, her phone rung for the fourth time and she finally answered it.

"What? I'm a little busy, Riko," she snapped.

With their vampire hearing, the brothers heard the witch's response quite clearly.

"Rebekah, do you really think I'd call for a trivial reason right now? Caroline is gone," Mariko said urgently.

An echoing silence rang out through the woods. Rebekah blinked in shock and her eyes met Elijah's briefly before she looked at her other brother with dread.

His face was strangely calm and did nothing but hold out his hand wordlessly.

"Mariko, I need you to repeat that for my ears, sweetheart," he crooned into the phone.

Mariko's hesitation was clear. "Nik… I'm sorry. It was Esther's fault. She made Caroline fear for the girls; she's left for Des Cendres."

The witch's voice cut off then, as Klaus had squeezed his fist and crumbled the technology into dust.

"Nik," Elijah began.

"Mikael is here with his stake and his witches. Esther has been resurrected. Silas is our prisoner until he decides he'd rather not be. There are rumors of the Cure and of the Five. Kol has been awakened. My beloved wife lost her memories of me. My werewolf curse was forcibly broken. And now my reason for living has run to Tibet. Elijah, what could you possibly say right now that will fix this? I'm curious as to what you think the next step is," Klaus thundered, his eyes apoplectic with simmering rage.

"The next step is stopping Caroline from leaving the country," Elijah said calmly.

"Absolutely not, brother. I wouldn't be able to stop her and she'd only despise me for trying. No. We are done planning things out carefully. That's all we've done since we've returned from Namibia – research, planning, _bullshit_. Look where it's gotten us. Enough. We do things my way now," Klaus promised firmly, staring into the trees. "Mikael has brought his army. It's time to build mine."

"Nik, please don't do anything" Rebekah started, but he had flashed off.

"Rash."

* * *

Thirty-six hours later.

Southern Tibet

* * *

Caroline stood on the balcony of her private chambers, staring out at the violet sky and ice-capped peaks, breathing in the thin air as the wind billowed around her. She had turned her phone off on her way to the airport two days earlier and had yet to turn it back on. She wasn't ready to deal with Rebekah's hurt and Elijah's quiet disappointment and Klaus'… Well, whatever his reaction would be.

She had arrived at the school only a couple hours ago and had not seen any of the teachers or girls yet. They would know she was here by now, of course. She wondered, as she often had over the years, if the school was protected enough. Deep in the mountains, far from civilization, swathed in numerous spells, and guarded at all times by hybrids of her own making, the school was secure from most supernatural threats and all human threats, save a nuclear bomb. But Esther and Mikael were not most. They were very, very other. The irony was not lost on her that she had argued Silas was the bigger threat, only to run when Esther said one sentence to her. But she could not help it. Her fear for the school ran too deep, its history scarred with atrocity.

A sound behind her alerted her of a presence and she turned around. Gita stood in the doorway wearing yoga pants and a loose-fitting tank, her freshly hennaed hands grasping a steaming cup of tea. Her long black hair was knotted up in a messy bun and she peered at her maker over the cup expectantly with raised brows.

"Good morning, Gita," Caroline said impishly.

"Do you care to explain why your entire family has been blowing up my phone for the past day and a half?" Gita explained sternly.

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry they did that. I turned mine off."

"Because you ran away."

"I had to protect the school. I am responsible for this institution," she corrected.

Gita took a slow slip of tea and gazed at the blond carefully. "Would you care to inform me what the hell is going on? I've gotten partial explanations from the aforementioned, but they've been busy dealing with things in Mystic Falls. Mikael brought Esther back from the Other Side?"

Caroline nodded. "Esther threatened the school. But worse than that, Silas, an ancient witch, the first immortal, has returned. He was desiccated for two thousand years until a few weeks ago, when Esther and Mikael awakened him to wreak havoc on us all. He is the key to the cure."

Gita's brows stretched towards her hairline. "As in _the_ cure?"

"Yeah. Things are complicated in Mystic Falls. Did Klaus tell you what happened with us?"

Gita grimaced. "Yes. I can't imagine. I'm so sorry."

"For him or for me?"

"Both. One of my earliest memories is of the two of you finding me in Kolkata and giving me another chance at life. I will always ship you two, as the kids are saying these days," she teased with sadness in her eyes.

"I cannot remember that," Caroline said quietly, teardrops falling from her blue eyes.

Gita's eyes widened. "It's that bad?"

Caroline nodded. "If we mean so much to you, then will you and Emmeline do me a favor?"

"Anything; you know that."

Caroline wiped her face. "I need my memories back. Without the witches who cast the spells, it will not be easy. But it is possible to make at least a little progress. I need you both to help me. I cannot fight our enemies with only half my knowledge."

"Alright. I'll go wake Em. We'll meet you in the Sunyata Sanctuary in an hour," said Gita. She turned and left swiftly.

Alone again, Caroline looked down at the phone she had been clutching in her hand. Sighing deeply, she turned it on without looking at the screen. Less than thirty seconds later, it began vibrating and pinging. She brought it up and laid it down on the balcony ledge.

Ten missed calls from Rebekah. Five from Elijah. Eight from Pacari. A staggering fifteen from Elena. One from Mariko, bless her. Two from Liz. One from Tyler, and even one from Bonnie. Stefan had tried four times. Damon had not tried, but he had texted her. Most surprising of all, Klaus had not called once either. There was, however, one text amongst the dozens that stood out.

 _I understand why you had to return to the girls. Keep them safe. Call when you're ready. I love you._

It was the only message that wasn't yelling, berating, or asking her to return immediately. It seemed her husband understood her better than all the rest.

* * *

An hour later, Caroline sat lotus-style in the middle of the Sunyata Sanctuary: the temple of the void. When she had built this school, her goal was to create the most spectacular architectural feat that no one would notice. The result was a twisting, winding complex that was partially underground, partially aboveground, and mostly hanging under a cliff. It was massive, with halls for studying, courtyards for sparring, temples for meditation, classrooms, dormitories, apartments, libraries, kitchens, a grand dining hall, and numerous other rooms. Currently, there were just under two hundred students, ages four through eighteen, and twelve teachers, not including Caroline. There had once been as many as five hundred girls, but times were changing. Girls' lives were not as hard as they had been in previous centuries.

Emmeline and Gita ran the school in Caroline's absence. Emmeline Veravicci was a Venetian vampire Caroline had sired in the 16th century soon after she had turned Pacari. She had been a great warrior and died with Caroline's blood in her. She was one of the only vampires Caroline knew who had had children. She kept watch over her dynasty from afar.

Gita was the only survivor of Kol's attack on the school in Paris in 1440. Caroline had gone into exile for nearly ten years after the massacre, leaving Gita to be raised by the Mikaelson siblings. When Caroline returned, she had asked her former headmaster to turn her. Caroline had obliged because she couldn't bear losing her. They had then rebuilt the school in the Himalayas, far from Paris.

Gita was not a Carolinian vampire, but she had trained many witches in her life. Emmeline became aware of her nascent witch abilities only after being turned by Caroline. As Gita lit candles, Emmeline sat next to her maker and took her hand. Her auburn hair shone in the flickering light and her gold bangles clinked together as she moved around. They were relics of her past: her husband and father of her children had been an Indian raj. Their roots in India were part of the reason Gita and Emmeline were so close – that, and how highly skilled they both were in combat.

"Where would you like to start?" Emmeline murmured.

"In the beginning," Caroline said softly.

Gita sat at her maker's other side and they all held hands, closed their eyes, and breathed in the incense for several long moments. Then, without warning, an image appeared behind Caroline's eyelids.

 _If she could just reach a little further, she'd get the loaf. The warmth emanating from the fresh bread caressed her fingertips and filled her with hope. The rest of her tiny body shook from the anticipation of eating for the first time in days. Her saliva burned the inside of her mouth as she imagined biting into the soft dough. Just a little further-_

 _"You! Out, pest! Out!" the baker had spotted her and was charging across her stall._

 _Gita grabbed the loaf and ran into the streets, ducking through swaths of fabric, scurrying around busy shoppers, and carefully avoiding the keen eye of the guards, taking advantage of her short stature. She careened down an alleyway, whipped around a few corners, and finally slowed when she spotted a little alcove near the palace no one paid much attention to. She sat and laid her treasure carefully in her lap, enjoying the heat it enveloped her in. As she took the first bite, her mouth stung from the rush of liquid brought forth, but she couldn't stop eating. It was heavenly. Just as she was finishing, a man with pale skin and strange dress approached her slowly. She straightened up, glared at him warily, and laid down her last bite._

 _"Do not be frightened, little one," the man said in perfect Hindi. "That was quite the display back there."_

 _"I take only enough to survive," Gita defended, suppressing a shiver against her fear._

 _The man smiled and held a hand to his chest as he sat in front of her. "Heaven forbid you take more than that! My child, where are your parents? Your mother? Your father?"_

 _"None," Gita told him stoically._

 _"And your home?" he inquired._

 _"None," said Gita simply._

 _The man gazed at her sorrowfully and pulled something out of his sack. He showed it to her – a blanket._

 _"May I, friend?" he asked gently._

 _Gita nodded cautiously. He leaned forward and wrapped the thick fabric around her shivering frame. Warmth washed through her and her shivers abated quickly._

 _"Better?" the man suggested._

 _She nodded._

 _"What is your name, little one?"_

 _"Gita," she said._

 _"You are a fighter, Gita. I like you. My name is Nik and I would like to offer you a better home than the streets of Kolkata. Would you like to meet my wife?"_

 _Gita stared at him suspiciously. She hadn't survived on the streets as long as she had without some caution. He seemed to understand her hesitation._

 _"I swear, I would not harm you or force you to do anything you do not wish. My wife and I are thinking about starting a school to train young girls. I suspect you'd be a perfect candidate," he explained to the four-year old._

 _"Where?" she asked._

 _"My wife is nearby. The school is not. Here. Have some water," he said, pushing a cup towards her that seemed to have appeared magically._

 _"Thank you, sir," she said. Unable to refuse water, she brought the cup to her cracked lips and slurped it down. It was unlike any water she'd ever had; it tasted like sunshine. She decided to trust him then._

 _"Nik, are you magic?" she asked._

 _He smiled warmly. "I am."_

 _"Is your wife magic?"_

 _"She is. In my opinion, more magic than I."_

 _"Then I will meet her."_

 _"Very good. Come with me," he stood up and offered a hand to her. She touched her fingers to his delicately and allowed herself to be led to another life._

The scene changed.

 _Her eyes fluttered open and she saw white._

 _Where was she? She looked around and discovered she was lying in a massive bed surrounded by many frothy layers of netting. Standing on the other side of the grand chamber was a blond angelic creature dressed in a pink sari, staring at her expectantly._

 _"Caroline? What is going on? Where am I?"_

 _"I regret to inform you that you died last night in battle. You fought bravely, but were struck down by a poisoned arrow shot in your back by a coward."_

 _"What nonsense is this? I'm clearly not dead."_

 _"Are you so sure? Do you have reason to breathe right now? Can you feel your pulse? Is your vision clearer and hearing heightened?"_

 _Emmeline stared at the woman in bewilderment._

 _"The potion I gave you last night to heal your wounds from the previous battle had my blood in it. The blood of a vampire: a bevitore di sangue. You are now near complete transition."_

 _Emmeline shoved all the netting aside and scrambled out of the bed. Her body felt different: more agile, and strong, but dry. She was extremely thirsty._

 _"I don't believe you," she protested, trying to find her shoes. "I don't know why you are playing games with me, but I have to return home. Am I in your estate?"_

 _Caroline was suddenly in front of her. Emmeline blinked._

 _"How did you move so fast?" she asked warily, taking a step back._

 _Caroline grimaced and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I know this is hard to hear. I did not mean for this to happen, but now you are faced with a choice."_

 _Emmeline batted her hand away and stepped away from the blond. At least, she thought that was all she was going to do, but she found herself on the other side of the room._

 _"What just happened?"_

 _"You move much faster as an immortal predator," Caroline explained._

 _"Can you get me a glass of water and a horse? And where are my shoes? I need to go home."_

 _Caroline gestured to the nightstand. Emmeline made sure to walk towards it slowly and picked the glass up. She eyed it carefully before throwing it back. Every gulp seemed to light her throat on fire and she spit the last of it out._

 _"That's not water!"_

 _"Of course it is. But your body does not need or crave water anymore. It needs blood. As I said, you have a choice. If you drink blood, there is no going back. You are Vampyre until your True Death. But if you do not drink blood, you will die tonight as a human and the world will assume you died in battle as you were supposed to."_

 _"You are unwell and I take my leave of you. I need to return to my husband and children!"_

 _"Unfortunately, as you are now, there is a chance you will be a threat to them. The thirst of a newborn is undeniably ruthless."_

 _"That's enough, Caroline."_

 _Emmeline charged out of the room in her nightgown and found herself in a long hallway. She turned left, searching for a way out of the palace. She had met Caroline and her family only a few weeks before, when she was on a military campaign in northern India. They had opened their vast palace to her army for many nights and provided assistance in the battles. But last night, she had been struck down and Caroline had swooped in to give her a fast-healing potion. She had been up on her feet again miraculously fast and won the battle. She did remember a sharp pain in her back, now that Caroline had said it… But she could not be dead. That was impossible. And vampires were supposed to be myth. Emmeline was a woman of fact._

 _She turned a corner and spotted a doorway, sunlight beaming through it. Just as she was steps away from exiting, a man walked through it._

 _"Klaus," she breathed, assessing Caroline's husband warily._

 _He raised his hands in surrender with a gentle smile on his face._

 _"I regret my wife is still green in the work of informing the newly changed to their altered circumstances. She was a bit blunt in there. However, what she said was true. I would advise you not to step out into the morning sun. It will burn you," he said somberly._

 _Emmeline rolled her eyes. "Klaus, would you be so kind as to get out of my way? Thank you for your help last night, but I need to get home!"_

 _With his small smile in place, Klaus stepped to the side._

 _As soon as the light hit her face, Emmeline knew what it was to burn. Her skin instantly boiled and her throat tightened in shock. Her vision blinded as she sunk to the ground. Suddenly, arms enclosed around her and she was being carried into the depths of the palace, her life never to be the same again._

 _A voice whispered in her ear as she sobbed, "It will be alright, Emmeline. We'll help you through this."_

Caroline's eyes jolted open and this time, she was returned to the present. Gita stared at her expectantly, her wide brown eyes full of curiosity. Emmeline's gaze was vacant as she gazed into the temple, memories from that horrible day still whirling around in her mind.

Gita squeezed her friend's hand. "Did that help at all?" she asked kindly.

Caroline's blood pounded through her veins. "I feel strange. Like… I wasn't meant to see that. It goes against the spell cast on me."

"But do you remember anything about those times?" Gita prodded.

Her sire frowned. "Being with Em, and telling her about her fate… I remember that. And now… I have a faint memory of talking with him the night before… We may have argued. I'm not sure…"

Gita nodded. "I was there. He was annoyed that you gave Em your blood, as he thought the pain of the choice could be worse than simply dying. But you argued that as a vampire, she could watch over her children and their descendants."

Emmeline turned towards them and Caroline could see the sorrow in her eyes. "You were both right. But that's the past, now. We should really just get Mariko and this Bennett witch here to dispense with this spell. Trudging up memories like this will get exhausting quickly."

Caroline shook her head. "Mariko has to guard Silas and Bonnie would never come."

"Maybe Mariko can transport them both here?" Gita suggested. "Using a portal?"

Caroline pondered this. "Or I could make the portal while she keeps Silas down… But then that puts Silas here, near the girls."

"It does not seem like he's interested in them for any reason," Emmeline provided.

"I'll think about it."

Gita and Emmeline shared a furtive look while Caroline glared at the floor of the temple.

Gita cleared her throat. "So… Kol's back."

Caroline's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "Yes, Elijah thought we could use another hand. He always thinks he knows best…"

"The pact made with Klaus stated he should be woken if the family was in grave danger; yes? I can understand Elijah doing it," Gita proceeded cautiously.

Caroline shrugged, clearly irritated. "I guess. Nearly three hundred years in a coffin hasn't softened me to him in any way."

Gita raised her brows at Emmeline, passing off an invisible baton. Gita was the only living witness to Kol's massacre at the school, and the only survivor out of all her friends. She could only say so much in support of him.

"I wonder if you would be so reluctant to work with Kol if you remembered all of your past," Emmeline remarked bluntly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Caroline snapped.

"Well, your feud with Kol nearly ruined your marriage."

"What?! How?" Caroline demanded.

Emmeline shook her head. "It had to do with Kol asking Klaus to dagger him. But you should ask him about it."

* * *

Caroline spent the rest of the day observing classes. She had been away from the school for over two years and had missed it. The older girls all knew her and treated her like a celebrity of sorts, gathering around her in the halls and staring at her in class. Many asked after Pacari, who had only left a few months previously.

"How is Master Pacari? Is he coming back soon?" they asked.

If only they knew what a mess Mystic Falls was. By the end of the day, Caroline was exhausted. Her trip down memory lane and tough talk with Emmeline and Gita had drained her. She knew they were only being honest with her, but it bothered her to know that her feud with Kol had hurt so many around her. As she got ready for bed, her phone pinged.

It was a text from her husband.

 _Good night, love._

* * *

Klaus slid his phone back into his coat pocket. He had no presumptions Caroline would text back. His heart clenched as he sought to protect it, but it suddenly began vibrating and he pulled it out quickly. To his astonishment, his wife was calling him.

"Caroline?" he said cautiously.

"Hey," she said lowly.

"How are you, love? No troubles on your journey?"

"None," she paused then and tried to settle her thoughts. "I suppose you talked to Gita and Em?"

"We chatted a bit," he admitted. "Whatever you want to ask me, go ahead," he added encouragingly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for coming out here, but I am sorry for what's happened to us. To you. But I wanted to let you know that I'm trying to remember our past. Gita and Em are helping me."

"Sweetheart, that means the world to me. And honestly, with both my parents in Mystic Falls, I'm actually relieved to have you on the opposite side of the world right now."

"That's sweet. You know, some of the older girls remember you. They seem to really like you."

"She says with an air of surprise," he mocked.

"I'm just taking it all in. Thought it's true they're all head over heels for Pacari."

"Well, that's a right, upstanding bloke. Stunning, you might even say."

She laughed; it sounded wonderful.

Caroline ended the call shortly after and Klaus returned the phone to his pocket. He had failed to mention what he was in the middle of doing to his wife. From his location in the parking lot, he focused his gaze on the pair sitting together in the cemetery. He couldn't believe his luck. The werewolf and the doppelganger must have been closer friends than he had realized. The girl was mourning the loss of her biological father.

They finished their moment at the grave and started towards the werewolf's car. There would be no reason for dialogue. He flashed to the pair, pressed the girl's pressure point, and ripped open his own wrist as she fell into his arms. Tyler opened his mouth in outrage, but Klaus already had his forearm to his mouth and let the blood drip in as the boy struggled against the vampire's powerful grip. Once satisfied he'd had enough, Klaus snapped Tyler's neck. He fell to the ground as Klaus carefully laid Elena in his car. He flashed back for the werewolf's corpse, placed it a little less carefully in the car, and zoomed off. With Mariko at his side, he had known what he needed to do to create an army for many years. Now that he was a hybrid, it was time to use such knowledge.

* * *

"Without Caroline, Niklaus will return to his baser instincts. The other children will waste time trying to rein him in and we can focus on finding Finn and casting the spell," Esther explained to her husband. They were in their apartment, a few towns over from Mystic Falls. Their witches and vampires were all in the same building, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Mikael nodded from the table, where he was poring over a tome.

"My love, Silas is lost to us. He released Niklaus from his curse to prove we cannot control him."

"I want to make him pay for double crossing us. I think I've discovered the key to destroying him," Mikael muttered.

Esther's interested was piqued. She crossed to him and bent over his shoulder.

"That's Ancient Greek. What is it?"

He turned to her with a grin. "A rare copy of the personal diary of a witch called Qetsiyah. She has a lot of opinions on Silas."

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson had a massive headache. She and Elijah had failed to locate Nik in their tiny, godforsaken hometown. Caroline was screening her calls. Mariko was refusing to use a locating spell to find Nik, because she claimed she needed all her energy to suppress Silas' magic. Rebekah found that to be a load of bull. Mariko was always far too loyal to Nik and Caroline. The vampire blamed the witch for Caroline's disappearance and had let her know as much as soon as she saw her after Nik had flashed into the woods. Kol was also being difficult. He said they had to let Nik be, and wasn't it better to go off the cuff, than to make ridiculously complex plans that never worked out? The only one besides Elijah who seemed concerned about finding her brother was Pacari, who had used a locating spell that had not worked. This made Rebekah wonder if Mariko was blocking Nik (she was really quite put out with her).

After a day of fruitless searching, Rebekah returned to the Forbes house to collect her thoughts and nap before she met up with Elijah and Kol planned their next step. The sheriff had inquired after Caroline, and Rebekah told her she had had to make a last minute trip out of town. But she knew that if her progeny did not return soon, Liz would likely ask all the Mikaelsons to kindly extract themselves from her home. With these worrisome thoughts in her head, Rebekah sat at the table and drank a cold blood bag, not having the energy to warm it up. Just as she finished it, her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and raised her eyebrows as she swiped.

"Stefan," she said steadily. They had not talked since Nik had released the compulsion.

"Have you seen Elena anywhere?" his voice asked urgently and Rebekah's annoyance with this day and this stupid, bloody town grew tenfold. What was with these people and the bloody doppelgänger?

"No, Stefan. I've been a little preoccupied," she snapped.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get a hold of Caroline. Do you think she'll be back soon?"

Rebekah laughed humorlessly. "Hard to tell," she said shortly.

"Mariko explained about the school and Esther and all that. It sucks," he offered and Rebekah felt her temper slipping away.

"I'm so glad Mariko explained it to you! How kind of her, to fill you lot in! I find it so curious that she has enough energy to tell you all about the family history, but none to cast one bloody locating spell to find Niklaus!" she ranted.

There was a pause on the line.

"Klaus is missing, too?" Stefan said warily.

Rebekah blinked. _Mikael has brought his army. It's time to build mine._

Oh, no.

* * *

Rebekah ended the call without being any help and Stefan Salvatore was concerned. His girlfriend was missing, Klaus was missing, Caroline had left town, and the past was pressing on his mind. When Rebekah had had Klaus remove the decades-old compulsion, Stefan's memories of being wild, thirsty, and…free had come back to him. He had yet to tell Damon Elena was nowhere to be found, because if she was in fact avoiding him, he knew Damon would rub it in. It had only been since the previous night that he'd last seen her. Maybe he was worrying unnecessarily. Maybe she just needed time to grieve on her own. He decided a hunt was needed to help him relax and get his mind off things. As he flashed through the woods, he tried to tell himself Damon was at the bar with Alaric, not somewhere with Elena. She would not do that to him. He paused in a clearing and used his hearing to locate an animal.

"Bunny hunting again? Tut tut. You used to have a much more _varied_ appetite," a silky voice said to him.

Klaus had appeared in the clearing and was staring at him with a calculating look. He seemed a bit…off. Stefan noticed blood on his wrist, hand, and mouth.

"I think there are some people who are looking for you, Klaus," Stefan said with a bravado he did not feel. He did not trust as easily as Elena. Klaus was trouble.

"I told you you should have refused Rebekah's offer. And now it's going to bite you in the ass," the ancient vampire taunted.

"What are you talking about, Klaus? Whose blood is that?"

Klaus grinned and his fangs flashed in the moonlight. His eyes were tawny yellow. "Mine."

Stefan took a step back. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Stefan, my old friend. It seems I'm in need of a first lieutenant. Someone I can trust. A ripper to help me keep the new recruits in line," Klaus' grin grew.

"What are you talking about? Are you the reason I can't find Elena?" he asked angrily.

"Don't worry about your precious doppelgänger. You'll be seeing her soon enough. You won't be worrying about anything in a moment."

"Enough with your mind games, Klaus!"

"You will obey my every command, or your brother gets a stake to the heart. Now, turn it off," Klaus demanded, his eyes probing the younger vampire's. "I want the Ripper."

A slight flicker of defiance, and then – nothing. The man was gone. Only a monster was left.

A smirk crossed Stefan's face. "What were you saying about new recruits?"

Klaus laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "We need to find some werewolves. My experiment with the first one was quite successful. Our army of hybrids will be perfect for taking down my father."

"Where there's war, there's blood. Sign me up, buddy."


	15. Chapter 14: Courting a Witch

**Chapter Fourteen: Courting a Witch**

Southern Greece

March 1450

* * *

When Caroline d'Ebanne decided to leave her self-imposed isolation, it had been ten years since she had seen another vampire. On the remote Greek isle, she had reluctantly left her cave as sparingly as possible, usually only to feed off the tiny human population. She had compelled the entire village to forget her as soon as they saw her. One day, feeling restless, she was walking along the coastline and wondering where Kol might have taken sanctuary when she stumbled upon two lovers.

The young couple was oblivious to their sudden voyeur. The woman smiled up at the man from her perch on a boulder. The setting sun hit her face flatteringly and lit up her eyes, hair, and skin. Her chestnut locks glowed gold and her clear devotion took Caroline's breath away. She blinked away in pain as the man showered the woman with flattering remarks about her beauty and strength.

She flashed away to her cave and sat on the floor, staring into nothing, her gaze unfocused as she remembered a precious moment in time.

 _Niklaus stared up at her openly as he kneeled before her. His fierce love, desire, and devotion for her were undeniable and made her feel like the most powerful woman in the world: this beautiful and formidable man was laying his heart in hers, to possess forever. It was awe-inspiring._

 _"You're leaving me hanging here, love," he said weakly._

 _She smiled down at him and fell into his arms. He caught her and held her tight, kissing her cheeks, hair, and nose._

 _"I won't make love to you again until you answer me," he growled in her ear._

 _She shivered. "Then I suppose you have your answer. I could never say no to your lovemaking."_

 _He pulled away and lifted her to her feet gently. "Is that a yes, Caroline?" he demanded._

 _She reached out and caressed his hair. "Of course it is, my love. Niklaus, I have never and will never love anyone as I love you. You complete me. Protect me. Listen to me. Defend me. Free me. I will be your wife and you shall be my husband," she declared._

 _He closed his eyes in relief and kissed her hard._

 _In bed that night, she wondered aloud where they should wed._

 _He twisted around in the sheets and smirked. "Well, we are in Constantinople and we are vampire royalty. I think we can use our considerable connections to say our vows in the Hagia Sophia."_

Tears poured down her face. It had been too long. She needed to be with him immediately.

* * *

The very next day she was on a vessel back to the mainland. The family had a villa outside Kalamata where they would have left clues to where they were currently staying: she understood her husband. He knew exactly where she was the past ten years. After leaving Paris, she had stayed at the villa for a few weeks before sailing to her remote island. The same servants might still be around from ten years past.

When the boat landed, it was nighttime and the humidity made the darkness cloying and claustrophobic. Her dress stuck to her skin as she flashed through the trees towards the villa. When she finally spotted the building, she sighed with happiness. It seemed she had been right in thinking some servants stayed to care for the villa. Candles lit the windows and welcomed her. As she reached the front door, a footman bowed low and pushed the door open wide. The large hall was cool from the stucco and stone used to build it and a fountain could be heard from a few rooms over. It was positively tranquil. A housekeeper rushed forward, beaming.

"Lady Caroline! Welcome home," she gushed gleefully.

Caroline smiled at her. "Thank you, Isa. I am tired from my journey and wish to rest in Master Niklaus' and my chambers. But first – has any of the family been here recently?"

A strange look crossed the stocky woman's face; it was almost like she was fighting off asphyxiation. She shook her head furiously and smiled through the pain. "No; not for many years, mistress."

Caroline stared at Isa hard. The Mikaelsons had always employed humans who were particularly hard to compel, as protection from other vampires, but Originals could still compel them. She had clearly been compelled, but by who? And why?

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty Isa: are you trying to tell her I am here?" a voice rang out across the room.

Caroline suppressed a shiver and turned around slowly with dread settling into her psyche.

"Mikael," she said grimly.

He stepped out of the shadows and smirked at her, looking too similar to Elijah for her liking. His aristocratic looks did nothing to hide the evil within.

"Should not you be saying _Father_? We are family by marriage now, are we not?"

"You will never be my family; how could you be my in-law when my husband's father was a werewolf?" she sneered at him.

He spat on the ground in anger. "Useless boy. You are just as careless as my children."

"What do you want, Mikael?" she demanded with force she did not feel.

He circled around her then, twirling something around in his hands. Her heart froze when she realized it was a stake.

"I want my children, you know that. My late wife and I sinned terribly when we could not accept the death of our youngest, and I regret our decisions every day. We made them the monsters they are and I live with that. Or half-live, I suppose. But it came to my attention several decades ago that my least impressive and most annoying son (or step-son, as you may see) had given his heart to a young and reckless vampire who often goes off on her own. I was unable to track you down on the islands, so I decided to wait here. You see: if I kill you, Niklaus' heart will die, not only causing him pain, but making him much more vulnerable to attack."

"He's stronger than that; you've never given him any credit," Caroline hissed. She had to keep him talking. She had to figure a way out of this.

"I tried to make him a man! It's not my fault he was too weak! Getting caught up with that slut Tatia, useless with a sword, responsible for his brother's death, and the ultimate sin: matricide," Mikael's eyes glowed with hatred.

Caroline knew there was a hole in the ceiling that led to the roof. If she could get him far enough away from her, she would have a few seconds head start to shimmy up, flash onto the roof, jump into the trees, and disappear into the ocean. The odds weren't great, but she had to try.

Isa was still standing in the room with a vacant look on her face, but Caroline caught her eye and mouthed, " _Get out_ ," while Mikael was looking out the window. The woman's eyes cleared and she vehemently shook her head.

"I think you've let me pontificate for long enough, Lady d'Ebanne. It is time for you to die," he said soberly, facing her squarely with the stake.

"Someday, they will bring you down and I hope it hurts, Mikael. You deserve it," Caroline sneered.

He stepped towards her. "I look forward to it."

He thrust the stake at her, but she jumped up quickly and latched onto the beams on the ceiling and crawled spider-like across towards the sunroof. He laughed and threw the stake like a spear at her. It sliced through her arm and she cried in pain, but kept moving.

A strange noise erupted just as she reached the hole, and she glanced down despite herself: Mikael had pulled another stake out from his belt and Isa had launched herself at him and used her weight to pull his arm down.

"Go, mistress!" she screamed as the vampire shook her off furiously and aimed at Caroline. But this time, more servants had entered and all of them were using weapons against the Original.

Caroline did not pause again. She shimmied up the opening to the sky, flashed across the roof, bounded on treetops, and hit the ocean with a violent smack. She zoomed to the bottom of the sea and made her way northeast. It looked like she would be swimming to Asia.

* * *

Akita Prefecture, Japan

May 1455

* * *

The orchids lay patiently on the bamboo mat, as quiet and beautiful and obedient as Mariko Kurosawa was supposed to be.

The sixteen-year-old girl often thought of her life as being as carefully controlled as the flowers she was trained to contort. Her freewill was bent to the wishes of her parents, who never allowed her to make her own choices. Mariko was kept on a tight leash and having a chaperone accompany her to her bedroom, the library, her lessons, dinner, the temple, and the bathhouse was part of her normal routine. It was stifling torture and everyday, Mariko dreamed of running away from it all.

Ever since she could remember, she had been told by her mother to keep her power hidden. She was not allowed to make things levitate, or try to fly, or light candles with only her thoughts. She was not allowed to make flowers grow or go the family's crypt and try to speak with her ancestors. Once, during a festival, she had blown out all the lanterns on a lake. She was four. Never again had she been allowed to be in public after that. When she was ten, she had somehow found a way to throw half her father's guards into the ocean because she did not want an army to accompany her to the temple a mile from the castle. Her mother barely even came to see her anymore and her father didn't know what to make of her when he was around. He once asked if she could try to stop using magic. That was when she was twelve.

Sometimes, Mariko imagined her future. When her mother succeeded in stoppering her magic once and for all, she would be wedded to a wealthy stranger and expected to lead the life of a perfect, submissive wife. Her nameless husband would never be able to know her secret. And when her own daughter was born with amethyst eyes and the ability to throw people around, she would wonder if she too should try to suppress her powers. When Mariko thought of this, she would tremble from the electricity running through her veins. Her anger always manifested in uncontrollable, violent ways. She would fantasize that she shocked all the guards in the castle, lit the rooms on fire, fly into the sky, trembled the earth until her parent's estate crumbled into a black hole deep into the recesses of the earth (with her parents inside), and then flew away, finally free.

But that was only fantasy. Her willpower was too broken to actually ever go through with it. The orchids were still waiting to be shown the ikebana. She sighed and reached for them.

* * *

That night, Mariko was sitting in the library after dinner, pretending to study poetry, but secretly reading about her mother's family history. There was a surprising amount of early deaths that seemed to haunt her female ancestors – and reading between the lines, the most common cause of death was suicide.

A commotion down the hall caught her attention and she looked up. Her chaperone glared at her sternly, but Mariko had long ago found a way around her and the old lady was napping peacefully in her chair seconds later. The girl slipped out of her chair and slid the door to the hall open. Loud, foreign voices echoed from the great hall. She crept down the hall silently and wondering why her parents had not informed her there would be visitors to the castle. They usually let her know so special precautions could be taken to hide her. Not many people knew she existed.

She could hear a man's voice asking her parents if he and his entourage could stay in the castle while they prepared to rejoin their army on the mainland. Mariko nearly snorted with derision – her parents would never agree to such a thing. _Strangers staying at the castle? Foreign warriors taking shelter with the Kurosawas?_ _Impossible_.

"We do not do offer such charities in this castle," her father exclaimed indignantly. "You will take your party and leave."

"It's a shame to hear you say that, because my entourage and I require a safe haven. Perhaps you will reconsider," the leader spoke in Japanese, but his accent was so strange. Mariko wished she could see what he looked like.

"No. You are lucky my guards did not kill you as soon as you set foot on my land," her father warned.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," the foreigner said slyly. There was a slight pause then. "You will welcome my entourage gladly and give us everything we ask. You will ignore any strange disappearances in the castle and tell your knights and associates that I am a great artist that you are patronizing. You sent for me, remember? Now, I will be shown to my quarters."

A silence descended on the room. Mariko's jaw dropped at the foreigner's impudence.

"Yes, of course. My husband meant no disrespect. We have been looking forward to your arrival," her mother's smooth voice said warmly.

"My humble apologies, Lord Sekitan. We shall bring you to your quarters immediately," her father said cordially, all hint of menace gone.

"Apologies accepted, Lord and Lady Kurosawa," the foreigner said carelessly. "And I will be shown to my room in just one moment."

There was a faint whooshing noise, and suddenly, there was a pale man with dark hair standing before Mariko. His entire appearance was alien to her. She took a step back, hoping he would not reveal her to her parents.

"And who are you, Utsukushi-me?" he asked kindly with open curiosity.

"Mariko Kurosawa," she responded numbly, tripping over her kimono.

He stepped forward and held her left sleeve. Though his skin did not touch hers, the move was strangely intimate. Mariko had never been so close to a man before.

"Mariko, your parents have been most welcoming. I trust you will be the same?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

He leaned forward and Mariko could see his pupils widen. "You will say nothing of my presence here to anyone."

In spite of herself, Mariko giggled and the man looked at her in shock.

"I talk to no one. My parents never allow me to step off this land, so your secrets are safe with me." The strangeness of the moment was making her emboldened and perhaps a little hysterical.

"That's curious, Mariko. But nevertheless, you will say nothing of my presence here to outsiders, just in case. And you will tell me why your parents keep you hidden," he demanded, his eyes vibrating.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No," she said firmly.

He let go of her sleeve and took a step back, his eyes now wide with shock. He looked her up and down.

"You are a _majo_ ," he said without question.

She stared at him silently.

"Your parents are afraid of you," he said sadly and reached for her again.

Mariko felt a new power rise up in her body then - she suddenly knew she could shock this creature away from her. The electricity was silent and invisible, but the man immediately cried out in pain and grabbed his head as he sunk to the floor. Mariko fled down the hallway back to her room. The foreigner called to her as she ran.

"You win this round, Mariko Kurosawa. But I know where to find you. There's nothing I love more than a witch!"

As soon as she reached her chambers, breathless and crying, Mariko leaned against the door and tried to organize her thoughts. After several minutes of going through the confrontation over and over again, Mariko was left with one conclusion. This foreigner who had so disrespected her parents, intruded on her homeland, and threatened her was the only person in the world who could help her.

* * *

A week passed and Mariko did a very good job of avoiding the foreigner, as she was not ready to deal with him and all he represented yet. She was told by her chaperone he was a great artist and was being commissioned to create something called a tapestry in the style of the land he hailed from – supposedly somewhere called _France_. Mariko wondered if France had more witches, or if they were allowed to use their magic there.

One day, she caught a moment to herself in a shrine outside the castle, near the sea. Her chaperone and armed guards were waiting on the other side of the door, reminding her she was never truly alone. She prayed for answers: why had she been cursed with such power? Everyone around her was terrified of her. What was the point of it? She could hear the waves rage against the rocks and knew deep in her heart that her inner turmoil was affecting nature, as it often did. Some control would be nice. When the candles flickered, she assumed it was her doing.

"Are you having fun avoiding me, Mariko?" a voice said in the darkness.

The girl whipped around, her heart beating furiously as she searched for the source of the voice. Now she did use her power to make the candles burn brighter and bring more light to the shrine. Lord Sekitan was crouched on a ledge peering down at her with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not avoiding you, Lord Sekitan," she mumbled.

"My name is Kol and I may not be able to use compulsion on you, but I always know when someone is lying to me," he said sardonically.

"What is compulsion?" she inquired.

"It is what I used to get your parents to let my entourage stay in the castle. Remember when my pupils dilated? It is mind control. Usually, it makes people do whatever I want them to, with certain exceptions. Witches cannot be compelled," he explained lightly.

"We do not speak of witches on this land," Mariko said stubbornly.

Kol rolled his eyes and swung down from his perch. Once again, he was very close to her. He smelt earthy, of musk and leather.

"You may not speak of them, but there's no denying you are a very strong witch, Mariko. Do you know you made my brain bleed the other day?" he asked, but he didn't seem angry. Instead, he seemed intrigued. Excited, even.

She shook her head in fright and turned away from him, her whole body shaking.

"You should not fear your power, Mariko. You should embrace it. It is awesome and beautiful. Do you think you could find a way out of your room tonight?"

She whirled around and glared at him. "What are you implying, sir?" she huffed in outrage.

"No need to get your feathers all ruffled, I didn't mean what you think I meant. I want to help you with your power. You can do so much more, Mariko," he implored softly.

She stared at him in suspicion before turning away in resignation. "I cannot. It is forbidden. Even if I wanted to, there is no way around my guards and chaperone."

Suddenly, he was in front of her, grinning. "I think you can find a way around them, witch."

"What are you?" she asked curiously.

"If you meet up with me tonight, I'll tell you all about my origins," he promised with a wink. And then he was gone.

* * *

Southern Tibet

October 1455

* * *

"Gita, one of my spies has found him."

It was a sentence Gita had been waiting for patiently for years. Fifteen years, in fact, she had waited humbly to hear that someone had found Kol Mikaelson, the monster that had murdered all her friends. She climbed down from the ladder, where she had been painstakingly carving a statue into the exterior of the school. She had been working with the Mikaelsons tirelessly for the past five years to rebuild Des Cendres deep in the mountains. They were nearly finished now and Gita could not be prouder of the vast, winding complex.

Caroline was waiting for her at the bottom of the ladder with a frown on her face.

"Listen, Gita, I know you have always begged me to go after him, but I do not want you to get hurt. You are a baby vampire. You must promise to keep your distance. Please don't do anything rash; I would not be able to bear it if harm came to you," the older vampire begged her progeny.

Gita hugged her sire with tears in her eyes. "I promise. I will be the perfect spy. And if he does spot me, he wouldn't recognize me."

Caroline sighed. "I suppose that's true. He is staying with a wealthy nobleman on his estate in the Akita Prefecture, near the Sea of Japan in the north."

"So he's close."

"Quite."

"I'll leave tomorrow," Gita said determinedly.

Caroline smiled grimly. "I wish we had more time to work on the school, but I know we must take advantage of this."

"The school is not going anywhere; it will still be here when this is all over. It must," Gita said firmly.

"Find out what's he's doing there. Figure out his weakness."

* * *

Akita Prefecture, Japan

November 1455

* * *

The vampire watched from afar as the pair sparred in the clearing. The witch remained in one spot as the Original buzzed all around her, trying to find a way past her barriers. His veins were out as he slashed at her with his sword, but she flicked her hand lazily and he was thrown into a tree. He flung the sword at her and she melted it with a blink. He ripped a small oak from its roots and tossed it at her, a grin plastered across his face. Her fingers contorted and the tree hugged around her like a vine, and a limb was sent twisting through the air and gauged deep into the vampire's chest.

Kol huffed in shock and pain, but his eyes lit up with excitement. "That was incredible, Iki!"

The witch smiled at him, clearly proud of her win.

"Er – Iki?"

"Yes, dearest?" the witch teased.

"Do you mind getting this tree out of my heart?"

The witch twisted her fingers again and the limb shot out of the vampire, leaving behind a gaping hole. The tree was swiftly put back where it came from, looking relatively undisturbed, save some missing leaves. Kol fell to all fours and gasped loudly.

Mariko ran to him and helped him to his feet as the hole began to seal shut.

"Your creativity and quick-thinking are amazing, Iki. I pity the man who gets on your bad side."

"How do you know you're not on my bad side, Kol?" the witch whispered.

He grinned and grabbed her roughly, pulling her down to the ground with him and leaning over her suggestively. The witch's pitch-black hair spread over the leaves of the forest and her face glowed with a spreading blush.

"I'm always on your bad side, Mariko. That's how I keep you interested," he murmured into her ear and her breath caught. He kissed her feverishly, and they rolled around in the leaves and soil, completely lost in each other.

Gita smiled humorlessly from her perch in a distant copse of trees. Caroline had asked her to find Kol's weakness. It was simply too easy.

* * *

Her sire left Tibet as soon as she sent word and arrived in February. They met up deep in the forest miles away from the estate.

"Tell me everything, Gita."

"He is in love with a young witch named Mariko Kurosawa. She is Lord Kurosawa's daughter and her parents have made it their life's mission to suppress her powers. She is very strong, though. Maybe the strongest witch I've ever seen. And she's seventeen."

"Does she love him?"

"She's certainly enamored with him. He represents freedom to her. When she is with him, she explores her powers."

"So we must find a away to become that for her. But allow her to find her strength on her own and not lean on us. Then she will truly feel free."

"How do you intend to do that? He never leaves the estate."

"He thinks she is the key to unlocking his witch powers. But he will leave her if his life in in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"His father, of course."

"Even if he left, how would you turn her against him? She thinks she's in love with him."

"Gita, I do not wish to manipulate this girl. I intend to tell her the truth."

Gita gave her sire a dubious look. "More like, manipulating her _by_ telling her the truth?"

Caroline gave her a nasty look and began to walk back into the thicket.

"I'll make sure his spies hear the terrible news that daddy-dearest is in Japan," she called over her shoulder. "Just keep watch."

Gita rolled her eyes at Caroline's denial and zoomed back towards the estate.

* * *

Mariko was on the highest limb of a very tall tree in the forest and focusing all her strength on her task. Finally deciding all she had to do was trust in her abilities, she closed her eyes and jumped. The familiar sensation of falling coiled in the pit of her stomach as the air rushed past her ears, but then it seemed to slow down, as if she was lifting. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and held her tightly.

"What do you think you're doing, witch?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Kol jumped back to the tree and placed her down carefully, a scowl on his face.

She scowled right back. "I was _trying_ to fly! And I was so close this time before your interference! I think I finally figured it out!"

"Mariko, you were feet away from an untimely death," he argued exasperatedly.

"I was not. I could feel my fall slowing down."

"Sure, because I caught you!"

"No, before that!"

Kol shook his head, but decided to move on. "Listen, I have to talk to you."

"We are talking."

"About something important."

She glared at him suspiciously before sitting down on the limb carelessly and swinging her legs back and forth. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, daring him to scold her again. He sighed and sat next to her.

"My father is nearby."

She froze while she tried to remember what he had told her about him: dangerous, immortal, crazy, and carrying the only weapon that could kill him.

"Does he know you're here? Is he a threat to my family?"

"No, love. He doesn't kill humans; he doesn't even feed off of them. He usually just finds vampires that were made by one of my siblings and compels them to work for him. That's whom he feeds on," he explained dully.

Mariko listened with morbid interest. The darkness of the forest suddenly seemed to press in all around them and the birds had gone quiet. She shivered.

"Yes, he's not the most pleasant to talk about. But he will not hurt your family. Or you. Me, on the other hand – me he wants dead."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "So we should leave."

He stared at her in shock before kissing her forehead, cheek, and jawline fervently.

"You would leave for my sake?"

"I would. But also mine. I've always known I would have to get away from my parents. They do not understand me. They fear me and they fear for me. It's stifling. With you, I could have a life filled with adventure and freedom."

Her eyes filled with a glassy look as she imagined it.

He closed his eyes in dismay. "As much as I want that, now is not the time. If he does find me, he will realize you are a witch and suddenly have a lot of interest in you."

"But I thought you said he is not a threat to humans."

"If he came here, he would dismiss you as a nobleman's daughter weak from her sex and sheltered by her parents. But if he hunted us down with his vampires and witches, they would realize you are a witch and try to recruit you: to hunt and kill my siblings and I. And even if he did not find us, we would be on the run. No, that is not how I want to start our life together. I will come back when I know I've shaken him and we will leave then. I promise."

"What will I do without you?"

"Hopefully, not splatter trying to fly. Mariko, you have grown so much in the past year. You can take care of yourself. Your powers are maturing rapidly. You are the strongest witch I have ever seen, and my own mother created vampires. It's saying something," he told her fervently.

She blinked and stared down at her hands. "Do you think so?"

He lifted her chin gently. "I know so."

He captured her lips with his and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth to his. He bit her bottom lip softly and their tongues danced together. He pulled away to lick her ear and kiss down her neck as she caught her breath.

"Promise me you'll come back," she whispered.

"As fast as possible, my love."

* * *

In the month since Kol had left, Mariko had been focusing all her energy on studying from the books he had given her. She had come across an ancient spell written by his mother and she was attempting to rewrite it. Her practice with the beetles in the forest usually failed spectacularly, but she knew she was close. She had to be. She snuck out everyday and muttered various spells under her breath and watched in dismay as the beetles burned up, twitched violently, or simply scuttled away.

She was in the clearing mumbling at the beetles when a sound in the forest drew her attention away from her experiment.

She looked up and gasped.

A very beautiful woman with pale skin and luminous hair that flowed over her shoulder like a golden waterfall stood a few feet away from her. Her blue eyes were squinted in interest. She was wearing men's trousers and a simple white top. Mariko had never seen a woman dressed thus, with her legs so openly displayed. It shook her being and sent warm waves coursing through her body.

"Who are you?" she stuttered out.

The woman smiled gently and took a step forward. "My name is Caroline d'Ebanne and I am a vampire."

Mariko shot to her feet, conjured a stake, and assumed a defensive stance.

The vampire's eyebrows raised and she grinned. "I'm impressed. You are very resourceful and agile. I can see your powers are advanced. I also recognize that fighting stance," she said mysteriously.

Mariko frowned, but did not drop her focus. The vampire moved closer to her.

"I could never forget the fighting stance of my brother-in-law," she said with a smirk.

Now Mariko did release her stance, but did not drop the stake.

"Your – you know Kol?"

"I've known Kol for three-hundred years and have been married to his brother for over fifty. Kol used to be my closest friend."

"Used to be?" Mariko inquired, her interest piqued.

"I'm glad you miss nothing, Mariko. That's a story for another time, though."

"Have you seen him recently? He left a month ago because Mikael was near," she explained mournfully.

Caroline shook her head. "I have not. Mikael must have followed him out of the country, because my spies have not heard of either of them being in the area."

Mariko was crestfallen. That meant he probably wouldn't be back for a long time.

"I promise I am no threat to you, Mariko. I want to help you strengthen your powers and be free from your parents."

"Why?" The witch asked suspiciously. "Why are you interested in helping me?"

"Because it is what I do. I have a school deep in the Himalayas that will only accept young women who have the potential to change the world. I am quite passionate about it," Caroline explained earnestly.

"Really?" Mariko dropped the stake.

"Truly. Why don't we take a walk and I'll tell you all about it?"

* * *

A year had come and gone and Mariko and Caroline became great friends. Mariko's powers grew vastly under Caroline's tutelage, probably because her new friend had been a witch before she was turned. Mariko perfected flying, found excellent control over her kinetic abilities, and began to resurrect beetles. There was even one who was still alive months after she had used an experimental immortality spell on it. Mariko made it a habit to enchant the entire castle, escape from her chambers, brew potions to be used on her annoying chaperone, and spend hours a day training with the vampire. One day, Caroline introduced the witch to another vampire. Her name was Gita and she had no last name. This beautiful vampire with the darkest skin Mariko had ever seen was apparently incredible with a sword. She also did not waste her breath with mindless chatter.

"I was one of Caroline's first students. I was there when Kol massacred the school," Gita told her bluntly, right after they met.

Mariko gaped at the woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, has Caroline not told you? Maybe she figured you wouldn't believe anyone but me. Kol lost control in Paris and slaughtered all my friends one night. I only survived because Caroline arrived and fed me her blood as I lay gasping through my torn throat."

"That's your history with Kol? He's a monster?" Mariko asked dubiously. Her Kol was so softhearted.

"It couldn't be the first thing I ever said to you, now could it? When you were so in love with him," Caroline explained kindly. "I wish it were not true, but Kol has a very hard time controlling his bloodlust and power."

"I'm not in love with him. I thought I was, briefly. He always coddled me. I was young and he was dark and handsome and mysterious. I will always be grateful to him for setting me on the path towards freedom, but I no longer desire him. I do have trouble accepting he killed so many children."

Gita glanced at Caroline then. "Vampires have the ability to show people visions. I could show you, but it is quite disturbing."

Mariko frowned deeply and looked towards Caroline for guidance, but the vampire shook her head.

"You must make this decision on your own," she said grimly.

The witch nodded before stepping forward and taking Gita's offered hand.

Ten minutes went by while the two sat and watched the past play out. Caroline absentmindedly looked at the beetles the witch had been working with. If she really had made one of them immortal, she was likely much more powerful than her husband's mother, Esther.

When Mariko finally let go of Gita, she was white with fright. "You were saving girls just like me," she whispered, looking at Caroline in awe.

"Yes, there was a girl I once knew who changed everything for me. She made me realize my calling," Caroline explained.

Mariko tried to ignore the memory of the girls screaming, but it was hard. "So you came here to take revenge on Kol, not to help me."

"It was twofold, dear friend."

The three women sat in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a while, Caroline spoke again. "There's something else, Mariko. I believe he was initially interested in you because it is his deepest wish to reawaken his witch powers that were lost during his transition. He thought you could do that for him."

"You mean he didn't love me."

"I'm sure he did love you," Caroline asserted, but they both knew what she wasn't saying. _But he loved the idea of regaining his witch abilities more._

As the witch processed that, Caroline continued.

"Iki, I have plotted revenge on Kol for some time now. He slaughtered my beautiful girls and ruined a dream. He tore apart our friendship with his lust for virginal blood. May I dare ask you to help us?"

Mariko stared at the woman who had brought her to new heights of power and independence. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kol is back in Japan and he will be here soon to fulfill his promise to you. How good are you at playing dead?"

* * *

Akita Prefecture

June 1457

* * *

Kol Mikaelson fell to his knees when he saw the body. It was laid out on the bed with loving care: her hair had been brushed and entwined with lotus flowers. Her hands were neatly clasped together. A veil was draped over her lovely face. And her chest was still and frozen underneath the white robe.

He had not been able to believe it when her parents had told him their only child had died only the night before, in her sleep. They could only assume she was punished for her powers. He had stumbled away in a stupor and made his way to her chamber with dread in his heart, knowing nothing could have harmed Mariko except her own hand.

He stepped forward with tears staining his cheeks and knelt at her side.

"My beautiful girl, why? I was on the way back to you; always I was coming back to you. Couldn't you have waited just one more night? We could have had the whole world, Mariko."

He lifted her veil to kiss her cheek and froze when he spotted something on her neck.

A vampire had bitten Mariko, as evidenced by the two bite marks imbedded in her almond skin. Horror filled him up. Was this his fault? Was it Mikael? Had a rogue vampire attacked because he wasn't there? Was it-?

"Kol," a voice sang out from far away. He snapped to attention and looked out the window. A figure stood across the field. It was dressed in black and its hood was draped over its head. It lifted a hand ominously and beckoned him before disappearing into the trees and fog.

His veins and fangs sculpted his face into the monster he was and he leapt out the window and flashed across the field, his blood pounding furiously for revenge.

As he stepped into the forest, a chill overcame him. The figure was standing in front of a tree and staring at him. And her hood was pulled down.

He was sure he'd never seen her before, but something about her was familiar. Her dark eyes glittered with menace and her beautiful face was contorted with pure loathing. He was taken aback by it, but growled and prepared to pounce.

"I want to know before I tear you apart, vampire. Was it random? Do you know who I am?" he threatened.

The woman smiled sadly at him. "Of course I know who you are, Kol Mikaelson. No one has been more responsible for shaping my past, present, and future than you," she answered quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he spat out.

"A long time ago, I was living in Kolkata when a mysterious man appeared and saved me from a life of begging in the streets. He introduced me to his lovely wife, and they brought me to Paris, where they had started a school for young girls. It was a beautiful institution, where girls were taught and inspired to become powerful warriors, scholars, leaders – whatever they imagined. But one day, someone came to visit who destroyed everything. Need I continue?" her voice grew louder as she recounted her tale.

Kol's mouth fell open and he fell to his knees. He shook his head.

"I will anyway. He entered the dormitory where myself and all my friends and sisters lay trying to fall asleep. We were excited for the next day, because we would be going to our headmistress's estate in the South of France and be allowed to roam free. But the door to our room burst open and a monster appeared. Some of us older girls fought, but he was too quick and strong. He started with the young ones, ripping their little necks open wide and drinking feverishly before moving on to the next. I was the last of his prey and he didn't finish me off because he heard my headmistress arrive. He ran away like a coward, never to be seen again."

"Gita," Kol whispered, his eyes unfocused. "How did you survive that?"

The vampire stared at him impassively. "Caroline gave me her blood. I barely made it. She left us all after that, living in solitude for ten years. I begged her to turn me as soon as she came back. I was there when you fell in love with Mariko, watching from afar and biding my time."

"So you killed her," he said lowly, knowing he had no right to be angry with her.

Gita chuckled and he looked up at her in confusion.

"Of course not. There is only one other person in this world with more hatred for you than me. I would never take that satisfaction away from her."

Kol stood and glanced around the clearing. "Caroline killed her?"

Gita nodded slowly.

"Then why isn't she here now?"

"I am here to deliver her message: This is not the end, but the beginning. One life for 39 is not a fair bargain. She will not stop until she finds a way to put you down permanently."

Kol stared at the vampire numbly. "I accept that fate. Though, I doubt she will find a way to do that."

"I wouldn't underestimate Caroline," Gita said shortly.

He took a step towards her. "Gita, I must apolo," he started, but she cut him off by putting her hand up.

"Stop. I couldn't bear it. There is nothing I can do for you, Kol. Now get out of my sight," the younger vampire demanded wearily.

He hesitated a moment with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Until we meet again, mere bhaagy ka dhaarak," he promised solemnly and Gita's eyes widened. He flashed off.

There was one quiet moment in which Gita wondered if she felt any better now that Kol had begun to pay for his misdeeds, but before she could summon any sort of perspective, Caroline appeared.

"I think calling you the holder of his destiny was a bit dramatic," she said cautiously, trying to gage her progeny's mood.

Gita shook her head and smiled grimly. "I think if anyone is the holder of his destiny, it's you. He knew you were near."

Caroline shrugged and stared into the blackness of the forest where Kol had run. "So it's done. The rules have been set and the game is on."

"Can we go home now?" Gita asked.

Caroline laughed. "Of course. Let's see if Mariko would care to join us."

And she had. Mariko had known almost as soon as she met Caroline, she'd follow her anywhere. This was not like when Kol asked her to live a life with him: her life was not in the hands of a man, but her own to lead. She was free and her choice was Caroline and the school. She could sharpen her abilities and hopefully become the greatest witch of her day. She decided to not give her parent's the closure of burying her; instead, she slipped off her bed as Caroline asked her to join them and the three quickly sailed towards the mainland. Mariko would carry no regrets. The past was dead.

* * *

Southern Tibet

August 1457

* * *

Niklaus watched from the highest tower as his wife, Gita, and a stranger traversed the rocky terrain carefully. Caroline had sent word the girl would join them and she reminded her of herself when she was a young witch. He was happy she had had her revenge, or part of her revenge on Kol, but he had ached to be away from her. Ever since her decade of isolation and subsequent confrontation with his father, he hated being parted from her. He worried constantly that Mikael would find her and finish what he started in Greece seven years previously. Caroline was brilliant and strong, but no match for Mikael's powers. She would have been dead if not for their extremely loyal, compulsion-resistant servants. He often dreamed of finding a way of making her as invincible as him, or more, even. He sighed mournfully; there was no way to do such a thing.

The trio was at the door of the school now. He hoped Gita and Caroline were happy with the progress the rest of them had made while they were in Japan: the school was virtually ready for students now. It just needed its headmaster.

* * *

The Mikaelsons all gathered round as Mariko, Caroline, and Gita entered. Niklaus swept his wife up and swung her around, breathing her in as she clung to him with such a content look on her face that Mariko had to look away. He was very handsome, with the same reckless air as Kol, but with more gravitas in his eyes. She could see why Caroline loved him so.

Introductions were made and Caroline's family was very welcoming: Niklaus shook her hand with a smirk, congratulating her on besting his younger brother, Elijah bowed and then smacked Niklaus upside the head, and Rebekah hugged her tightly. Being around so many vampires was not as scary as the young witch imagined it would be. She could feel their power and it fed into hers. She felt strong and protected in this hidden place. Everyone stood in a circle and swapped tales and caught up, and Mariko noticed the way Caroline held her husband's fingertips gently. Elijah stole her attention away to ask her about her upbringing, which made her uncomfortable, but Rebekah seemed to notice and excitement bubbled as she listened to the Mikaelson sister explain the progress they had made on the building. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caroline and Niklaus sneak away. A few minutes later, she followed. She found them in a dark room off the main hallway speaking in hushed tones.

"How powerful is she, Caroline?" Niklaus asked and she knew he meant her.

"More powerful than your mother," her friend said seriously.

"Perhaps…" he started.

Caroline put a hand up. "Don't go making plans for her, Nik. She's been manipulated enough."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to manipulate her, but no one else?" he teased.

"Excuse me! I was always very honest with her!" Caroline cried.

"I'm sure you were, but she only betrayed Kol because she was in love with you," he said flatly.

Caroline stared at her husband. "What are you talking about?" she asked with less surprise in her voice than she should have had.

"I am your husband. You think I don't notice when something is in love with my wife? I've had to reckon with that often over the years, my love."

"I wasn't trying to make her love me; at least, not romantically. Of course, I always wanted her to choose me over Kol, but for the freedom I represented, not for amorous reasons."

"I believe that, Caroline. Nevertheless, the girl is in love with you. It's quite clear to me, though she may not realize it herself yet."

Caroline sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it except let it pass."

He smirked. "I beg to differ. You know my father has decided killing you is even better than killing me because he wants nothing more than to see me suffer. Having an extremely powerful witch around who may be able to make you a little more indestructible might be very helpful. Even more helpful if she's driven by a love for you and would never want to see you harmed."

"Nik, you can't use people like that. I forbid it," Caroline warned. Mariko realized it was time to make her presence known.

"I'll do it," she said from the door.

The witch stared at Caroline, who blanched.

"He's right, you know. But not about me not knowing. I've known for some time. I also know my feelings are not reciprocated, Caroline. It doesn't matter. I can help you become more powerful; you know I've been playing around with immortality for months. Is it true about Mikael?"

Caroline nodded reluctantly. "Mikael nearly killed me a few years ago. It was quite close. But Mariko, you came here to be independent, not to be manipulated by more vampires."

"I don't care, Caroline. You have saved me. I will return the favor."

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I've known what it had to be for so long, but getting everything in order and fleshing it out was tedious, because it's so important for everything else that happens in the story. I am a big fan of Akira Kurosawa's work, so now you know where Mariko's family name comes from. Some translations, if you are curious. When Kol makes a remark to Gita about destiny, he says it in Hindi (Holder of my destiny).

Sekitan: coal

Ikebana: literally _make flowers alive_ ; the art of flower arrangement

Utsukushi-me: beautiful eyes

Majo: witch


	16. Chapter 15: Blood to Blood

**Chapter 15: Blood to Blood**

Northern Maine

Late August 2010

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson stood at the edge of the forest and stared into the trees apathetically as the sounds of torture hit his ears. It was always best to let the Ripper work alone. His phone was silent in his pocket, as it had been for the past two weeks. He really had no idea if Rebekah had decided to inform his wife of his transgressions or to keep her out of the loop. From the radio silence on both ends, he assumed that out of a warped combination of her anger at Caroline for leaving and her need for her to come back, Rebekah had decided to not tell her progeny of his misdeeds. But he could not be sure. He hadn't reached out to Caroline since he was last in Mystic Falls, telling himself he needed to give her space. But deep down, he knew he feared her detecting guilt in his voice.

Back in the cabin several miles away, his newly sired hybrid was keeping watch over the doppelgänger. After letting Elena see Stefan once, Klaus decided she could possibly break his hold over his lieutenant and henceforth kept them separated. Anyway, Tyler was taking blood from her every day for storage and Stefan would not be able to control himself around the smell.

A buzzing in his pocket pulled his attention. It was a text from his wife.

 _Emmeline and I are going to create a portal Friday to get Bonnie and Mariko here._

He smirked and replied rapidly.

 _What about Silas?_

 _He's bound to Mariko; he'll have to come as well._

 _And the girls?_

 _He won't know where he is. Between myself, Iki, Gita, and Emmeline, I think we can handle him._

 _Be careful, my love. Call me when they're there._

 _Yes._

 _Be the way, have you informed the witches of your plan?_

 _What do you think?_

 _Wife, I love you. Hopefully in a few days, that will mean something to you._

He smiled broadly and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Thank the gods she had decided to bring the witches to Des Cendres. He could finally have his wife back.

The tortured screams stopped. A weakened voice muttered a location and time. There was a soft thud and Stefan Salvatore was beside him in the twilight.

"Midnight tonight on the southernmost coast of Allagash Lake," he said succinctly, wiping blood off his hands with a towel. The Ripper had never been known for his tidiness and Klaus was certain there was a terrible mess inside the blue house. But his lieutenant was nothing if not convincing: they had the meeting place. The doppelganger was about to prove her worth.

* * *

The Catskills, New York

* * *

"Are you sure, Damon?" Alaric's voice demanded through speakerphone.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm as sure as I ever am, Ric."

"Forgive me if I find that less than reassuring."

"All the evidence lead me here. Even if I can't bring Stefan back, I can get Elena and prevent her from becoming Klaus' personal walking blood bag."

"How are you going to get Elena away from Klaus? I told you I should come with you!"

Damon glanced to his right and smirked. "I'll be fine, Ric; you need to stay with Jenna and the kid."

"Damon," Ric started, but Damon had had enough.

"Ooh, tons of switchbacks. Better get off my phone and concentrate on the road. Talk to you later, buddy."

He ended the call and sighed deeply.

"Why don't you want him to know I'm with you?"

Damon kept his eyes on the road and grimaced.

"Because none of us trust anyone in your family right now."

"But you do."

"I don't have a choice. I have too much to lose here."

Rebekah rapped her nails on the passenger door in irritation. "Elena is fine. It's my brother I'm worried about."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you know how fucked up you sound right now?"

"This entire thing with Caroline has gotten out of hand; I've never seen Nik so-"

"Unhinged?"

"No. His head is clear. But he's making all his decisions so rapidly. I understand why and I don't necessarily disagree with his choices, but I'm afraid he's going to do something reckless. And we truly shouldn't face Mikael and Esther without Caroline."

Damon opened his mouth to argue, but his companion's phone rang shrilly and she answered immediately.

"Elijah, what's wrong? Because there's always something wrong these days. She did what? And Mariko? But she didn't get to him? And Pacari? Okay. Was it a trap? A distraction? Yes, yes, I know. Alright, keep me posted. We'll be there sometime in the middle of the night. No, I won't."

Damon steered the car up the mountain and hit the gas. Maine was only a few more hours away. Rebekah ended the call.

"What happened now?"

"Nothing really. Elijah can be hyperbolic. Apparently, Esther tried to come for Silas, but Riko fought her off," Rebekah reported dispassionately.

"You don't seem very concerned."

"Riko is very powerful," Rebekah shrugged.

A long silence filled the car as Damon pushed the Mustang to its limits.

"Why don't you like her?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Scary Spice. The Witch. Riko."

"I never said that."

"Ah, but all the evidence leads me here," Damon teased lightly.

"You are excruciatingly irritating; do you know that?"

"Of course. My brother tells me all the time."

Rebekah stared out the window moodily for a long moment before answering.

"When my siblings and I sire a vampire, the relationship between us and our progeny is different than when a regular vampire turns someone. I haven't turned many humans because I am not very interested in sharing this bond with many eternal creatures. With Caroline, it was especially strong. Perhaps it was because she died saving me. Or maybe it was due to our friendship before I turned her. Either way, I always knew when she was near or far away. I knew when she was in peril. I could often feel her emotions, and she mine. It was not the same bond I have with my brothers, but just as powerful. I thought of her as a sister long before she married Nik," Rebekah explained lowly.

Damon merged onto a freeway and glanced at the blonde warily.

"So what happened?"

"Mariko happened. After figuring out how to make herself immortal without becoming a vampire, she altered Caroline's…biology, I suppose you'd say. She became an Original in her own right. But the magic Mariko used broke our bond quite permanently."

"Leaving you alone."

"Caroline didn't leave me!" the ancient vampire snapped. "But she did do something soon after Mariko changed her that she never would have done if we were still bonded," she finished darkly.

"You're talking about her changing Pacari," Damon assumed.

Rebekah shrugged. "I'm done talking about this now. Please put on the radio before I snap your neck and drive to Maine alone."

* * *

Cabin in the woods

Northern Maine

* * *

Elena Gilbert was over it. The teenager had spent the past couple of weeks as the prisoner of her former best friend in a cabin in the middle of nowhere while her former boyfriend and his psycho ex-best friend gallivanted through the woods and hunted werewolves. She hadn't had any contact with the outside world and knew Jenna and Jeremy had to be beside themselves with worry.

Ever since waking as a hybrid, Tyler had completely 180ed about Klaus. He defended his actions whenever she yelled about being kidnapped. He did everything the Original said, including taking a bag of blood from her every day. If she weren't so mad at him, she'd feel sorry for him: he seemed so confused, and there was certainly some sort of weird blood magic happening, but she was hurt and betrayed. What if Klaus decided to kill her? Would Tyler deliver the final blow? Or would it be Stefan? She shuddered at the thought. Her feelings towards Tyler right now were nothing in comparison to her feelings on Stefan, who had turned full Ripper. She still loved him, but every time she thought of him, it was as if a knife was twisting in her gut.

The cabin was actually more than a cabin. It probably could be considered a chalet because this was Klaus and he never did anything halfway. In the winter, it would be great for skiing and curling up in front of the huge stone fireplace with a cup of cocoa. Elena was currently on the leather couch in front of said fireplace, but she had never felt so cold before in the August heat. Her room was upstairs, across from Ty's. Klaus only slept in the master suite downstairs once a while. After her dreadful confrontation with Stefan last week, she had not seen him once. There was no computer, phone, or Internet connection here. She once tried to sneak into the garage and steal the Audi, but Tyler had caught her before she even got to the door.

"Hey."

 _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

Tyler walked out of the gym and bee-lined for the fridge. Elena watched him dispassionately as he pulled out a gallon of milk and began chugging.

"You know, school is starting up again soon," she said causally.

He took one more giant gulp and wiped his mouth.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"So like… Will we be back in time for that, or is this it for the rest of our lives?"

Tyler sighed and put the milk away. "I don't know, Elena. I'm hoping we'll be done here soon. But Klaus knows best."

Elena's eyes filled with fury, but she turned away from him and turned the TV on. It wasn't worth fighting him about Klaus. Klaus always won.

As she watched a heavily pregnant Phoebe freak out about Rachel's impulsive and highly selfish behavior, she tried to calm down and think of a new escape plan. At the very least, she needed a way to contact Mystic Falls.

"Did I hear someone ask about school? Don't fret; I'll have you back to get your education right on schedule. We've made a big breakthrough."

Elena wondered if Klaus' voice could get any snider. She didn't even turn around. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Really?" Tyler the puppy dog asked.

"My Ripper here convinced some werewolves to divulge the place they meet every month to discuss the areas supernatural business," Klaus said, clapping someone on the shoulder.

Elena froze. Before she could help herself, she had stood and faced the kitchen.

Stefan kept his eyes trained on the floor, but Klaus was smiling at her broadly with one hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Stefan," she said and hated the pleading tone she heard it her voice.

It was the Ripper who looked up and stared at her coldly.

"Elena," he nodded.

"Alright children, much to do. We're going to the southernmost tip of Allagash Lake, which is only about an hour's drive. The Ripper and I will go in tonight and Tyler, you will bring Elena in the morning along with the vials, but you'll stay in the car about a mile out. I want you there in case they need to drink directly from the source, but I'm quite confident the vials will be sufficient. I wouldn't want to risk your life, Elena," Klaus said patronizingly.

Elena scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You've said that before."

"And haven't I taken wonderful care of you? Fell fed, comfortable lodging, and protected by one of your childhood best friends."

"You mean kidnapped."

"Don't worry Elena, this will all be over soon."

"And what does your wife think of all this?" Elena said, knowing she was poking the bear.

A shadow crossed the hybrid's eyes briefly.

"That's what I thought. She has no idea," she declared triumphantly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Caroline has a lot going on."

"Caroline? Does she need help?" Tyler asked.

Elena worried for his life as Klaus turned towards his progeny.

"Caroline is none of your concern," he ordered.

Tyler hung his head shamefully.

Klaus' phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. He looked down at it and surprise flitted across his face.

"We leave in an hour," he said distractedly as he rushed out of the room.

Elena kept her gaze on Stefan. He looked exhausted. Tyler watched the exchange uneasily as the clock ticked faithfully.

A buzzing broke the moment and Stefan pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He stared at a text before punching out a response.

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked.

"News from Mystic Falls," Stefan said shortly.

"Stefan, please," Elena saw her opportunity, even it meant breaking her heart all over again. She stepped towards him. "Please try to remember who you are. What you aren't. I love you. I love you so much and my heart is breaking right now. I know you're in pain. This isn't you."

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "This _is_ me, Elena. You just never knew the real me. It was an act."

Elena's breath hitched. "You can't mean that."

He put his phone on the counter and rubbed his eyes. "I can't give you what you want. So you'd better move on."

"How could I move on from the love of my life?"

"I did," the Ripper said coldly.

Elena blinked back tears. "Who are you talking about?" she whispered.

He smirked and tears sprang to her eyes. Tyler intervened. He grabbed Stefan's arm roughly.

"That was uncalled for, dude. Let's go shoot some hoops outside and calm down."

Tyler pulled Stefan out and sent Elena a sympathetic look she ignored. As soon as the door closed behind them, she smiled. Stefan's phone sat forgotten on the counter, still unlocked.

She swiped it, ran upstairs to her room, and turned the shower on to full blast in the en suite. Klaus had definitely gone to the basement before, but she could never be too careful. She sat on the toilet seat and scrolled through the contacts. There was only one person who would come in a heartbeat. Her finger hovered over the name and she marveled for a brief moment at how crazy it was that _he_ was the one she trusted absolutely now. She pressed down. It took less than two seconds.

"Stefan?" the voice was unbelieving.

"No. Please get me out of here, Damon."

* * *

Outside Richmond, Virginia

* * *

"The last time we raised an ancient witch from the dead, it didn't work out so well for us," Esther stated disapprovingly.

"But you said yourself, there is nothing she wants more than for Silas to take the cure," Mikael argued.

"I know Qetsiyah; she spent two millennia on the Other Side and I one. We may not have ever been friends, but we respected each other. She has waited patiently all these centuries for Silas to give up and take the cure. But instead, he's awake and searching for Amara. How well do you think she'll receive the two people who woke him up?" Esther said skeptically.

Mikael shook his head. "I think she's grateful something finally happened. We changed the status quo, as we always do. If you raise the veil and she doesn't come through, then we know she'll want to see this play out on its own without her interference. But if you raise it and she comes, it's because she's tired of waiting and wants to take things into her own hands."

Esther pursed her lips and stared through the window into the pitch-black night. She could still feel the ghost of her former life in this place, where she had raised her family. Memories of telling stories to Rebekah, playing with Henry, teaching Niklaus how to dance, watching Elijah grow into a man, and guiding Kol through spells floated through her head. She closed her eyes. All this pain and suffering and for what? Maybe Mikael was right. Maybe it was time for someone else to fight.

"Fine. I'll raise the veil. But we will not make contact. She will decide on her own whether or not she wants to come back. This is her business."

Mikael frowned. "But do you think she could take care of our children?"

"No!" Esther snapped. "They are our responsibility. She doesn't care about them. And exchanging favors with her is not worth the risk."

Mikael looked like he wanted to argue, but held his tongue.

"Don't ask this of me, Mikael. You have already asked more than I should have ever given," the witch said hauntingly.

He glared at her. "At least I never betrayed you, wife."

To this, she had no response: he wasn't wrong. Her conscience was not clean.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus left around ten with the expectation Elena and Tyler would follow in about six hours. If it weren't for her brief but exhilarating phone call with Damon, she would be petrified right now.

 _"Elena?" his voice was filled with pure joy and she was too tired to ignore the jolt of pleasure she felt hearing him._

 _"Damon," she held back a sob. "I'm in Maine with Klaus, Tyler, and Stefan."_

 _"I know," he sighed. "I've been searching for you since you disappeared. I'm on the way right now; I've been driving for hours. I'm so close, Elena."_

 _"Oh, thank god," she breathed into the phone. "I can't stay on long, but they want to bring me to the southernmost tip of Allagash Lake at dawn to turn a ton of werewolves into hybrids."_

 _"I'll be there before then. Where are you now?"_

 _"Klaus's cabin in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"Use Google maps and send me a text of the exact location. And then erase our call and text from Stefans's phone. Now get off the phone and play along - but not too much, because then Klaus'll get suspicious," Damon hissed._

 _Elena held back another sob. "Thank you."_

 _"Don't. Ever."_

 _He had hung up and she had checked Google maps and sent the text. She deleted all evidence before rushing back downstairs to place the phone exactly where she left it, her heart flying._

* * *

Stefan swerved the black Range Rover expertly to avoid a tree and switched gears as he hit smoother ground. Next to him, Klaus stared through the window in anticipation. They were close now.

Apparently, the werewolves met once a month right before the full moon to spend one night discussing local supernatural news and partying, and the following three transforming. Stefan's informers told him there could be as many as one hundred werewolves there. Klaus was gleeful. The plan was to arrive early, sneak his blood into the water jugs and food, and then start murdering everyone about twenty minutes in. Elena's blood was safely and neatly arranged in tiny plastic tubes in the fridge back at the cabin. Klaus only wanted to give them each the smallest amount so to not waste his most precious resource. Everything was in place.

The Range Rover jolted to a stop.

"Two miles out," Stefan said.

"Wonderful. We'll run from here," Klaus said cheerily. "My witches will meet us shortly."

* * *

Elena banged pots and pans around in the kitchen while Tyler restlessly paced in front of the fireplace. She didn't know how to cook at all, but she could make brownies. It would be good distraction.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or should I put some music on?" Tyler asked.

Elena rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, surprisingly herself with her playfulness. Talking to Damon really lifted her spirits.

"Come help me bake, Ty. You know I need all the help I can get in here."

"And you're asking me? Have you met me?" he teased, but joined her anyway.

"Who else can I ask? The Ripper? I want dark chocolate, not A-Positive," Elena grumbled.

Tyler laughed and went to the fridge for the eggs. Elena glanced out the window.

He was out there, nearby. She knew it. She could feel him.

* * *

Spiking all the water jugs and food with his blood took Klaus about five seconds total – he was so fast as a hybrid now. The werewolves already there didn't even notice him. Then he whooshed into a tree with Stefan and waited. Stefan was on watch duty to see which wolves did not eat or drink.

"Have the witches set up the perimeter?" he asked from the corner of his mouth.

Stefan nodded. Though they revealed some information to Tyler and Elena, it was best to keep the most vital details between them. Klaus had called five witches quite loyal to him and Caroline to aid him. They would prevent the werewolves from leaving the clearing. Even for the Original Hybrid and the Ripper, one hundred werewolves was a lot.

"How's it going, Ted?"

"Not bad, not bad. You? The wife?"

"We're both fine. Not excited for winter. Hey, Ida!"

The wolves were arriving.

* * *

Damon and Rebekah were running full speed through the old forest. Amazingly, she was checking GPS on her phone every few seconds and managing to avoid all the roots and stones.

"Less than a mile. Take Elena and go back to the car hit the gas. You know where you're going next?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"And you won't go directly back to Mystic Falls? You'll take,"

"The roundabout way, yeah, I know," Damon finished for her.

"West," she said curtly and together they swung left. "Stop."

Damon almost cried out in irritation, but even he knew Rebekah was more equipped for this.

The ancient vampire closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a long moment, she opened her eyes again.

"I can smell the house. Come on," she led him down a steep path and into a clearing. The mountain home was beautiful; a perfect getaway place. Damon could smell Elena and Tyler, but his scent was different.

"Now, we attack," Rebekah said simply.

He didn't need to be told twice. He knocked on the front door to catch Tyler off guard. Then he flashed to the garage and ripped the door off. He sped through and arrived in the kitchen, where Elena blinked at him in shock holding a wooden spoon covered in chocolate batter.

"Elena," he breathed.

Her shoulders relaxed in relief and she reached for him, the spoon clattering to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. He could hear Rebekah crashing through the back windows and fighting Tyler.

"What the hell!"

"What has he done to you?" she demanded.

Damon didn't care to see this interrogation and he had clear orders. Hugging Elena's svelte figure to him snugly, he booked it back towards his Mustang.

Rebekah could tell Tyler was a vampire, no doubt. But that was impossible… Unless. Unless her brother had figured out a way.

"Are you a hybrid?" she barked.

The boy tried to pull out of her firm grip unsuccessfully. "Yes," he grumbled.

"Who does my brother have with him besides Stefan?"

He shook his head. "Nobody."

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"To Klaus."

"And does he have her blood?"

Tyler responded by flipping the Original over and flashing towards the door. She snarled and caught his leg. He fell, but brought her down with him. As they wrestled on the hardwood floors, Rebekah could feel her hair come undone. She kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back. His eyes glowed in the fluorescents. He charged forward, but she kicked him again, this time in the chest, and he went flying into the TV, destroying it. Before he could get back up, she was upon him, twisting his neck sharply.

She straightened out and flicked her loosened hair back with a look of disgust. She hated fighting.

She sat down on the island and looked around. Either Klaus had kept this place secret from her, or he had bought it for the sole purpose of storing the Doppelgänger and finding wolves. It was quite nice. They should plan a skiing trip in winter.

It was definitely better to wait for Klaus to come back instead of trying to find him. She could wait.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this started, friends," a tall redheaded woman in her forties called out to the wolves. "First and foremost, there have been a few disappearances in the past couple of weeks. Tina Everly, Kareem Porter, and Daniel Yee were the ones brought to my attention. None of them are wolves, but they are friends of ours. Or were," she added somberly. "No bodies have been found."

"Heather and Melissa Elliot are missing tonight; that's two wolves," someone in the crowd called out.

The redhead paled. "Has anyone noticed anyone new in your towns of a suspicious nature?"

"Excuse the interruption, love, but I think I have an explanation."

Klaus had slid out of the tree and was now leaning against it and staring at the leader. He liked her. She was natural leader.

"Who are you?" she asked skeptically. These wolves all knew each other.

He let his eyes glow gold and she relaxed perceptibly.

"One of you, in a way. But also something a bit more. I'm here to offer you freedom."

"Freedom? We run through the woods every full moon together, we live in America, and no one in this state bothers us. What more could we want?" the leader questioned rhetorically.

Klaus heaved off the tree and stepped further into the clearing.

"Everything. What if you weren't at the mercy of the moon? What if you could control your change? Change at will? Or not at all. What if you could live forever?"

"Never change?" someone asked in disbelief.

Klaus turned towards the crowd and extended his fangs. Instant dislike colored the faces of all who could see.

"You are not welcome here, vampire. Do you know what our bite can do to you?" the redhead snarled.

Klaus smiled politely. "If I were an average vampire, I would be trembling in my boots. Luckily for you, I recently became what you might call different. A hybrid."

There was a dead silence before some in the back chuckled.

"Ah, you don't believe me. But you see, I've been roaming this earth for a millennia and I've spent most of it as a vampire. I had a pretty enjoyable life. A few setbacks, but also some overwhelming wonderful things happened to me. But breaking the Moonstone curse on me has to be top ten."

"The Moonstone Curse? You're an Original?" the redhead asked, her eyes wide. She took a giant swig of water and Klaus smiled widely.

"You've heard of me! Delightful. I've already made one werewolf into a hybrid and he has been most grateful. The pain of the Change, especially as a teenage boy, was most awful for him."

The crowd began to break out into titters.

"How exactly do you make a wolf into a hybrid?" the redhead eyed him with distrust.

His eyes glowed gold again. "I'll show you."

Stefan descended from the tree and the pair began their massacre. Screams erupted quickly and some began to flee, but alarmingly found they could not. An invisible barrier held them back. Klaus went for the throat of a man in his twenties, but Stefan stopped him.

"He didn't have any blood!" he called out before biting into the neck of a pretty girl in her late teens.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said cheerfully, ripped his wrist open, and shoved the blood against the man's mouth.

He could hear the witches murmuring. The screams and blood were giving him an adrenaline rush. He let the body slide to the forest floor and looked around in excitement.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Neither of them spoke the entire time he flashed to the car, placed her in, revved up, and booked it through the woods and onto the road. She finally stopped shaking about ten minutes after they got in the car. He kept glancing at her worriedly.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked gently.

She wrapped her arms around herself and glared through the windshield.

"Besides kidnapping me and force-feeding my blood to Tyler? No. He made Tyler take blood from me every day, though."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "To feed?"

She shook her head. "No. He's using it to change all those wolves tonight. He has a lot of it."

Damon swore and swept his eyes over her body. She didn't look like she'd been starved or beaten. It seemed she was telling the truth: there was slight bruising on her inner elbows.

"Why was Rebekah with you?" she asked hoarsely.

"We made a deal to help each other. She wanted to find her brother, I wanted to find you."

"But… what about Stefan?" she asked weakly.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I can't help him right now. Once I've gotten you back home, I'll come up with a new plan for him."

"I don't know if you can help him," she said sadly. She turned in her seat. Her giant brown doe eyes were filled with tears. "I think he's really lost this time, Damon."

"No, Klaus used his magic woo-woo compulsion to make Stefan turn it off, turn into the Ripper, and stop giving a shit about either of us," Damon snapped.

Elena looked away.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight about this. I'm sure it was terrible to be around him."

Elena sniffed and granted him a small smile in forgiveness.

A long silence erupted. Finally, she broke it.

"Where are we going?"

"To Canada. Have you ever been to Quebec City?"

She shook her head. "Why are we leaving the country? Do you think he'll come after me?"

"Possibly. If he caught up with us now, I wouldn't be able to fight him. But we're not going home right away, so he has less of a chance of finding us. We'll go back to Mystic Falls in a few days, where there's more back up in case he comes around."

"But isn't that far?"

"Only about three hours. We're staying at a great place. Did I ever tell you about the time I opened a bar in Canada? I had a few speakeasies in America, but it was nice to have something a little more official. You would have loved it, Elena. All dark wood and roaring fireplaces and really amazing Southern Comfort food: that was the key, the food, because you couldn't find food like that anywhere else in Quebec."

He glanced over and sure enough, Elena had slumped down and fallen fast asleep. He was filled with a strange kind of peace seeing her so relaxed in his car. Never before in his existence had he been so worried for someone beside himself. Hearing her voice today had filled him with incredible relief. _Fuck_. What was he going to do?

* * *

It was one in the morning and the deed was done. Klaus' army would arise in a few short hours and he wanted to shower before greeting them with a cooler of the doppelganger's blood. He walked to the edge of the lake, where the five witches were waiting.

"They'll help you take down your parents?" the leader, Ziyi, questioned.

He nodded. "And Silas."

"We don't like a massacre, but desperate times call for desperate actions. Alert us if you need further assistance. We're going back to New York."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Ziyi made to leave, but stopped. "Where is Caroline? We'd hoped to see her."

"She went to Des Cendres. My mother threatened it."

Understanding crossed the witch's face. "I see. This is why it was important we helped. Farewell."

The witches faded into the woods and Klaus turned towards his lieutenant. Bodies littered the scene. There turned out to be 97 of them. An army indeed.

"Ripper, keep an eye on things. The witches set up a spell that will repel humans from coming near for a day. I'll be back at dawn with the vials."

Stefan nodded and sat on a stump, surveying the damage.

The Original sped into the woods feeling lighter than he had in days. Everything was falling into place. He would hitch a ride back to the lake with Tyler and Elena with the cooler in his hands and get to work. The plan was to place an open vial in each person's hand and simply wait: the smell of the doppelganger's blood would be far too tempting. If any resisted, Stefan would help them drink.

His house loomed into sight. They were up. Good. He entered the side door and frowned at the mess in the kitchen. He glanced up and spotted his hybrid slumped on the couch. There had obviously been a fight, seeing as the back windows were shattered and the TV was in pieces. Worry and rage filled him up.

He stepped slowly towards his first hybrid. _He better not be my last hybrid,_ he thought darkly.

"He put up a decent fight. For a baby."

Klaus closed his eyes and turned around. His family tended to have the worst timing. He opened his eyes.

"Rebekah, where is the blood?" he whispered.

His sister was sitting on the dining table and swinging her legs slowly.

"Is that the right question you should be asking?"

His vision went white at the implication. "Where is the doppelgänger, Bekah?"

"Far from here. And safe, I assume. As safe as she can be with Damon Salvatore, so probably not as safe as she thinks she is."

Klaus took a step forward. "Why are you interfering here, Bekah?"

Rebekah slid off the table. "Because I care about you and I care about Caroline and our family. She really likes this girl. She made you promise not to harm her."

Klaus scoffed. "Caroline isn't even on this continent right now."

"No, but if she finds out what you've done, she might rethink remembering you."

"Fuck off, Bekah."

"Your vials are safe. Good hiding place: the fridge," she rolled her eyes.

He glared at her. "So you want me to create the army?"

"Yes. I don't know what we'll do with them after this mess is over with, but for right now, they are necessary for defeating Silas and our parents."

He blinked at her. "So why'd you knock out Tyler?"

She shrugged. "He's annoying and it was easier for Damon to get Elena out with him down. Are you really standing up for _him_?"

A smile threatened the edges of his mouth. "I suppose not."

"So let's go make an army, brother."

* * *

 _"And don't even get me started on your little brother!"_

 _"Oh, yes, bring up your favorite fucking subject: Kol."_

 _"I'm sorry, is there something you want to say about Kol?"_

 _"Don't you think your latest torture for him took things a bit too far in your little game?"_

 _Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him in disbelief._

 _"Game? You think it was a game when Kol slaughtered all but one of my students in Paris? He murdered 39 children in cold blood because he was feeling a little out of sorts!"_

 _"We're ancient vampires! Sometimes we lose control! And he was feeling out of sorts because he had been ravaging England for twenty years taking revenge for the death of Joan of Arc. Why was he doing that? Oh, right! You were too sad to do it yourself!"_

 _A silence rang out between them then, and Klaus knew he could never take back what he had said. A cold look settled over his wife's features, one he'd seen on her face very few times in his life._

 _"I didn't realize my depression and heartbreak over the execution of one of the most important people in my life was such a burden for you. You accuse me of being too cowardly in 1436? What kind of cowardice was it to kill your mother and never confess to your siblings?"_

 _"Don't talk to me about that, Caroline. I never should have told you. It was a mistake."_

 _"A mistake to be honest with your wife?"_

 _"Yes, a mistake, because now you're using it against me as leverage."_

 _"Do you honestly think I'd do that to you?"_

 _"Trust has always been hard for me; you know that, Caroline," he murmured._

 _Another silence rang out. Suddenly, all the sounds of reality rushed back in. The masts slapping against the wind, the captain shouting orders, the waves rocking._

 _Caroline stared out at the ocean and felt a single tear fall down her face._

 _"We should get on the ship," Niklaus said gruffly, not looking at her._

 _She shook her head sadly._

 _"Come, Caroline," he said impatiently when she did not respond._

 _"I think it's best if I stayed here."_

 _"What do you want to stay in Europe for? There's nothing else to be done for France now. We need to return to the family, to New Orleans. I've been gone for too long as it is."_

 _"And you should return to New Orleans and the family," Caroline agreed._

 _He closed his eyes. "You mean to separate," he said quietly._

 _"Something has been broken between us. I was the reason Kol asked you to dagger him. I cannot live with you knowing you blame me for that."_

 _"That isn't what I meant," he started, but she stopped him._

 _"It is. That's fair. He's your brother, your blood. I suppose I can admit I've let this vendetta stretch out far too long and involve too many people, but I don't regret it. I'm happy he's in a box. I'm happy for his misery. I do regret not telling Bekah about Pacari immediately, but I really wasn't sure if he turned. I didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. It is true that I've interfered with your sibling's lives a lot over the years."_

 _"I love you, Caroline."_

 _"I could never stop loving you, Nik. But the passionate love affair we've carried on for centuries has admittedly faded. We barely had sex in France. We didn't have long, deep talks. We grew weary of each other's company. We aren't inspired by one another. You crave revenge on Katerina and I crave peace after what my country has just done to itself. Our goals and needs are leading us in different directions."_

 _"I know they are," Niklaus admitted. "I've been feeling it since I daggered Kol. But I didn't know how to feel about it."_

 _"So you came to France to try to salvage it. And found you wanted nothing to do with me."_

 _"I'm sorry, Caroline. A break will help us make sense of our relationship."_

 _"Yes."_

 _He turned towards the ship. "I will not tell Bekah about Pacari. You must do that yourself."_

 _"The next time I see her, it will be done."_

There was more, definitely more. But the dream only gave her a snippet of it. Caroline blinked and tried to remember every detail. The memories were pushing through on their own accord now that she was here, in a very familiar setting. But… what the fuck _was_ that memory?

She rose out of bed and headed down the hall for Emmeline's room. Emmeline didn't like sleeping at night. She said it was unnatural for vampires.

Caroline knocked and waited, lost in her thoughts.

Emmeline answered with raised eyebrows, but opened the door wide in invitation.

"What can I do for you, Care?" she asked leading her sire past her office where her laptop to open on the desk: Facebook pictures of Emmeline's descendants. She went to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

"I had a dream that had to have been a memory, but I don't understand how," Caroline rushed out.

"What happened?"

"Klaus and I broke up," Caroline whispered.

"You mean when you guys separated? What about it?"

"Was it not a big deal?"

Emmeline shrugged. "Lots of married people go through hard times. You and Klaus have been doing this thing for hundreds of years: you were bound to get sick of each other at least once. Marriage is work."

"Yeah, but the things we said to each other…"

"Kol stuff?"

"Mostly. Sort of. You said the whole thing with Kol had hurt our marriage…"

Emmeline sighed and flopped down on the bed. "I hate being right."

"Have you heard anything from Mystic Falls lately?" Caroline asked lightly.

Emmeline frowned. "Why would _I_? Have _you_ not?"

Caroline shrugged. "From Rebekah, but I feel like she's hiding something from me. And Klaus was keeping up constant contact until two weeks ago."

"I don't know, Caroline; you can't have it both ways," Emmeline said.

Caroline nodded. "You're right. I made a choice. At least Mariko will have some information for me when we bring her here."

They old friends were silent for a long moment. Caroline admired Emmeline's apartment, which was filled with many interesting artifacts. Emmeline did not like to adapt to new times and cultures, which was why the school was the best place for her. Her apartment was a combination of a Venetian palazzo and Indian palace. Bright colors were everywhere. A Buddha kept watch over the sitting room. There was an original sketch by da Vinci: Emmeline had known him personally, but that was a long story. She still kept a couple of homes in Italy and had an apartment in India, but she didn't love sharing her life and history with people, even friends. She was a very private person and though Caroline knew quite a lot about her, Gita knew her best.

The Italian stood and lit some incense. She turned towards the kitchen.

"I assume we'll be up awhile. Wine?"

Caroline smiled and settled into an armchair. "Please."

* * *

"Elena, wake up."

But she didn't want to. She was so warm and comfortable and relaxed… Was her bed always this comfy? She couldn't remember.

"Elena," the voice huffed as she snuggled deeper into the duvet.

"No, go away. I'm sleeping."

"Elena, you've been sleeping for fifteen hours straight. You're never going to be able to sleep again."

 _Was that Damon?_ She sat up with a start. Damon was sitting on the bed beside her, both his feet on the ground and a small smile on his face. He was fully dressed and looked incredible.

"Damon? What happened?" Everything rushed back. "Oh god. We survived? Are we in Quebec?"

He nodded and gently tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered for just a second too long, but she liked it. _Bad, Elena._

"We arrived in the middle of the night. I know the owner, so we got right into the penthouse," he smirked.

She looked around. Sure enough, the bedroom was beautiful and the view was breathtaking. She gasped and shoved the coverings off her body to scramble to the window.

"Wow," she breathed.

She felt him come up behind her and realized she wasn't wearing much… just a T-shirt and panties.

"Get dressed and we'll go out and explore. It's a small town, but a good one," he said lowly.

She turned around and he was much too close. He stared at her in that intense way only he could. She looked away.

"Yeah, lemme go shower and stuff," she muttered.

It didn't her long. She was excited to be in a new city and especially a new country. Apparently, many people here didn't speak English at all. Damon promised to bring her to all the coolest spots.

She let her hair air dry out of impatience and threw on the sundress Damon had the hotel's stylist pick out for her – apparently, that was a thing. As she did her make-up, she realized she had butterflies in her stomach.

 _This is a not a date. This is not a date_ , she sang in her head, but it didn't help.

When she walked into the sitting room, he was waiting for her with another dark and intense look.

"I would comment on how breathtaking you look right now, but that would make you uncomfortable and I have something for you," he said quietly.

She glanced at the floor bashfully as he approached her.

"It's not a gift. It's something that was lost."

She raised her head in confusion and her eyes widened when she saw what he was holding: the vervain necklace from Stefan.

Speechless, she raised a shaky hand and touched it as it dangled from Damon's hand. He raised his brows at her and she pulled her hair up. As he stepped behind her and gently clasped it on her delicate neck, his breath grazed her ear and she shivered.

""Let's go," he whispered.

* * *

Between Stefan, Rebekah, Tyler, and himself, turning the wolves was quick work. As with Tyler, they were immediately sired to him out of gratitude.

"Everyone, pack your bags. We're going to Virginia. Anyone who has family here, you'll only be gone a short while," Klaus ordered. "I want to see all of you in Mystic Falls in three days."

He turned towards his lieutenant. "Make sure they all do as commanded, Ripper."

"Of course."

"Come, Nik," Rebekah said restlessly. She was eager to get back to Virginia and sit down with their brothers.

He waved at her and took one last look at his hybrids.

Finally _. Finally._


End file.
